


Как я провела этим летом

by tygger



Series: Human+ [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev is a sci fi fan, Bev kisses Pennywise and turns him into a human, F/M, Pennywise is an alien, Peter comes to Derry and makes friends with the gang, summer 1992, who looks like Roman Godfrey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: Лето 1992. Беверли вынуждена ненадолго вернуться в Дерри. Столкновение Бев и Пеннивайза имеет самые неожиданные последствия для всех, в том числе для города.





	1. Огни

"Жители Дерри так долго жили с Пеннивайзом во всех его обличьях… и, возможно, каким-то безумным образом начали понимать его. Он им нравился, они в нем нуждались. Любили его? Возможно. Да, возможно и такое".  
Стивен Кинг «Оно»

Беверли думала, что умерла. Был тоннель и свет в конце него — то, что обычно видят умирающие, а также люди в коме. Ее душа летела вперед, стремясь к свету. Но потом девочка осознала, что она не летит — ее тянут, да и сам тоннель очень странный: его блестящие от липкой влаги стены были густо усеяны острыми зубами. Это был не тоннель, а пасть, глотка, и в глубине ее ярко сияли три золотистых огонька. Ставшая бесплотным призраком Беви неслась прямо к ним, и чем дальше ее засасывало в пасть, тем сильнее слышался гул, похожий то ли на треск, то ли на жужжание работающего мотора какого-то двигателя. Помимо гула слышались крики о помощи — а может, это шум облекался в слова, в одно слово. «Помогите! Помогите!» Кричал ребенок, но Беверли не могла понять, кому именно принадлежит этот голос, мальчику или девочке, и мог ли это быть кто-то из тех детей, кого она знала.

Бев пролетела до конца глотки через кольцо из трех огней и вдруг оказалась окружена ошеломляющей, темной пустотой. Ни верха, ни низа. Она ничего не видела, не ощущала и почти потеряла себя в этой черноте, как вдруг они зажглись снова — три огня, три светила. Теперь Беверли поняла, что они такое.

_Звезды._

Они были огромны, их свет слепил и подавлял. Но в нем не было привычного солнечного тепла, поддерживающего жизнь. Нет, здесь не было жизни, хотя Бев увидела, что вокруг самой большой звезды вращается планета. Планета приближалась, летела прямо на нее, но девочка не хотела ее видеть. В ней было что-то неправильное, пугающее, даже больше, чем в огнях.

_Мертвых огнях._

Но Бев не знала, что именно. И не хотела знать. Она чувствовала, что точно сойдет с ума, если пробудет здесь хоть чуточку дольше. Это место не было предназначено для человеческого разума.

По мере того, как планета приближалась, Беверли вновь услышала тот странный, нарастающий гул.

_Но звук в космосе не распространяется, разве не так?_

Гудение и треск снова сложились в слово «помогите».

ПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕ

_Хватит!_

Гул становился все громче. Он превратился в вой, в тысячу голосов, которые скандировали:

ПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМО…

_Хватит! Перестань! Ты меня убиваешь!_

— Я же сказал, все впереди, — вдруг ответила темнота голосом Пеннивайза.

Услышав его скрипучий смех, Беверли вздрогнула.

И, проснувшись, открыла глаза.

***

Этот чертов Дерри точно сведет ее с ума, думала она. Один и тот же сон третий раз за неделю.

Беверли встала с кровати и нехотя потащилась в ванную, чтобы умыться. Она была почти уверена, что ей нечего там опасаться — после трех спокойных лет, после ремонта, затеянного ее тетушкой. Теперь в обновленной ванной комнате ничто не напоминало обо всех приключившихся здесь ужасах. Чистая, в светло-розовых тонах — не то, что прошлый болотно-зеленый. И никакой тебе ржавчины, сколов на кафеле и подтеков.

_Кровавых._

Чтобы капитально отремонтировать ванную, ушла неделя. И это при том, что тетя Роуз наняла рабочих. Остальные комнаты им пришлось приводить в порядок самим — фирма запросила слишком большую цену. Беверли и Роуз сами белили потолки, клеили обои, сдирали старый линолеум, чтобы обнажить паркет, а после шлифовали и натирали его воском. Тяжелая работа для двух женщин, которую, к тому же, надо было успеть сделать за довольно короткий срок. К счастью, все получилось, и в этом им сильно помогли мальчишки — старые друзья Беверли.

Этим летом всем членам «Клуба неудачников» исполнилось по шестнадцать. Их больше нельзя было назвать детьми, но также нельзя было назвать и взрослыми.

Майк Хэнлон казался старше других, он был рослым крепким парнем, ловким, умелым и привычным к тяжелой работе. Но он заглянул к Маршам всего пару раз — дел на ферме его дедушки было невпроворот. Зато Ричи и Эдди готовы были околачиваться в квартире Беверли целыми днями. Они охотно взялись помогать, но тетя Роуз ворчала, что от них больше неприятностей, чем толку. Однако, она не прогоняла ребят.

Хотя Ричи больше болтал языком, чем работал руками, а маленький тщедушный Эдди то попадал себе по пальцу молотком, то опрокидывал банку с краской, то обнаруживал у себя признаки аллергии на пыль или на обойный клей — все же с ними работа продвигалась быстрее. Вдвоем Роуз и Беверли было тягостно находиться в квартире, где слишком многое напоминало об Элвине Марше. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока, завершив ремонт, они не стерли все его следы.

Три года назад, спасаясь от изнасилования, Беверли проломила отцу череп керамической крышкой от бачка унитаза. Полицейским девочка рассказала все как было, но они отреагировали на это не так, как она ожидала. Служителям закона, да и вообще всем взрослым Дерри, включая социальных работников и репортеров местной газеты, не понравилось то, что сделала Беверли. Хотя никто особо не любил Эла Марша, и многим был известен его вспыльчивый нрав, а также дурные наклонности, после его гибели все вдруг встали на его защиту. Беверли пытались внушить, что побои и приставания отца ей только привиделись, что она была не в себе и зазря погубила своего родителя, хорошего человека. Девочка уже всерьез начала опасаться, что ей состряпают дело, и она закончит в тюрьме для малолеток или ближайшей к Дерри психиатрической лечебнице «Джунипер-Хилл».

Беверли спасли две вещи. Во-первых, почти одновременно с ней был арестован Генри Бауэрс. Воды канализации вынесли его в Пустошь в полубессознательном состоянии. К тому времени полиция уже обнаружила тело его отца и двоих друзей (все — с перерезанными глотками), и Генри сразу попал под подозрение в тройном убийстве. Все внимание служителей закона мигом сосредоточилось на несчастном подростке, и вскоре Генри во всем признался. Более того, его обвинили еще и в пропажах детей — полиции явно был нужен козел отпущения. Хотя тут Генри начал отрицать вину, но никого это не волновало.

Второе, что спасло Беверли, был приезд ее тети. В отличие от остальных взрослых, Роуз Марш не надо было ничего объяснять — и вскоре Беверли узнала, почему. Когда ее отцу было шестнадцать, а Роуз двенадцать, однажды вечером дети остались одни дома, и Эл изнасиловал младшую сестру. Родителям это вскоре стало известно, но они поступили в лучших традициях Дерри — то есть, предпочли все забыть. Они запретили дочери «выносить сор из избы», кому-либо рассказывать о случившемся. Элвин не понес наказания, хотя после разговора с отцом больше никогда не притронулся к сестре.

Едва дотерпев до своего совершеннолетия, Роуз уехала из городка и с тех пор не общалась с семьей. Закончив колледж, женщина переехала в Портленд, где жила и работала по сей день. В свои сорок с лишним лет Роуз оставалась незамужней и бездетной — после того, что произошло с ней в юности, она так и не решилась начать отношения с мужчинами.

Роуз охотно забрала к себе племянницу, и Беверли покинула Дерри и поселилась в тетином домике с двумя спальнями. Кроме Беверли, у тети Роуз жили еще четыре кота.

В Портленде все пошло хорошо с самого начала. Тетя и ее коты отнеслись к Бев очень дружелюбно, а в новой школе, в которую она начала ходить осенью, появились подруги — в Дерри об этом оставалось только мечтать.

Когда пришло лето, тетя на две недели сняла коттедж у моря и отвезла туда Беверли, а в оставшееся время на летних каникулах девочка устроилась работать в кафе и скопила немного денег. Следующим летом было еще лучше — они снова ездили отдыхать, к тому же Бев нашла работу в книжном магазине. Работать здесь было гораздо легче, чем в кафе, а платили столько же. Если не было посетителей, девочка могла читать книги.

Именно тем летом она пристрастилась к научной фантастике. Сын владельца книжного магазина, длинноволосый очкастый мальчик по имени Данкан оказывал Бев робкие знаки внимания, и однажды она спросила его, существуют ли во Вселенной планеты с тремя солнцами. Ошалевший от счастья Данкан (Беверли еще не знала, что астрономия — его конек) тут же ответил, что нет: по крайней мере, таких не обнаружено. Но все возможно. И не успела Бев опомниться, как парень притащил ей целую стопку книг — научно-популярные издания и фантастика. Она взяла почитать несколько штук, скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства, но сама не заметила, как втянулась.

Больше всего Бев нравились истории про космос, далекие, непохожие на Землю миры и инопланетян. Вскоре девушка прочитала почти все произведения Станислава Лема и Артура Кларка, несколько романов Хайнлайна и Франсуа Борда. Ей понравился роман «Имею костюм — готов путешествовать», запали в душу Лемовские «Солярис» и «Маска», увлекла история «Пришельцев ниоткуда» и взбудоражил «Враг мой» Барри Лонгиера.

Почему именно эти книги? Беверли сама не могла ответить на этот вопрос, пока жила в Портленде. Лишь после возвращения в Дерри она поняла, что таким образом ее подсознание пыталось постичь то, что она видела в Мертвых огнях и подготовиться к новой встрече с Пеннивайзом.

Удивительно, но пока Беверли не вернулась, она почти не вспоминала о нем, и даже постепенно стала забывать друзей из Клуба Неудачников. Но не Билла Денбро.

Когда она поняла, что любит его — сильно, по-настоящему, они были уже в разных городах. Перед расставанием они обменялись адресами и обещали писать друг другу. Они действительно переписывались долгие два года, и Беверли не теряла надежды на встречу. К сожалению, тетя Роуз не горела желанием снова вернуться в Дерри, даже ненадолго. Бев уже стала подумывать о том, чтобы купить билет на автобус и поехать туда одной. Как и о том, чтобы признаться Биллу в своих чувствах.

Накануне летних каникул она решилась и написала письмо. Едва она успела его отправить, как ее тетя тоже решилась — у нее созрел план, как заработать денег на колледж для Беверли.

Роуз планировала сделать косметический ремонт в квартире брата, а затем продать ее или хотя бы начать сдавать в аренду. Пустующее жилье в Дерри было ей в тягость: пользы никакой, одни расходы — приходилось платить коммунальные. А Беви скоро закончит школу, и ей понадобятся деньги.

Тетя собрала всю свою волю в кулак и снова отправилась в город детства, оставив котов на попечение соседке и прихватив с собой племянницу. Беверли охотно согласилась помочь с ремонтом, но при этом она меньше всего думала о квартире и деньгах на учебу. Все мысли девушки занимал Билл Денбро — скоро они увидятся! К приезду письмо Бев должно было уже дойти, и она с тревогой думала, что Билл ей ответит.

Но в Дерри ее ждало жестокое разочарование. Семья Денбро переехала в другой штат — совсем недавно, буквально несколько дней назад. Майк Хэнлон рассказал Бев, что отец Билла неожиданно получил наследство. Денбро стал уже четвертым «неудачником», покинувшим Дерри за последние годы.

— Сначала ты, — рассказывал Майк. — Затем Стэнли. У него было что-то вроде нервного срыва после тех событий. Его предки решили, что смена обстановки пойдет ему на пользу и увезли его к родственникам в Израиль. Стэн писал мне, что они вернулись в Штаты, но не в наш городок… Дом они продали совсем недавно, весной. Живут теперь в Пенсильвании. Бен уехал вскоре после Урисов — его мать потеряла работу. Тут вообще последние пару лет многие небольшие предприятия позакрывали. У нас на ферме тоже дела не очень.

— Правда? — удивилась Беверли.

— Да черт с ней, с фермой. Глаза бы мои ее не видели. Но деда жалко, он весь извелся. Впрочем, не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь отсюда уедем. Дед будет держаться до последнего.

— А ты?.. Хочешь уехать?

— Да не сказал бы. Фермером быть не хочу. Не нравится мне убивать овец!.. А Дерри — Дерри мне нравится. Особенно теперь, когда здесь нет Бауэрса и Пеннивайза. Вот малыш Эдди только и мечтает о том, чтобы отсюда смыться — но мамаша не позволит ему этого сделать. Не раньше, чем ему стукнет восемнадцать, и он сам сможет распоряжаться своей жизнью… Слышал, родители Ричи тоже собираются переезжать. Это плохо, потому что он хотел уехать вместе с Эдди.

Беверли снова удивилась, и Майк поспешил объяснить.

— Они же парочка. Все уши мне прожужжали о том, что хотят сбежать из этого мерзкого гомофобского городишки.

Девушка подумала, что, если Майк говорит правду, Ричи и Эдди действительно будет лучше жить где-нибудь в другом месте. Самой ей уж точно не хотелось оставаться в Дерри.

Теперь, когда она узнала, что Билла здесь нет, она сожалела о том, что вернулась. Бев не знала, что случилось с ее письмом — оно не пришло обратно в Портленд (тетя каждые несколько дней ездила проведать котов и проверяла почту). Но если его переслали на новый адрес Билла, он должен был написать ей ответ.

Ничего.

Беверли даже попыталась позвонить Денбро — перед отъездом Билл дал Майку свой номер. И опять неудача: номер не отвечал.

В отчаянии Беверли рассказала об этом Майку.

— Послушай, Бев, — смутившись, произнес Хэнлон. — Только не сердись на меня, ладно? Я специально дал тебе неправильный номер.

— Что?! Зачем?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ему звонила. Билл… скорее всего, он не узнает тебя. Понимаешь, все «неудачники», которые переезжают, быстро забывают Дерри и все, что здесь произошло. Даже о нашей дружбе. Бен и Стенли давно перестали отвечать на мои письма. А когда я звонил, они не узнавали мой голос. Они с трудом вспоминали, кто я вообще такой.

— Но как это возможно?

— Не знаю. Ты же сама, признайся, не часто о нас вспоминала.

— Да, но я не забыла о вас совсем! И Билл ничего не забывал. Он всегда мне отвечал!..

— Пока жил в Дерри. Теперь все изменится. Не расстраивайся, Бев. Может, так даже лучше.

— Лучше? Для кого?.. А как же наша клятва? Если Оно вернется, как мы остановим его, если все позабудем?

— Тот, кто останется, ничего не забудет. И он заставит вспомнить остальных.

— Это будешь ты?

Майк пожал плечами.

— Наверно. Может, Эдди — если так и не сумеет вырваться из-под мамочкиной опеки. Возможно, мы оба.

Беверли все понимала, но ее сердце не желало смириться с тем, что она и Билл больше никогда не будут вместе. Через пару дней она все-таки выпросила у Майка настоящий номер, позвонила по нему, велела мистеру Денбро позвать сына — и что же?

— Кто? Беверли?.. Простите, я что-то…

Билл говорил медленно, но совсем не заикался. Он мычал и тянул время, пытаясь вспомнить, кто она такая.

Не в силах выдержать это, Бев бросила трубку, а потом проплакала весь вечер, запершись у себя в комнате. Она никому не рассказывала о своем фиаско, но парни обо всем догадались.

К их чести, друзья не приставали к ней с ненужными расспросами, а попытались развеять ее грусть. Ричи и Эдди несколько раз пригласили ее в кино и в кафе. Майк стал заглядывать чаще, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев дедушки. И, наконец, собравшись все вместе, вчетвером они съездили на ярмарку в Бангор.

Беверли немного отвлеклась от своей неразделенной любви, но в глубине души все же понимала, что это лето не будет таким счастливым, как-то, что было три года назад.

Ремонт квартиры подошел к концу. Они с тетей занялись мебелью и предметами обстановки — выбросили ненужную рухлядь, подлатали то, что еще подлежало восстановлению и прикупили кое-что новое. Пока они ездили по штату, выискивая блошиные рынки и гаражные распродажи, Беверли была занята делом и не так остро ощущала свое одиночество. Но когда все хлопоты подошли к концу и квартира приобрела привлекательный вид, тетя в очередной раз решила сэкономить — в этот раз на маклере. Это означало, что им придется задержаться в городе по крайней мере еще на несколько недель, чтобы самим найти покупателя или съемщика. Роуз дала объявление в газету и стала ждать, а Беверли маялась от безделья.

Она попробовала найти какую-нибудь временную работу, но в Дерри это оказалось не так-то просто. Жители городка еще слишком хорошо помнили Беверли — всеми отверженную девочку с дурной репутацией. Кроме того, бывшие одноклассницы Бев, которые когда-то третировали ее в школе, тоже никуда не делись. Их предводительница, Грета Кин, за три года стала еще толще и вместе с тем злее. Несколько раз столкнувшись в городе с компанией этих девушек, Бев не избежала оскорблений и даже была вынуждена один раз хорошенько врезать Грете, когда та вместе с подружками попыталась повторить свой фокус с выливанием помоев на голову.

Пытаясь избежать дальнейших конфликтов, Беверли читала книги сидя дома или в зале городской библиотеки (Грета и ей подобные сюда не совались) и гуляла по Пустоши. Иногда компанию ей составляли друзья, но теперь «неудачники» уже были слишком большими, чтобы заниматься чем-то вроде постройки плотин или тайных убежищ. К тому же Ричи, в отличие от Бев, бросил курить, и они с Эдди действительно были парочкой — находясь рядом с ними девушка частенько ощущала себя третьей лишней. Поэтому довольно много времени ей приходилось проводить в уединении.

Пеннивайз объявился именно тогда, когда хандра Беверли достигла апогея.


	2. Поцелуй

В ту неделю сон про звезды, что время от времени снился ей последние три года, повторялся особенно часто. Он приснился ей и ночью накануне того дня, когда в дверь квартиры позвонила незнакомка.

Беверли заваривала кофе на кухне, когда услышала звонок — звук, который она всегда воспринимала как какое-то китайское имя: Чинг-Ченг!..

Бев вздохнула.

_Кто это так рано? Может, Майк?_

Чинг-Ченг!

— Сейчас! — выкрикнула девочка, и, поставив кофейник на стол, босиком прошлепала к двери. — Кто там?

Никто не отвечал, и Беверли пришлось повторить свой вопрос. Обычно она открывала сразу, даже не спрашивая, но в тот момент что-то насторожило ее, и она не спешила отпирать засов.

— Мисс Марш?.. Я по поводу квартиры, — ответил женский голос.

Успокоившись, Беверли приоткрыла дверь, не убирая цепочку.

На ступеньках крыльца стояла привлекательная молодая девушка, на вид ненамного старше самой Беверли. Высокая, в пестрой клетчатой рубашке и джинсовой мини-юбке, позволяющей оценить с первого взгляда длинные стройные ноги. Густые темно-русые волосы девушки доходили до плеч, за стеклами очков без оправы на Бев смотрели большие зеленые глаза.

— Вы — мисс Марш? Роуз Марш? — удивленно протянула незнакомка, и Беверли невольно смутилась, сообразив, что спрашивают ее тетю.

К сожалению, та как раз уехала проведать своих котов и должна была вернуться только к вечеру. Беверли заверила тетю, что прекрасно справится одна, но не подумала о том, что может прийти потенциальный покупатель.

— Я вам звонила, хотела договориться, чтобы прийти посмотреть жилье, но номер не отвечает.

В ее голосе Беверли послышался странный акцент, наподобие британского.

«Что же делать, — подумала Бев — Отправить ее восвояси? Нет. Все-таки первый клиент за все эти дни. Нужно показать ей квартиру — вдруг она и правда захочет ее купить или снять».

Поэтому она открыла дверь и представилась, попутно объяснив, что ее тети нет дома.

Увидев, что Беверли еще почти ребенок, незнакомка засомневалась, замерла на месте, нервно теребя ремень перекинутой через плечо сумки — замшевой, украшенной затейливой вышивкой и бахромой наподобие индейской. Наконец девушка все-таки решилась войти и поднялась по ступенькам, и Бев увидела, что на ногах у нее — замшевые мокасины точно такого же цвета, как ее сумка.

_Модница._

Незнакомка быстро миновала порог и оказалась рядом с Беверли, протянув руку для рукопожатия.

— Бобби Керш, — представилась она.

— Бобби?..

— Роберта, — пояснила девушка. — Папа хотел сына, вот меня так и назвали. Я привыкла, что все зовут меня «Бобби».

Девочка с удивлением отметила, что в Бобби, должно быть, почти шесть футов роста — она была как минимум на голову выше Беверли. Худая, высокая, с длинными руками и ногами, с симпатичным лицом — она могла бы стать моделью, с завистью подумала Бев. Сама она шутки ради пробовала пройти кастинг прошлым летом — не хватило роста. Беверли всегда нравились модели, нравился мир моды, и она мечтала когда-нибудь стать его частью. Бев неплохо шила и подумывала о том, чтобы стать дизайнером одежды. Уж если ей не суждено самой ходить по подиуму, она будет одевать таких красавиц, как Роберта.

— Так… э-ээ… Вы подыскиваете жилье, мисс Керш?

— Бобби, просто Бобби, — улыбнулась девушка. — Хочу снять здесь что-нибудь минимум на полгода.

Она рассказала Беверли, что недавно окончила колледж и работает журналисткой: в штате нигде не состоит и пишет статьи во все издания, где их могут опубликовать — в основном, в женские глянцевые журналы, а также в журналы авиакомпаний, в региональные, в воскресные приложения и тому подобное. Пару месяцев назад Бобби получила заказ от «Нью-Ингленд байуэйз», журнала, выходящего в Конкорде раз в два месяца, написать большую статью об истории Дерри, главным образом, о Канале. Бобби прожила здесь три недели, в гостинице «Дерри Таунхаус» и, по ее словам, просто влюбилась в этот городок.

— Я подумала, почему бы не перебраться сюда? Все равно из-за работы мне приходится мотаться по всему штату. Сейчас я живу в Бангоре. Квартира, которую я там снимаю — жуткая дыра, да и город уже надоел. А здесь у вас так мило!

Пока Бобби болтала, Беверли поспешно провела ее сквозь полутемный коридор в гостиную, которая после ремонта и покупки новой мебели стала вроде бы меньше размером, но гораздо уютнее. По сравнению с гостиной, кухне было особо нечем похвастаться — разве что новым холодильником цвета меди и микроволновкой.

В бывшей спальне родителей Беверли на их старой кровати лежало огромное пикейное покрывало с изображением женщин, несущих воду, мальчиков, погоняющих коров, мужчин, скирдующих сено — отличное покрывало, Бев сама его выбрала в магазине подержанных вещей у подножия Подъема-в-милю. Там же они с тетей приобрели и большой старинный комод из кедра, с вырезанными инициалами «РГ», который теперь стоял у стены и, казалось, наполнял воздух ароматом смолы.

Бобби вытаращила глаза на этот комод и потянулась потрогать, но вдруг отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. Это показалось Беверли странным, но она не стала задавать вопросов, решив, что Керш, скорее всего, просто стесняется.

Наконец, девушки добрались до ванной. По мнению Бев, здесь было слишком много розового — но таков уж был вкус ее тети. Впрочем, цвет был такого приятного глазу оттенка, что не казался вульгарным. Глядя, как Бобби, склонившись, заглядывает в сливное отверстие новенькой раковины, Беверли невольно почувствовала, как ее захватывают воспоминания о давнем кошмаре: голоса, смех, стоны, кровь…

— Ты здесь выросла?

Девочка вздрогнула и уставилась на Бобби. Вдруг оказалось, что Керш стоит к ней неприлично близко: подол платья Беверли соприкасался с краем джинсовой юбки. Бев подавила желание сделать шаг назад. От Бобби почему-то пахло сладостями — нугой, карамелью и сладкой ватой.

— Да, я… Уже три года тут не живу. Я переехала к тете после смерти отца. А здесь теперь все по-другому — мы только что сделали ремонт.

— О, это заметно! Здесь все так аккуратно… уютно…потрясающе!

Беверли вдруг подумала о том, а не знает ли Бобби, будучи журналисткой, что произошло в этой квартире три года назад — иными словами, что здесь убили человека. Бев даже хотела напрямую спросить об этом, чтобы расставить все точки над «и», но Керш снова принялась рассказывать о себе.

— А я родилась и выросла в Швеции. Переехала в Штаты четырнадцатилетней девочкой вместе с отцом. Мои родители тогда как раз развелись — это было явно не лучшее время в моей жизни.

Бобби задумалась, погрузившись в воспоминания, и Беверли заметила, что ее левый глаз слегка косит.

— Может… Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? Кофе, чаю?..

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулась Бобби. — От кофе я никогда не отказываюсь.

Они вернулись на кухню.

— Я как раз собиралась завтракать, — пояснила Бев, указав на кофейник и бутерброды на столе. — Присоединишься ко мне?

— Ох, да я и вправду заявилась неприлично рано, — расстроилась Керш, взглянув на часы. — Прости, что помешала тебе, просто я «жаворонок».

— Ничего-ничего! Садись и угощайся, — налив кофе и добавив молока, Бев передала ей полную чашку.

Бобби снова улыбнулась, и Беверли увидела, что зубы у нее очень плохие — крепкие, но все равно плохие. Желтые, неровные, а два передних резца были намного длиннее прочих и касались нижней губы.

Но они были белыми! Она улыбнулась, когда представилась, и я подумала, какие белые у нее зубы.

Внезапно Бев не на шутку перепугалась. Внезапно ей захотелось — потребовалось — чтобы Бобби Керш убралась из ее квартиры. Но та явно не собиралась никуда уходить.  
Развалившись на стуле, она улыбалась и пристально разглядывала Беверли своими косящими выпуклыми глазами.

Глаза отливали желтизной.

— Этот кедровый комод в спальне такой красивый.

— Да, — ответила девочка. Собственный голос донесся откуда-то издалека, а часть рассудка верещала: если она не знает, что ты заметила все эти изменения, может ты выкрутишься. Если она не знает, не видит…

Керш выпила свою чашку в один присест, с неожиданным, шокирующим чавканьем.

— Очень красивый, — повторила Бобби, озорно глядя на Беверли желтыми глазами Пеннивайза. Торчащие зубы вновь показались в отвратительной, почти что похотливой усмешке. Длинный язык облизал ярко-красные губы. — На нем вырезана монограмма «РГ», ты заметила?

Бев кивнула, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— «Роберт Грей» — вот что это означает. Но он больше известен как Боб Грей, или как Пеннивайз, Танцующий клоун. Хотя и это не его имя.

_Оно._

Медленным движением Беверли уперлась ногами в пол и вместе со стулом отодвинулась от стола и сидящей напротив Бобби Керш, которая теперь была одета в белый клоунский костюм с большими оранжевыми помпонами.

— Мы с ним — одно целое, — доверительно сообщила Бобби.

Беверли вскочила и бросилась бежать, но буквально через пару шагов споткнулась, подвернув ногу, и растянулась на кухонном полу. Услышав грохот и звон разбитой посуды, девочка в панике обернулась: Бобби, которая успела окончательно превратиться в Пеннивайза, прыгнула на стол, опрокинув кофейник, раскидала тарелки и чашки.

— Куда же ты, Беверли? — весело спросил сидящий на корточках клоун. — Мы все ждем тебя. Мертвые огни ждут тебя!

Беверли неловко попыталась подняться, но боль в лодыжке не дала ей встать на ноги.

_Я вижу сон, я еще не проснулась, в реальности такого быть не может, это просто…_

Тут Пеннивайз снова подпрыгнул и обрушился на нее, и Беверли осознала, что заблуждалась — клоун был очень даже настоящим. Он схватил ее за плечи и одним резким движением перевернул на спину, подмял под себя. Бев вспомнила, каково это, ощущать его руки, нечеловечески сильные; каково чувствовать голой кожей прикосновения атласа его перчаток. Запах сладостей, исходящий от клоуна, теперь смешивался с запахами канализации — сточных вод, дерьма, разлагающихся трупов.

Беверли замутило. Прямо перед своим лицом она видела красный рот с острыми зубами, нарисованную на щеках улыбку и растрескавшийся грим. Огненно-рыжие волосы Пеннивайза стояли дыбом.

— Ты тревожишь меня, Беви, — произнес клоун голосом ее покойного отца. — Очень тревожишь!

— Я тебя не боюсь, — сумела выдавить из себя девочка. — И его не боюсь тоже!

— А напрасно — напрасно, Беви! — затараторило Оно. Слюни из пасти закапали на ее шею и подбородок. — Теперь ты уже большая и понимаешь, чего хотел твой папочка. Он хотел ОТТРАХАТЬ тебя, Беви, СЪЕСТЬ тебя, съесть твою КИСКУ, хотел СОСАТЬ твой КЛИТОР, зажав его в зубах… ВКУСНЯШКА, о-ооо, ВКУСНЯШКА В МОЕМ ЖИВОТЕ!

Пеннивайз задергался и картинно застонал, изображая страсть. Левой рукой он продолжал держать Беверли за горло, в то время как правая скользнула под подол ее платья, протиснулась между ног. Пальцы с силой ткнулись в ее промежность, и девочка вскрикнула — ее невинность спасло только то, что поверх трусов сегодня утром она надела бриджи из плотной ткани.

— О, твоя МАНДА! Твоя пухленькая МАНДА… Я всегда хотел ее пощупать… а потом СЪЕСТЬ!

_Я должна бороться, _— подумала Беверли, уже теряя связность мыслей. – _Бороться, чтобы жить! Мы же его победили, почему, почему, почему…_

В отчаянии Бев шарила руками по полу — как назло, под рукой ничего не было, даже вилки или ложки. С каким наслаждением она бы вонзила их в глаз проклятой твари! Как хорошо она помнила ощущение триумфа тогда, в доме на Нейболт-стрит, когда кусок арматуры вошел в его плоть.

_Мы верили, что это сработает, поэтому победили его. Наша собственная магия, созданная воображением._

Магия!.. Беверли вдруг вспомнила сказку про кота в сапогах, и еще одну, про спящую красавицу. Кот перехитрил людоеда, заставив того превратиться в мышь, а потом съел ее. Принц расколдовал спящую красавицу, поцеловав ее в губы.

Точно так же, как Бен Хэнском вернул разум Беверли из Мертвых огней.

Поцелуй настоящей любви.

_Если бы я могла превратить Пеннивайза во что-то неопасное, безобидное…_

__

__

_Я смогу! Я должна верить, должна, должна!_

Девочка закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох — через рот, чтобы не ощущать вонь, исходящую от клоуна. Она представила, что его нет, что с ней сейчас Билл Денбро, ее Билли, которого она любит и которому хотела подарить еще один поцелуй — а возможно, и всю себя.

Бев приподнялась, вскинула руки и быстро обвила ими шею Пеннивайза (к счастью, она почувствовала лишь прикосновение ткани его пышного воротника — это было не слишком противно), притянула клоуна ближе к себе и крепко поцеловала его в губы.

Так, как целовала бы Билла.

Пухлые, мягкие губы — у Денбро были точно такие же. Беверли старалась не касаться зубов Пеннивайза, чтобы не пораниться, но он все равно поцарапал ей язык и губу, когда стал отвечать.

_Отвечать?.._

__

__

_Ну все. Ничего не вышло. Сейчас он сожрет меня!_

Она открыла глаза, чтобы храбро встретить смерть лицом к лицу. Но Пеннивайз вдруг отпрянул, стряхнул с себя ее руки, и Беверли показалось, что улыбка на губах внутри нарисованной большой красной улыбки превратилась в гримасу ненависти и боли… а может, и страха. Глаза клоуна сейчас не смотрели на девочку — Оно глядело куда-то в пустоту, словно бы внутрь себя.

Воспользовавшись замешательством чудовища, Беверли стала потихоньку отползать от него спиной вперед.

_Если я успею добраться до двери, громко закричу, привлеку внимание прохожих, соседей — взрослых! — может быть, Оно исчезнет._

Внезапно клоун громко взвыл, и девочка едва не подпрыгнула на месте. Глаза Пеннивайза снова сфокусировались на ней — и она заметила, что их желтизна выцветает.

— Что?.. Что? Что? ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛА? — завизжал клоун.

В его голосе, в его глазах была самая настоящая паника. И, пожалуй, у него были причины паниковать: Беверли видела, что его облик меняется — быстро, очень быстро.

Грим на выпуклом лбу Пеннивайза пошел крупными трещинами и начал осыпаться, нарисованная красная улыбка смазалась и поплыла. Глаза и волосы клоуна стремительно теряли свой насыщенный цвет, становясь какими-то серыми. Даже его роскошный атласный костюм начал разрушаться, расползаться по швам. Пышные рюши на воротнике и рукавах потемнели и сморщились, словно увядшие лепестки, оторвавшиеся помпоны и бубенчики дождем посыпались на пол.

Клоун снова завыл, поднял на нее полные боли глаза, и Беверли увидела, что по его щекам текут слезы, еще сильнее смывая белила.

_Оно что, умирает?.._

Но в следующее мгновение Бев поняла, что это не так. Пеннивайз снова превращался в человека, в Бобби Керш… Нет, не в нее, а в как две капли воды похожего на нее юношу. Не прошло и минуты, как от клоуна и его одежды осталась лишь горстка полуистлевших лохмотьев, и среди них на полу вниз лицом лежал обнаженный молодой человек. Лежал неподвижно, будто мертвый.

Беверли еще долго сидела на месте, совершенно растерянная. Она не знала, что делать дальше, не могла заставить себя двинуться. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что опасность миновала, но девочку совершенно обескуражило то, что Пеннивайз не исчез без следа, как обычно, а оставил после себя на кухне — что?.. Свое тело? Одно из своих обличий?..

Наконец Бев заставила себя подняться и, морщась от боли в растянутой лодыжке, кое-как дохромала до столешницы, потянулась к блоку с ножами и вытащила оттуда самый большой. Держа его наготове, она осторожно приблизилась к телу.

— Эй!..

Юноша не отвечал. Беверли осторожно коснулась его босой ногой, пожалев, что так и не успела надеть обувь. Парень на ощупь был теплый, но никак не отреагировал на прикосновение.

— Эй ты, убирайся из моего дома! Исчезни, или я тебя убью! — пригрозила Беверли.

Он наконец зашевелился. Приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на нее снизу вверх мутными, словно спросонья, глазами. Потом вдруг резко вскочил и отпрянул, и Беверли, вскрикнув от неожиданности, тоже отпрянула, выставив перед собой нож.

— Не подходи!

Но парень и не думал подходить. С изумлением он разглядывал свои руки, потом поднес их к лицу и ощупал себя, а затем в отчаянии схватился за голову.

— Нет! — снова завыл он. — Нет! Только не это!..

Что «это»? — думала Беверли, без стеснения рассматривая его. Он был высокий — точно такого роста, как Пеннивайз в его привычном обличье. Брюнет с серо-зелеными глазами, с каким-то детским, почти кукольным лицом, из-за которого тяжело было определить его точный возраст. Парню можно было дать от семнадцати до двадцати пяти. Его тело было очень бледным и худым, хотя и не тщедушным, и практически без растительности — волосы были только в паху. Довольно крупный член болтался между ног — Беверли отвела глаза и в дальнейшем старалась разглядывать только то, что было выше талии. Конечности юноши были непропорционально длинными, из-за чего он немного смахивал на паука, а голова, наоборот, казалась слишком маленькой — но возможно, просто потому, что голова Пеннивайза всегда была огромной.

Парень издал нечто вроде хныканья, и за окном вдруг сверкнула молния и тут же послышался раскат грома. Беверли осознала, что в кухне стало довольно темно — небо за окном плотно заволокло грозовыми тучами. Первые капли дождя уже застучали о стекло. Но по радио, которое она слушала перед завтраком, сегодня обещали солнечный день без осадков…

— Что, доигралась? — вдруг спросил хрипловатый мужской голос.

Беверли вновь посмотрела на парня и увидела, что он убрал руки от своего лица и теперь смотрел прямо ей в глаза, хмуро и зло.

— Сказки! — произнес он с отвращением. — «Кот в сапогах»! «Спящая красавица»! Поцелуй настоящей любви! Шестнадцать лет, жопа и сиськи как у взрослой, а верит во всякую хуйню!

Беверли не сразу нашлась, что ответить.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — сказала она, не сводя глаз с юноши, не опуская ножа. — Похоже, эта хуйня на тебя подействовала. Ты не можешь сменить облик, да?

Пеннивайз упрямо вскинул подбородок.

— И что с того? Человеком я от этого не стану!.. Я все равно чувствую себя, чувствую Мертвые огни, хоть и не могу в них войти. Слышишь? — он указал на дождь за окном, который уже превратился в настоящий ливень. В этот момент снаружи снова громыхнуло. — Это все из-за тебя! Навредишь мне — навредишь Дерри!

— Насрать на Дерри! Пусть хоть сквозь землю провалится, мне-то что!

— Возможно, и провалится, если я умру, — он сделал шаг вперед. — Давай уже, превращай меня обратно!

— И не подумаю!

_Я даже не знаю, как. И не хочу._

Лицо юноши исказило гневом. Он бросился к Беверли. Девочка успела неловко взмахнуть ножом — его острие прочертило красную полосу поперек безволосой груди парня. Но это все, что ей удалось сделать. Пеннивайз перехватил нож, вырвал его из рук Беверли и воткнул в столешницу, загнав внутрь почти по самую рукоять. А потом заломил руки девочке, прижал ее к стене и, склонившись, впился в губы злым поцелуем.

Беверли безуспешно старалась вырваться. Когда Пеннивайз понял, что поцелуй не дает результата, он попробовал еще раз и еще — более развратно и глубоко, кусая губы Беверли, просовывая язык ей в рот. Девочка, в свою очередь, пыталась укусить его в ответ. Так они боролись некоторое время, стукаясь зубами и шипя от боли. В конце концов Пеннивайз сдался и отстранился.

— Я убью тебя, если не вернешь мне мою силу, — пригрозил он, крепче сжав запястья Беверли. — Я легко смогу убить тебя даже в таком облике, понимаешь?.. Может, я стану прежним, если сверну тебе шею!

— А может, навсегда останешься таким как сейчас! — выпалила Бев.

— Не исключено, — с неохотой признал Пеннивайз и наконец отпустил ее.

Беверли перевела дух. Внезапно ей захотелось пить: во рту ощущался вкус крови, и она чувствовала, что губы сильно распухли. Взглянув на Пеннивайза, Бев отметила, что его рот тоже пострадал — она довольно сильно его искусала. Но при этом парень не потерял своей привлекательности. Наоборот, зацелованный он выглядел еще лучше — еще более…

_Возбуждающе?_

К собственному удивлению, Беверли почувствовала нечто вроде желания, когда рассматривала распухшие от поцелуев губы парня.

Чтобы отвлечься, она поспешно направилась к холодильнику (настолько поспешно, как позволяла ее растянутая лодыжка) и налила себе минералки.

— Дай мне тоже! — вдруг попросил Пеннивайз голосом капризного ребенка.

— Сначала надень штаны, — приказала Бев, на миг почувствовав себя хозяйкой положения.

— Да откуда мне их взять? В этом облике я не могу генерировать одежду.

— Ладно, — решила девочка. — Дам тебе что-нибудь из старых папиных вещей, а потом пей воду и выметайся.

Тетя уже успела выбросить почти всю одежду покойного брата, но в стенном шкафу спальни Бев удалось отыскать то, что отец по каким-то причинам почти никогда не надевал — несколько рубашек и две пары брюк были практически новые, и тетя упаковала их в пакет, чтобы отдать Армии Спасения.

Беверли выбрала белую футболку, клетчатую рубашку и темные джинсы. Все должно было подойти — Элвин Марш тоже был худым и высоким.

— Обуви и нижнего белья нет, — предупредила девочка.

— Я никогда не носил нижнего белья, — ответил Пеннивайз, застегивая джинсы, и Бев почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Погоди! — вдруг опомнилась она, заметив, что порез на его груди все еще кровоточит. Не особо задумываясь о том, зачем она это делает, Беверли сбегала в ванную за аптечкой, заставила Пеннивайза сесть на кровать, вытерла кровь полотенцем, обработала рану перекисью (парень перенес это довольно стоически) и заклеила ее пластырем.

— Вот теперь можешь одеваться.

Во взгляде парня была растерянность — и благодарность. Больше Пеннивайз не произнес ни слова. Он оделся, выпил стакан воды и ушел. Босиком он вышел под дождь и побрел прочь. Глядя из окна ему вслед, наблюдая, как медленно удаляется его долговязая фигура, Беверли вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что тревожится за него. Куда он идет? В канализацию?.. Что там с ним будет?

_Дура. Какая же ты дура! Тебе надо было убить его, пока он слаб, а ты дарила ему одежду, лечила его, поила водичкой! Его, убийцу и пожирателя детей!.. Билл на твоем месте давно бы его прикончил._

Беверли стало стыдно. Но сделанного не воротишь. Немного успокоившись и отдохнув, она убрала на кухне последствия погрома и потом наконец-то позавтракала.

Начавшийся в то утро дождь лил, не переставая, целых два дня. Уровень воды в реке Кендускиг и в Канале сильно поднялся, но, к счастью, на этот раз обошлось без наводнения. Зато на въезде в Дерри размыло дорогу, и тете Роуз на своем «бьюике» пришлось возвращаться обратно в Портленд и ждать там известия о том, когда завершатся дорожные работы. Уже из дома Роуз позвонила Беверли и сообщила о случившемся. Бев заверила тетю, что у нее все в порядке и, если надо, она продержится одна еще несколько дней.


	3. Брат

Пока шел дождь, Беверли сидела дома, перечитывала «Солярис», курила, высунувшись в окно и размышляя над случившимся. Она чувствовала, что ей следует рассказать друзьям — Майку, Ричи и Эдди. Она даже несколько раз брала трубку, чтобы пригласить ребят к себе домой, но до дела так и не дошло. Бев говорила себе, что позвонит и все им расскажет, непременно. Но каждый раз ей казалось, что пока не время, что надо подождать еще чуть-чуть. Пеннивайз должен был уйти в спячку на следующие двадцать семь лет. Почему он не ушел? Может быть, он все-таки уйдет? И сможет ли он сделать это теперь, когда Беверли превратила его… даже если не в человека, то во что-то подобное?

Лучше всего было убить Оно — это было бы правильно. Но Бев не горела желанием снова спускаться в канализацию и еще раз переживать этот ужас. Она была уверена, что другие «неудачники» тоже этого не хотят. Конечно, они сделают все, что нужно, если понадобится– но лучше позже, чем раньше.

Иметь надежду на то, что ситуация разрешится сама собой, было очень глупо. Беверли и сама это понимала, но, тем не менее, надеялась. В защиту девочки можно сказать лишь то, что бездействовала она всего два дня.

Потом Пеннивайз вернулся.

На третий день дождь немного поутих, и Беверли собралась в магазин за продуктами — в доме не осталось ни крошки съестного. Она надела дождевик, оседлала отцовский велик (ее собственный давно стал ей мал) и поехала в супермаркет.

Бев купила ровно столько, сколько можно было увезти в сумке на багажнике велосипеда и в проволочной корзинке, которую она несколько дней назад прикрутила к рулю. Когда Беверли выходила из магазина, ей показалось, что за ней следят, но, поглядев по сторонам, она не заметила ничего подозрительного. Нагрузив велик под завязку, девочка натянула поглубже капюшон дождевика и, устроившись на сиденье, медленно покатила домой.

Она как раз свернула на Нижнюю Главную улицу, где стояли обшарпанные многоквартирные дома. Здесь находился и тот дом, в котором Бев прожила первые тринадцать лет жизни. Дождь опять усилился, и девочка налегла на педали, стараясь поскорее оказаться под крышей. Но вдруг резко затормозила, едва не уронив перегруженный велосипед.

Он стоял на газоне, промокший насквозь и смертельно бледный. На парне была одежда, которой его снабдила Беверли — но теперь она была такой грязной, что девочка едва узнала ее. Юноша был по-прежнему бос. Он стоял неподвижно, лишь мелко дрожа, и глядел в пустоту. Мокрые темные волосы прилипли ко лбу, щеки запали. Парень явно был в беде — это бросалось в глаза, но, как водится, в Дерри никто не обращал внимания. Машины как ни в чем не бывало проносились по дороге, редкие прохожие ускоряли шаг, заметив незнакомца, а в окнах ближайших домов были плотно задернуты все шторы.

_Все как обычно._

Беверли вдруг вспомнила тот случай, когда четыре года назад Генри Бауэрс и его дружки подловили ее почти на этом же самом месте. Прижав Беверли к стене дома, Генри принялся ее лапать, пока Виктор и Рыгало крепко держали ее за руки. Бев содрогнулась от отвращения, вспомнив дыхание Генри на своем лице — оно было густым, теплым и вонючим. Его потные ладони забрались ей под блузку и шарили по телу, мяли груди и щипали соски.

Когда рука Генри оказалась под резинкой ее трусов, Бев готова была закричать: Бауэрс угрожал, что засунет палец в ее киску и отымеет ее прямо здесь, у всех на виду — по его безумным глазам она видела, что ему ничего не стоит это сделать.

На другой стороне улицы в кресле-качалке сидел Герберт Росс, один из старожилов Дерри. Когда девочка стала звать на помощь, он поднялся с кресла и подошел к перилам. Посмотрел на улицу, потом — прямо на Беверли. Но лицо старика осталось пустым и бесстрастным. Он сложил газету, повернулся и скрылся в доме. Генри отвлекся, услышав, как хлопнула дверь, и Беверли что есть силы врезала ему коленом по яйцам. Бауэрс завопил и повалился на землю, Виктор и Рыгало, растерявшись, отпустили ее, и девочке удалось убежать.

В отместку Генри стал рассказывать всем и каждому, что она ему отдалась, и когда эти слухи дошли до отца Беверли, он чуть не убил ее.

_Все, как всегда._

Катя рядом свой велик, Бев подошла к парню. Тот даже не взглянул в ее сторону. Сморщив нос (от бывшего монстра сильно несло канализацией), девочка жестом велела следовать за ней, и пошла вперед, не оборачиваясь. Впрочем, у самого крыльца она все же обернулась: парень плелся позади, с трудом волоча ноги. С пустым взглядом, в грязной, оборванной одежде он был похож на зомби.

Свернув за угол дома, Беверли пристегнула велосипед к перилам лестницы у черного входа, достала бумажные пакеты с продуктами и потащила их наверх. Когда она, наконец, оказалась в квартире, то хотела бросить пакеты на пол и сразу вернуться на улицу, но потом поняла, что если займется Пеннивайзом (теперь это имя ему не подходило, и она невольно задумалась, стоит ли его так называть), то у нее, скорее всего, не будет времени сложить все, что нужно в холодильник. Поэтому сначала Беверли разложила все продукты по полкам, не спеша — какая-то часть ее разума все еще надеялась, что парень снова исчезнет, если его надолго оставить одного — и лишь потом спустилась по лестнице.

Он стоял там же, где она его оставила, и не отреагировал, когда она обратилась к нему.

Помешкав, Беверли взяла его за руку.

Она была горячей.

Бев тут же, привстав на цыпочки, пощупала рукой его лоб — Пеннивайз попытался отстраниться и, покачнувшись, едва не упал.

— Да ты весь горишь!

— Я умираю, — прошептал он в ответ. — Мне еще никогда не было так плохо! Я думал, если вернусь к себе, снова стану прежним, но нет… Я не хочу умереть вот так!..

— Не драматизируй, — Беверли снова взяла его за руку. — Пойдем.

Девочка помогла парню подняться по лестнице, провела в квартиру и заперла дверь.

— Послушай, — сказала она. — Ты, скорее всего, простыл. Пока ты человек, тебе нельзя в канализацию. Тебе нужен постельный режим и лекарства. Я помогу… Если поклянешься, что не будешь пытаться меня сожрать. Ни меня, ни других людей.

— Мне и не хочется…

— Даже после того, как превратишься обратно! — добавила Беверли.

Парень недовольно скривился, но все же дал обещание.

— Будешь вести себя тихо и слушаться меня!

— Ла-адно, — протянул Пеннивайз.

В его усталых глазах на мгновение вспыхнул отблеск прежней злобы. «Вот погоди, поправлюсь, тогда ты у меня попляшешь!» — говорил его взгляд.

Беверли задумалась о том, а не вышвырнуть ли его на улицу прямо сейчас — ежу понятно, что ничем хорошим все это не кончится. Но ей не хотелось прослыть такой же черствой и равнодушной, как остальные жители Дерри. Она решила, что поможет юноше, но как можно скорее расскажет обо всем друзьям, и вместе они что-нибудь придумают. По крайней мере, пока Пеннивайз будет под присмотром, он не сможет никого убить.

Первым делом Бев отвела своего гостя в ванную, велела ему снять мокрую одежду и принять душ.

Пеннивайз тут же безо всякого стеснения принялся раздеваться.

— Ты сможешь помыться без посторонней помощи? — забеспокоившись, спросила девочка.

Ей бы очень не хотелось мыть его самой. С другой стороны, Бев не могла позволить ему разгуливать по квартире, воняя дерьмом и пачкая все подряд.

— Да, — на миг ей показалось, что пухлые губы парня дрогнули в улыбке.

— Отлично, — стараясь не глядеть на его наготу, Бев сунула ему полотенце, сгребла грязную одежду в кучу, затолкала ее в полиэтиленовый пакет и поспешно скрылась за дверью.

Сначала Беверли подумала о том, чтобы выстирать вещи, но принюхалась к ним, и ее чуть не стошнило — одежда так сильно пропахла логовом монстра, что Бев завязала пакет узлом и отнесла его в мусорный контейнер, а потом долго мыла руки на кухне.

Пеннивайз провел в ванной едва ли не целый час, зато появился оттуда идеально чистым: его кожа сияла белизной, темные волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад. Беверли снова невольно засмотрелась — к счастью, ей не пришлось краснеть, потому что парень догадался обернуть полотенце вокруг бедер. Единственным, что портило внешность красавца, был распухший гноящийся порез поперек груди.

_Он получил заражение крови — вот откуда у него жар._

Бев быстренько проводила своего подопечного к дивану в гостиной, заставила сесть и осмотрела рану. Снова порывшись в тетиной аптечке, Беверли обнаружила тюбик с мазью «Брауновидон», которой обработала порез и наложила сверху новую повязку.

После этого Бев укутала Пеннивайза пледом и принесла ему чай. Выпив целую кружку залпом, парень повалился на диван и сразу же уснул.

Он проспал до самого вечера. В это время снаружи дождь полностью прекратился, выглянуло солнце и столбик термометра неудержимо пополз вверх. К трем часам пополудни стало так душно, что Беверли включила оба имевшихся в квартире вентилятора.

Около пяти позвонила тетя Роуз (Пеннивайз при этом даже не пошевелился) и дала знать, что не может приехать и сегодня. Информационная служба штата Мэн сообщила ей, что окрестности Дерри по-прежнему непроходимы: участок шоссе номер 69 провалился под землю из-за эрозии почвы, и теперь на месте дороги зияла тридцатифутовая дыра почти идеально круглой формы — ее даже показали в новостях по телевизору. А на шоссе 7 неподалеку от «Рулин фармс» забилась дренажная труба, и вода поднялась настолько, что автомобили проехать больше не могли. Дорожная полиция выставила на асфальте оранжевые знаки «объезд» с обеих сторон затопленного участка, хотя объезжать было практически негде — грунтовые дороги поблизости не успели просохнуть после ливня.

Теперь тетино возвращение откладывалось еще на несколько дней, и Бев даже не знала, плохо это или хорошо. С одной стороны, ей было страшно оставаться наедине с Пеннивайзом, с другой — она совершенно не представляла, как объяснить тете появление незнакомого молодого человека в их квартире. Как и последствия, которые может повлечь за собой встреча Роуз и Оно.

Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Беверли немного прибралась в квартире, сварила себе обед — куриный суп (большущую кастрюлю, и девочку вдруг осенило, что еды она купила сегодня гораздо больше обычного, словно предчувствуя, что придется готовить для _двоих_), еще немного почитала и покурила на ступеньках лестницы у черного входа.

К вечеру Пеннивайзу стало хуже. Он проснулся, но не вставал и едва реагировал, когда к нему обращались. У него снова начался жар, и на этот раз температура подскочила еще выше. То и дело проваливаясь в забытье, парень жалобно стонал и метался в бреду. Его дыхание было поверхностным, а сердце билось часто-часто.

Беверли сделала все возможное, чтобы ему помочь. Она кое-как заставила его выпить жаропонижающее, положила на лоб холодный компресс и снова поменяла повязку на ране.

Но Бев чувствовала, что всего этого недостаточно: юноше нужен был врач, который бы выписал лекарства — антибиотики, а еще лучше было бы отвезти парня в больницу.

Беверли подумала о том, чтобы вызвать врача или скорую.

Неизвестный молодой мужчина без страховки, денег и документов — даже без имени. Медики могут вызвать полицейских, и те будут задавать вопросы, на которые Бев не сможет ответить. У нее будут неприятности. У тети Роуз будут неприятности. И, скорее всего, неприятности начнутся у всех вокруг, если дремлющее в парне чудовище неожиданно пробудится.

_Плохая идея._

Девочка вдруг вспомнила, что Эдди Каспбрак постоянно от чего-нибудь лечился. Он всюду таскал с собой ингалятор и сумку, битком набитую таблетками, которые принимал строго по расписанию. Как-то раз Эдди обмолвился, что у них дома — настоящий склад лекарств. Его мать Соня Каспбрак заставляла врачей выписывать их при малейшей необходимости, а то и вовсе без повода. В основном, конечно, это были разные витамины и пищевые добавки, но имелись и антибиотики, и даже всякие психотропные препараты — вроде антидепрессантов для Сони.

_Наверняка у Эдди есть что-нибудь против инфекции._

Поэтому Беверли позвонила Каспбракам. Она надеялась попасть на друга, но не повезло — трубку взяла его мать.

— Да?

— Добрый вечер. Пожалуйста, позовите Эдди, — попросила девочка как можно более вежливым тоном.

— Кто его спрашивает? — поинтересовалась Соня. — Впрочем, можете не отвечать — я уже догадалась, кто. Я узнала ваш голос, мисс Марш. Как только вы вернулись в город, я сразу поняла, что рано или поздно вы станете нам названивать и домогаться моего мальчика!

Бев фыркнула и закатила глаза.

_Вот полоумная!_

— Даже не надейтесь, что я позову его к телефону! Во-первых, время уже позднее — приличные люди в такой час не звонят.

Девочка невольно взглянула на часы — было около восьми вечера.

— Во-вторых, — продолжала вещать Эддина мамка. — Я по-прежнему против того, чтобы вы с ним общались. Ни одна нормальная мать не позволит своему сыну водить дружбу с потаскухой и убийцей!

Беверли почувствовала, как от этих слов внутри все словно каменеет.

— Мама! — услышала она в трубке возмущенный голос Эдди. — Дай мне трубку!.. Немедленно! Сейчас же!

Мать что-то ответила ему. Бев не разобрала, что, да она и не прислушивалась, все еще до глубины души потрясенная словами Сони Каспбрак. Беверли уже не раз обзывали, дети и подростки говорили ей в лицо всякое, но еще никогда она не слышала это от взрослого.

_Она и в самом деле считает меня такой. Весь город считает — вот о чем они думают, когда меня видят!_

На другом конце провода меж тем раздалась возня и приглушенные ругательства. Похоже, Эдди пришлось чуть ли не силой добиваться права поговорить с Беверли. Соня не хотела уступать, но в конце концов парень одержал победу и заставил мать уступить ему место у телефона.

— Бев?.. Бев, ты еще здесь? Что стряслось?

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Беверли успокоилась и вкратце рассказала о своей проблеме, умолчав о том, что тот, кто нуждается в лечении — их давний знакомый из канализации.

— Пожалуй, у меня есть то, что нужно, — ответил Эдди. — Погоди, я сейчас приеду и все привезу.

— Я сама приду к тебе.

— Не надо. На машине я доберусь до тебя быстрее, — Эдди недавно получил водительские права и теперь частенько разъезжал по городу на Сонином драндулете — поначалу мать, конечно, пыталась ему запретить, но сама она водила так плохо, что вскоре поняла, что безопаснее будет сажать за руль сына. — Кроме того, ну… Не хочу, чтобы мама опять наговорила тебе гадостей.

Беверли была очень ему благодарна. Эдди и в самом деле приехал быстро, как обещал — не прошло и двадцати минут, как он уже звонил в дверь квартиры Маршей. Бев бросилась открывать и замерла, увидев стоявшего рядом с Каспбраком Ричи Тозиера.

— Привет, красотка! — произнес Ричи. — Отлично выглядишь для того, кто находится при смерти.

— Я же говорила — это не я, — ответила Бев, раздосадованная тем, что Эдди зачем-то притащил своего бойфренда.

— Ну, тогда показывай больного, — ответил Ричи и, не дожидаясь приглашения, промаршировал прямиком в гостиную. Беверли и Эдди поспешно последовали за ним.

_Только бы Пеннивайз ничего не выкинул. Только бы не выкинул,_ — повторяла про себя Беверли, не без основания опасаясь за друзей. На случай беды у нее было припрятано оружие: в стопке журналов около телевизора лежал кухонный нож, тот самый, которым она ранила клоуна — с огромным трудом Бев смогла вытащить его из столешницы.

Видимо, Пеннивайзу было действительно плохо, потому что он не отреагировал даже на появление своих заклятых врагов. Ричи и Эдди подошли вплотную и уставились на лежащего на диване парня — стоя сзади, Беверли не видела выражений их лиц.

— Кто он? — обернувшись, спросил Ричи. Взгляд из-под толстых стекол очков не выражал ничего, кроме удивления.

Бев растерялась: ей не пришло в голову выдумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную легенду — но она также чувствовала, что еще не время говорить правду.

— Боб, — брякнула она первое, что пришло в голову. — Роберт… Роберт Грей, мой кузен. Он приехал пару дней назад.

— То есть, он сын твоей тети? — подал голос Эдди. — А разве она не… ну, как это…

— Старая дева, — подсказал Ричи. — Значит, сумасшедшая кошатница все-таки разок с кем-то перепихнулась?

— Бип-бип, Ричи! — Эдди одернул друга так, как это было у них заведено. — Твой брат похож на тебя, Бевви. Не скажу, что очень, но между вами определенно есть сходство!

Беверли молча глядела на ребят.

_Ну вот. Теперь все запуталось еще больше!_

— БИП-БИП, РИЧИ, — вдруг четко повторил Роберт, не открывая глаз.

Они, все трое, аж подскочили на месте. Но Боб продолжал дремать, часто и тяжело дыша.

— Офигеть, — произнес Тозиер, первым опомнившись от испуга. — Эй, чувак, ты нас слышал? Ты живой?..

Он хотел потрясти Роберта за плечо, но Эдди вдруг перехватил его руку.

— Не трогай его!

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Просто не трогай. У меня от него мурашки по коже. И еще, мне кажется, я его где-то уже видел.

— И где же?

Но Эдди уже опомнился.

— Прости, Бев, — смутившись, пробормотал он. — Я хотел сказать вовсе не это…

— Да все в порядке, — поспешила ответить девочка. — Боб и правда немного странный. А сейчас он вообще не в себе… Ты принес лекарства?

— Да. Мазь неоспорин и тетрациклиновые капсулы — думаю, это именно то, что нужно. У него нет аллергии на антибиотики?

— Не знаю.

— Как не знаешь? — Каспбрак выглядел удивленным. — Давай на всякий случай позвоним твоей тете и спросим, а то вдруг у него будет анафилактический шок…

— Нет, не надо! У Роберта нет аллергии абсолютно ни на что! Он вообще очень здоровый мальчик — тетя всегда это говорила.

_О боже, что я несу!_

Эдди заявил, что снимает с себя всякую ответственность, но все-таки отдал лекарства Беверли, объяснив, как и сколько раз их следует принимать.

— Как он поранился? — спросил Эдди, указав на пластырь поперек груди Боба.

— Порезался кухонным ножом, — сказала Беверли отчасти-правду.

Она отклеила пластырь и позволила Эдди взглянуть на рану.

— Фу, ну и гадость, — произнес Ричи. — Похоже, он пытался сделать себе харакири, но слегка промахнулся.

— Будешь накладывать неоспорин не меньше двух раз в день, — проинструктировал Каспбрак. — Тебе нужны стерильные повязки — такая, как сейчас, никуда не годится. Завтра я тебе принесу.

— Спасибо, Эдди!

— Пока не за что. Все-таки, ему лучше в больницу… Я мог бы его отвезти.

— У него нет страховки.

— Нигде не учится и не работает?

— Типа того. Он — проблемный подросток.

— Оно и видно, — вырвалось у Эдди. — Он принимает наркотики?..

— Нет. Думаю, нет, — ответила Беверли.

Судя по выражению лица Эдди, он ей не поверил.

Каспбрак все же нехотя передал ей капсулы, и она заставила Роберта проглотить одну и запить водой. Для этого пришлось растолкать его и помочь принять сидячее положение. Проглотив лекарство, Боб принялся бормотать что-то про канализацию и сточные воды, и Бев шикнула на него, опасаясь, что он себя выдаст. К счастью, парень послушно лег и закрыл глаза.

Убедившись, что Оно спит, Беверли отвела друзей на кухню, где угостила яблочным пирогом, чипсами и колой.

— Знаешь, Эдди в чем-то прав, — произнес Ричи с набитым ртом. — Проблемы твоего кузена явно не ограничиваются инфекцией. Хочешь, сегодня мы заночуем у тебя?

Эдди бросил умоляющий взгляд на друга, но, когда понял, что тот не замечает, точно так же глянул на Беверли и едва заметно помотал головой — Каспбраку явно не хотелось оставаться.

— Я не могу, — пробормотал он в конце концов. — Я обещал матери, что вернусь домой до полуночи.

Ричи издал губами звук, напоминающий пердеж. Эдди сердито зыркнул на него, но промолчал.

— Спасибо, ребята, но не нужно. Я справлюсь, — ответила Беверли. — Боб совсем не буйный. Он не псих. И не наркоман, честно.

_И не человек._

— Окей, но я позвоню тебе завтра утром, как встану, — сказал Ричи.

— А я — приеду и привезу стерильные пластыри, — тут же подхватил Эдди.

***

Остаток вечера Беверли провела, присматривая за больным. Теперь она называла его Роберт, даже в мыслях — так было легче. Проще. Удобнее.

_Зачем я это делаю?_ — спрашивала она себя. — _Помогаю ему, ухаживаю за ним? Зачем ради него я врала своим друзьям?_

Ответа не находилось. Беверли знала лишь то, что не сможет убить Боба, пока он находится в таком состоянии — больной, беспомощный, полностью зависимый от нее.

Температура держалась стабильно высокой, парень очень сильно потел и часто просыпался, вскрикивая, будто видел кошмары. Беверли обтирала его влажным полотенцем, поила водой и пыталась накормить куриным бульоном, от которого он неизменно отворачивался.

Уже ночью порядком вымотанная Беви, вопреки инструкциям Каспбрака, дала Бобу еще одну капсулу антибиотика и две таблетки жаропонижающего. Это помогло: температура спала, и парень уснул, на этот раз крепким спокойным сном.

Беверли еще некоторое время сидела рядом, потом пошла к себе в комнату. Она очень устала, но сон пришел далеко не сразу. Ее старая детская кровать всегда была не слишком удобной, а сегодня вообще казалась жесткой, как голая доска. Беверли ворочалась с боку на бок, но никак не могла найти удобное положение для сна. В конце концов она решила перебраться в родительскую спальню — все равно, пока тетя в Портленде на большой кровати некому спать.

Здесь Беверли понравилось гораздо больше. В один момент ее настигло осознание того, что когда-то ее отец тоже здесь спал. Бев постаралась не думать об этом, и это оказалось неожиданно легко. В комнате больше не было его вещей, почти ничто не напоминало о нем. Зато матрас был упругий и мягкий, места было много — Беверли могла спать, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Запах кедровой смолы, исходивший от комода, приятно щекотал ноздри.

Девочка закрыла глаза и представила, что лежит на лесной поляне под звездным небом. И медленно поднимается вверх — парит… _Парит._

Летит в космос.


	4. Пришелец

Опять случилось что-то новое, и Оно было этому не радо.

Уже давно, почти целую вечность назад, Оно открыло для себя великую истину: никакие перемены или сюрпризы не нужны. И никакой новизны тоже не нужно. Оно хотело только есть, и спать, и видеть сны, и снова есть.

Но эта жалкая Вселенная, в которой Оно обитало, где была вынуждена находиться большая часть его личности, несмотря на свое примитивное строение и законы, была богата на сюрпризы.

Первый из них настиг его вскоре после рождения. Оно появилось на свет, вылупилось из яйца в виде хилого маленького паучка. Его Родитель был разочарован, и не стал это скрывать, но все же оставил Оно в живых, потому что с остальными яйцами из кладки дела обстояли еще хуже. Родитель позволил Оно съесть всех остальных детенышей, большая часть из которых даже не смогла самостоятельно выбраться из яиц, настолько слабыми и больными они оказались.

Будучи все еще в яйце, Оно узнало, что является одним из Пожирателей миров — великой расы, самой первой расы разумных существ в этой Вселенной. Они появились, когда Вселенная только-только зародилась, была плотной и горячей после Большого взрыва, полной живительной энергии. Вселенная расширялась, и росли охотничьи угодья Пожирателей. Они принадлежали им по праву, как первенцам творения. Вся жизнь, все разумные существа, что появились после них, были примитивны и годились лишь на то, чтобы стать пищей.

Пожиратели считали себя выше их, и не только потому, что были всех старше — они были единственными по-настоящему бессмертными существами. Даже звезды со временем тускнели и рассыпались в прах, даже сама Вселенная потихоньку остывала, а Мертвые огни глаз Пожирателей сияли все так же ярко, как в самый первый день после взрыва сингулярности. Пожиратели умирали только если их убивали. Это мог быть голод, некоторые особо масштабные катаклизмы или другие существа, но среди последних немногим это было по силам. Судя по всему, Пожирателям было суждено властвовать над этой Вселенной до конца ее дней — и самые мудрые из них уже придумали способ, как переместиться в другую Вселенную, когда эта погибнет.

Все это Оно узнало еще до рождения. Уютно свернувшись калачиком внутри своего кокона-яйца, Оно читало эти картины из разумов Родителей (у него было их двое, но мог быть один, а могло быть трое или даже шестеро — Пожиратели миров не были раздельнополыми и могли обмениваться своей генетической информацией как им вздумается). Оно слышало звуки: Родители пели песни о величии их расы, об истории Вселенной и всех ее чудесах. Потом один из Родителей перестал петь, и Оно узнало о его гибели только когда вылупилось.

Появившись на свет, Оно испытало разочарование — на самом деле от былого величия Пожирателей почти ничего не осталось. Не было Других, таких же, как Оно; не было обильной вкусной пищи и миров, которые могли ее дать. Один Родитель был мертв, другой находился при смерти, а из всех их детенышей жизнеспособным оказалось только одно Оно.  
Последний город Пожирателей — гигантский полый шар, плававший в густой атмосфере газового гиганта, который вращался вокруг самой большой звезды в системе из трех звезд — тоже был почти мертв, почти заброшен. Тем не менее, Оно город казался прекрасным, и Оно не хотело оттуда улетать. Это был его Дом. Но Оно не могло спорить с Родителем, который пренебрег собой ради отпрыска, отдав тому последнюю пищу и посадив его, сытого и окрепшего, в ковчег, который был должен доставить Оно туда, где у него будет возможность вырасти и возродить свою расу.

У Родителя были большие планы насчет будущего Оно, но Оно не было до них дела. Тогда Оно было слишком юным, испытывало неуверенность и страх перед неизвестностью. Оно возненавидело своего Родителя, который силой запихал в корабль жалобно вопящего несмышленыша, и без колебаний запустил корабль в космос.

У Оно не было выбора, и ему пришлось познавать Вселенную в одиночестве. Оно летело и летело, сотни, тысячи лет и сотни тысяч. Оно потеряло счет времени. Большую его часть Оно спало, лишь изредка просыпаясь. Оно видело много звезд и планет — в основном, совершенно безжизненных. Оно пролетало сквозь пояса астероидов, сквозь хвосты комет, не раз наблюдало черные дыры, вспышки сверхновых и столкновения нейтронных звезд — с достаточно безопасного расстояния, иначе Оно так и не добралось бы до Земли. Оно было осторожным, но все же несколько раз его корабль едва не был уничтожен. Холодная безжизненная Вселенная была полна опасностей, и с течением времени она становилась лишь холоднее и опасней.

Время шло, и Оно возненавидело космос, возненавидело свой тесный корабль, который столько лет спасал его, поддерживал жизнь. Сотни раз Оно было на грани отчаяния — ему хотелось уничтожить корабль вместе с собой, направив его в центр какой-нибудь звезды, или попытать счастья в другой Вселенной, прыгнув в черную дыру — но Оно понимало, что другая Вселенная может оказаться такой же, как эта, если не хуже.

Поэтому Оно стало делать то, что категорически запрещал делать его Родитель — подавать сигналы о помощи в надежде приманить к своему кораблю представителей какой-нибудь разумной цивилизации или поймать ответный сигнал, который укажет ему путь к их миру. Родитель был мудр и понимал, что его отпрыск таким образом скорее навлечет на себя гибель, чем обретет дом и пищу — цивилизация, достаточно развитая для того, чтобы расшифровать чужие послания и прилететь на зов, скорее всего быстро поймет суть Оно и уничтожит до того, как Оно успеет подкормиться.

Но Оно все еще было детенышем, отчаявшимся ребенком. Прожитые им тысячелетия никак не продвинули его взросление: Пожиратели миров взрослели в зависимости не от времени, а от количества циклов сна и кормления.

Оно прошло всего один — поедание собратьев и полет.

ПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕПОМОГИТЕ

Но никто так и не пришел, не ответил ему.

Оно в очередной раз подумывало о самоубийстве, когда достигло границ Солнечной системы. Когда датчики корабля сообщили ему, что в этой планетарной последовательности по крайней мере один из миров может быть пригоден для жизни, Оно восприняло это без лишнего энтузиазма. Так было уже много раз — и все ожидания не оправдались: Оно находило планеты, на которых жизнь только зарождалась и существовала в самых примитивных формах, вроде бактерий, или мертвые миры со следами погибших цивилизаций. Оно не спускалось ни на одну из этих планет — его корабль мог приземлиться только единожды. Последний из Пожирателей миров не имел права на ошибку.

Но Земля, тогда еще безымянная планета, приближалась, и Оно скинуло оцепенение — теперь уже и его собственные чувства говорили о том, что этот мир может оказаться тем, что он так долго искал.

Источником пищи.

Планета была прекрасна. Зеленовато-голубая, местами укутанная слоями белых облаков, она сияла мягким светом. Но измученное долгим полетом Оно едва обратило внимание на эту красоту. Оно торопилось приземлиться и начать есть.

Посадка была жесткой. Корабль нельзя было посадить на автомате, а Оно толком не умело это делать. В конце концов, войдя в атмосферу, Оно сообразило, что кораблю надо просто позволить упасть там, где придется — пусть все части сгорят, главное, чтобы не пострадала капсула, содержащая его самое. И корабль упал, точно так же, как упал бы метеорит, и Оно упало вместе с ним.

Корабль приземлился там, где в настоящее время находилась центральная часть Дерри и значительный кусок Пустоши. Тогда это был просто большой холм, поросший густым лесом, чем-то вроде джунглей. Оно уничтожило его — и холм, и джунгли. Сначала от удара корабля о землю образовался кратер, гигантская воронка. Потом начался лесной пожар.

Удар был такой силы, что Оно лишилось сознания, и долго, очень долго, пролежало в беспамятстве. Со временем кратер исчез, заполнился валунами и землей, которые притащил с собой ледник, медленно надвигавшийся с севера. Когда ледниковый период завершился, и лед, наконец, отступил, долина стала глубже. Река Кендускиг снова потекла по ней, но теперь это был не быстрый ревущий поток, зажатый между скалами — берега стали пологими, и вода лениво текла по руслу. Климат больше не был влажным и жарким, и непроходимые джунгли с огромными папоротниками и лианами сменились на сосновые леса.

И, самое главное, в долину пришли люди.

Сначала это были индейские племена: абенаки, пассамакводди, малеситы, пенобскоты и многие другие. Сияние их разумов разбудило Оно, вернуло его к жизни. Как индейцы, кочуя по лесам, охотились на дичь, также и Оно стало охотиться на индейцев, пугать их и есть, предпочитая наиболее молодых. Первое время ему с лихвой хватало их плоти и страха, но вскоре, всего через пару циклов еды-сна, каждый из которых длился около тридцати земных лет, индейцы стали избегать Пустоши, а Оно прочно вошло в их фольклор как Маниту, злой дух.

Просыпаясь, чтобы поесть, Оно приходилось каждый раз все дальше и дальше уходить от места высадки, чтобы найти пищу. Индейцы становились все осторожнее, но что еще хуже, воображение их вождей и шаманов то и дело подкидывало разные способы борьбы со злым духом, которые действовали, поскольку дикари безоговорочно в них верили.

Дело в том, что процесс охоты Оно напоминал перетягивание каната: найдя подходящую жертву, Пожиратель заглядывал глубоко в ее разум и выискивал там самый сильный страх, какой мог найти, а потом сам становился этим страхом — принимал его форму. Но законы этой Вселенной таковы, что все живое должно подчиняться законам формы, которую оно принимает, даже если оно принимает ее на очень короткий срок. Если индеец верил, что существо из мифов могло его съесть — Оно съедало его.

Но канат можно было перетянуть и в другую сторону. Если тот же самый человек верил, что злого духа остановит круг из камней, амулет из птичьих перьев, заколдованная стрела или ритуальный нож — он его останавливал. Более того, эти предметы становились смертельно опасными для Оно. Со временем канат стал все чаще перетягиваться в сторону жертвы.

По этой причине Оно несколько циклов подряд отправлялось путешествовать по другим континентам — чтобы, так сказать, обезопасить себя и разнообразить свой рацион. На самом деле это был большой риск, едва ли не больший, чем космические полеты — но Оно все еще было молодым, и оттого склонным к авантюрам.

Период странствий Оно по миру пришелся на Средневековье. Как и раньше, несколько лет активной жизни Пожирателя миров сменялись двадцатисемилетним сном — только теперь Оно вынуждено было каждый раз спать в новом убежище. Это ему очень не нравилось, потому что Оно любило постоянство. Другая проблема состояла в том, что, пока Оно кормилось и познавало этот мир, мир тоже познавал его.

Люди давали ему разные имена: кельты называли его глэмор, жители Гималаев — тэллус или тэйлус. В Центральной Европе его прозвали эйлак, брат вурдалака или вампира. Во Франции это был луп-гару, или оборотень. Вскоре на Земле почти не осталось народа, который бы не рассказывал легенды о существах, поедающих плоть и меняющих облик. Но все эти предания описывали также и то, как бороться с этими существами.

Оно вернулось к месту посадки и уснуло в своей старой капсуле жизнеобеспечения, похороненной глубоко под землей. Уснуло с тревогой за свое будущее — что, если настанет день, когда все земляне будут знать его слабые стороны так же хорошо, как индейцы из ближайших лесов?.. Что Оно будет делать тогда?

Еще двадцать семь лет пролетели, словно миг, и Оно снова проснулось голодным. Проснулось и очень удивилось, обнаружив поселение людей прямо у себя над головой.

Это были не индейцы, а белые колонисты, англичане. Как впоследствии узнало Оно, они пришли на его земли большой группой, примерно в сто человек. У них был земельный патент, и официально они назывались «Дерри компани». Отведенная им территория включала нынешний Дерри, часть Ньюпорта и небольшие кусочки близлежащих городов — то есть, практически всю охотничью территорию Оно и даже немного больше.

За несколько лет предприимчивые англичане соорудили довольно приличный поселок из деревянных домов, один из которых был отведен под школу (у многих колонистов на новой земле уже успели родиться дети) и выкопали глубокий колодец для добычи питьевой воды. В стенку этого колодца Оно вскоре прорыло свой собственный ход, чтобы было удобнее добраться до поселенцев.

Едва только Оно принюхалось к ним, едва попробовало на вкус их страхи и мечты, как поняло, что перед ним настоящие деликатесы. Они были англичанами, и глубина их воображения не особо отличалась от той, что была присуща их соплеменникам, оставшимся на родине, но все же эти люди были немного другими.

Они ринулись в неизвестность, на чужой континент, потому что им было нечего терять, кроме собственных жизней. Они желали для себя и своих потомков лучшей доли, и ради этого были готовы на все что угодно. Они были отчаянными и жестокими, набожными и милосердными, образованными и суеверными одновременно — в них уживалось столько противоречий, что у Оно кружилась голова. А их страхи и комплексы были так разнообразны, что Оно хватило бы пищи на долгие годы.

И тогда ему пришла в голову блестящая идея: превратить Дерри в свой постоянный источник еды, выращивать этих вкусных людей на убой так же, как они сами разводят овец и кур.

Конечно, Оно не могло держать разумных существ в загоне будто скотину, но могло придумать что-нибудь, что заставит их здесь остаться. В общем-то, придумывать особо ничего было и не нужно — индейцы обходили эти земли стороной и побоялись бы напасть на поселок, стоящий на проклятой земле. Поэтому, поселившись здесь, колонисты оказались под защитой. По крайней мере, об индейцах беспокоиться не приходилось, что было огромным плюсом для тех беспокойных опасных времен.

Но Оно чувствовало, что этого недостаточно. Ему нужно было предложить что-то еще, что-то, чего эти люди могли очень сильно хотеть.

А хотели они богатства.

Оно могло дать даже и это — богатство, процветание, даже и власть. Оно могло достаточно сильно влиять на ткань мироздания.

И Оно решилось. Впервые Оно пошло на настоящий контакт с человеком, контакт при помощи самых обычных слов, а не вызванных страхом видений.

Оно выбрало самый подходящий, по его мнению, объект — недавно родившую женщину, которой ее ребенок должен был быть в тягость. Оно решило начать с нее.

Эта женщина зачала, не будучи замужем, что по мнению людей того времени являлось тяжким преступлением. Женщина была молода и красива, но бедна и всеми презираема. Ее сын родился болезненным и слабым.

_Отдай мне его, и получишь все, что пожелаешь._

_А не отдашь — я уничтожу всю вашу деревню._

Оно было почти на сто процентов уверено в успехе.

Как бы не так. Она бросилась защищать своего ублюдка, словно разъяренная тигрица.

Некоторые люди бывают непредсказуемы.

Оно испытало сильное разочарование. Идею о загоне пришлось похоронить, но полторы сотни колонистов — это был достаточно сытный перекус, особенно если учитывать то, что среди них было несколько десятков детей.

Оно снова уснуло, и каково же было его удивление, когда спустя двадцать семь лет дочиста выеденный им поселок оказался вновь обитаем. Новых колонистов не напугала дурная слава этого места. Их привлекли оставшиеся нетронутыми дома, наполненные вещами прежних владельцев, да еще то, что индейцы сюда не совались (по крайней мере, после того раза, когда они, как считали новые поселенцы, угнали прежних жителей куда-то в леса). Единственное, чего они стали избегать — колодец, да и то потому, что он пересох. Воды в нем почти не осталось, и это неудивительно, учитывая, сколько человеческих костей было сброшено на дно. Но колонисты даже не попытались спуститься туда и выяснить, в чем дело. Они просто вырыли еще парочку новых колодцев.

Оно решило сделать вторую попытку. В этот раз Оно действовало куда как осторожнее. Оно не пыталось заговорить с людьми, никому ничего не обещало — но отныне любые начинания жителей Дерри завершались успехом. Поля давали обильный урожай, скотина — здоровый и многочисленный приплод, всякая торговля и ремесло процветало и приносило немалую прибыль.

Поэтому, когда у колонистов начали пропадать дети, никто и не подумал покинуть проклятое место.

Оно всегда предпочитало кормиться детьми. Многих взрослых Оно использовало в своих целях (при этом они и не знали, что их используют), и некоторые из них даже пошли в пищу — у взрослых есть свои ужасы, их железы тоже можно подоить, открыть до такой степени, что все реагенты страха выплеснутся в тело и придадут мясу особый вкус. Но страхи взрослых очень уж сложные. У детей они проще и обычно куда более сильные. Страхи детей зачастую фокусируются на чем-то одном… а если нужна приманка, какой ребенок устоит перед клоуном?

Именно в то время, двести пятьдесят лет назад, Оно выбрало себе свой любимый облик. Можно было бы сказать, что Оно придумало Пеннивайза, Танцующего клоуна, но на самом деле его придумали дети. На самом деле все это — внешность, наряд — было совокупностью страхов маленьких жителей Дерри. Но небольшая ее толика, самая основа человеческого облика, принадлежала Бобби Грею, тому самому бастарду, которого мать не захотела отдать добровольно, и которого Оно все-таки заполучило.

Теперь больше не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что еда может исчезнуть. Ее всегда хватало, и на этой изобильной пище Оно вело очень простую жизнь: просыпалось, чтобы поесть, и засыпало, чтобы видеть сны. Постепенно Оно мысленно срослось с городом, стало Дерри, а город стал им. Оно создало это место таким, каким хотело его видеть, и благосклонно взирало на него мертвыми огнями, которые служили Оно глазами.

Но… Как уже упоминалось, Вселенная богата на сюрпризы.

Конечно, в жизни Оно время от времени случались неприятности, которым можно было не придавать особого значения — которым Оно старалось не придавать особого значения, раз уж не могло их избежать. Добыча иногда пыталась сопротивляться, но случившееся летом 1989 года вышло за всякие рамки.

Их было семеро, объединившихся против него. А также против хулиганов, против взрослых, против самого Дерри. Отверженные дети, каждый из которых был по-своему талантлив (Оно раньше никогда не задумывалось над этим, но почему-то самые одаренные человеческие детеныши чаще всего оказывались изгоями среди сверстников). Поодиночке любой из этих семи детей стал бы едой и питьем для Оно, и, если бы они не собрались вместе, Оно, конечно же, отыскало бы их одного за другим: богатое воображение каждого привлекло бы Пожирателя точно так же, как льва влечет к водопою запах зебры. Но вместе они раскрыли страшный секрет Оно: у веры есть оборотная сторона. Они могут ранить Оно или даже убить, если будут верить в собственные силы.

И девочка была первой, кто догадался. Она осмелилась нанести удар, вонзив железный штырь в глаз клоуна, когда ее друзья все еще дрожали от страха.

Беверли Марш подарила Оно невыносимую боль, сравнимую разве что с той, что он испытал, когда его корабль разбился о землю.

А дальше Пеннивайз совершал одну ошибку за другой. Ему надо было оставить детей в покое, когда они испугались и отступили после стычки в Колодезном доме. Поссорившись друг с другом, они стали менее опасны, но Пожиратель решил подстраховаться и отомстить. Оно планировало расправиться с врагами поодиночке, и совершило вторую ошибку, начав с Беверли Марш.

Пеннивайз сделал это в том числе из-за Элвина, ее отца. Гнев мужчины и его похоть заставили клоуна поспешить: Оно хотело съесть Беверли, полакомиться ее страхом, но боялось, что Элвин изнасилует девочку и таким образом испортит еду — так уже было однажды, в прошлый цикл, когда Пеннивайз выслеживал маленькую Роуз, и уже почти заполучил ее, когда старший брат девочки свел на нет все усилия. После надругательства Роуз впала в такую глубокую депрессию, что несколько раз пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством. Прелестный аромат ее детства одним мигом сменился на запах боли и отчаяния, воображение умерло. Роуз стала несъедобна для Оно.

Пеннивайз хотел убить Элвина, но Беверли справилась с этим сама. Уже тогда следовало насторожиться — такое поведение крайне нетипично для жертвы, но клоун просто схватил девочку и уволок ее под землю.

Там Оно в очередной раз облажалось, показав Бев мертвые огни. Разум девочки сразу же затянуло туда, и он пребывал там, в мертвых огнях, в пасти Оно, в сердце Оно; и Беверли парила, и должна была парить, пока не умрет, пока Оно не начнет ею кормиться.

Но случилось невероятное. Друзья девочки пришли за ней, и каким-то образом, не имея шансов, вопреки всему, что должно было быть, вернули Беверли в этот мир, а потом все вместе они тяжело ранили Оно, почти убили, заставили удрать в глубины земли, где Оно съежилось, раненое, страдающее, ненавидящее и дрожащее, в растекающейся луже собственной необыкновенной крови.

Боль была так сильна, что Пеннивайз даже не смог уснуть, хотя чувствовал, что ему придется это сделать. За три года он все же почти полностью исцелился, но по-прежнему нуждался в отдыхе.

Меж тем половина детей разъехалась кто куда, и первой уехала проклятая рыжая девчонка. Оно должно было до нее добраться, потому что она единственная видела мертвые огни и выжила, а оставлять это так было нельзя. Огни повлияли на нее, Беверли видела то, что не должна была видеть, и это осталось внутри нее, точно так же, как какая-то часть ее сознания осталась в мертвых огнях. Беверли и Оно теперь были связаны. Девочка знала, что семеро друзей снова соберутся вместе через двадцать семь лет, чтобы противостоять Оно, а Оно знало об их клятве.

Поэтому, когда Беверли вернулась в Дерри в июне 1992 года, Пеннивайз воспринял это как подарок судьбы: теперь он наконец-то сможет добраться до девчонки, он уничтожит ее, отомстит, разомкнет этот магический круг семерых, и «неудачники» перестанут быть для него опасны, захотят они вернуться или нет.

Он был все еще не в лучшей форме после битвы в канализации, но подумал, что и Беверли растеряла свою силу и решительность. Теперь она была одна, покинутая и забытая возлюбленным, лидером их шайки. Девочка и сама много чего позабыла, находясь так долго вдали от Дерри. Она была почти взрослой — так думало Оно — уже почти несъедобной, но, прикоснувшись к ее разуму, Оно поняло, что в этом уже полностью созревшем теле живет ребенок.

Как ни парадоксально, теперешняя Беверли была еще более ребенком, чем три года назад. Спокойная, лишенная опасностей жизнь под опекой тетушки задержала взросление. Дерри не мог даровать Бев счастливого детства, поэтому, оказавшись в Портленде, девочка неосознанно попыталась наверстать упущенное.

У нее по-прежнему были короткие волосы, но теперь она стриглась в парикмахерской. Зная, как мальчики реагируют на ее внешность, Беверли не пыталась подчеркнуть свою женственность: она предпочитала джинсы, кеды, клетчатые рубашки и комбинезоны — и все равно оставалась неотразимой. Ее красоту трудно было скрыть, даже Оно находило привлекательными ее ярко-синие глаза и огненно-рыжие волосы (Оно любило яркие цвета). Беверли ни с кем не встречалась эти три года, в мыслях у нее был только один мальчик — Билл Денбро, и видимо, она берегла себя именно для него, оставаясь девственницей.

Конечно, Бев были не чужды типично девчачьи мечты и грезы. Но вместо любовных романов она читала научную фантастику, книги, содержание которых вызвало смутное беспокойство у Оно, потому что в некоторых из них вымысел был слишком похож на правду, хотя об этом не подозревали даже те люди, которые их написали, ведь они никак не могли видеть того, что видело Оно во время своих космических странствий.

Кажется, начитавшись всей этой херни, да еще продолжая верить в самые наивные сказки своего раннего детства, Беверли за эти три года стала еще опаснее — к сожалению, Оно сообразило это слишком поздно. Тринадцатилетняя Бев могла воткнуть кусок арматуры в его горло, а шестнадцатилетняя не побоялась поцеловать.

В этот раз были не просто боль и страх — случился самый настоящий УЖАС, когда Пеннивайз осознал, что все его существо подчиняется воле Беверли, меняется, склеивается, и самые мельчайшие его частицы теряют свои привычные свойства и подвижность. Желание девочки было словно невероятно мощное силовое поле, которое стабилизировало нейтрино, из которых он состоял… Да, прямо как в той уебищной книжонке, которую Бев время от времени мусолила, и которая ей так нравилась — Беверли сама не знала, почему, но Пеннивайз теперь знал. Когда девочка целовала его, она думала о «Спящей красавице», «Коте в сапогах», «Принце-лягушке», но в то же время ее подсознание, ее еще не до конца пробудившаяся взрослая часть нашептывала ей о «Солярисе».

Потому что Бев точно знала, какого «гостя» ей мог прислать Океан, окажись она на той выдуманной планете. Знала и боялась.

Но в то же время ей безумно этого хотелось.


	5. Гость

Ребенок, слепой от рождения, не знает, что он слеп, пока кто-нибудь не скажет ему об этом. Но даже тогда у него весьма смутное представление о том, что есть слепота; только потерявшие зрение могут полностью осознать, что же это такое. Оно не ощущало себя одиноким, потому что не знало ничего, кроме одиночества. Одиночество окружало его жизнь со всех сторон и накрывало куполом. Так было тысячи лет. Так было с самого его рождения. Когда-то Пожирателей миров было много — но Оно понятия не имело, каково это, жить среди себе подобных.

Оно общалось только с добычей. Оно прекрасно умело общаться, умело имитировать человеческие эмоции, хотя было способно испытывать все истинные чувства. За долгое время пребывания на Земле Оно изучило людей так хорошо, что, пожалуй, знало их лучше, чем собственных соплеменников. Будь Пожиратели еще живы, Оно показалось бы им странным, нетипичным для их расы.

При этом Оно не допускало и мысли о том, чтобы поставить знак равенства между собой и людьми, не думало, что человек может пригодиться для чего-то иного, кроме как для еды.

И все же, когда Беверли ухаживала за ним, тяжело заболевшим, застрявшим в человеческом обличье, Оно вспомнило Родителя, его заботу и прикосновения, все те скупые ласки, которыми он неохотно одаривал своего новорожденного отпрыска.

И Оно впервые почувствовало, что ему их не хватает.

***

В этот раз Беверли приснился другой сон, не тот, что обычно, но содержание нового сна, как оказалось, было связано с предыдущим.

Во сне Бев стояла посреди Пустоши, и уже начало смеркаться.

Она знала, что это Пустошь, но вокруг все было другим. Листва гуще, пышнее, с более резкими запахами. Таких растений она никогда не видела, а приглядевшись, Беверли поняла, что за некоторые деревья она приняла гигантские папоротники. До ее слуха доносился шум Кендускига, шум бегущей воды, куда более громкий, чем прежде — вода ревела, как в реке Колорадо, вырывающейся из Гранд-Каньона.

И Беверли чувствовала жару. В Мэне летом тоже бывало жарко и достаточно влажно, чтобы ночью тело иной раз становилось липким от пота, да и в Портленде тоже, и южнее на побережье, но с такими жарой и влажностью она не сталкивалась никогда в жизни. Низкий туман, молочный и густой, заполнял низины и стелился по земле, обтекая ее ноги. В воздухе стоял резкий запах горящих зеленых веток.

Постояв в нерешительности, Бев двинулась на шум бегущей воды, прокладывая путь сквозь незнакомую растительность. Толстые лианы свисали между деревьями, будто похожие на паутину гамаки, и однажды Беверли услышала, как кто-то ломится сквозь подлесок. По звукам животное размерами превосходило оленя.

Девочка остановилась на несколько мгновений, чтобы оглядеться, повернулась на триста шестьдесят градусов, изучая горизонт. Она знала, где должен возвышаться толстый белый цилиндр Водонапорной башни, но не обнаружила ее на положенном месте. Как не обнаружила железнодорожной ветки, идущей к грузовому двору в конце Нейболт-стрит или жилого района Олд-Кейп: место домов заняли низкие обрывы и холмы из красного песчаника, торчащие среди гигантских папоротников и сосен.

Над головой раздалось хлопанье крыльев. Бев пригнулась, и над ней пролетела стая летучих мышей. Таких огромных летучих мышей Беверли не видела никогда в жизни. Их крылья были такие изорванные, что сквозь них пробивался свет мутного солнца, а когда она проходила под гигантским папоротником, Бев заметила толстую желтую гусеницу, которая ползла поперек широкого зеленого листа, отбрасывая тень. И крохотные черные насекомые прыгали и жужжали на теле гусеницы.

Этот сон поражал своими деталями, но Беверли не задумалась об этом, пока не проснулась. Девочке и раньше случалось видеть такие красочные сны. Надо сказать, сон про звезды тоже был достаточно отчетливым, но это было не так заметно, потому что его основное действие разворачивалось в пустоте космоса.

Бев шла на звук воды в густом, стелящемся, доходящем до колен тумане, и она не могла сказать, касаются ее ноги земли или нет. Наконец она добрались до места, где и туман, и земля обрывались. Девочка смотрела, не веря своим глазам. Она видела перед собой не Кендускиг… и тем не менее Кендускиг. Вода ревела и пенилась в узком русле, пробитом в скальной породе. Эту реку невозможно было бы перейти по камням; тут требовался веревочный мост, а если упадешь, поток унесет тебя сразу. Вода шумела злобной, тупой яростью, и пока Беверли смотрела на реку, из нее выпрыгнула розовато-серебристая рыба, пролетела по невероятно высокой дуге, на ходу хватая насекомых, тучи которых висели над поверхностью. Рыба плюхнулась в воду, но девочка успела разглядеть ее и поняла, что такой рыбы не видела никогда в жизни, даже в книгах.

Птицы летели в небе, издавая грубые крики. Не десяток, не два — на мгновение небо потемнело от птиц, они закрыли собой солнце. Еще какое-то животное ломанулось сквозь кусты, за ним последовали другие. Беверли развернулась и увидела, как мимо пробежала вроде бы антилопа, направляясь на юго-восток.

_Что-то грядет. И они это знают._

Птицы улетели, вероятно, дружно решив перебраться куда-то южнее. Мимо девочки опять пробежало какое-то животное… и еще одно. Вновь наступила тишина, нарушаемая только мерным урчанием Кендускига. В тишине висело ожидание, тишина ждала, когда же что-то свершится, и Беверли это не нравилось. Она чувствовала, как волосы на затылке шевелятся и пытаются встать.

Она вдруг поняла, где находится.

Прошлое, начало времен, когда все жили в лесу и нигде, кроме леса. Она находилась в Пустоши и в прошлом, до ледникового периода, когда Новая Англия была тропиками и ничем не отличалась от нынешней Южной Америки.

Беверли вновь огляделась, нервно, уже ожидая увидеть бронтозавра, поднявшего к небу длинную шею и глядящего сверху вниз, с пастью, набитой землей и вырванными с корнем растениями, или саблезубого тигра, выходящего из подлеска.

Но вокруг была тишина, которая обычно наступает за пять или десять минут до того, как начнется гроза. В какой-то момент на смену тишине пришла ровная низкая вибрация — Беверли скорее чувствовала ее, чем слышала. Она нарастала. Ровная, монотонная.

Бев оперлась о дерево, около которого стояла, и когда рука коснулась ствола, обхватила его, почувствовав, как вибрация передается изнутри. И в тот же момент осознала, что ощущает ее стопами, что она покалыванием поднимается к лодыжкам и икрам, превращая сухожилия в камертоны.

Вибрация нарастала. И нарастала.

Она исходила с неба. Сама того не желая, но не в силах удержаться, Беверли подняла голову. Солнце расплавленной монетой горело в ореоле тумана. Под ним зеленой болотистой низиной застыла Пустошь.

Вибрация обрела голос: рокочущий рев, который набирал и набирал силу, пока не сделался оглушающим. Беверли зажала уши руками.

Облака на западе осветились запылавшим красным огнем. Огонь этот приближался, расширяясь из полоски в ручей, в реку зловещего цвета. А потом, когда горящий, падающий объект пробил облака, налетел ветер. Горячий и опаляющий, дымный и удушающий. Эта штуковина в небе напоминала пламенеющую спичечную головку гигантских размеров, слишком яркую, чтобы на нее можно было смотреть. Дуги электрических разрядов срывались с нее, синие зигзаги били в землю, оставляя после себя гром.

_Звездолет. Господи, это звездолет!_

Послышался взрыв — ревущий звук, за которым земля содрогнулась, сбив ее с ног. Беверли упала на колени и закрыла глаза руками. Раздался еще один взрыв. Девочка открыла глаза и увидела яркое пламя и колонну дыма, поднимающуюся в небо.

_Оно._

Беверли заставила себя встать и побежала вдоль берега юного Кендускига, не замечая, как близко обрыв. Несколько раз она споткнулась и упала, порвав джинсы и ободрав колени. Ветер усиливался и гнал на нее запах горящего леса. Дым делался все гуще, и Бев смутно осознала, что бежит не одна. Другие животные тоже пришли в движение. Убегали от дыма, огня, смерти в огне. Возможно, убегали и от Оно.

Прибывшего в их мир.

***

Беверли вздрогнула и проснулась.

Она была не в лесу, а в родительской спальне, лежала на кровати, одетая не в черную майку и джинсовый комбинезон, который был на ней во сне, а в подаренную тетей пижаму с котятами. Сон развеялся, словно дым

_от пожара_

хотя Бев все еще чувствовала запах деревьев и земли. Впрочем, в воздухе витал аромат кедра — не оттого ли ей все это и приснилось?..

Беверли перевернулась на спину и сладко потянулась. Сделав так, она задела что-то рядом с собой, что-то теплое и, как ей показалось, пушистое. На мгновение она подумала о тетиных котах, которые время от времени забирались к ней в постель, но потом вспомнила, что коты остались в Портленде. Как и тетя Роуз.

Повернув голову, Бев замерла от ужаса, увидав крепко спящего Роберта Грея. Парень лежал на животе, обернув вокруг себя плед, словно кокон — наружу торчали только длинные худые ноги. Лицо Боба, до половины утопленное в подушку, было повернуто в сторону Беверли, растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны — их-то и коснулась рука Бев.

Когда девочка, взвизгнув, вскочила с кровати, глаза Бобби открылись и сонно заморгали.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — возмущенно воскликнула Бев.

— Я твой гость, — хрипло пробормотал Грей и перевернулся на другой бок с явным намерением продолжать дремать.

Бев обалдела от такой наглости. Когда Боб произнес слово «гость», ей тут же вспомнился сюжет книги, которую она читала весь вчерашний день, и почему-то вдруг возникла уверенность, что Роберт Грей тоже знает ее содержание.

— Но что ты делаешь в моей постели? Я тебя сюда не пускала!

— Диван слишком короткий. А здесь много места. И вообще, это не твоя постель.

— Что?.. Да вся квартира моя! Так что поднимайся и топай обратно в гостиную!.. Живо!

— Ладно, не ори! — поморщившись, Роберт сел на кровати, потом встал на ноги и сделал несколько шагов, но покачнулся и едва не упал, в последний момент опершись о стену.

Беверли бросилась к нему, но он жестом остановил ее.

— Сам дойду. Мне уже лучше. Просто голова закружилась.

— Тебе нужно прилечь. А еще — принять антибиотик и позавтракать.

— Ты дашь мне себя съесть? — спросил Бобби голосом Пеннивайза и радостно осклабился.

Беверли показала ему средний палец.

***

Через полчаса они сидели за столом на кухне. Беверли успела принять душ и переодеться, сменив пижаму на тот самый комбинезон, который был на ней в джунглях доледникового штата Мэн (и который на самом деле всю ночь спокойно висел в платяном шкафу, целый и невредимый). Боб тоже кое-как умылся и причесался, и Беверли, скрепя сердце, выдала ему второй комплект отцовской одежды. Предварительно девочке пришлось поменять повязку. Рана на груди выглядела гораздо лучше — видимо, даже в полностью человеческом облике Оно сохранило повышенные способности к регенерации. Поскольку Эдди еще не привез новые пластыри, Бев просто накрыла уже почти подсохший порез несколькими слоями марли и помогла Бобу надеть футболку.

Грей вел себя, в целом, хорошо. Пока Беверли им занималась, он сидел молча, с закрытыми глазами, лишь иногда глубоко втягивая носом воздух — принюхиваясь. Бев это не понравилось, но она промолчала.

У нее и у самой были мысли, о которых она предпочла бы, чтобы никто не догадался. Она уже научилась скрывать их, научилась сдерживать себя — но Роберт сильно смущал ее. Не пугал, а именно смущал. Зачем эти совершенно человеческие манеры, зачем эта красота — не мужественная, а хрупкая и немного андрогинная? И это почти детское лицо, и тоска в глазах — монстр таким быть не должен!.. Раньше, когда был только Пеннивайз, только Оно, все было ясно, как дважды два, а теперь Беверли пребывала в полной растерянности.

Тут же в ее памяти всплыла фраза: «Только страх и печаль одинаковы во всей Вселенной, и, наоборот, дважды два далеко не всегда четыре»*.

_Откуда это? Вроде не из «Соляриса». Из какой-то другой книги._

«Вот и верь тем, кто говорит, что научная фантастика скучна», — думала Бев, стоя у плиты. — «Что она не о чувствах. Все будто думают, что в космосе чувств не бывает… Как бы не так!»

Беверли жарила яичницу с беконом. Сначала она думала съесть на завтрак хлопья с молоком, но, оценив по достоинству изможденный вид Боба, решила приготовить чего посытнее.

— Вот, — она поставила тарелку перед ним на стол. — Яичница, бекон и хрустящие тосты. Соку налить?..

Грей с отвращением поглядел на еду.

— Я не ем термически обработанную пищу.

— Как знаешь, — ответила Беверли, начиная злиться.

Решив не обращать внимания, она села за стол и принялась за содержимое своей тарелки. Роберт осторожно, двумя пальцами, взял кусочек тоста, понюхал его и поднес ко рту. Собравшись надкусить хлеб, он открыл рот и закатил глаза. При этом Боб держал тост слишком далеко, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться зубами — и они лязгнули, поймав лишь пустоту, когда он наконец сомкнул их.

Беверли фыркнула и чуть не подавилась. Но ей стало не до смеха, когда она поняла, в чем дело — Оно привыкло к тому, что его челюсти удлиняются, когда наступает пора кормиться.

Со второй попытки Роберту удалось откусить кусок хлеба. И он тут же проглотил его, едва разжевав и жадно рыча, потом схватил еще один тост и запихал его в рот целиком, затем в той же манере принялся поглощать бекон и яичницу. Не прошло и минуты, как его тарелка была пуста.

— Еще!

— Только если начнешь есть ножом и вилкой, — ответила Бев, оправившись от потрясения. — И скажешь волшебное слово!

— О, я скажу. Как насчет: «Съем тебя саму, если не дашь мне добавки» — целая волшебная фраза, а Беверли? — ощерился Роберт.

Девочка уперла руки в бока и приготовилась его отчитать, как вдруг раздался звонок: Чинг-Ченг!

— О, это, наверно, Ричи и Эдди! — обрадовался Боб. — Позови их сюда, пусть они к нам присоединятся! Нам будет весело. Очень весело!

— Прекрати паясничать! — не выдержала Беверли.

Звонок прозвучал еще раз, и девочка принялась поспешно накладывать Роберту добавки. Опрокинув в его тарелку все, что оставалось на сковороде, она вытерла руки о полотенце.

— Жри давай!

— И ты еще упрекаешь меня в плохих манерах? — возмутился Боб, но тут же принялся за еду, и даже сделал так, как Беверли его просила — стал есть, используя столовые приборы. С ними он управлялся довольно ловко.

_Чинг-Ченг!_

— Иду, иду!

— Это мы с Эдди! — послышался голос Тозиера. — Открывай, Бев!

Пробежав по коридору, она отперла дверь и замерла на пороге. Ричи и Эдди стояли рядом, так близко друг к другу, что их плечи соприкасались. Каждый из мальчиков держал в руках бумажный пакет — тот, что был у Тозиера, был в два раза больше, и от него исходил аромат свежей выпечки. Обычно Беверли сразу приглашала друзей в гостиную, но сегодня ей не хотелось пускать их внутрь.

— Привет, моя радость! Жив ли наш пациент? — поинтересовался Ричи.

— Все отлично. Жара больше нет, и он… Он отлично себя чувствует. Мы сейчас завтракаем. Не хотите присоединиться? — вырвалось у нее прежде, чем она успела себя одернуть.

— Спасибо, я только что завтракал у родителей Ричи, — ответил Эдди, похлопав себя по животу. — Кроме того, мне надо обратно домой — обещал отвезти маму на распродажу после того, как подвезу Ричи. Вот, держи — это пластыри, как я обещал.

Бев взяла пакет Эдди, и Тозиер тут же протянул ей свой.

— Там пончики — мама напекла их целую гору. Кстати, мои родоки приглашают вас с тетей на чай… то есть, тогда наверно и твоего кузена тоже. Твоя тетка училась с моей мамой в одном классе, прикинь?.. Хотя, чего удивляться, здесь все всех знают.

Бев поблагодарила и приняла приглашение. К счастью, Ричи тоже не захотел остаться, сообщив, что ему надо на работу — стричь газон доктора Хейла, а потом у старика Фогерти.

— Ну и жарища сегодня! Будет адский денек!.. Ну ладно, пока! Передавай наш пламенный привет кузену… как его там?

— Бобби.

— Ага. Давай, до скорого!

Глядя, как парни идут к машине, Беверли испытывала облегчение. Помахав им рукой, она закрыла дверь и вернулась на кухню.

Роберт уже расправился со второй порцией яичницы и жадно уставился на пончики, которые Беверли достала из пакета. Она дала ему один, и после того, как Боб съел его, положила перед ним на стол капсулу тетрациклина и поставила стакан с водой.

— Прими лекарство. Вчера оно тебе помогло.

— Похоже на то, — признал Боб, проглотив пилюлю. — А может, то был их страх. Страх помог мне поправиться.

— Думай, что хочешь, — ответила Беверли и принялась жевать пончик, демонстративно не глядя на Грея.

Тот выглядел сытым и довольным, и, вероятно, оттого ему хотелось поговорить.

— Ладно, допустим, это было лекарство. То, что я вообще заболел, и что на меня действуют человеческие снадобья, и что я ем эту еду, — он снова посмотрел на тарелку. — И она кажется мне вкусной — вот что необычно. То есть, сейчас я человек изнутри и снаружи. Возможно, даже на клеточном уровне и на молекулярном…

Бев встрепенулась, услышав от Оно такую научную фразу.

— Тем не менее, — продолжал Грей тоном школьного учителя. — Это не навсегда. Придет время, и ко мне вернется моя истинная форма.

— Клоун? — спросила Бев.

— Это лишь одно из моих обличий — пусть и самое любимое. Мой истинный облик — это ужас, по сравнению с которым твои самые сильные страхи покажутся тебе сладкими грезами. Если бы ты увидела меня таким, какой я есть на самом деле, ты бы лишилась рассудка.

— Огни у тебя в пасти — это и есть настоящий ты?

Грей выпрямился на стуле и поглядел на Беверли так, будто она спросила о чем-то сокровенном и одновременно непристойном — вроде того, как если бы она задала парню вопрос, сколько раз в неделю он мастурбирует.

— А может, это твои воспоминания? — продолжала Бев, хотя рассудок уже шептал ей остановиться.

— Ну вот что, Беверли, — произнес Боб, нехорошо улыбнувшись. — Давай договоримся, пока это еще возможно. Когда я снова стану самим собой, тебе придется несладко. Тебе и твоим друзьям. Особенно если я буду зол на тебя — а я буду, очень, очень зол!.. Но мы можем уладить все мирно. Ты превращаешь меня обратно, я немедленно ухожу под землю и засыпаю на следующие двадцать семь лет.

— А потом?

— Потом я проснусь.

— И все начнется снова? Исчезновения детей, убийства?

— Так было всегда. Но ты будешь далеко от этого — в другом городе, возможно, в другой стране. Ты будешь взрослой, и не просто взрослой — ты будешь богатой и успешной. Может быть, даже знаменитой. И доживешь до глубокой старости. Все это я могу тебе гарантировать, если выполнишь мою просьбу.

— Я., — Беверли хотела ответить категоричным отказом, но вовремя сообразила, что этого делать не стоит. Вдруг Роберт психанет и попытается ее убить?.. Но что же тогда делать?

— Я должна подумать.

Боб недовольно скривился.

— Ладно. Но учти, что времени у тебя немного!..

На этом надо было бы прекратить разговор, но Беверли разбирало любопытство, которое оказалось сильнее страха.

— Можно мне спросить еще кое-что?.. Я никому не скажу, честно!

Боб тяжело вздохнул.

— Откуда ты взялся?.. Прошлой ночью я видела сон, где ты… Будто ты прилетел на Землю из космоса.

— О! — Бобби вдруг стало весело, и он улыбнулся — снова той жуткой улыбкой Пеннивайза, вывернув нижнюю губу и выпучив глаза. — Я пришел извне! Я — последний представитель умирающей цивилизации. Единственный выживший на умирающей планете. Я прибыл сюда, чтобы ограбить всех женщин… изнасиловать всех мужчин… и научиться танцевать под «Мятный твист».

Несколько мгновений Беверли молча глядела на него, разинув рот. Потом к горлу подступил смех. Бев мужественно попыталась сдержать его, скрючившись и закрыв лицо ладонями. Но плечи ее тряслись, диафрагма ходила ходуном.

— Что же это по-твоему — смешно?.. — прорычал Грей.

— Но ты же не серьезно? — девочка наконец подняла голову и посмотрела на него: Боб сидел, обиженно надув губы и глядя на нее исподлобья. Его вид, грозный и одновременно милый, вызвал у Беверли новый приступ смеха — такой сильный, что на глазах выступили слезы.

— Изнасиловать всех мужчин… и ограбить женщин, — проговорила она, задыхаясь. — Вот это номер! Значит, мне нечего опасаться, ведь я бедна!..

Роберт продолжал молча сверлить ее взглядом серийного убийцы, и Бев заставила себя успокоиться, сообразив, что не будь Пеннивайз сейчас болен и лишен своей силы, он бы уже рвал зубами в клочья ее бездыханное тело.

— Ну прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть! — пробормотала Беверли, вытирая слезы. — Правда!

Она думала его утешить, но Грей расстроился еще больше. Схватившись руками за голову, он застонал:

— Девочка, ты просто невыносима!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Франсис Карсак "Пришельцы ниоткуда"


	6. Покупки

Что ж, он хотел напугать ее, но вместо этого рассмешил. Конечно же, так получилось из-за этого проклятого человеческого облика. С таким лицом ему не напугать даже младенца.

Роберт заставил себя успокоиться. Не стоит ссориться с девчонкой — сейчас ему нужна ее помощь, забота и кров. Он должен ждать. Все решится само собой.

_Наверно._

Беверли, конечно, не перестала задавать вопросы. «А твой корабль, на котором ты прилетел… Он все еще существует? Он большой? Как он выглядит?» Роберт еле отвязался от нее, пришлось даже изобразить, что ему вновь стало хуже.

Да, корабль был. То, что от него осталось после приземления, служило Оно чем-то вроде кровати. Грей мог бы описать, как он выглядит, и даже показать его. Эта старая рухлядь не содержала в себе никаких опасных секретов. Но Боб знал, что Беверли видела во сне. После всего этого она ожидала чего-то впечатляющего, думала, небось, что в канализации спрятана огромная летающая тарелка. Как бы она посмотрела, если бы он сказал ей, что жилой отсек его корабля — грязная обугленная коробка размером с холодильник, а сам он, когда впервые вылез из нее, был не больше кошки?..

Девочка уложила его на диван и поменяла повязку, наклеив стерильный пластырь. Это было приятно, вновь ощутить ее прикосновения — в этот раз он уже откровенно наслаждался этим. Потом Беверли ушла в магазин, а Боб сделал то, что умел лучше всего: устроился поудобнее на диване и задремал.

***

Список покупок Беверли Марш был коротким. Но, кроме нескольких наименований продуктов и бутылки средства для мытья паркета, он включал в себя пару мужских носков неизвестного размера и того же размера кеды. Перед тем, как выйти из дома, Беверли развернула газетный лист и попросила Грея поставить на него ногу, потом обвела карандашом его впечатляющей длины ступню и вырезала ножницами полученный отпечаток — то есть сделала точно так, как когда-то делал ее отец, отправляясь в Бангор или Портленд за туфельками для своей маленькой дочки.

Теперь, крутя педали велика, Бев ехала в сторону торгового центра и прикидывала, во что ей обойдется покупка обуви для Боба. Она твердо решила купить ее, оправдывая это тем, что даже если ей придется срочно выставить Роберта за дверь, она хотя бы не выгонит его босым.

Но, когда она бродила между прилавков универмага «Костелло», то поняла, что одними кедами дело не ограничится. Бобу было необходимо нижнее белье, зубная щетка, расческа для волос (после посещения Бобом ванной Бев каждый раз находила его темные волосы на своей расческе и вздрагивала от отвращения).

_Что еще? Шампунь, дезодорант, бритва… Лосьон после бритья, и пару футболок — так, на всякий случай. И носков надо купить больше — у папы они воняли, если он не менял их каждый день._

Бев мысленно застонала. Сколько же всего, оказывается, нужно мужчине!.. По крайней мере, теперь она может пошутить насчет того, что живет с парнем всего сутки, а ее уже заел быт. Должно быть, у других девушек эта проблема не встает так остро, потому что их молодые люди переезжают к ним жить не в чем мать родила, а хотя бы с минимальным набором одежды и предметов первой необходимости.

Беверли замерла на месте, когда до нее дошло, что она только что подумала о Роберте Грее как о своем парне. От этой мысли стало настолько не по себе, что она нервно рассмеялась, напугав какую-то старушку, выбиравшую панталоны в корзине с уцененным женским бельем.

Бев поспешно прошла дальше, в отдел обуви, и принялась искать кеды. Вкладывая газетную вырезку внутрь правого ботинка каждой пары, в конце концов она обнаружила пару нужного размера и положила ее в корзину, стараясь не думать о том, что, вопреки собственным намерениям, взяла отнюдь не самые дешевые. В Беверли вдруг проснулся будущий дизайнер одежды, и она продолжила в том же духе, выбирая вещи исходя исключительно из того, как они будут смотреться на Роберте. Она взяла носки — белые и черные, две футболки тех же цветов, несколько черных боксеров, толстовку с капюшоном и джинсы, в которых, как ей показалось, Боб будет просто неотразим.

Бев знала о том, что у нее не хватит денег на все это, и собиралась положить часть вещей обратно, но ей нравилось представлять себе, что она может купить все, что пожелает.

_А ведь когда-нибудь так и будет, если ты заключишь сделку с Оно._

Беверли отмахнулась от этой мысли. Нет, ни за что! Она не сможет жить, зная, что за свой успех заплатила жизнями других людей — тем более, детей.

_Но что же ты будешь делать? Убивать его ты не хочешь… Неужели ты надеешься перевоспитать Оно? Это невозможно._

Бев пока не знала достойного выхода из этой ситуации.

— Ой, вы только гляньте!

Беверли обернулась, уже зная, кого увидит. Грета Кин собственной персоной: джинсовая жилетка, коротенький топ и пестрые лосины, огромные серьги в ушах. С ней, как всегда, были подружки — Салли Мюллер в клетчатой мини-юбке и Марсия Фэддон с ног до головы в розовом. Все трое — дочки местных зажиточных горожан, чьи роскошные дома стояли на Западной Широкой улице и Западном Бродвее.

Не успела Беверли опомниться, как девушки окружили ее.

— Местная шалава гуляет по магазину! И что же она покупает? — Грета заглянула в корзинку Бев. — Мужские шмотки, кто бы мог подумать. Это для твоего нового хахаля?

— Это для моего кузена, Грета, — ответила Беверли.

Девчонки засмеялись.

— Брось заливать, Марш, нет у тебя никакого кузена, — сказала Салли. — Все это знают.

— Мой брат видел, как она подцепила какого-то наркомана на Нижней Главной улице, — вдруг встряла Марсия Фэддон. — И привела его к себе домой!

— Фу!.. Боже, как ты низко пала, — с отвращением проговорила Грета. — Готова лечь под кого угодно! Хотя, ничего удивительного, если учитывать то, что за три последних года тебя отымела половина мужского населения Портленда. Что, больше никто не хочет бедную Беви?..

— А ты не боишься, что все дерьмо, которое ты изрыгаешь, когда-нибудь польется тебе обратно в глотку? — спросила Беверли, стараясь говорить спокойно.

Грета выпучила глаза.

— Что?! Ты смеешь мне угрожать? Ах ты, маленькая потаскушка! — и она наотмашь ударила Беверли по лицу.

Глаза Бев широко раскрылись от удивления и боли. Рука поднялась, чтобы исследовать тепло и онемение на щеке.

Она сама стукнула Грету пару недель назад, но не по лицу — просто толкнула. К тому же, Грета ударила не очень сильно — отец бил сильнее, но… Беверли почувствовала, что этот удар вышиб из нее весь дух, все желание бороться.

_Это никогда не закончится. Никогда. Что бы ты не делала._

Беверли уронила корзинку и разрыдалась, опустившись на корточки и закрыв лицо руками. Девушки молча стояли вокруг нее, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Пошли в уборную! Мне надо вымыть руки после того, как я к ней прикоснулась, — наконец произнесла Грета. — Не хватало еще подцепить чего-нибудь!

Посмеиваясь, они удалились, оставив Беверли сидеть на полу. Когда девушки скрылись из виду, Бев вытерла слезы и заставила себя подняться, подобрала корзинку и рассыпавшиеся вещи. Едва она успела сложить все обратно, как почувствовала толчок. Пол дрогнул под ее ногами, и она едва не упала. Затем ее слух уловил какой-то неясный звук, похожий на шум бегущей воды.

А потом уши резанул пронзительный девчачий визг.

Бев, не раздумывая, бросилась туда, где кричали. Миновав длинный ряд полок, она успела увидеть, как дверь туалета распахнулась, и наружу выплеснулась остро пахнущая канализацией мутная вода, которая тут же стала стремительно растекаться по залу. Шлепая по ней, из уборной выбежали, истошно вопя, Грета, Марсия и Салли, с ног до головы покрытые вонючей коричневой жижей.

***

— Затем сбежались другие покупатели, продавцы, охрана… Началась полная неразбериха. В конце концов всех посетителей эвакуировали из центра, потому что вода все пребывала. Приехала полиция. Кто-то сказал, что в подвале был взрыв.

— Думаю, просто прорвало трубы, — меланхолично заметил Роберт.

Он лежал на диване, согнув ноги в коленях, пока Беверли рассказывала о приключившемся, и даже не глядел на нее.

— Должно быть, их содержимое находилось под давлением, потому что Грету и ее подружек окатило дерьмом с ног до головы!.. — Беверли вдруг осеклась и подозрительно прищурилась. — А ты, случайно, к этому не причастен?

— Я? С какой стати?.. Я проспал все утро, — Боб наконец-то повернулся и поглядел на Бев. — Где я и где эти трубы?..

При этом его зеленые глаза сияли таким озорством, что девочке больше не надо было ни о чем спрашивать.

— Понятно. А теперь тебе придется встать, чтобы примерить обновки.

Заинтересовавшись, Грей сел на диване.

— Обновки? Ты хотела купить только обувь.

— На самом деле я ничего не купила. Когда нас выводили из супермаркета, на кассах уже не было продавцов. И никто не заметил, что у меня в руке корзинка. Я и сама не сразу заметила. Получается… Получается, я все это украла.

Бев тяжело вздохнула.

— Если тебе что-то не подойдет, я отнесу это обратно в магазин. И постараюсь заплатить за остальное.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Боб, надевая толстовку. — Я столько сделал для Дерри, что мог бы получить здесь все бесплатно.

Услышав это, Бев помрачнела.

_Что сделал-то?.. Детей ел?_

— Подходит, — он снял толстовку и принялся расстегивать брюки.

— Стой-стой-стой!.. Что ты делаешь? — воскликнула Беверли.

— Собираюсь примерить трусы.

— Подожди, я выйду, — пробормотала девочка, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Если бы я раньше знал, что ты боишься голых мужчин…

— Я не боюсь, ясно?.. Просто за последние пару дней мне пришлось слишком часто глазеть на твои причиндалы! — выкрикнула Бев, уже выскочив в коридор.

Бобу подошло абсолютно все. Беверли втайне гордилась, что так отлично смогла подобрать одежду и обувь — и это без примерки, на глаз! Настроение Бев улучшилось, и на этой волне она презентовала Роберту расческу и зубную щетку, а также предложила подстричь его.

Грей согласился, и они пошли в ванную. Бев поставила стул перед зеркалом и усадила на него Боба.

— Я только подровняю концы, а потом сделаю пробор набок. У тебя будет прическа, как у Джона Коннора!

— Герой какого-то фильма?

— «Терминатор 2».

Боб искоса глянул на нее, потом зажмурился, и Бев почувствовала легкое покалывание в висках, которое тут же прошло.

— А, это фильм, на который ты ходила в кино с Данканом в прошлом августе!

— Ты что, только что прочитал мои мысли?!

— Скорее, извлек нужное воспоминание. Чтобы тебе не пришлось рассказывать.

— И часто ты это делаешь?

— Время от времени. Думаешь, как я раньше находил страхи?

— Это отвратительно — копаться в головах людей без их ведома!

— Люди обычно даже не подозревают об этом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал так со мной.

— Ладно. Не буду. Если пообещаешь больше не спрашивать про мертвые огни.

На этом они договорились. Беверли привела в порядок волосы Роберта (они были шелковистые на ощупь и достаточно длинные — длиннее, чем у нее самой — красивые, поэтому ей не хотелось стричь его коротко) орудуя больше расческой, чем ножницами.

Девочка осталась довольна полученным результатом, но Бобу, похоже, было все равно, какая у него прическа.

_Зачем же он тогда согласился?_

Беверли тут же получила ответ на вопрос, когда Роберт, все еще сидевший на стуле, вдруг повернул голову и на мгновение прижался щекой к ее ладони, словно кот, ищущий ласки.

Девочка замерла на месте. Руку будто опалило огнем, а сердце пропустило удар. Беверли не могла двигаться, не могла даже дышать. Все, на что у нее хватило сил — поднять взгляд к зеркалу, висящему над раковиной, и посмотреть на свое отражение, свое и Боба.

Они были словно запечатленные на фотографии: он сидит, она стоит за его спиной, сжимая расческу в руке, а другая — все еще прижата к его лицу. У Беверли в зеркале был взгляд испуганного ребенка, Роберт же смотрел уверенно и нагло — коварный соблазнитель. В тусклом свете лампы его зеленые глаза отдавали желтизной.

— Хочешь меня поцеловать? — вкрадчиво спросил он, мимолетно коснувшись губами кончиков пальцев Беви.

И вдруг на Беверли словно вылили ушат ледяной воды: огненная волна вожделения, окатившая ее с головы до ног всего лишь какие-то секунды назад, сменилась на желание дать Бобу подзатыльник.

Девочка отдернула руку и сделала шаг назад.

— Даже не думай!

Грей удивленно обернулся.

— Не думай, что сможешь обмануть меня и заставить превратить обратно! — повторила Беверли.

— Поцелуи не действуют, мы ведь уже пробовали, — спокойно заметил Боб, продолжая пристально глядеть на девочку — на этот раз широко распахнутыми, совершенно невинными огромными глазищами. — Но может, нам стоит попробовать кое-что еще?

— Попробуй, — мрачно ответила Бев. — И я напомню тебе, как хорошо я управляюсь с арматурой!

***

После случившегося в ванной между Бобом и Беверли возникло напряжение, и остаток дня они почти не разговаривали. Тем не менее, Бев накормила Роберта обедом и ужином, заставила снова выпить лекарство. А вот повязку ему пришлось менять уже самому: «Ты не так плох, чтобы я нянчилась с тобой, как с младенцем».

Вечером Беверли захотелось курить, и она вышла на лестницу у черного входа, чтобы насладиться последними двумя сигаретами из пачки, глядя на закат. Но едва она успела достать зажигалку, как заметила, что Роберт смотрит на нее в окошко, а потом дверь приоткрылась и наружу высунулась его смазливая физиономия.

— Можно? — его голос звучал тихо и даже как-то робко. — Мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Бев кивнула. Грей вышел на площадку между этажами и сел на ступеньки узкой лесенки рядом с девочкой, заняв своим телом почти весь проход и вновь оказавшись неприлично близко.

— Послушай, мне жаль, что так вышло, — начал Боб. — Я вовсе не хотел обмануть тебя или совратить. Ничего такого.

— Да неужели?

— Правда. Мне просто нравятся прикосновения. Это для меня в новинку, так что…

— К тебе никто никогда не прикасался? — удивилась Беверли. — Но ты живешь уже тысячи лет!

— Прикасались, конечно. Примерно так, как вы с друзьями в тот день в канализации.

— Это называется не «прикасаться», а «отпиздить».

— То-то и оно. Я действительно «последний представитель исчезнувшей цивилизации». Я один практически с самого рождения. Все, что я тогда сказал тебе правда — все, над чем ты посмеялась, — обиженно закончил Боб.

_Во как повернул: теперь он — бедняжка, а я — бесчувственная злая сволочь!.._

Но тут же другая мысль отвлекла ее внимание.

— Постой. Если все, что ты сказал тогда, правда… Значит, тебе нравятся мужчины?

Бобби улыбнулся.

— Пожалуй, последнюю фразу не стоило воспринимать буквально.

— Я так и думала, — пробормотала Бев.

— Мне вообще никто не нравится, ни мужчины, ни женщины.

— Что-о? — Беверли чуть ли не взвыла от огорчения.

— Вы не моего вида, — спокойно заявил Боб. — На самом деле я даже не гуманоид.

— А… Ну да. Ты же говорил, твой облик так ужасен, что я упаду замертво, если его увижу.

Внезапно желание курить стало прямо-таки невыносимым. Зажав сигарету в зубах, Беверли поспешно щелкнула зажигалкой.

— Меня не угостишь? — спросил Боб.

— Не гуманоидные пришельцы могут курить сигареты? — ехидно поинтересовалась Беверли.

Вместо ответа Роберт подмигнул ей, потом ловко выудил последнюю сигарету из пачки, забрал зажигалку у девочки и, прикурив, сразу же затянулся. Глотая дым вместе с Бобом, глядя в его смеющиеся зеленые глаза, Беверли понимала, что ее снова провели: он пришел просить прощения, а в конце концов выклянчил у нее сигарету.

— Кто взял последнюю, пойдет покупать новую пачку, — строго сказала она.

— Да запросто, — ответил Грей. — Я выгляжу взрослым, мне продадут.

Бев скептически поглядела на него и ничего не ответила. Боб снова улыбнулся, хитро прищурившись.

— Бев!.. Ты тут? — вдруг послышался голос Ричи.

А потом и он сам появился из-за угла — как всегда в компании Эдди. Парни были одеты в футболки и шорты, а Каспбрак держал под мышкой баскетбольный мяч.

— Вот вы где! Вижу, твоему кузену и вправду лучше. Не хотите сыграть с нами?..

— На нашей площадке? — спросила девочка.

— Ага.

Между домами на Нижней Главной улице находилась небольшая площадка для игры в баскетбол с одним-единственным кольцом. Когда-то колец было два, но одно выломали вместе со щитом еще в незапамятные времена. И с тех же самых времен площадку не ремонтировали. Перекладины заржавели, разметка на асфальте стерлась, а сам он давным-давно покрылся широкими трещинами, сквозь которые проросла сорная трава. Подростки из соседних домов приходили сюда, очень редко, и чаще не для игры, а затем, чтобы под покровом темноты выкурить косячок или распить бутылку спиртного, из-за чего в кустах вокруг площадки всегда было полно окурков, пустых бутылок и битого стекла.

Дети из более благополучных частей Дерри предпочитали ходить к братьям Трекерам: за гаражом для грузовиков, принадлежащих их фирме, находились площадки для игры в бейсбол, волейбол и баскетбол — огромный кусок земли, который братья, убежденные холостяки, жившие вместе в одном из самых красивых особняков Западного Бродвея, преподнесли в дар городу, а именно — местным детям, расчистив его и оборудовав всем необходимым. Там собиралась детвора и молодежь со всей округи — но Ричи и Эдди были изгоями, им путь туда был заказан, поэтому ребятам приходилось довольствоваться наполовину заросшей репейником площадкой у дома Беверли и ржавым баскетбольным кольцом.

— О, я с радостью сыграю с вами, — сказала Бев, потушив окурок. — А вот Бобу пока нельзя. Он все еще плохо себя чувствует.

Грей открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Беверли толкнула его локтем под ребра и велела идти домой. Роберт, мрачнее тучи, удалился в гостиную, и Бев заскочила вслед за ним, чтобы сменить комбинезон на шорты, а потом присоединилась к друзьям.

Каждый из них успел забросить мяч в кольцо всего лишь по одному разу, когда бывшее весь день безоблачным небо вдруг покрылось темными грозовыми облаками. Спавшая к вечеру духота вернулась с новой силой. Кроны деревьев зашумели от внезапно налетевших порывов ветра, и в воздухе запахло озоном. Повернув голову, Беверли увидела, как небо у горизонта прочертила молния, и тут же раздался первый раскат грома. Дождь ливанул почти сразу же, хотя в небе над их головами еще оставалось достаточно голубых просветов.

— Вот же гадство! — возмутился Ричи.

Это был настоящий тропический ливень. Через несколько секунд все трое промокли до нитки и побежали в укрытие. Вода залила очки Тозиера, ему пришлось их снять и довериться Эдди, который повел его вперед, держа за руку.

— Бев, пожалуй, мы поедем домой, — сказал Эдди после того, как они с четверть часа просидели в его машине, по очереди вытершись большим махровым полотенцем, которое Соня Каспбрак наверняка не положила бы на заднее сиденье, знай она, что сын поделится им с друзьями. — Похоже, это надолго.

— Ничего страшного. Может, завтра?..

Беверли попрощалась с друзьями и побежала домой. Дождь и не думал стихать, и Бев подумала о том, что, если он затянется, грунтовые дороги опять будут размыты и возвращение тети снова отложится на неопределенный срок.


	7. Грехопадение

На самом деле это был последний сильный дождь июля, но Беверли даже не подозревала об этом.

Той ночью, вскоре после полуночи, Роберт проснулся и отправился в туалет, чтобы помочиться. Дождь все еще неистово барабанил по стеклам, но Грей знал, что он вскоре утихнет — даже раньше, чем наступит утро. Помыв руки, Боб, все еще сонный, невольно заглянул в сливное отверстие раковины… и поспешно отвел глаза. В тот момент он не испытывал тоски по настоящему облику или желание вернуться, и уж точно не хотел размышлять, как докатился до такой жизни. Все, чего ему хотелось — вернуться в комнату и продолжать спать, но не на диване, а на кровати рядом с девочкой. Прикасаться к ее разуму, видеть отражения ее снов… чувствовать тепло ее тела.

Ноги сами понесли Боба в спальню. Приоткрыв дверь, он увидел Беверли: она спала, раскинув руки и ноги, сбросив одеяло — ночь была жаркой. Роберт, крадучись, подошел к кровати и осторожно забрался на нее, лег рядом с Бев. Та даже не пошевелилась, и он, осмелев, приобнял девочку, вдохнул запах ее волос. Он хотел полежать так немного, а потом уйти, но вскоре почувствовал, что снова проваливается в сон. Боб знал, что Беверли разозлится, если утром его здесь обнаружит, но, в конце концов, даже если и так — что она ему сделает?.. И он позволил себе заснуть, чувствуя себя вполне довольным жизнью и _не одиноким._

***

Одно из неудобств существования в теле молодого здорового (вернее, уже почти оправившегося от болезни) человеческого самца — утренний стояк. Оно было наслышано об этой неприятности, но впервые столкнулось с нею наяву и в собственном теле, а не в воспоминаниях пожираемых им подростков.

И, наверно, Беверли бы не отреагировала так бурно на его, в общем-то, на самом деле невинные объятия, если бы кое-что твердое не упиралось ей в копчик, когда она проснулась.

В этот раз девушка не закричала и даже не попыталась вскочить и убежать. Роберт почувствовал, что она просыпается, но сам все еще находился в полудреме и не успел вовремя среагировать. Он уловил лишь волну смутного беспокойства, исходящую из ее разума, а затем тело Бев напряглось, ее рука скользнула под подушку, и в следующее мгновение девочка уже сидела на Бобе верхом, приставив кухонный нож к его горлу.

Это было неожиданно: он не подозревал в ней такой ловкости и смекалки — хотя, пожалуй, надо было подозревать, учитывая то, что она сделала три года назад. Беверли была решительно настроена не дать себя в обиду.

И он лежал, глядя на нее снизу-вверх, и хлопал глазами от удивления, ощущая холод металла на своей шее, и одновременно с этим — тепло и тяжесть девичьего тела, оседлавшего его бедра. Ко всему прочему, Беверли в гневе была прекрасна. Ее синие глаза метали молнии, щеки, покрытые россыпью веснушек, раскраснелись, короткие, но от этого не менее роскошные рыжие кудри пламенели в лучах утреннего солнца.

_Жар твоих волос —  
Угли в январском костре.  
Я в нем сгораю._

Примерно так Роберт себя и чувствовал. Теперь он понимал всех этих сопливых мальчишек, таких как Бен Хэнском и Билл Денбро, красневших, бледневших и заикавшихся при виде Беверли, писавших ей стишки на открытках, тайком рисовавших ее портреты и дрочивших на нее. Он и сам чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит себе в трусы, если Бев сделает… ну, хотя бы что-нибудь.

Движимый одним лишь желанием, Боб положил руки на бедра девочки, едва прикрытые пижамными шортиками с узором из резвящихся мультяшных котят. Бев рассерженно зашипела сквозь стиснутые зубы и повернула нож так, что острие уперлось между ключиц Грея и прокололо кожу.

— Убью тебя, если попытаешься…

Роберт сдавленно застонал и запрокинул голову, еще больше подставляясь под острие, желая, чтобы оно поранило его сильнее. И так действительно случилось: он почувствовал, как по коже потекла теплая струйка крови.

Это потрясло Бев, и она попыталась убрать нож, но Роберт перехватил ее запястье.

— Давай, я весь твой! — исступленно прошептал он, не вполне понимая, что делает.

— Чертов псих! — вырвалось у Беви.

Она все-таки высвободила свою руку и тут же отбросила нож куда подальше. Тот звякнул, упав на пол. Боб снова потянулся к девочке — коснуться, обнять, поцеловать, но теперь уже Беверли схватила его за запястья и зажала его руки над головой.

Роберт не сопротивлялся. Он признал поражение и готов был позволить ей уйти, но Бев не спешила вставать. Наоборот, ему показалось, что она еще крепче к нему прижалась и едва заметно двинула бедрами, потершись промежностью о напрягшийся член.

На какой-то миг Боб и Беверли оба прикрыли глаза, смакуя новые ощущения.

А потом Бев наклонилась и поцеловала его, жадно и торопливо. Роберт сразу же открыл рот, приглашая ее углубить поцелуй, использовать язык, но при этом старался сохранять пассивную позицию, не идти в атаку. Это было нелегко: все инстинкты самца кричали ему о том, что надо доминировать, повалить девочку на постель, подмять под себя и овладеть ею, и какое это будет неземное наслаждение, но…

Но Грей был не только Он, он был еще и Оно, и даже в некоторой степени Она. Было несколько странно, что именно его нечеловеческой стороне, этой хищной и крайне независимой сущности, захотелось, чтобы Беверли проявляла инициативу, чтобы она _брала_.

Это было нечто связанное с особенностями размножения Пожирателей миров, то, о чем Оно имело весьма смутное представление, но никогда не старалось узнать больше, потому что думало, что это никогда не понадобится.

— Не двигайся, — задыхаясь, прошептала Беверли, когда наконец отстранилась.

— Я и не двигаюсь, — так же шепотом ответил Боб.

— Я сделаю для тебя кое-что, — продолжала девочка. — Если не будешь меня касаться.

— Но как…

— Шш-ш, — она прижала палец к его губам. — Возьмись руками за перекладины в изголовье кровати. Держись за них, не отпускай. Я буду прикасаться к тебе.

Роберт кивнул и стиснул руками металлические трубки, холодные на ощупь. Сделав так, он понял, что остался беззащитным перед Беверли, почти что связанным. Это было не страшно, скорее просто волнующе, потому что Боб знал, что девочка не желает убить его или причинить вред — иначе она не выбросила бы нож.

Но все-таки, что она собирается с ним делать?.. Ему очень хотелось заглянуть в ее разум, но он помнил о своем обещании. К тому же, Боб чувствовал, что если узнает ее намерения, испортит себе сюрприз — впервые в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы нечто произошло неожиданно, не по плану.

Краем простыни Беверли промокнула рану и вытерла кровь на шее Боба, и затем еще раз поцеловала его. Выпрямившись, девочка провела кончиками пальцев по его коже, скользя сверху вниз, от ключиц к животу. Прикосновения, поначалу легкие, дразнящие, почти невесомые, вскоре стали более смелыми. Беверли исследовала его тело, а Роберт позволял себя исследовать, то и дело прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и прогибаясь навстречу чужим ладоням.

Боб вздрогнул, когда пальцы девочки задели его торчащие, затвердевшие от возбуждения соски. Заметив это, Бев принялась играть с ними: она поглаживала их, сжимала пальцами и тянула, а потом наклонилась и взяла один сосок в рот, облизала его и легонько прикусила зубами.

Грей вскрикнул и, отпустив перекладину, положил руки на плечи Беверли.

Девочка тут же отстранилась.

— Ты обещал лежать смирно, — напомнила маленькая чертовка.

— Я буду. Только продолжай! — взмолился Роберт.

Он снова взялся руками за изголовье кровати, и Бев возобновила сладкую пытку. Оставив оба соска припухшими и мокрыми от слюны, Беверли провела языком по прессу, поцеловала пупок и взялась за резинку боксеров. Роберт сам приподнял бедра, помогая девочке снять с себя трусы.

Беверли замешкалась, когда увидела твердый член, торчащий из зарослей темных лобковых волос, но вскоре, осмелев, взяла его в руку, легонько сжала на пробу, а потом принялась гладить — сжимая, тянула вверх, а затем вниз.

Когда она только начала, Роберт зажмурился и откинул голову на подушку, издав глухой стон. Ему показалось, что он кончит в этот самый момент, но невероятным усилием воли ему удалось сдержаться. Открыв глаза, он принялся наблюдать за Беверли, сосредоточенно ласкавшей его. Рука девочки ходила вверх-вниз по его члену, иногда замирая, чтобы сжать. Время от времени Бев брала в ладонь его яйца, сжимала их и гладила.

Роберт чувствовал обжигающе-приятное, все нарастающее напряжение, которое в конце концов достигло предела и неожиданно вылилось в серию мышечных спазмов, похожих на интенсивные короткие взрывы или, может быть, на электрические разряды. Волна неистовой, неуправляемой энергии прокатилась по телу Боба, от макушки до пяток, выплеснулась из него и исчезла, оставив после себя ощущение опустошенности и умиротворения.

***

За несколько секунд до этого в заброшенном доме на Нейболт-стрит входная дверь дрогнула и медленно, со скрипом, отворилась, а потом вдруг резко закрылась, издав громкий, душераздирающий треск. Щепки дождем посыпались на крыльцо.

Но это было только начало. То же самое стало происходить со всеми дверьми, которые имелись в доме: двери между комнатами скрипели и хлопали, одна за другой; стучали дверцы шкафов, внутри которых подпрыгивал мусор и остатки посуды; крошилось стекло. На кухне лязгнула дверь холодильника, а сам холодильник опасно покачнулся и едва не завалился на бок.

И в завершение всего этого раздались крики, а затем из подвального окошка, истошно вопя и обдирая себе локти, вылезли два молодых парня, приехавших в Дерри из Ньюпорта с единственной целью: купить дозу и ширнуться, но так и не сумевших сделать последнее — двери начали отбивать чечетку аккурат, когда они достали шприцы.

Другая приключившаяся в то утро неприятность касалась Баптистской церкви Благодати, которая стояла на углу Уитчем и Джексон-стрит с 1897 года. Венчал церковь изящный белый шпиль, самый высокий из шпилей всех протестантских церквей Новой Англии. Все четыре стороны основания шпиля украшали циферблаты, сами часы изготовили в Швейцарии, откуда их и привезли в 1898 году.

Часы городу подарил Стивен Боуи, лесной барон, который жил на Западном Бродвее. Обошлись они ему в семнадцать тысяч долларов. Боуи мог позволить себе такие расходы. Набожный прихожанин и церковный староста в течение сорока лет (несколько из них он параллельно возглавлял «Легион белой благопристойности» — местный аналог ку-клукс-клана), Боуи также славился своими благочестивыми проповедями в День матери, который он всегда уважительно называл Воскресенье матери.

Со дня установки эти часы честно отбивали каждый час и каждые полчаса — за одним уважительным исключением. На следующий день после того, как взорвался Металлургический завод Китчнера, часы не пробили полдень. Жители города полагали, что преподобный Джоллин заглушил часы, чтобы таким образом показать, что церковь скорбит о погибших детях, и священник никого в этом не разубеждал, хотя к часам не подходил.

Они просто не пробили полдень.

Не пробили они и в девять утра 11 июля 1992 года. Зато в 9.20, через несколько мгновений после того, как двери в доме на Нейболт-стрит закончили свой танец, бой часов на церкви Благодати раздался целых тринадцать раз.

***

_Что это было?_

_Что я сейчас сделала? И главное — зачем?.._

Беверли поднесла ладони к лицу и закрыла его руками, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Ей вдруг показалось, что от рук все еще пахнет Робертом — его семенем — хотя она уже успела тщательно их вымыть. Бев машинально вытерла ладонь о простыню и села на кровати.

Боб плескался в ванной — оттуда доносился шум воды и невнятное бормотание, похожее на… пение? Девочка прислушалась: так и есть, Роберт что-то напевал, моясь под душем. Похоже, Оно пребывало в отличном настроении.

_Ну, еще бы!_

Бев не представляла, как посмотрит в глаза Грея, когда он вернется из ванной. Как сможет говорить с ним, общаться, жить под одной крышей. Кто он ей теперь?..

Она не знала, что на нее нашло сегодняшним утром. Беверли мирно спала и видела эротический сон, в котором фигурировал высокий парень с зелеными глазами, как вдруг сон стал явью. Сначала она и вправду разозлилась на Боба, потом… потом не сдержалась.

Уж больно он был хорош.

_Я весь твой._

Все из-за этой фразы. Обычно мужчины говорили Беверли что-то вроде: «Ты — моя девочка» (отец), «Ты все равно станешь моей, маленькая стерва!» (Генри Бауэрс) или хотя бы «Не хочешь быть моей девушкой?» (Данкан Кейн из книжного магазина). Кто знает, возможно даже Билл Денбро когда-нибудь сказал бы, что она принадлежит ему.

И только Роберт Грей сказал: «Я — твой». Для Беверли это было как укротить тигра, как приручить дракона. Ощущение триумфа, а еще — власти. Душа девочки возликовала от этих слов.

Беверли чувствовала себя так, будто вот-вот взлетит.

На самом деле она не впервые делала это мужчине. Но Беверли предпочла бы не помнить о таком опыте — это был отец, он заставил ее ублажить себя: один раз, когда пришел ночью в ее комнату, напугав до полусмерти. Второй случился через полгода, прямо в гостиной. В те разы Беверли не испытала ничего, кроме ужаса и отвращения.

Отец не давал ей даже забыть об этом: именно после случившегося Элвин стал называть ее «своей девочкой».

_Ты все еще моя девочка, Беверли?_

Как всегда, вспомнив об этом, Бев невольно содрогнулась, и к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Отец ее предал; поступив так, он больше не был ее отцом. Он превратился в хищника, монстра. Последние два года, что Беверли прожила рядом с ним, она прожила в постоянном страхе — страхе того, что он решится на большее. Бев знала, что это уничтожит ее. Какое-то время она думала, что Элвин уже ее уничтожил, что она никогда не сможет прикоснуться ни к одному мужчине, не вспомнив об отце; никогда никого к себе не подпустит.

Но потом был Билл, его дружба, нежные поцелуи и долгая переписка. И этой весной Беверли подумала, что возможно (только возможно) у нее с Биллом все получится.

А потом появился Боб.

_Я весь твой._

И Бев впервые узнала, что означает желать кого-то. Это было так неожиданно и так страшно, учитывая то, кем на самом деле являлся этот парень, и еще оттого, что она теперь хоть немного, но понимала, что чувствовал отец, что толкнуло его на все эти ужасные поступки — безумное вожделение, которое в конце концов свело его с ума.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Беверли может считать, что посмотрела своему страху прямо в глаза.

Когда Роберт, наконец, вернулся, появившись в спальне полуголым, с мокрыми волосами, и приветливо улыбнулся девочке — приветливо и робко, она поняла, что он в некотором смысле невиннее ее, и ощутила стыд, но в то же время и восторг. Почувствовав, что щеки снова сделались пунцовыми, Бев вскочила с кровати и хотела пробежать мимо, скрыться в ванной, наконец-то снять с себя майку, насквозь промокшие снизу пижамные шорты и принять душ, когда Роберт поймал ее за запястье.

Сердце Беверли болезненно сжалось.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Боб.

И выглядел при этом так обычно, так по-человечески, что сердце девочки екнуло уже совершенно по другой причине.

— Да, — соврала она. — Все хорошо.

***

Меж тем до «Дней Канала» оставалось меньше недели. Этот ежегодный фестиваль проводился в честь столетия открытия Канала, который пересекал городской центр. Благодаря сооружению Канала в Дерри активизировалась торговля лесом в 1884–1910 годах. Канал положил начало процветанию города.

Дерри прихорашивался — с востока на запад и с севера на юг. Рытвины и выбоины, которые, как клялись некоторые жители, не ремонтировались десятилетиями, выравнивали, они обретали твердое покрытие. Городские здания ремонтировали внутри и красили снаружи. Худшие из граффити в Бэсси-парк (главным образом направленные против гомосексуалистов) счищали со скамеек и деревянных стен крытого пешеходного моста через Канал, прозванного Мостом Поцелуев.

В Дерри-парк со дня на день должны были поставить огромный полосатый тент, под которым будут продавать закуски, выпечку и прохладительные напитки. Там же будет играть оркестр. В Бэсси-парк компания «Смоукис грейтер шоус» собиралась привезти аттракционы, а местные жители — поставить павильоны с разными конкурсами.

Специальный трамвайчик, который каждый час курсировал по историческим кварталам города, должен был в итоге подъезжать к этой шумной и веселой машине по выкачиванию денег.

Недельный фестиваль всегда положительно сказывался и на нравственном облике города, на его имидже… и на кошельке. Поэтому Городской совет был крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы все прошло благополучно.

В свете последних событий — неожиданных ливней и штормов, взрыва канализации в торговом центре и странного случая с часами — фестиваль, вернее, цель его проведения оказалась под угрозой. Именно поэтому Ричард Бортон, начальник полицейского управления Дерри, вечером 11 июля отправился в мэрию. Припарковав свою машину, он вошел в парадную дверь, доложил о своем прибытии секретарше и поднялся наверх по старинной скрипучей лестнице с широкими перилами. Рабочий день к тому времени уже закончился, и Бортон знал, что мэр вскоре отпустит домой последнюю оставшуюся в здании сотрудницу — секретаршу. Уборщик придет позднее, и следующие два часа мэрия будет в полном распоряжении нескольких членов Городского совета, заседающих в этот момент в зале для совещаний на втором этаже.

Шеф Бортон также знал и то, что это совещание — внеплановое, и оно не войдет ни в какие протоколы.

Когда Бортон открыл дверь, то увидел, что за столом восседает почти весь совет, и это вначале его удивило, ведь ситуация, если просто взглянуть на нее со стороны, не представлялась такой уж серьезной. Но шеф тут же понял, почему хранители города так взволновались — дело было не в том, что произошло, а в том, что они чувствовали.

Сам Ричард чувствовал, что что-то не так.

_Что-то чертовски не так._

Прежде чем занять свое место, он обвел взглядом всех присутствовавших. Альберт Карсон, старший библиотекарь, занимавший свой пост вот уже более сорока лет и готовящийся уйти на пенсию. Мюллер и Боуи — потомки лесных баронов; Дэйв Гарденер и Норберт Кин — местные нувориши. Ну и они с мэром — «выскочки», приехавшие сюда в детстве и забравшиеся удивительно высоко (на самом деле ничего удивительного, учитывая глупость и лень богатеньких деток старожилов города, да еще кое-какие факты).

Бортон снял темные очки и кивнул мэру, своему старому другу Чарльзу Донахью, единственному в этой комнате, к кому он испытывал хоть какую-то симпатию. Они с Чаком были лучшими друзьями в средней школе, несмотря на то, что Донахью был на пару лет постарше, и они оба были влюблены в одну девчонку — Анну Нелл. Потом дружба дала трещину, пути разошлись и снова сошлись, когда они стали взрослыми, но теперь мужчины сохраняли лишь вежливо-приятельские отношения. Случившееся три года назад на некоторое время их сплотило, но затем все вернулось на круги своя, и Бортон, в общем-то, не возражал.

— Итак, все в сборе, — произнес мэр Донахью. — Приступим. Что у нас есть на данный момент?.. Тебе слово, Дик. Похоже, ты знаешь больше всех нас.

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Бортон, но все же принялся рассказывать.

Он решил начать с событий в торговом центре. Его парни выяснили, что это был не взрыв, не теракт — просто достаточно необычная авария, которую удалось достаточно быстро устранить.

— В каком смысле — необычная? — спросил Боуи.

— Команда сантехников так и не смогла понять, что заставило дерьмо брызнуть наверх с такой скоростью, — пояснил шеф Бортон. — Каким-то образом сточные воды развернулись в трубах и двинулись в противоположном направлении, не в резервуары завода по переработке сточных вод на Пустоши, а из них.

Потомки лесных баронов молча переглянулись.

— Канализация, черт бы ее побрал, — пробормотал Мюллер. — Она никуда не годится! Надо было давно выделить средства, чтобы привести там все в порядок… Моя дочь едва не погибла! Крышка унитаза пролетела в паре дюймов от ее головы!..

— Мы обсудим вопрос реновации сразу после «Дней Канала», — пообещал мэр.

— А надо бы уже сейчас, — возразил Мюллер.

— Росс, не будь идиотом, — прервал его Боуи. — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы они начали менять трубы в разгар фестиваля?..

— Ну конечно, это не твою дочь окатило дерьмом и чуть не оторвало голову, — проворчал Мюллер, но заткнулся.

— Что насчет дороги, Чак? — вдруг обратился к мэру Дэйв Гарденер. — Пожалуй, есть резон отменить фестиваль, если большинство посетителей не сможет до нас добраться.

— Ремонт завершен. Шоссе 69 будет открыто завтра начиная с шести утра, — мэр взглянул на часы. — Если не ошибаюсь, сейчас об этом как раз объявляют в новостях.

Услышав это, все немного приободрились. Бортон знал, что они думают о том, что и в этом году смогут нажиться на празднике.

— Что там у нас еще? — продолжал Донахью, которому явно не терпелось покончить с совещанием. — Внезапные ливни и грозы. Я говорил с синоптиками, они развели руками. «Иногда перемены погоды бывает невозможно предсказать». Ну, и еще много чего про несовершенство оборудования и так далее.

— Так может, мы зря беспокоимся? — подал голос Норберт Кин, владелец аптеки. — Если это только дорога, ливень, который ее размыл и авария в канализации — все это может быть связано друг с другом, а может и нет. В любом случае, этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить совет собраться, вам так не кажется?.. Скорее всего, это просто капризы погоды плюс неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

— Только не здесь! — просипел старый Альберт Карсон. — Вы же знаете: только не в Дерри.

Повисло тягостное молчание. Кин многозначительно посмотрел на Карсона из-под стекол своих очков — шеф знал, что он давно считает библиотекаря полоумным. На мгновение Бортону захотелось, чтобы так оно и было.

Ричард тяжело вздохнул.

— К сожалению, это еще не все. Часы на церкви Благодати сегодня утром… Думаю, все слышали.

— Часы могли сломаться, — не сдавался Кин. — Им все-таки почти сотня лет! Тем более, после десяти они отбивали время как надо.

— Значит, они не сломаны, — возразил Боуи.

— Вспомните, что до этого они не пробили всего один раз — в 1908-м, — снова послышался скрипучий старческий голос Карсона. — После взрыва на Пасху.

Кин и Гарденер уставились на него с таким видом, словно хотели убить. Шеф поспешил продолжить свой рассказ о доме на Нейболт-стрит, опасаясь, как бы не завязалась никому не нужная перепалка.

О странном движении в Колодезном доме Бортон узнал от своих подчиненных, которые около десяти утра на выезде из города остановили автомобиль с двумя парнями в состоянии сильного наркотического опьянения. Подъехавшая «скорая» отвезла их в больницу, где они через некоторое время поведали свою историю в качестве объяснения, почему утром закинулись так, что едва не отдали концы.

— Господи, шеф, они же наркоманы! — простонал Дэйв Гарденер. — Под кайфом они могли видеть и слышать что угодно! Ты серьезно веришь в то, что они видели полтергейста _до_ того, как успели накачать эту дрянь себе в вены?.. Да они сами не помнят, в какой последовательности и что происходило!

Все присутствовавшие согласно закивали — все, кроме старого библиотекаря и мэра Донахью. Встретившись взглядом с Чаком, шеф Бортон понял, что его бывший лучший друг верит ему и даже больше — он чувствует то же, что и он.

_Что-то жутко не так._

После этого совещание закончилось, как и следовало ожидать: члены Городского совета решили ничего не предпринимать до тех пор, пока не произойдет что-нибудь еще. Что именно — никто не знал, и не мог себе представить, да и не хотел. В данном случае бессилие прикрывалось бездействием.

«Даже если это нечто все-таки произойдет, — думал Бортон, стоя на крыльце мэрии и нервно покусывая кончик незажженной сигареты. — Что тогда?.. Ты знаешь, что. Эти богатенькие ублюдки и твой дружок Чаки отправят тебя расхлебывать это дерьмо. Как было тридцать лет назад, как было три года назад… Возможно, так будет до конца твоей гребаной жизни».

Он задумался, а не свалить ли ему из города под каким-нибудь предлогом. Или вообще без предлога — просто исчезнуть без следа. Начать жизнь с чистого листа где-нибудь в другом штате, желательно на Западном побережье. Он обойдется без значка, не будет скучать по работе в полиции. В ней мало хорошего, если честно. За последние годы он видел слишком много трупов.

И большинство были телами детей.

Зачем он вообще вернулся в Дерри после того, как закончил академию? Что повлекло его сюда — данное обещание, память об Анне?.. Было ясно только одно: после того, что он пережил в детстве, он думал, что сможет пережить что угодно. Что бы не произошло, это будет легче, чем летом 1962 года.

Но не было. 88-й и 89-й были настоящим адом. За эти два года он постарел на десять лет, если не больше.

Кто-то подал ему зажигалку, и шеф удивился, увидав рядом с собой мэра Дерри. Тот выглядел сильно уставшим. В ответ Бортон протянул Чаку Донахью пачку «Винстона».

— Будешь?

Они закурили и некоторое время стояли молча, глядя, как сумерки неспешно опускаются на площадь, и при этом невольно рассматривая вполне симпатичные клумбы цветов по периметру газона и уродливую статую Пола Баньяна.

— Что собираешься делать? — нарушил тишину Чак.

— Я?.. То же, что и всегда. Выполнять свою работу, — выпустив дым, Ричард саркастично усмехнулся. — То есть — не делать абсолютно ничего.

— Даже если новый цикл начался раньше срока?

— _Особенно_ если он начался раньше срока. Ты же понимаешь, что это вполне могло произойти. Предыдущий цикл оборвали насильственно, и мы даже не знаем, кто или что. В интересах города способствовать тому, чтобы нормальные циклы восстановились.

Нахмурившийся Донахью кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь.

— Знай, — он положил руку на плечо шефа, что стало для того полной неожиданностью. — Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.


	8. Знакомства

После завтрака Беверли хотела наклеить Роберту новый пластырь, но обнаружила, что рана на его груди полностью затянулась.

— Кажется, ты здоров, — пробормотала Бев, проведя рукой по гладкой коже Боба, на которой осталась заметна лишь тонкая бледная полоса.

Грей ничего не ответил. Видимо, рука девочки задержалась на нем дольше, чем следовало, потому что Боб воспринял это как приглашение — и тут же потянулся к Беверли, чтобы ее поцеловать.

Она отпрянула уже после того, как их губы успели соприкоснуться.

— Я… Мне… Мне надо поставить стирку, — Бев вскочила и поспешно направилась в сторону кухни, где стояла стиральная машина.

Боб тут же двинулся за ней.

— Ты чего?

— Помочь хочу.

— Ладно. Только… Надень рубашку!..

Весь день они делали все вместе и при этом почти не разговаривали. Беверли украдкой наблюдала за Робертом и пришла к выводу, что тот находится в таком же замешательстве, как и она сама — или почти в таком же. Грей казался рассеянным, погруженным в свои мысли, но при этом Бев чувствовала, что эти мысли сосредоточены на ней, и невольно, неосознанно радовалась этому. Они были рядом друг с другом, и от этого на душе было спокойно. Более того, было хорошо. Девочка чувствовала себя легко, легкой, как шарик, наполненный гелием. Она могла бы воспарить, если… О, она слишком хорошо знала, что для этого нужно сделать.

_Нет-нет-нет!.. Держись, Беви!_

Беверли несколько раз ходила в ванную только для того, чтобы заглянуть в сливное отверстие раковины.

Девочка вспоминала, что здесь случилось три года назад: волосяные путы на ее запястьях, на шее, их вызывающее брезгливую дрожь прикосновение, похожее на касание паучьих лап; кровь, запах крови и ее вкус, когда она брызнула ей в лицо, попала в рот и даже в глаза. Кажется, Бев проглотила немного… Чьей крови?.. Пеннивайза? Мертвых детей?

Может, она тогда отравилась и поэтому сейчас сходит с ума, все больше влюбляясь в монстра.

Бев уже давно начало мутить, и едва не вытошнило, но она заставила себя остаться на месте. Более того, она принялась вспоминать все то, что видела в подземелье, в канализационном коллекторе. Огромную гору старых игрушек и тряпья… Тела, парящие под потолком. Она сама могла бы стать одним из этих тел, если бы Бен не спас ее.

Вот кого надо было полюбить — Бена Хэнскома или Билла Денбро. И она любила их, но как друзей, в этом не было безумного зова плоти, даже в том, что она чувствовала к Биллу. Теперь она это понимала.

Но почему именно Роберт Грей?.. В конце концов, что он такое, как не обычная маска? Фальшивка, может быть, даже красочная приманка — для нее, для маленькой потаскушки.

— Нет, ты не шлюха, Беверли! — строго сказала она себе, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. — Пусть даже весь город считает обратное. Никто не сделает тебя шлюхой, кроме тебя самой.

***

Где-то около полудня Бев получила очередной звонок от тети.

— Она опять не сможет приехать, — сообщила Беверли Роберту после достаточно продолжительного разговора. — Не сегодня. Скорее всего, не раньше, чем через неделю.

— Дороги уже в порядке, — заметил Боб, и она не стала спрашивать, откуда он это знает.

— Дело не в дорогах. Хамфри Богарт попал под машину.

— Кто?..

Беверли тут же почувствовала нечто вроде легкого прикосновения внутри своей головы — словно невидимое щупальце потянулось к ее разуму, но внезапно отпрянуло (видимо, Грей все-таки старался сдержать свое обещание).

— Боб!..

— Я не тронул твои воспоминания. Прости. Все, что я знаю о Богарте — это актер, он умер в 57-м, и явно не потому, что попал под машину.

Беверли вздохнула.

— Это кот. Тетиных котов зовут Хамфри Богарт, Марлон Брандо, Кларк Гейбл и Джеймс Дин — в честь ее любимых актеров. Хамфри самый старый, ему уже около пятнадцати лет. Он не слишком ловок. Думаю, поэтому именно с ним такое и приключилось. Сосед случайно сбил его машиной вчера утром. Старине Боги переломало ребра и переднюю лапу, проткнуло легкое. Тетя отвезла кота в ветеринарную клинику, где ему сделали операцию и наложили гипс. Жить вроде будет, но теперь ему нужен круглосуточный уход. Боги все еще в клинике под капельницей. Тетя надеется, что через несколько дней его можно будет положить в переноску и привезти сюда, если ей понадобится срочно приехать в Дерри.

— Почему она сразу не взяла котов с собой?

— Потому что надеется продать эту квартиру, а коты игнорируют когтеточку. Иными словами, дерут мебель. В Портленде Роуз приходится покупать новые кресла и диван каждые два-три года.

— Ого, — произнес Роберт без особого удивления.

Кроме звонка, тетя Роуз сделала еще кое-что, чтобы облегчить племяннице жизнь в свое отсутствие — перевела ей немного денег, а также позвонила своей школьной подруге, Мэгги Тозиер, и попросила ее присмотреть за девочкой. Поэтому, едва Беверли успела положить трубку и рассказать все Бобу, старенький телефонный аппарат снова задребезжал: мать Ричи пригласила Беверли поужинать с ними.

Бев была вынуждена ответить согласием, и одновременно с этим попыталась выяснить, проболтался ли Ричи своим родителям о Роберте. Судя по всему, еще не успел, иначе Мэгги непременно бы спросила о нем Роуз, и тогда вся легенда о Бобе Грее, проблемном кузене Беверли, рассыпалась бы, словно карточный домик.

_Но что же делать? Ричи ждет, что я приду с Робертом. _

В конце концов Беверли решила рискнуть и привести Боба к Тозиерам, предварительно заставив его дать обещание, что он не попытается причинить какой-либо вред и будет рассказывать, что приехал в Дерри неожиданно, не сказав матери, что его выгнали из колледжа, потом турнули с работы, и стало нечем платить за аренду. И вот он подался в Дерри к двоюродной сестре, чтобы обрести хоть какую-то крышу над головой. Простудился и заболел по дороге…

— Короче, мне надо изобразить из себя ходячее несчастье! — наконец не выдержал Грей.

— Но ты и есть несчастье, — ответила девочка. — Только в другом смысле.

Роберт обиженно надул губы.

— Ну, не скажи! Да, сам я живу в канализации и ем кого придется, но другим я способен даровать процветание и богатство! Взгляни на этот город!.. И вспомни, что я тебе обещал. Все, что я говорил — правда.

— Окей, но это не годится для того, чтобы рассказать Тозиерам. Представь себе: «Я — Пеннивайз, Танцующий клоун. Я прилетел из космоса и бла-бла-бла». А если еще ввернешь свою любимую фразу про «мятный твист», то экспресс-доставка в клинику «Джунипер-Хилл» тебе обеспечена. Возможно, и мне заодно.

— Но с такой биографией, как ты мне придумала, Боба Грея впору принимать в «Клуб неудачников», — пожаловался Роберт.

— Это можно устроить, — улыбнулась Беверли. — Если вечер пройдет благополучно.

***

Вечер действительно прошел на удивление благополучно. Мэгги и Уэнтворт Тозиеры сначала сильно удивились появлению Боба и отнеслись к заявлению Беверли о том, что он — сын Роуз Марш, с большим подозрением. Но «брата и сестру» все же пригласили за стол, и во время последовавшей за этим беседы Роберт сумел всех очаровать.

Беверли глядела, как он медленно ест салат ножом и вилкой, демонстрируя безупречные манеры, слушала, как рассказывает о своей выдуманной жизни в Портленде и о своей матери. Боб ни разу не запнулся, не покраснел. Более того, оказалось, что ему многое известно о тете Роуз, особенно о ее детстве и юности — и вскоре всякие подозрения Тозиеров оказались развеяны.

— Ты так похож на свою мать, — проворковала Мэгги, поставив на стол блюдо с картофельной запеканкой. — У тебя такие же зеленые глаза!

«Что верно, то верно, — думала Беверли. — Глаза у тети зеленые. Но это просто совпадение, а все те воспоминания из ее детства, которыми он так охотно с вами поделился, скорее всего подсмотрены им и подслушаны во время предыдущего цикла. А кое-что украдено прямо из моей головы».

— А кто твой отец? — осторожно задал вопрос мистер Тозиер.

— Я его не помню. Мама рассталась с ним вскоре после моего рождения. Она не любит об этом рассказывать, — ответил Боб, и тактичный Уэнтворт прекратил расспрашивать.

Когда Мэгги нарезала запеканку и положила всем на тарелки, самые большие куски достались Роберту и Ричи.

— Чтобы все съесть! Вы оба слишком худые для своего возраста!

— Ну, мам!.. — запротестовал Ричи, а Беверли едва удержалась от того, чтобы не фыркнуть и закатить глаза.

— Кстати, сколько тебе лет, Боб? — поинтересовался Уэнтворт Тозиер.

— Недавно исполнилось двадцать два, — без запинки выдал Грей.

— Говоришь, ты бросил колледж?.. Это нехорошо.

— Постараюсь сдать хвосты и восстановиться на следующий год.

Отец Ричи одобрительно кивнул.

— А сейчас чем будешь заниматься?.. Уже нашел работу на лето?

Беверли знала, что мистер Тозиер — хороший человек, и считала, что Ричи очень повезло с родителями (в отличие от нее самой). Уэнтворт частенько баловал сына и во многом потакал ему, но в одном был непоколебим: молодежь не должна сидеть без дела. Спорить с ним было бесполезно. Ричи получал достаточно карманных денег и, в принципе, мог позволить себе отдыхать все лето напролет, но благодаря настойчивости отца постоянно был при работе. С тех пор, как Ричи минуло четырнадцать, во время летних каникул он чем только не занимался: разносил почту, стриг газоны, мыл машины и так далее.

Этим летом он тоже вкалывал в поте лица, и его отец был этим доволен. Но, пообщавшись с Бобом, Уэнтворт решил, что нашел еще одного молодого бездельника, которому неплохо было бы заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

— Через пару дней начнется фестиваль, — продолжал мистер Тозиер, не дождавшись ответа. — Видел объявление: «Смоукис грейтер шоус» ищут работников — билетера и, кажется, кого-то вроде артиста. Можешь сходить, поспрашивать. Да и местные, думаю, будут не прочь нанять кого-нибудь на подмогу… На ярмарке всегда можно найти работу.

— Папа, на ярмарке нужно не работать, а развлекаться! — перебил Ричи, но его отец даже ухом не повел.

— Самым лучшим развлечением в данном случае будет сделать что-нибудь полезное и заработать денег, — нравоучительным тоном произнес Уэнтворт.

— Ты превзошел сам себя, папа, — вздохнул Ричи. — Скучнее сказать просто невозможно!

***

Бэсси-парк превратится в парк с аттракционами, и впервые за много лет он сможет принять в этом непосредственное участие. Русских горок, конечно же, не построят, но Роберт видел, как рабочие собирали гигантские качели в виде корабля викингов, «Чертово блюдо», «Парашютную карусель» и устанавливали ограждение вокруг автодрома, где посетители смогут ездить в автомобильчиках и сшибаться друг с другом.

Люди придут сюда и будут веселиться. Будут гулять, кататься на каруселях, участвовать в конкурсах. Взрослые будут перекусывать хот-догами, запивая их пивом, а дети налягут на пончики, мороженое, сладкую вату и попкорн.

Попкорн.

_Я люблю его больше всего. Потому что он хлопает!.. Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп!_

_Хлоп-хлоп…_

Боб невольно сглотнул слюну, подумав… Конечно, не о попкорне, а о маленьких детках, которые будут его кушать. А он мог бы кушать их. Как они будут дергаться, истекая кровью и вереща от страха!..

В желудке заурчало. Грей засунул палец в рот и пощупал свои резцы — человеческие, бестолковой прямоугольной формы. В этот момент нос Роберта уловил аппетитный запах, и парень увидел тележку с хот-догами, стоявшую недалеко от будущего луна-парка. Продавцом был какой-то прыщавый юнец, а покупателями — монтировщики, собиравшие аттракционы.

Грей встал в хвост очереди и тоже купил хот-дог. Денег у него не было, но он протянул парнишке мятую бумажку и, глядя ему в глаза, внушил, что это двухдолларовая банкнота. Трюк удался — главным образом потому, что за Бобом уже никто не стоял и не заметил странности.

Съев булочку с сосиской внутри, щедро политой майонезом, горчицей и кетчупом, Роберт насытился и перестал думать о детях. Настроение сразу улучшилось, и он задумался о том, что человеком быть, в некотором роде, очень легко.

И даже приятно.

За едой не нужно охотиться, ее можно просто купить, как и все необходимое. Правда, для этого нужны деньги, но Боб был уверен, что сможет их заработать (и как раз собирался это сделать). Но самое главное: люди живут среди себе подобных. Среди множества себе подобных. Найти собеседника, друга, пару — сущие пустяки, если ты человек. Даже «неудачники» с этим справились.

Но это было совершенно невозможно для единственного Пожирателя миров во Вселенной.

Грей снова погрустнел, вспомнив о том, что Беверли выставила его из спальни, и последние две ночи он провел на диване в гостиной. Хуже того, девочка ни разу не поцеловала его и даже избегала лишний раз к нему прикасаться. Боб сначала думал, что она на него сердится, затем — что боится. Беверли действительно боялась, но этот страх был направлен не на Оно, а на что-то другое. Роберт мог бы выяснить это в два счета, но, к сожалению, Бев обладала даром чувствовать, когда он пытается проникнуть в ее сознание, и с каждой его попыткой чувствительность девочки все возрастала.

Грей не мог пойти напролом. Ни в каком смысле. Да, ему хотелось совокупиться с этой человеческой самкой, но не просто совокупиться. Она должна была подарить ему ласку, удовольствие, близость — и много чего еще. Все это невозможно получить путем насилия.

Роберт (а, вернее, Пеннивайз), ранее никогда не нуждавшийся в чьем-либо одобрении, сейчас был вынужден искать способ восстановить расположение Беверли. Более-менее понимая, как обычно человеческие мужчины покоряют женские сердца, он решил пойти таким же путем — а именно, сделать Бев какой-нибудь неожиданный и приятный подарок, сюрприз, или просто пригласить на свидание.

Но для всего этого требовались деньги, поэтому накануне ярмарки Боб оказался у вагончиков «Смоукис грейтер шоус», поднялся по ступенькам приставной лесенки и постучал в дверь одного из них. На вбитом в дверь гвозде висела облупленная табличка с надписью «менеджер», под которой скотчем было приклеено объявление «требуются работники».

Менеджером был лысеющий коротышка лет пятидесяти, не выпускавший изо рта сигареты. Курил он что-то крепкое, вроде «Кэмэла». В его вагончике все насквозь пропиталось запахом табака, так, что даже не имевший ничего против курения Боб через несколько минут почувствовал желание выйти на свежий воздух.

— Подзаработать хочешь, ага, — сказал коротышка, перебирая на столе какие-то пожелтевшие, измятые бумаги (вокруг царили такие вонь и беспорядок, что Грей невольно вспомнил свое логово в канализации). — Так сколько, говоришь, тебе лет?

— Двадцать два.

— Рост какой?

_А это еще зачем?_

— Шесть футов.

— Побольше шести футов будешь, приятель, — произнес менеджер, пристально поглядев на Боба. — Где-то шесть футов и три дюйма — у меня глаз наметан.

С кряхтением опустившись в кресло, менеджер сделал глубокую затяжку и в очередной раз выпустил дым.

— Конечно, я могу взять тебя продавать билеты на аттракционы, — продолжал он. — Но, честно сказать, мы платим там сущие гроши. Туда я предпочитаю нанимать подростков лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати. Билетеров я найду, это не проблема. Но сейчас нам куда нужнее другой работник. Вместо старого Отто — пусть земля ему будет пухом!.. Сколько народу приходило на него посмотреть!.. Пил он, конечно, как сапожник — это его и сгубило. Всего пару дней назад, когда мы собирались отчалить из Истпорта, пошел пострелять белок, да в лесу нализался так, что потом вышиб себе мозги из охотничьего ружья — веришь ли, наступил на курок, стаскивая сапоги, да прямо на глазах чуть ли не у всей нашей команды.

Вынужденный слушать этот совершенно неинтересный ему монолог, Роберт угрюмо молчал. Менеджер продолжал предаваться воспоминаниям, развалившись в кресле.

— Ну так что, заменишь нам Отто? — неожиданно спросил он тогда, когда Боб уже совсем перестал слушать и подумывал о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти. — Он тоже был высоченный — так что его костюм должен тебе подойти. Марк покажет, где лежит реквизит, а программку ты и сам прочитаешь. Ничего сложного. Продержишься хотя бы вечер открытия ярмарки — заплачу в три раза больше, чем билетеру. А понравишься детишкам, так и премию дам. А то я прямо не знаю, что делать — в афише-то заявлено, что у нас будет клоун!..

***

Все оставшееся время до начала ярмарки Роберт и Беверли старательно изображали брата и сестру. Их отношения не выходили за рамки пристойного, и девочка втайне собой гордилась. Впрочем, Боб тоже был достоин похвалы: он вел себя тихо, был вежлив с Беверли и больше не заводил разговоров на тему обратного превращения. Единственное, что он учудил за все эти дни — напугал ее, когда они вместе со всеми оставшимися в Дерри «неудачниками» смотрели фильм «Чужие» в квартире Беверли (Ричи принес из дома видеомагнитофон).

Они сидели на диване, плотно прижавшись друг к другу из-за тесноты и поедая попкорн. Был поздний вечер, и гостиную освещал только экран работающего телевизора. Роберт сидел рядом с Беверли, но девочка не обращала на него внимания, увлекшись фильмом — эту часть она еще не видела.

И вот, во время одной из сцен нападения чужого Боб незаметно наклонился к Бев и укусил ее в шею. Не до крови — просто слегка прихватил кожу зубами. Девочка подпрыгнула на месте, взвизгнув от испуга, ребята тоже переполошились. Но уже через несколько секунд они все вместе смеялись над рассерженной Беверли. Глупая выходка Бобби показалась ребятам отличной шуткой.

Грей поладил со всеми: в его лице Ричи нашел себе товарища по дурацким розыгрышам, а Эдди впечатлило то, что Роберт победил стафилококк. Больше всего Беверли боялась знакомить Боба с Майком Хэнлоном: почему-то ей казалось, что именно Майк станет тем, кто догадается об истинной сущности Грея. Но ничего подобного — их встреча прошла настолько обыденно, насколько это было вообще возможно.

Майк по-прежнему поставлял мясо в лавку на Джексон-стрит два раза в неделю, только теперь он привозил его не на велосипеде, а за рулем дедушкиного пикапа — как и Эдди, Майк в этом году получил водительские права. В понедельник утром после посещения магазина пикап припарковался у дома Беверли. Поднявшись по лестнице, Хэнлон позвонил в дверь с черного входа, а Боб открыл ему.

Парни замерли, подозрительно глядя друг на друга. Примчавшаяся с кухни Беверли уже была готова ринуться их разнимать, но драки не случилось.

— Ты — Боб? — спросил Майк. — Кузен Беверли?.. Ричи о тебе рассказывал. Слышал, вы остались тут совсем одни. Дедушка был знаком с твоей мамой, когда она была еще девочкой. Так вот, он послал вам в подарок баранью вырезку. Держи!

И Хэнлон протянул Грею бумажный сверток, перетянутый бечевкой. Боб принял его и растерянно пробормотал «спасибо».

Майк ушел не сразу. Беверли угостила его кофе и бутербродом, и, пока парень перекусывал, успел поведать о том, что на ферме его дедушки погибло вот уже несколько приплодов ягнят от какой-то неведомой болезни. Ветеринар из города колол им антибиотики, но это не помогло. Беверли не стала вникать в эту историю — все равно она ничего не смыслила в ветеринарии и овцеводстве. Зато Роберт внимательно выслушал Майка и, записав что-то на клочке бумаги, протянул его Хэнлону.

— Что это?

— Рецепт. Отвар этих трав нужно добавить беременным и кормящим овцам в поилку, и ягнята поправятся.

— Серьезно? — не поверил Майк.

— Да. Это не инфекция, а что-то вроде авитаминоза. Типично для наших краев. Местные фермеры умели лечить это еще двести лет назад.

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — спросил Хэнлон, и Беверли зажмурилась, понимая, что Боб находится на верном пути к тому, чтобы спалиться.

— Мама рассказывала, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Грей.

Надо ли говорить, что уже на следующий день после того, как Майк опробовал отвар на овцах, ягнята пошли на поправку?.. Майк заработал похвалу от деда, а Боб — уважение Хэнлона.

После всего этого Роберт Грей и в самом деле практически стал членом «клуба неудачников».


	9. Ярмарка

В день открытия фестиваля Беверли собиралась остаться дома, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Тем вечером Роберт поторопил ее с ужином, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Уже с четырех часов Боб стал намекать, что неплохо было бы перекусить, и Беверли пожарила принесенную Майком баранину, а затем запекла ее в духовке вместе с пряностями и картошкой. Они сели ужинать после пяти. Грей съел две трети содержимого формы для запекания, а потом стал собираться в город.

— Ты куда? — заволновалась Беверли.

— По делам. Вернусь до полуночи. Не ходи со мной… Нет, я не собираюсь никого есть!  
Именно поэтому я так плотно поужинал.

Беверли не поверила ему, и они чуть было не поругались. В конце концов Роберт все-таки ушел, хлопнув дверью. Бев не смогла его остановить. Затем девочке пришла в голову запоздалая мысль тайно последовать за ним, но, когда она выскочила на улицу, Боба уже и след простыл.

Следующие полчаса Беверли провела в догадках и мучительных раздумьях. Она решила, что Роберт, скорее всего, вернулся в канализацию. В таком случае ей действительно не хотелось следовать за ним и не хотелось знать, что он там делает. Бев даже успела подумать о том, что Боб может и не вернуться, и это сильно расстроило ее — хотя, если следовать логике, должно было обрадовать.

Девочка невольно вздрогнула, когда чей-то автомобиль просигналил за окном. Выглянув наружу, она увидела ребят, вылезавших из пикапа Хэнлона. Эдди увидал ее первым и помахал рукой.

— Ну так что, ты идешь? — крикнул Ричи. — Давай, спускайся уже!

— Иду куда?

— На ярмарку, конечно! Сегодня первый день фестиваля — такое нельзя пропустить. Боб сказал нам, чтобы мы зашли за тобой.

— Когда он успел это сказать? — удивилась Бев.

— Только что. Мы встретили его по дороге.

— Он пошел на ярмарку?

— Ну да. Сказал, что устроился там работать. А ты разве не знаешь?..

— Так. Подождите, — и Беверли поспешно вернулась в свою комнату, переоделась в платье, застегнула сандалии.

Уже через минуту она выскочила наружу и готова была запрыгнуть в машину, но Майк сообщил, что они пойдут пешком.

— Это же совсем рядом. Да и куда торопиться?.. К тому же, Боб обещал купить нам пива.

— Я ему голову откручу! — проворчала Бев.

— Брось, не будь занудой! — возразил Ричи. — Мы же не станем упиваться в хлам. Всего-то по стаканчику.

— Если Майк поедет выпивши, и его остановят…

— Скорее всего, Майк заночует у меня, — ответил Тозиер. — С предками я уже договорился. Не бойся, у меня все схвачено.

Беверли старалась идти не спеша, хотя больше всего на свете ей хотелось пуститься бегом. Вскоре впереди показались высокие деревья Бэсси-парка, а еще раньше до слуха неудачников донеслись звуки музыки и радостный визг детей, катавшихся на аттракционах. Девочка напряженно вслушивалась, но так и не смогла уловить ничего необычного. Похоже, ярмарка шла своим чередом, луна-парк работал, как надо.

_Что Боб там делает? Что он задумал?_

Их маленькая компания влилась в толпу на входе, и Беверли тут же оказалась со всех сторон окружена праздником. В первый момент музыка, крики и смех показались ей оглушающими, от мигающих огней, резких запахов сладостей и жареного масла у девочки едва не закружилась голова. Толпа была такой плотной, что Бев невольно схватилась за рукав рубашки Майка, боясь отстать от друзей и потеряться. Но через пару минут «неудачники» миновали кассы и скопление людей вокруг них, оказавшись в более спокойном месте. Беверли перевела дух.

Ярмарки и фестивали до сих пор были для нее в новинку, хотя последние два-три года она посещала их с завидной регулярностью. Раньше, когда она жила с отцом, об этом нельзя было даже заикнуться. Эл Марш не любил шумные празднества и запрещал дочери ходить на них. Хотя он сам познакомился с матерью Беверли именно на ярмарке, с определенных пор считал фестивали рассадником греха. Там дети тоннами лопали фаст-фуд, молодежь пила алкоголь и частенько курила травку, а парни без стеснения обнимали девушек и целовали их при всех. Мальчишки любили ходить на ярмарки, поэтому это было идеальным местом, где можно было познакомиться или сходить на свидание — в такие дни Элвин старался держать дочь дома, взаперти, поближе к себе.

Ребята хотели покататься на каруселях, но Беверли настояла на том, чтобы сначала найти Роберта.

— Ты знаешь, где он может быть? — спросила она Ричи.

— Не на кассах, это точно. Мы бы его увидели, — ответил Эдди вместо приятеля.

— Давайте пройдемся, — предложил Майк. — Если не увидим его, спросим у работников  
парка.

Они нашли Боба буквально через пять минут. Беверли заметила его первой, но узнала далеко не сразу. Высокий парень в костюме клоуна стоял на свободном пятачке травы между киосками со сладостями и каруселью для малышей. Кланяясь направо и налево, клоун раздавал детям наполненные гелием разноцветные шарики — красные, желтые, синие и зеленые. Бев никак не могла подумать о том, что этим клоуном может быть ее так называемый кузен, быть может оттого, что клоун был совсем не похож на Пеннивайза.

Он был одет в красно-синий мешковатый костюм, один рукав и штанина которого были в полоску. Спереди костюм украшали большие красные помпоны. На голове клоуна был надет остроконечный колпак, тоже полосатый, на ногах — желтые туфли. Лицо юноши было покрыто белилами. Глаза были густо подведены красным, а всю нижнюю часть лица занимала большая нарисованная синим улыбка. Клоун не надевал парика: темные волосы, гладко зачесанные назад, были его собственными.

Даже стоя в нескольких шагах от него, Беверли пребывала в неведении. Но затем вернулся Ричи с мороженым в руках — он с трудом удерживал сразу четыре больших рожка и потребовал, чтобы друзья поскорее забрали причитающиеся им порции. Когда каждый получил по мороженому, Тозиер поправил сползшие на нос очки, глянул вперед… и тихо выругался, заметив клоуна.

— Все еще боишься их, а Ричи? — с улыбкой спросил Хэнлон.

— Ха!.. После того, как навалял самому Пеннивайзу?..

Клоун вдруг вздрогнул и посмотрел прямо на них. Беверли увидела зеленые глаза Роберта и оторопела.

_Он с детьми. Оно с детьми._

_Что делать?_

Клоун широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой «неудачникам», и Ричи тут же завопил:

— Святые яйца!.. Глядите, да это же Боб!

— Да, он самый, собственной персоной, — ответил Грей. И тут же вкрадчиво поинтересовался. — Шарики не желаете?.. Они летают!

— Мы уже слишком большие для этого, — улыбнулся Майк.

— Как скажете. Я отдам все оставшиеся шарики этим милым детишкам, а вот этот цветок, — Роберт сунул руку в перчатке себе за пазуху и выудил оттуда слегка помятый бумажный подсолнух. — Я презентую моей прекрасной кузине Беверли!

Девочке ничего не оставалось как принять его. Когда она взяла цветок, стоявшие вокруг дети радостно захлопали в ладоши.

— Кузина клоуна!.. Кузина клоуна! — закричали они. — Ты тоже работаешь в цирке?.. Ты умеешь делать смешные штуки? А может, ты показываешь фокусы? Что ты умеешь делать?

— О, она много чего умеет, — принялся рассказывать Боб. — Она умеет ездить на велосипеде, не держась за руль, кататься на скейтборде и стрелять из рогатки. Беверли никогда не промахивается!.. А что умеете делать вы?

Дети тут же наперебой принялись хвастаться своими навыками, а Роберт шепнул Бев:  
— Закончу примерно через час. Если задержусь, приди к желтому трейлеру и жди меня у двери.

— Но дети!.. — так же шепотом ответила Беверли. — Ты…

— Никого не съем. Обещаю!.. Идите пока на аттракционы, — добавил Грей уже громче, обращаясь ко всем «неудачникам».

Ребят не надо было долго упрашивать, а вот Беверли отправилась прочь весьма неохотно. Она знала, что нельзя оставлять Роберта одного с детьми, несмотря на данное им обещание. Чтобы не выпускать Грея из виду, она уговорила друзей первым делом пойти на колесо обозрения.

Разумеется, как только они вчетвером уселись в кабину, Бев повернулась так, чтобы Боб все время был в поле ее зрения. Работник парка закрыл дверь кабинки на задвижку, колесо дрогнуло, и с тихим скрипом медленно стало поднимать их наверх.

— Ты вроде как не рада, что твой кузен нашел работу? — спросил Ричи, когда их кабинка уже поднялась над верхушками деревьев.

— С чего ты взял? — ответила девочка, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— По выражению твоего лица, дорогая. Эй, Беверли, расслабься! Боб — большой мальчик, он справится.

— Ты не понимаешь, Ричи, — вздохнула Бев. — Эта работа — не для него.

— Клоун на ярмарке в городишке Типичная Мухосрань, где люди месяцами не видят никаких развлечений, кроме телека? Да с такой работой справился бы даже слабоумный. Боб — слабоумный?

— Конечно же, нет!

— Вот и успокойся. О, смотри, он жонглирует шариками! Офигеть, аж четырьмя! Да он настоящий профи!..

— Да уж, — проворчала девочка. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав.

— Бев, я серьезно, перестань вести себя как Эддина мамочка! Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь кого-то так опекать!

Беверли возмущенно уставилась на Тозиера, который продолжал паясничать. Но в конце концов Ричи удалось ее отвлечь, и она перестала следить за Робертом. Когда «неудачники» покинули колесо, клоун уже успел куда-то испариться. Беверли едва не ударилась в панику, но Боб тут же обнаружился за стойкой одного из павильонов: он мастерил фигурки животных из шариков-колбасок. Заметив Беверли, клоун послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

***

В течение вечера Бев то и дело теряла Роберта из виду. В последний раз он исчез уже надолго, и девочка забеспокоилась, но, взглянув на часы, поняла, что прежде всего стоит поискать Боба в трейлере — уже почти стемнело, и маленьких детей на ярмарке совсем не осталось. Вполне вероятно, что Грей все-таки закончил свою работу и пошел переодеваться.

_Или же сидит в канализации на груде детских костей._

Дверь желтого вагончика распахнулась за секунду до того, как Беверли успела в нее постучать. На пороге стоял Боб, уже успевший снять свой клоунский костюм, но еще не избавившийся от грима. С довольной ухмылкой на разрисованном лице, с сигаретой в зубах, одетый в джинсы и белую майку, он выглядел донельзя отвязно. Поприветствовав Беверли и ребят, Боб сообщил, что ему заплатили и «это надо отметить». Тут же, к восторгу парней и возмущению Бев, он вытащил упаковку из шести бутылок «Будвайзера».

— Спаиваешь моих друзей, Грей? — недобро прищурилась девочка.

— Так присоединяйся!.. Кроме того, у меня есть сигареты, — и он потряс перед ее носом почти полной пачкой. — «Филип Моррис», твои любимые, с ментолом!

На этом Беверли сдалась и перестала быть поборницей морали. Уютно расположившись на ящиках и раскладных стульях позади трейлера, Боб и «неудачники» выпили по пиву, выкурили по паре сигарет и несколько раз посмеялись до колик, когда Роберт и Ричи принялись соревноваться в рассказывании анекдотов. Беверли слегка захмелела от пива и табака, а может, от свежего воздуха и продолжавшей звучать музыки. Она помнила, как Ричи обнимал ее и говорил, что у нее чумовой кузен, но момент, когда ребята попрощались и вернулись к аттракционам, напрочь стерся из ее памяти. Бев вдруг осознала, что стоит внутри трейлера, среди разбросанных вещей и разного хлама, и смотрит, как Боб, согнувшись почти пополам, умывается над крошечной раковиной и вытирает лицо полотенцем. Беверли смотрела на его локти, на выпирающие под тканью майки лопатки и позвонки.

«Даже если отбросить его происхождение и все странности, — лениво, отвлеченно думала она. — Обычный парень. Большинство людей даже не сочтут его красивым. Худой, высокий, косоглазый губошлеп».

Но, тем не менее, когда Роберт повернулся и встретился с ней взглядом, Бев почувствовала, как подкосились коленки.

_Что я в нем нашла?_

— Пойдем, — сказал Грей, накинув поверх майки фланелевую клетчатую рубашку, когда-то принадлежавшую отцу Беверли.

— Куда?

— На ярмарку, конечно. Сегодня мы с тобой еще не веселились.

Беверли могла бы поспорить насчет последнего, но промолчала. Боб сообщил ей, что, как работник луна-парка, имеет право бесплатно кататься на аттракционах вместе со спутником.

Бев выбрала «Корабль викингов», потому что билет на него был самым дорогим.  
Они сели в ладью, которая сначала медленно поднялась вверх, затем резко рухнула вниз, и почти все сидевшие внутри завизжали.

— Надо отпустить руки, — сказал Роберт, склонившись к девочке. — Тогда будет казаться, что ты летишь.

— Спасибо, мне и так нормально! — выдавила Бев и ещё крепче вцепилась в перекладину.

— Не выйдет из тебя космонавт! — шутливо заметил Боб.

Однако, через пару минут Беверли привыкла к ритму карусели, немного расслабилась и последние несколько взлетов и падений ладьи сумела насладиться этим.

Весь остаток вечера Бев казалось, что земля раскачивается под ногами.

До того, как они покинули территорию луна-парка, произошло еще два события. Первым из них была драка, или, скажем так, небольшая стычка с ребятами, которые когда-то учились с Беверли в одной школе.

Оба немного под мухой, Ричи и Эдди забыли, где находятся, и взялись за руки. Так они ходили некоторое время, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды, пока Питер Гордон, бывший на ярмарке вместе с друзьями, не начал выкрикивать оскорбления.

Тозиер попытался ответить, и Эдди, зная, как хорошо его парень умеет отвечать, потащил его прочь. С помощью Майка ему удалось это сделать, но затем, решив, что опасность миновала, ребята разделились. Хэнлон отправился в тир, а Ричи захотел попытать счастья в конкурсе «Бросай до победного» и выиграл бумажный цилиндр с цветком и надписью на ленте «Я❤Дерри». Должно быть, Гордон все это время тайком наблюдал за ним, потому что, когда Тозиер надел свой трофей на голову, Питер возник перед ним, словно из-под земли, и потребовал «снять шляпу и нахуй валить с ярмарки, потому что это место не для таких, как он — не для пидоров».

В это время Роберт и Беверли были неподалеку. Девочка как раз выиграла большого плюшевого медведя, стреляя из рогатки по банкам. Увидав Питера Гордона, Бев сразу вспомнила его: он принадлежал к одной из «лучших семей» Дерри и жил на Западном Бродвее, но три года назад частенько тусовался с Бауэрсом, Криссом и Рыгало, поскольку гонять малышню в одиночку ему не хватало духа. Теперь Питер, видимо, сколотил собственную шайку, в которой был лидером. Его подручными были двое рослых ребят: умственно отсталый старшеклассник Стив Сэдлер по прозвищу Лось (который раньше тоже таскался за Генри) и незнакомый Беверли белобрысый парень — как потом стало известно, брат Марсии Фэддон.

Бев увидела, как Ричи улыбнулся, затем действительно снял шляпу, но надел ее на голову побледневшего Эдди, потом приобнял его за талию. Тозиер что-то произнес, обращаясь к Гордону, тихо и спокойно — девочка не расслышала, что именно, но от этих слов прыщавое лицо Питера пошло пятнами.

Гордон больше не стал ничего говорить. Он занес руку для удара, и Беверли дернулась вперед, понимая, что Ричи сейчас крепко достанется — но Роберт успел раньше нее.

Питер обернулся, почувствовав, как чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.

— Оставь их в покое, — произнес Грей.

Беверли видела, как стремительно меняется выражение лица Гордона: от злобного к испуганному, а затем снова к злобному. Он явно струхнул, увидав, насколько Роберт выше его ростом, но потом, приглядевшись, сообразил, что остановивший его парень тощий и неспортивный, хоть и высокий. Тот же Лось Стэдлер нисколько не уступал Бобу в росте, и, кроме того, был в два раза тяжелее и шире в плечах. Поэтому Питер решил, что перевес силы на его стороне. Стряхнув руку Роберта, он нагло оскалился:

— А то что?..

Не двигаясь с места, Боб повторил свою просьбу — Бев уже заранее знала, что на Гордона это не подействует.

— Может, ты тоже один из них? По тебе видно! — привстав на цыпочки, Питер заглянул в глаза Бобу и усмехнулся. — Ты больше смахиваешь на девку, чем на парня!

Любой другой на его месте почувствовал бы себя оскорбленным, но Роберт лишь пожал плечами.

— Проваливай, — произнес он с презрением. — Ты напрасно тратишь мое время!

Гордон схватил его за рубашку. Грей легко поднял его и швырнул на траву, но Лось Стэдлер, слепо преданный Питеру так же, как когда-то Генри, вдруг сделал резкий выпад и ударил Роберта по лицу. Боб покачнулся, прижал руку к носу — и Беверли увидела, что сквозь его пальцы сочится кровь.

Не успев даже подумать о том, что делает, девочка закричала и, схватив с прилавка незаряженную рогатку, запустила ею в Стэдлера. Рогатка ударила его в лоб, рассекла бровь — слабоумный гигант взревел, словно раненое животное, и с неожиданной для такой туши прытью бросился на Беверли. Боб поставил ему подножку, и Лось кубарем покатился по траве.

— Так, что здесь происходит?.. — раздался властный мужской голос.

Все замерли и обернулись. Успевшая собраться толпа расступилась, пропуская вперед мужчину средних лет в очках и ковбойской шляпе. Беверли и ребята тут же узнали шефа местной полиции, хотя он был одет в гражданское — в джинсы и сатиновую рубашку, судя по воротнику и узору, прямиком из семидесятых. Серые глаза Ричарда Бортона, холодно смотревшие поверх тонированных стекол его очков, по очереди остановились на каждом участнике потасовки.

— Так-так, снова Гордон и компания. Второе нарушение общественного порядка за неделю. На этот раз, ребята, вам придется поехать в участок.

За спиной шефа уже возникли двое патрульных, представители «Гордости Дерри», с дубинками в руках. Не теряя времени, полицейские быстро повязали Гордона и Фэддона, оставив Лося напоследок — тот, всхлипывая, сидел на траве, покорно дожидаясь своей очереди.

— Почему только мы? — возмутился Питер, когда один из патрульных защелкнул на нем наручники. — Так нечестно! Этот, — он кивком указал на Боба. — Ударил меня, а девчонка разбила лоб Стиву… Глядите, он плачет!..

— Ах, бедняжка, — саркастично усмехнулся Бортон. — Только почему-то здесь царили спокойствие и порядок, пока вы трое на начали выкрикивать оскорбления — добрая половина ярмарки их слышала, включая меня.

— Мы только хотели, чтобы чертовы гомики убрались прочь! — выкрикнул Гордон, когда полицейский повел его к машине. — Им здесь не место!

Толпа поддержала его одобрительным гулом, который, впрочем, тут же затих, стоило шефу полиции обернуться.

Ричи презрительно сплюнул на траву.

— Нахуй ярмарку, — произнес он сквозь едва сдерживаемые слезы. — Пошли отсюда, Эдс!.. Бев, Боб, вы с нами?

— Да, конечно, — поддерживая Роберта под локоть, Беверли двинулась прочь, но Бортон неожиданно преградил им дорогу.

— Постойте!.. Сынок, ты вроде не местный?.. Сильно досталось?.. Может, отвести тебя в больницу?

Боб отрицательно помотал головой, скрючившись и закрыв лицо руками.

— Это мой кузен. Я о нем позабочусь, — ответила девочка.

— А, мисс Марш. Как всегда, в гуще события, — тихо пробормотал Бортон, смерив Беверли внимательным взглядом.

Бев нахмурилась, но предпочла не дерзить: она слишком хорошо помнила, как Бортон допрашивал ее три года назад в связи со смертью отца. Общение с шефом полиции было донельзя неприятным, хотя формально он не превышал своих полномочий. Все же, у Бев создалось впечатление, что Бортона совсем не интересует правда. Засадить девочку под замок любой ценой, точно так же, как Генри Бауэрса — вот чего бы хотелось шефу.

— Пойдем, Бев, — глухо пробормотал Боб.

Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы его голос звучал так жалобно.

***

Роберт умылся второй раз за этот вечер, когда они вернулись в трейлер. Один из работников парка аттракционов, смуглый длинноволосый парень, похожий на цыгана, по просьбе Беверли принес аптечку первой помощи, и девочка обработала Бобу ссадины на лице, а потом он еще некоторое время сидел на стуле, прижав к губе мешочек со льдом.

— Дай посмотрю, — попросила Бев, после того, как Грей отложил лед в сторону. — Выглядишь не так уж плохо. Я боялась, что он выбил тебе зубы или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

Боб прикрыл глаза, когда рука девочки коснулась его щеки.

— Я просто хотел свалить оттуда. И чтобы шеф отвязался.

Беверли не сразу сообразила, что о говорит о Бортоне.

— Вот уж не думала, что ты боишься полицейских!

— Конечно же, нет, — заявил Грей. — Единственное существо в округе, которого стоит по-настоящему опасаться — это я!..

Впрочем, его бравада показалась Бев несколько напускной, особенно когда Боб едва не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, когда какой-то мужчина окликнул их, едва они вышли из трейлера.

— Парень!.. Эй, парень!

Беверли с первого взгляда поняла, что этот человек не из Дерри. На вид лет сорока или чуть больше, модно одетый. Седеющий ежик волос и бородка клинышком, на шее болтался зачехленный фотоаппарат «Никон». Типичный приезжий горожанин — он мог быть из Портленда, Бостона или даже Нью-Йорка.

— Это ты сегодня был клоуном? — спросил незнакомец. — Мои племянники от тебя в восторге!

Мужчина представился. Звали его Дэвид Китон, и он приехал на фестиваль из Портленда вместе с сестрой и двумя ее детьми. Китон работал фотографом. Снимал, в основном, моделей для каталогов одежды.

— Видел сегодня, как ты развлекал детишек, — продолжал фотограф. — И как тебе по морде съездили, тоже видел. Увы, придурков полно везде — особенно в таких городках. Твое место явно не здесь, приятель.

— К чему вы клоните? — хмуро спросил Боб.

Мужчина достал из бумажника визитную карточку.

— Обычно я не занимаюсь поиском новых лиц, но для тебя готов сделать исключение — уж больно ты хорош. Вот, держи: это твой шанс покинуть чертову глухомань. Модельное агентство «Айкон». Здесь номер телефона и адрес их конторы в Портленде. Открытый кастинг по понедельникам и вторникам с трех до пяти. Желательно заполнить анкету и принести им парочку фотографий. С этим можешь обратиться ко мне — буду к твоим услугам за небольшую плату, — с этими словами он протянул Роберту вторую визитку, уже свою собственную. — Ну, бывай, приятель!.. Смотри, не упусти свой шанс! Если поторопишься, и года не пройдет, как будешь на обложке какого-нибудь журнала. Я не шучу!..

Когда фотограф их покинул, Грей хотел выкинуть визитки в мусорный бак, но Бев его остановила.

— Ты что! Это же и правда твой шанс!.. Ты можешь стать моделью!

— Какой странный тип: смотрел так, будто хотел меня сожрать… Чем же занимаются модели?..

Беверли объяснила, что к чему, отчаянно завидуя. Но Боба заинтересовало лишь то, что на съемках в рекламе можно заработать деньги.

— Значит, я почти что нашел вторую работу. Это нужно отметить!

Бев тяжело вздохнула.

— Разве мы уже недостаточно сегодня отмечали?

— Нет. Пошли! — подняв с земли выигранного девочкой плюшевого медведя, другой рукой Роберт схватил Беверли и потащил ее прочь из парка.

К ее удивлению, вскоре они оказались на Джексон-стрит, у дверей самого известного в городе рыбного ресторана. Грей забежал внутрь и тут же вернулся с большим бумажным пакетом. Внутри были коробки с едой, которую, как выяснилось, он заказал на вынос еще до того, как отправился на ярмарку. Расплатившись за свой заказ, Боб заскочил в ближайший магазинчик, где продавали алкоголь, и купил бутылку белого вина — Бев понятия не имела, как ему удалось сделать так, чтобы у него не спросили документы.

Со всеми трофеями Роберт и Беверли вернулись домой. Боб попросил девочку постелить на стол белую скатерть, зажечь свечи и достать самую лучшую посуду.

— Лобстер обязывает, — сказал Грей, показав Беверли содержимое пакета.

— Ты купил лобстера?

— И устриц.

— Боже, ты спустил всю свою выручку за сегодняшний вечер!

— Почему бы и нет?.. Штат Мэн славится своими лобстерами, а я столько живу здесь и ни разу не пробовал!

Боб радовался как ребенок, и в конце концов Беверли сдалась. Пока Грей открывал вино и разливал его по бокалам, Бев разделала лобстера. Ей уже приходилось это делать: время от времени ее тетка покупала их на рынке и варила дома в большой кастрюле с водой, бросая живьем в кипяток. Девочке было жалко омаров, но она не отказывалась их есть — очень уж они были вкусные.

Роберт и Беверли выпили и закусили. Покончив с лобстером (оба нашли его мясо восхитительным), они снова наполнили бокалы и принялись за устриц. Боб все подливал ей вина, и Бев не отказывалась, но поняла, что перебрала только тогда, когда осознала, что танцует посреди комнаты в обнимку со своим призовым медведем.

По радио играла песня Ричарда Маркса «Хазард», когда Роберт отобрал у девочки медведя и сам занял его место. Они принялись танцевать, вернее, раскачиваться в такт музыке. Беверли пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы положить руку Бобу на плечо.

— Ты слишком высокий, — пожаловалась она, почувствовав, что затекли руки и шея.

— А если так? — и Бев вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда Боб приподнял ее над полом.  
Отпускать Грей явно не собирался, и девочке ничего не оставалось делать, как покрепче прижаться к нему, обхватив руками и ногами.

— Не тяжело? — поинтересовалась Беверли.

Роберт поцеловал ее в шею.

— Нет. Я уже носил тебя на руках — помнишь?

— Не помню…

— Ну и ладно.

— Куда мы идем? — спросила Беверли через минуту, когда Боб направился к двери.

— В спальню. Хорошим девочкам пора баиньки.

Бев была с ним согласна. Этот вечер был переполнен событиями, и она чувствовала себя очень уставшей. Роберт осторожно опустил ее на кровать в родительской спальне, расстегнул и снял сандалии, а затем и платье. Беверли не сопротивлялась. До последнего она думала, что он просто укладывает ее спать, даже когда он начал целовать ее.

Каждое его движение было полно необыкновенной нежности. Он спокойно целовал ее плечи, губы, грудь — и Беверли, находясь в полудреме, воспринимала это как должное. Она вздрогнула лишь когда его губы сомкнулись на ее соске, и вдруг осознала сразу все: что она осталась перед ним в одних трусиках, и что он, полуголый, нависает над ней в кровати.

— Боб!..

— Что?

Он замер, и Бев воспользовалась этим, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони, провести пальцами по его скулам и губам, откинуть упавшую на лоб темную прядку. Грей был таким красивым, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Его глаза цвета болотной трясины внимательно смотрели на нее с нечитаемым выражением. Беверли подумала, что он похож на животное — на дикого лесного кота.

— Ты хочешь?.. — она собиралась произнести «заняться со мной сексом», но все-таки не смогла заставить себя сказать это вслух.

— Да, — просто ответил Боб. — А ты?

Беверли задумалась. Какая-то ее часть действительно хотела этого, более того — отчаянно желала. Ее природа твердила ей, что время пришло — разве не затем она приехала в Дерри, разве не это собиралась сделать с парнем, которого любила?.. Но, с другой стороны, Беверли одолевал страх, тщательно внушаемый ей отцом и жителями города: страх оказаться именно той, кем ее считают.

— Я… Я не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы они, — промямлила Бев. — Они думали…

Она осеклась, снова почувствовав прикосновение невидимых щупалец внутри черепной коробки. Беверли приготовилась воспротивиться, но вдруг поняла, что дать прочитать свои мысли будет наилучшим решением. В ее душе царило ужасное смятенье, и она не была способна объяснить все это с помощью слов.

_Давай,_ — мысленно попросила она Боба.

Бев ничего не почувствовала — просто глаза Грея вдруг озарились пониманием.

— При чем здесь «они»?.. Есть только я и ты. Они — это те, о ком даже думать не стоит, — ответил он и для пущей убедительности закрепил свои слова поцелуем. — Я хочу быть с тобой, но ты тоже должна этого хотеть. Это мой первый раз, и мне это важно.

— Я хочу, — ответила Беверли, вполне осознавая, что это может быть ее падением.

_К черту все! К черту Дерри!_

Бев притянула к себе Роберта, на миг перехватив инициативу. Она жадно целовала и ласкала его так, словно первый раз мог стать последним (и он мог, они оба это понимали), а потом просто откинулась на подушки и позволила ему продолжить начатое. Ей было немного страшно оказаться в его власти, но действия Боба убедили ее в том, что ей ничего не угрожает. Ее любовник не был ни жесток, ни нерешителен. Он просто делал с ней то же самое, что она делала с ним несколько дней назад, и Беверли нашла это приятным.

Роберт поцеловал ее чуть выше линии трусиков, а потом стянул их и, раздвинув ее ноги, опустил между ними голову.

_Язык. Боже, это его язык!.._

Бев вздрогнула, рефлекторно попыталась свести колени и чуть не задушила Боба между своих бедер.

— Что такое?

— Не надо! Я с утра не принимала душ…

— Ничего. Ты хорошо пахнешь, — он продолжил свое дело. — И на вкус ты замечательная! Вкусняшка!..

Беверли зажмурилась.

— Перестань! Ни слова больше!

— Окей, — усмехнулся Боб. — Только не сжимай ноги так сильно. Расслабься.

Поначалу Бев это показалось почти невозможным. Было щекотно, и стыд, который она испытывала в связи с тем, что пренебрегла гигиеной, был просто невыносим. Но потом девочка подумала, что парень, проживший большую часть своей жизни в канализации, не может быть брезгливым. Она приказала себе не думать об этом, не думать вообще ни о чем, сосредоточиться на ощущениях — и в конце концов это ей удалось. Через несколько минут Беверли ерзала на простынях, постанывая и часто дыша. Она текла, как никогда в жизни, и у нее было ощущение, что там внизу все напряглось и распухло. Ей хотелось сжать бедра и кончить, как она делала, когда мастурбировала, но Роберт крепко держал ее за ноги.

Бев вознамерилась молить о пощаде, но смогла выдохнуть только его имя. Грей опять понял все без слов. Он поднялся и снял с себя трусы. Увидав его член, Беверли вдруг подумала о том, что он может заставить ее взять его в рот. Она забеспокоилась, потому что поняла, что не готова это сделать, но оказалось, что в планах Боба нет ничего подобного.

Пристроив свой член между ее ног, он надавил и вошел в нее. Всего одно движение. Бев была очень влажная от собственных выделений и его слюны, член Боба легко скользнул в ее влагалище. Чужая твердость была приятной для ее сгорающего от желания лона, но резкая боль свела все на нет. Беверли вскрикнула и вцепилась ногтями в спину Роберта. Он не обратил на это внимания, глядя прямо на Беверли и одновременно в никуда — прямо как в тот день, когда превратился.

Боб замер, и Бев смогла перевести дух. Но, стоило ему двинуться, как боль пришла снова. Он двигал бедрами быстро и сильно, каждый раз погружаясь до упора в ее растерзанную плоть, и в конце концов Беверли не выдержала и зарыдала.

Ее слезы вроде бы отрезвили его — он снова замер, удивленно глядя на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. В этот момент Бев ненавидела его.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал Боб и наклонил голову так низко, что их лбы соприкоснулись.

И вот он уже был не только в ее теле, но и в разуме. Это проникновение не вызвало боли — наоборот, оно отключило ее. Возможно, Грей перестарался, желая ей помочь, потому что на несколько минут Беверли лишилась сознания. По крайней мере, она совершенно не помнила, что было после того, как пришедшая извне волна смыла все ее страдания.

Когда девушка снова пришла в себя, она была все еще под Робертом, и он двигался внутри нее, но при этом не было боли. Бев крепко обнимала Боба за шею, и ее лодыжки были скрещены на его пояснице. Отголоски его наслаждения врывались в ее разум, вспыхивали яркими искрами где-то на границе сознания. Это было странно, ощущать чужие эмоции вместо своих, но девушка поняла, что не стоит упрекать за это своего партнера — его удовольствие немного скрасило этот, в общем-то, неприятный опыт.

«Как здорово, все-таки, быть парнем», — подумала Беверли. — «Им так легко испытать наслаждение».

Роберт вдруг вскрикнул и содрогнулся. Его взгляд на мгновение снова сфокусировался на Беверли — он был полон нежности и, может быть, даже благодарности. Потом его глаза закатились: правый ушел вверх, а левый — в сторону. Никогда еще его косоглазие не было столь очевидным.

На мгновение Бев испугалась: ей показалось, что Боб начал превращаться обратно в Пеннивайза. Но это была лишь иллюзия. Роберт выдохнул и обессиленно повалился на нее, придавив к кровати. Его орган выскользнул из ее вагины, а вслед за ним вытекло что-то теплое и вязкое, и девушка поняла, что он кончил.

_Вот и все._

Грей лежал, положив голову ей на грудь. Беверли чувствовала, как часто он дышит, как бешено стучит его сердце. Ее рука потянулась и погладила его по волосам.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Роберт.

— Да. Отнесешь меня в ванную?

Не то, чтобы она не могла ходить, но ей хотелось ощутить его заботу.

Он молча поднялся и подхватил девушку на руки. Пронес ее по коридору, ногой открыл дверь. Когда он осторожно поставил ее в ванную, Беверли подумала, что нынешнее положение вещей смутно напоминает то, что было три года назад: кровь и Оно, но теперь — никакого страха.

Теперь Роберт включил воду и смыл кровь с ее бедер.

***

Отправляясь в «Источник Уоллиса», Ричард Бортон думал о том, что вполне заслужил немного расслабиться, пропустить пару стаканчиков пива. Да и повод имелся — за последние несколько дней не произошло ничего необычного.

Первый день фестиваля тоже прошел отлично, за исключением нескольких незначительных происшествий, вроде той драки между подростками (почему-то больше всех его взбесила рыжая девчонка, которая три года назад порешила родного отца, и Бортон в который раз пожалел, что малолетнюю дрянь не посадили за решетку — ничего, такие как она обычно рано или поздно туда попадают, что отчасти доказывал и случай на ярмарке: свинья всегда найдет грязи).

Но что касалось Дерри и твари, живущей под городом — затишье дало шефу надежду. Дома его никто не ждал, поэтому ближе к полуночи Бортон отправился в бар промочить горло. Он знал, что порой пьет слишком много, и периодически порывался завязать (ровно, как и бросить курить), но это лето явно было не лучшим временем, чтобы снова попытаться это сделать.

В «Уоллисе» было полно народу, но, в отличие от остальных баров, тут собрались почти что одни местные, как с удовлетворением отметил Бортон, окинув взглядом толпу. Многие мужчины приветствовали его, и в том числе Норберт Кин, сидевший за барной стойкой.  
Шеф устроился рядом с ним, и аптекарь, пребывавший в прекрасном расположении духа, предложил угостить его пивом. Бортон согласился, и Кин заказал два стакана «Наррагансетта».

Но выпить им не удалось. С того самого момента, как бармен подошел к кранам, которых было семь (три — «Будвайзера», два — «Наррагансетта», один — «Шлица», известного поддатым завсегдатаям «Уоллиса» как «Слитс», и один — «Миллер лайт»), никто в баре не успел больше выпить ни капли. Все краны разом наклонились вперед, словно их потянули невидимые руки, а в следующее мгновение из них хлынули струи золотисто-белой пены.

Бармен рванул вперед с намерением закрутить их и спасти пользовавшийся здесь самым большим спросом напиток. А потом резко остановился, глаза его округлились, и крик ужаса огласил душную, пропахшую пивом пещеру «Источника Уоллиса». Посетители, подавшиеся было вперед, к стойке, тоже завопили.

Пиво уступило место крови. Она пузырилась в хромированных раковинах, перехлестывала через край, стекала вниз по стойке бара. А из кранов лезли волосы и куски плоти. Шеф Бортон наблюдал за этим действом как зачарованный, не мог даже набрать в грудь воздуха, чтобы закричать. Потом послышался глухой удар: взорвался один из бочонков, что стояли за стойкой. Дверцы всех шкафчиков в баре распахнулись. Повалил зеленоватый дым, как после какого-нибудь циркового фокуса.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Бортон вскочил и заорал, чтобы все эвакуировались. Люди, толкая друг друга, бросились к выходу. Задержались лишь самые пьяные и любопытные — они стали теми, кто пострадал, когда бутылки в баре стали разлетаться в дребезги, словно разбитые пулями, и в воздухе засвистели осколки. Бортон и Кин также покинули бар одними из последних, и каждый из мужчин получил по нескольку неглубоких порезов.

***

Следующим утром, когда Роберт и Беверли все еще мирно спали в объятиях друг друга, хмурый и усталый шеф полиции остановил свою машину неподалеку от Нейболт-стрит.

Эта улица начала приходить в упадок уже после Второй мировой войны. По мере того как Бортон пешком приближался к своей цели, попивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика, расстояние между домами увеличивалось, а сами дома становились все более грязными и обшарпанными. Последние три или четыре с каждой стороны пустовали. Окна забиты досками, лужайки заросли сорняками. Тротуар оборвался, и теперь шеф шагал по утоптанной тропе, которую, пусть и без особого желания, захватывала трава.

Дом двадцать девять на Нейболт-стрит выглядел точно так же, как запомнил Ричард, еще будучи ребенком. Когда-то этот дом был красивым двухэтажным особняком, и даже сейчас сохранял некоторые следы былого величия, которые, однако, и придавали ему жути. Окна глядели пустыми глазницами, забитыми досками. Большинство кровельных плиток слетело. Сорняки буйно разрослись по обеим сторонам дома, а трава на лужайке выглядела пожухлой, хотя была еще только середина лета. Ржавые штыри кованой ограды пьяно кренились в стороны.

У этой ограды росла чудовищная роща подсолнухов — самый высокий поднимался футов на пять, а то и выше. Раздутые и омерзительные, они не понравились Бортону. Он помнил, что подсолнечники на лужайке были всегда, каждое лето они вырастали сами по себе, хаотично среди травы по двое или трое, но были такие же чахлые, как сама трава и едва ли выше ее.

Теперь же почти вся лужайка была плотно усеяна этими цветами. Их ярко-желтые лепестки слегка шевелились на ветру, и сами они покачивались, хищно кивая. Сочные и полные жизни.

По спине Ричарда пробежал холодок.

_Что все это значит?_

Шефу предстояло войти в дом, и этого было никак не избежать — после всего, что случилось прошлой ночью. Происшествие в «Уоллисе» собирались списать на взрыв бытового газа (в том числе и галлюцинации, вызванные его утечкой), но Ричард знал, что по городу уже ползут всевозможные слухи. Члены Городского совета планировали снова собраться сегодня в полдень, чтобы вынести решение, но шеф не стал дожидаться, когда ему дадут поручение осмотреть Колодезный дом, и отправился туда сам.

Ричард демонстративно выбросил стаканчик прямо у крыльца и решительно поднялся на него, толкнул незапертую дверь — вернее то, что от нее осталось.

Внутренние помещения дома встретили его запахом спиртного, давно выкуренных сигарет, гниющей штукатурки и мочи. Везде мусор, паутина и плесень, как обычно бывает в заброшенных домах. Здесь не было ничего, что Ричард еще не видел.

Все же, в этот раз что-то было по-другому, хоть шеф пока не мог понять, что именно.

Бортон прекрасно знал, куда ему нужно идти, но нарочно тянул время. Соваться в подвал было опасно даже для взрослого (особенно если ты пришел в одиночку), и шеф надеялся этого избежать. Если Пеннивайз здесь, если он все-таки бодрствует, он непременно покажется ему — или покажет что-нибудь, подаст знак, пошлет видение.

_Какую-нибудь гадость._

Достав фонарик, Бортон зажег его и принялся светить во все темные углы, но лишь распугал крыс. Ричард обошел все комнаты по очереди, поднялся на второй этаж и даже заглянул на чердак. Ничего.

_Где ты?.. Что с тобой происходит?_

В конце концов он все-таки решился спуститься в подвал и заглянуть в старый колодец. Когда ступеньки лестницы жалобно заскрипели под его ногами, Ричард схватился за кобуру. Ему страшно хотелось достать пистолет, снять его с предохранителя и продвигаться вперед, выставив оружие перед собой. Но Бортон понимал, что в данном случае пистолет мало ему поможет. Как ни странно, удары тупыми предметами всегда имели гораздо более сокрушительный эффект. Поэтому шеф подошел к колодцу, сжимая в одной руке фонарь, в другой — полицейскую дубинку.

Он посветил вниз. Луч фонарика выхватил из темноты каменную кладку древних стен колодца, отразился от темной воды в самом низу.

Ничего.

Осмелев, Ричард положил фонарь на бортик колодца, поднял с земли первый попавшийся предмет — пустую консервную банку — и с силой швырнул ее вниз. Раздался плеск воды, и шеф замер, готовый ко всему, но…

Опять ничего.

— Покажись! — не выдержав, заорал шеф. — Выходи, сучье отродье!

Колодец молчал.

— Какого хуя ты творишь с городом, уебок?.. Что с тобой не так?

Если честно, у Ричарда была одна гипотеза на этот счет. Отправляясь в дом на Нейболт-стрит, он был почти уверен, что его догадка подтвердится.

Три года назад кто-то прервал цикл раньше срока, заставив Пеннивайза бросить кормежку и вернуться под землю. Кто это мог быть? Скорее всего, кто-то из детей, его добычи. Возможно, несколько детей собрались вместе, чтобы дать отпор клоуну — как когда-то объединились юные Чак Донахью, Дик Бортон и Анна Нелл. Возможно, в этот раз детям повезло гораздо больше — или их самих было больше. Они не смогли убить древнее зло (в этом случае вместе с ним умер бы город), но, скорее всего, сильно ранили его. Когда летом начали происходить все эти странности, Ричард подумал, что Пеннивайз пострадал серьезнее, чем казалось вначале. Клоун был не просто напуган, он был ранен. Не исключено, что все происходящее означало его агонию.

Городской совет ни в коем случае не мог допустить его смерти.

Но как помочь поправиться глэмору, твари, пожирающей детей?

_Кормить его с ложечки._

Ричарда прошибал холодный пот всякий раз, когда он думал о том, что, возможно, им придется сделать. Глэмор не может охотиться, и членам совета (а, скорее всего, конкретно ему, Бортону) придется кормить его. Приводить сюда детей… Бросать их в колодец.

_Господи, не допусти этого!.. Не заставляй меня делать еще и это!  
_  
Но никто не отвечал, и шеф вдруг почувствовал себя глупо, стоя с занесенной дубинкой над пустым колодцем.

Пустым… Да, именно пустым. Колодец и дом пустовали. Их обитателя здесь не было, Ричард вдруг понял это совершенно отчетливо.

Как и то, что Пеннивайзу вовсе не плохо. Он испытывает какие-то эмоции — сильные эмоции — но явно не болеет и не агонизирует. Разве будет умирающее существо выращивать желтые цветы на своей лужайке?..


	10. Разговор

Беверли часто снились странные сны, особенно в последние годы, однако этот сон превзошел их всех. Во сне она не была собой, что было не так уж удивительно: когда-то давно, когда она еще ходила в начальную школу, ей часто снилось, что она — птица, несколько раз приснился сон, где она была мальчиком, а вскоре после переезда к тете привиделось, что она кошка.

Но на этот раз Бев была неведомым существом.

Она жила в большом городе внутри гигантской сферы. Улицы города были темные и грязные, похожие на канализационные тоннели. Они ничем не освещались, но свет был внутри самой Бев. Девушка не испытывала проблем с перемещением — она быстро бежала вперед на своих длинных ногах, похожих одновременно на щупальца и паучьи лапы. Ног было восемь.

Как обычно бывает во сне, Беверли ничему не удивлялась. Ее не беспокоило то, что она выглядит, как чудовище из чьих-то кошмарных снов; что она совсем не похожа на человека; что она — даже не она, а _оно_, существо-гермафродит, несущее в себе черты обоих полов. Все, что ее волновало, это запах, чудесный сладкий запах другой особи ее вида. Особь эта, как и она сама, находилась в половой охоте. Бев знала, что должна выследить и догнать это существо, найти его первой.

И это удалось. Она настигла его, загнала в угол и, осветив его своими Мертвыми огнями, смогла как следует рассмотреть.

Он был меньше ее — и она сразу поняла, что также и слабее. Он был красив. Его шкура, в отличие от ее собственной, была гладкой, без крапинок, и отливала серебром. На туловище и брюшке было несколько ярко-красных полосок, а глаза были желто-оранжевые, как раскаленная лава. Он широко разинул пасть и показал ей свои собственные Мертвые огни, давая понять, что согласен заключить союз. Они замерли друг напротив друга с разинутыми ртами, а потом запели брачную песнь, исполнили ее светом, звуком и вибрацией, идущей из глубины их тел.

Когда песнь завершилась, Беверли захотела сразу же покрыть партнера, но оказалось, что он не настроен подчиняться. Это рассердило Бев: она совершенно точно знала, что не позволит оплодотворить себя и не будет откладывать яйца. Выход был один — схватка. Они сразились, и партнер ожидаемо проиграл, хотя сумел оказать Беверли достойное сопротивление. Раззадоренная его несговорчивостью, она подмяла его под себя и грубо взяла несколько раз подряд, в разных позах, подарив боль и наслаждение. Кончая в него в очередной раз, она поняла, что это существо — Боб, а затем вспомнила, что сама является человеком, и проснулась.

***

Он лежал к ней спиной на смятой постели, занимая своим длинным телом большую часть кровати. Боб не издавал ни звука, но его голые плечи вздрагивали, и Беверли показалось, что он плачет.

Не поверив собственной догадке, Бев приподнялась и заглянула Бобу в лицо: так и есть, распухший нос и мокрые от слез щеки.

— Эй, ты чего?..

Она была обескуражена, и в то же время ей было немного обидно — уж кому полагается плакать наутро после дефлорации, так это девушке!..

_Боже, что я могла сделать такого, что он ревет?_

_Неужели и ему это приснилось?.._

— Даже если ты видел во сне то же, что видела я — ну, так это всего лишь сон!.. В реальности я никогда бы так не поступила!

Роберт повернулся к ней и вытер слезы.

— Я не… Я не из-за этого. Я на тебя не в обиде. Ты все сделала правильно там, в моем мире. Это моя вина — я передал тебе воспоминания… Потому что это лишь воспоминания, ничего больше. То, что когда-то мне рассказывал мой Родитель. Я родился слабым, и он на всякий случай подготовил меня к тому, что мой партнер будет надо мной доминировать (если я все-таки его встречу). Так это обычно бывает у нас, у Пожирателей миров.

— Пожирателей миров? Так вот как вы называетесь!.. Но все-таки, из-за чего ты плакал?

Роберт опустил глаза и закусил губу. Он выглядел смущенным, и Беверли с изумлением наблюдала, как покрываются румянцем его скулы.

— Я… После всего, что было между нами, я могу забеременеть.

Бев разинула рот и уставилась на него, не зная, смеяться ей или плакать.

— Ты шутишь?

— Нет.

— Правда не прикалываешься?

— Мне не до шуток!

— Тогда у меня всего один вопрос: как?!

— Ты победила меня, вот почему! Три года назад, и еще раз, недавно — когда поцеловала меня и превратила в… это. Сон означает, что мой организм воспринимает тебя как доминирующего партнера. А у нас потомство вынашивает проигравший.

— И ты уже… ну, того… беременный? — спросила Беверли, изо всех сил сдерживая некстати подступивший приступ истерического смеха.

— Я не знаю, — Грей готов был снова заплакать. — Чтобы это выяснить, мне нужно принять истинный облик. Но я не хочу!.. Если я перевоплощусь и узнаю, что нахожусь в положении, с этим уже ничего нельзя будет сделать! А потомство у нас весьма многочисленно. В каждой кладке примерно сотня яиц. Всем, кто вылупится, понадобится пища. Много пищи. В идеале каждому моему отпрыску будет нужен его собственный Дерри.

Внезапно Бев стало не до веселья.

_Сотня Оно. Сотня маленьких зубастых Пеннивайзиков, которые вырастут в больших Пеннивайзов._

— Это будет апокалипсис! — пробормотала девушка.

— Вот именно. Они не смогут существовать незаметно. Скорее всего, они выжрут все человечество… Или люди все-таки их уничтожат. Любой из этих двух вариантов мне не подходит. Я так надеялся этого избежать!.. Когда-то моя раса почти вымерла оттого, что стало не хватать пищи.

— Боб?

— Что?

— А я?.. Я буду их мама… то есть, отец?

— Нет. У них будет один биологический родитель — я. Каждый из Пожирателей смерти (разумеется, в его истинном обличье) наделен как мужскими, так и женскими детородными органами. Твое появление лишь запустило цикл размножения… или пока не запустило, на что я очень надеюсь.

Беверли вздохнула с облегчением — ей не хотелось стать прародительницей сотне зубастых малюток — но тут же снова нахмурилась.

— Кстати, а _я_ могу от тебя забеременеть?

— Не знаю, — ответил Боб.

— Опять не знаешь?

— Я впервые превратился в нечто настолько близкое к человеку. Уж если я способен усваивать приготовленную пищу и получать из нее энергию, каким-то образом превращая атомные структуры в нейтрино… Возможно, и мои сперматозоиды — не просто копии человеческих половых клеток.

— Ну, спасибо! — разочарованно протянула Беверли. — Теперь мы залетим оба!..

***

— Мне кажется, я нашел выход, — проговорил Грей с набитым ртом.

Они сидели на кухне, уплетая завтрак, который по сытности и времени приема — было уже около полудня — вполне сошел бы за обед. Роберт всегда отличался хорошим аппетитом, но сегодня и сама Беверли съела едва ли не больше него. Девушка очень надеялась, что зверский голод вызван лишь физической активностью и небольшой кровопотерей, случившейся накануне, а не является первым признаком беременности.

Беверли проснулась с головной болью, которая усилилась после утреннего разговора. Бев уже открыла шкафчик в ванной и достала таблетку из тетиной аптечки, когда Боб, незаметно подкравшийся к ней сзади, положил ладонь на ее лоб — и боль сразу же прошла.

— Не благодари, — пробормотал Грей и скрылся за дверью, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Заперев дверь на задвижку, Беверли сняла пижаму, присела на корточки и с помощью маленького зеркальца внимательно осмотрела свои интимные места. Ничего ужасного зеркальце не показало — ее девственная плева была надорвана и казалась бледной (не слишком сведущая в анатомии, Бев надеялась, что смотрит именно туда, куда надо), но не болела и не кровоточила.

_Я теперь женщина._

Беверли прислушалась к себе. Раньше ей отчего-то казалось, что вместе с потерей невинности к ней придет какая-то особенная мудрость, понимание сути вещей. Но вместо этого она чувствовала лишь растерянность и легкий страх забеременеть. Бев была все та же рыжая девчонка, нисколько не взрослее и не умнее.

— Вот же глупости! — застыдившись, сказала она самой себе, затем поспешила встать и одеться.

На кухне ее ожидали остатки лобстера, тосты с сыром и свежеприготовленный омлет — поварской дебют Роберта Грея прошел на отлично. Боб и Беверли набросились на еду, и в конце трапезы парень озвучил пришедшую ему в голову идею.

— Думаю, мне нужно побыть человеком какое-то время. Если не буду перевоплощаться, детеныши не появятся. Мужское тело не приспособлено для таких вещей.

— И долго ты будешь человеком? — спросила Бев.

— Как минимум несколько месяцев. Наверно, до конца лета. Постараюсь представить, что у меня каникулы.

— Каникулы?..

— Ну да. Каждое лето у моей еды бывают каникулы, а у меня — ни разу.

***

— Как это нет? Что значит «нет»? — растерянно вопрошали Мюллер и Боуи, а Гарденер, Кин и Карсон смотрели на шефа Бортона так возмущенно, будто это он был виновен в исчезновении Пеннивайза.

— Не стоило тебе ходить туда одному, — шепнул Чак Донахью, на что Ричард лишь пожал плечами, пробормотав:

— Кто-то же должен!

— Но где же он?.. Где клоун? — спросил Гарденер.

— Несомненно, все еще в Дерри — и это хорошая новость, иначе город постигли бы гораздо большие разрушения. Но не в Колодезном доме, и не в канализации.

И Бортон вкратце изложил городскому совету свою гипотезу.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что все происходящее этим летом связано с теми событиями, что произошли три года назад? — спросил мэр, как только Ричард закончил свой рассказ.

— С большой долей вероятности — связано. Но также возможно, что обрыв цикла не имеет ко всему этому никакого отношения.

— А я думаю, глэмор просто начал кормиться раньше срока, раз уже ему не дали насытиться, — произнес аптекарь.

— В таком случае — где трупы? Где пропавшие дети?.. Или, на худой конец, таинственно погибшие взрослые? — возразил мэр. — Это лето — одно из самых спокойных на моей памяти. Что скажешь, Дик?.. Много у вас работы?

— На нехватку работы не жалуемся, но убийств или исчезновений действительно не было, — признал Бортон. — ДТП, кражи, драки и мелкое хулиганство. Все, как обычно… Но вчера выдалась та еще ночка. Кроме происшествия в «Уоллисе», у меня в участке покончил с собой один из задержанных, девятнадцатилетний парень.

— Он местный?.. Мы его знаем? — встрепенулись члены совета.

— Стив Стэдлер. Возможно, кто-то из ваших детей его знал?

— Это часом не парень одной из Гретиных подружек? — нахмурился Кин. — Марсии Фэддон?..

— Нет, Марсия встречается с Гордоном-младшим, — ответил Мюллер. — А этот парень — один из его друзей. Как-то раз мне пришлось под утро выгонять всю их компанию из нашей гостиной, когда они пришли на вечеринку к Салли, да и остались на всю ночь. Я сказал девочкам, чтобы держались подальше от Стива Стэдлера, потому что он умственно отсталый — мало ли что ему в голову взбредет.

— Как же ему удалось покончить с собой в участке? — спросил Гарденер. — Он был в камере, не так ли? Разве копы не отбирают у задержанных ремни, шнурки и все такое?

— Если уж вам интересно знать, он снял с правой ноги носок, затолкал его себе в глотку и задохнулся, — со скучающим видом ответил Бортон.

После этого у членов совета отпала охота задавать вопросы на эту тему.

Но у них оставался еще один объект разговора, не менее неприятный. И от этого было никуда не деться.

— С глэмором что-то происходит, — хрипло прокаркал старший библиотекарь Альберт Карсон, и все взгляды устремились на него. — Что бы ни случилось, это происходит впервые. Я изучал архивы и выслушал много историй в свое время. Такого раньше никогда не было.

— Это плохо?

— Скорее всего, да. Пеннивайз любит постоянство. Но теперь нечто заставило его пойти на перемены. Нам непременно нужно выяснить, что это. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Этим я и занимаюсь, — вздохнул шеф.

— Боюсь, тебе придется сделать гораздо большее, — добавил Карсон, задумчиво пожевав губу. — Наша цель — заставить все вернуться на круги своя.

***

В то время, как члены совета строили предположения и обсуждали дальнейшие действия шефа полиции относительно Пеннивайза, в дверь квартиры Беверли позвонил длинноволосый молодой человек, одетый в рваные джинсы, пеструю рубаху и кожаную жилетку.

— Привет, лисичка! — радостно произнес он, как только девушка открыла. — Наконец-то я вас нашел!

Беверли растерянно замерла на пороге, а юноша тем временем снял с головы соломенную шляпу и отвесил шутливый поклон.

— Питер Руманчек к вашим услугам!

— А, ты тот парень, который вчера принес аптечку! — наконец вспомнила Бев.

— Точно. Можно сказать, это часть моей работы. По крайней мере, в этом городке — за три года, что я езжу со «Смоукис», ни один визит в Дерри не обошелся без того, чтобы кому-нибудь не надавали по морде.

— Я здесь выросла, так что меня это не сильно удивляет, — ответила Беверли. — Что ж, проходи.

Оказавшись на кухне, парень жадно уставился на остатки завтрака. Перехватив его взгляд, Бев предложила угостить его кофе и тостами — Питер поспешно согласился. Тут в дверях появился Боб. К удивлению девушки, Грей и Руманчек поприветствовали друг друга, словно старые знакомые: парни дружески стукнулись кулаками и обнялись.

— Ну ты зажег вчера, брат! — произнес Питер. — Наш менеджер хочет, чтобы ты поработал клоуном еще несколько дней, до конца фестиваля. Велел мне тебя разыскать.

— Можно и поработать, если заплатят, — ответил Роберт.

Беверли, разумеется, была против.

— Исключено!

— Почему же, лисичка? — удивился Руманчек. — Старина Энди обещал выдать премию, если мы с Бобом устроим представление для детишек на сцене в парке. Я уже и сценарий придумал!.. Кстати, а ты не хочешь поучаствовать? Если будем выступать втроем, выйдет еще лучше!

— Но я же ничего не умею, — удивилась Беверли. — Я не циркачка.

— Я придумаю для тебя роль, с которой ты справишься, — пообещал Питер. — Например, будешь клоунессой.

— Она отлично стреляет из рогатки, — перебил его Боб. — Может, поставим мишень или банки?..

— Хорошая идея!.. А ты будешь жонглировать. А потом…

— Погодите, ребята! — запротестовала Бев. — Я даже еще не согласилась!

Но парни уже принялись обсуждать будущее представление, не обращая на нее внимания. Все закончилось тем, что Питер Руманчек просидел у них почти до самого вечера и успел не только посвятить их в детали своего циркового номера, но и рассказать кое-что о себе и пересказать некоторые слухи, которые гуляли по городу. От него-то Беверли и узнала о происшествии в «Источнике Уоллиса».

— Роберт, можно тебя на минутку? — ласково попросила она, и Боб сразу погрустнел, сообразив, что предстоит серьезный разговор.

Бев чуть ли не силой уволокла его в свою комнату и плотно закрыла дверь, чтобы Питер не смог подслушать.

— Что все это значит, черт побери? — сердито прошипела девушка. — Зачем ты это сделал?.. Не смей говорить, что ты здесь не при чем: взрыв канализации в «Костелло» — тоже твоих рук дело! Я даже догадываюсь, почему ты это устроил. Но бар?.. Почему «Уоллис»? Мы даже близко к нему не подходили!

— Никто же не пострадал.

— Да не в этом суть! Что это для тебя — шутка, развлечение?

Грей тяжело вздохнул и опустился на кровать Беверли. Когда он сел, стоявшая напротив него девушка оказалась выше ростом.

Боб смущенно поглядел на нее снизу-вверх.

— Не сердись. Я постараюсь объяснить. Похоже, это вышло случайно.

— Случайно? — Бев уперла руки в бока. — Это как же?

— Пиво превратилось в кровь, когда ты… когда мы прошлой ночью… Думаю, энергия вырвалась в тот момент, когда я кончал.

— Ох! — Беверли почувствовала, что краснеет.

Смутившись пуще самого Роберта, она села на кровать рядом с ним и пристально уставилась на свои колени.

— И что, это будет каждый раз?..

_Зачем я спросила? Звучит так, будто я хочу повторить!_

— Не знаю. Думаю, со временем я научусь себя контролировать. Нам с тобой нужно практиковаться — много практиковаться.

Бев невольно подняла на него взгляд и узрела хитрую улыбку.

— Как же, размечтался! — снова рассердилась девушка. — А кто сегодня утром рыдал и боялся забеременеть?..

— Можно предохраняться, — заявил Боб.

— Сомневаюсь, что в аптеке мистера Кина найдутся средства контрацепции для огромных космических пауков со светящейся глоткой.

— В аптеке найдутся обычные презервативы. Интуиция мне подсказывает, что этого будет достаточно — пока я остаюсь человеком.

— Ладно, — подумав, ответила Беверли. — Только я ни за что не пойду за ними. Только представь, что начнется, если в городе узнают, что Беверли Марш покупала кондомы! Так что пойдешь ты.

***

После обеда шеф Бортон сидел за рулем своего автомобиля и был уже на полпути в Огасту. Когда члены Городского совета разошлись, он понял, что ему придется-таки выяснить, что произошло три года назад — выяснить, если возможно, в мельчайших подробностях (потому что он чувствовал, что в этом кроется ключ к разгадке). А для этого требовалось поговорить с Генри Бауэрсом.

Поэтому Ричард разыскал в телефонной книге номер психиатрической клиники «Джунипер-Хилл» и, позвонив по нему, узнал часы, в которые разрешалось навещать больных.

При этом он подумал: «заключенных», что было недалеко от истины, так как все пациенты «Джунипер-Хилл» считались относительно опасными: в этой психиатрической лечебнице содержались только преступники, признанные невменяемыми.

Был четверг, шестнадцатое июля, и Бортон прикинул, что успеет в больницу как раз к четырем, если выедет немедленно. Что он и сделал, и ехал почти два часа без остановок. На окраине Огасты он заскочил в ближайший супермаркет, где купил пакет апельсинов и пачку печенья — гостинцы для Генри, перед которым на этот раз, вместо роли плохого копа, он планировал разыграть роль доброго дядюшки.

Ричард и в самом деле был для него почти что дядей. Бортон очень хорошо знал Буча Бауэрса и видел, как рос Генри. Пока была жива его жена, с юности страдавший хроническим алкоголизмом Буч Бауэрс еще как-то держался, но после ее смерти потерял всякий контроль над собой. Коп из него был никудышный, даже по меркам такого городка, как Дерри, где и выбрать-то было особо не из кого. Львиная доля жалоб на произвол полицейских, поступавшая в отделение, была связана с именем Буча Бауэрса. Шеф хотел его уволить — планировал сделать это после того, как исчезновения детей прекратятся. Он был в курсе, что Буч частенько поколачивает Генри, но ничего не собирался с этим делать. Бауэрс-младший и сам был далеко не ангелом — список жалоб на него со стороны учеников, их родителей и учителей школы был едва ли не длиннее того, что жители Дерри накатали на его отца. Бортон предполагал, что, потеряв работу, Буч окончательно сопьется, а его сынок, дотерпев до совершеннолетия, свалит куда-нибудь из города, если раньше не попадет в тюрьму.

Судьба распорядилась иначе — или, как подозревал Бортон, _Оно _распорядилось иначе.

И вот, спустя почти три года, Ричард снова увиделся с Генри в комнате отдыха психбольницы. Одетый в пижаму Бауэрс сидел в кресле и казался расслабленным — почти дремал. Подойдя к нему ближе, Бортон понял, что его кормят транквилизаторами на завтрак, обед и ужин. Генри немного вырос и сильно похудел, его волосы были коротко подстрижены. Он выглядел очень смирным и безобидным, но, когда парень приоткрыл глаза и глянул на шефа, Ричард понял, что он лишь кажется таковым, что подтверждало и наличие замерших у дверей двух дюжих санитаров. Из-под век Генри на мгновение блеснул огонь прежней неукротимой злобы, но тут же погас — парень повернул голову к зарешеченному окну и с деланным равнодушием принялся разглядывать росшие в больничном саду кусты сирени.

Бортон огляделся, прежде чем опуститься на стул напротив Бауэрса. Санитары у дверей, да еще несколько пациентов в разных концах комнаты — в основном, старики в инвалидных колясках — и сиделка возле одного из них. Легкий запах лекарств и мочи. Шеф знал, что Генри перевели сюда всего несколько месяцев назад из детского отделения, когда парню исполнилось восемнадцать. Теперь ему предстояло провести здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь в компании стареющих серийных убийц, насильников и живодеров.

— Здравствуй, Генри, — произнес Ричард, положив сетку с гостинцами на журнальный столик возле кресла. — Помнишь меня?.. Я принес тебе кое-что.

— Засунь эти апельсины себе в жопу, легавый, — пробормотал Генри, не отводя взгляд от окна. — Желательно все сразу.

— Вижу, ты еще не растерял боевой дух, — усмехнулся Бортон.

Генри повернул голову и уставился на него — его узкие глазки смотрели с нескрываемой злобой.

— Гори в аду, мудозвон! — прошипел Бауэрс сквозь зубы, слегка подавшись вперед.

Услышав шорох за спиной, Ричард обернулся и увидел, как напряглись санитары. Он едва заметно отрицательно покачал головой, и парни остались на месте.

— Ну, перестань, Генри! Я пришел с миром. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Бауэрс даже не шевельнулся.

— Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне кое-что, — продолжал Бортон. — О том, что случилось летом 1989-го.

Генри вздрогнул и снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз с удивлением. Потом усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— С какого хуя тебе это понадобилось?.. Я уже рассказал вам все, что знал, на допросе. Но ты и другие гондоны даже не слушали. Помнится, ты пару раз отвесил мне оплеуху, а затем еще ударил в живот, посоветовав признаться, да побыстрее.

— Генри, ты же понимаешь: так было нужно, — зашептал Бортон, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам. — Кому-то следовало взять на себя вину. Я помню, что ты говорил, помню почти все, хотя, видит Бог, старался это забыть. Я знаю, что ты не убивал…

— Я убил своего отца, — равнодушно ответил Бауэрс. — Убил Виктора Крисса и Рыгало Хаггинса. Я в этом признался. Признал и все остальное — неправда, но что с того?.. Кому какое дело?

— Я знаю, кто это сделал, — произнес Бортон. — Я уже давно это знал. Но я… Я был абсолютно бессилен перед этим. Ты же знаешь, что это такое. Это не человек.

Бауэрс молчал, опустив глаза. Его пальцы с изгрызенными до мяса ногтями нервно поглаживали подлокотник кресла.

— Это он велел тебе зарезать отца? Убить твоих друзей?.. Он говорил с тобой, да, Генри?

— Из телевизора, — прошептал парень. — Но сначала он прислал мне нож, который я потерял возле Моста Поцелуев в начале лета. Красная коробка, обернутая в коричневую бумагу… И шарик. Он был привязан к коробке и парил над нашим почтовым ящиком. На посылке было написано, что это для меня. От мистера… мистера…

Внезапно Генри осекся и прикрыл рот рукой.

— Мне нельзя!.. Нельзя об этом говорить. Он услышит. Придет!..

Рука его сама собой сжалась в кулак, а сам Бауэрс принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед.

— Не придет. Он не тронет тебя, Генри, — на самом деле шеф Бортон был в этом совсем не уверен. — Пока ты здесь, в Огасте, ты в безопасности. И будешь в еще большей безопасности, если расскажешь мне про него. Потому что я могу… я могу убить монстра.

_Да, когда-то я и сам в это верил!_

Генри замер и подозрительно уставился на Ричарда.

— Он подставил тебя, — продолжал тот, поняв, что нащупал нужные ниточки, за которую будет дергать марионетку по имени Бауэрс. — Разве ты не хочешь отомстить?.. Это из-за него ты здесь, из-за него все твои несчастья.

— Но как? — прошептал Генри. — Как вы его убьете?

— Как убивают любого хищника. Он тоже уязвим, тоже смертен. Один раз мне уже удалось победить его. И не только мне. Три года назад кто-то тоже смог это сделать. Кто-то пошел в Колодезный дом и почти убил его.

— «Неудачники», — едва слышно произнес парень.

— Что?..

— «Неудачники». Семеро мелких говнюков, которые насмехались надо мной все лето. Клоун из телевизора сказал «убей их всех», но я не смог убить даже чертова ниггера. Они обманули меня, и обманули его. Провели.

— Кто они, эти «неудачники»? Ты можешь назвать имена?

Но Генри уже снова начал впадать в транс. Он принялся заново раскачиваться в кресле.

— Семеро, их стало семеро вместе с ниггером, — забормотал Генри. — Но в дом они вошли вшестером. Клоун утащил ту маленькую манду, забрал ее к себе. После того, как я упал, я видел ее внизу — она парила, уже мертвая. Но потом, в участке, она снова была живая. Жива-живехонька!.. Но в глазах — в глазах у нее был огонь. Мертвый огонь!.. И я сказал, что не хочу быть с ней в одной комнате, шеф, а вы приказали мне заткнуться.

— Господи! — пробормотал Ричард, пораженный. — Эта девочка… Ты говоришь о…

— Беверли Марш.

***

Вечером того же дня шеф Бортон вновь оказался посреди праздника.

В душном воздухе июльских сумерек был разлит запах сахарной ваты и жарящихся пончиков, горячих поджаренных арахисовых орешков и попкорна — именно этим, как казалось Ричарду, пропах весь парк аттракционов. Гигантский корабль викингов — качели — двигался взад и вперед полукругами под дружный визг пассажиров. Звенели колокола, мелькали и бегали огоньки множества лампочек.

Справа подростки сшибались в автомобильчиках луна-парка. Молодой парень и молодая женщина целовались. Она обняла его рукой за шею, он одной рукой прижимал ее ягодицы, в другой держал банку «будвайзера». Не обращая на них внимания, шеф продвигался вперед, к небольшому дощатому помосту рядом с выкрашенным в ярко-желтый цвет трейлером — импровизированной сцене. Вокруг нее уже собрались самые юные посетители парка вместе с родителями. Бортон занял место в последнем ряду.

Двое молодых парней в костюмах клоунов выскочили из желтого трейлера и взобрались на помост. Клоуны тут же принялись кривляться и корчить рожи (особенно впечатляюще получалось у парня, который был выше ростом), потом стали перебрасываться увеличенными копиями булав кегельбана, причем то и дело их роняли, и, спотыкаясь, падали сами — Ричард понял, что они делают это нарочно. Дети визжали и смеялись, кое-кто из родителей тоже улыбался.

Наблюдая за клоунами, Бортон пропустил момент, когда дверь трейлера снова отворилась, и из нее выбежала девушка с охапкой индейских дубинок в руках. Шеф заметил ее, когда она уже была на сцене — изящная, невысокого роста, одетая в облегающее черно-белое трико с узором из ромбов — костюм Арлекина. Ромбы были и на ее лице, нарисованные черной краской на набеленных щеках. Волосы девушки были цвета темной меди.

Ричард с нескрываемым удивлением наблюдал, как Беверли Марш, положив свою поклажу на помост, прошлась колесом по сцене, вызвав восторженные крики зрителей и аплодисменты, затем вновь подхватила дубинки и начала бросать их одну за другой наряженному клоуном парню-цыгану. Тот принялся жонглировать ими, подбрасывая некоторые вверх из-под мышки и крича при этом: «Хой!» Второй клоун куда-то исчез, но вскоре вернулся на сцену с мольбертом и установил на него холст с нарисованной красной краской мишенью. Потом достал из-за пазухи рогатку и кинул ее девушке-арлекину, а она, в свою очередь, перебросила рогатку цыгану, который бросил одну дубинку и, не меняя темпа, заменил ее рогаткой. Бортон подумал: «невозможный трюк».

Цыган сделал пару-тройку кругов, потом перебросил рогатку обратно в руку Беверли и ухитрился успеть поднять дубинку, пока остальные кувыркались в воздухе. Снова послышались аплодисменты.

После этого вперед снова вышел высокий тощий парень и проделал довольно странный трюк: широко разинув рот, он залез туда пальцами и вытащил блестящий металлический шарик размером чуть больше вишни. Потом еще один и еще — всего пять штук. Дети были в восторге, взрослые недоумевали, кривясь от отвращения.

«Шарики от подшипников, — догадался Ричард. — Не может быть, чтобы он их глотал. Это какой-то обман зрения».

Парень отдал шарики Беверли, и девушка, отбежав подальше от мольберта, стрельнула ими из рогатки пять раз подряд в самый центр мишени — плоп, плоп, плоп, плоп, плоп.

Как и многие в толпе зрителей, Бортон не мог отвести глаз от девушки — до того она была красива. Она выглядела ярко, полной жизни, но в чем-то опасной. Шеф не помнил, чтобы дочка Элвина Марша когда-либо была такой. Ричард знал, какие слухи ходят про малышку Беви и, в общем-то, ему было все равно, соответствуют ли они действительности. Он знал, что многие мужчины в городе, в том числе даже некоторые уважаемые члены Городского совета, были бы не прочь потискать эту девочку где-нибудь в темном уголке, стянуть с нее трусики. У того же Норберта Кина все его похотливые мысли были буквально написаны на лице.

Сам шеф не считал Беверли красивой. На его вкус она была слишком плоскогрудой, слишком веснушчатой и похожей на мальчишку. Но сегодня Ричард впервые разглядел в ней цветущую молодую женщину, а не рыжего сорванца. Беверли Марш буквально светилась изнутри, но то были не Мертвые огни.

_Она влюблена._

У Бортона вдруг защемило сердце, потому что он вспомнил Анну Нелл. И одновременно с этим пришла злость на Генри Бауэрса — придурковатый сынок Буча наверняка все выдумал и пустил его по ложному следу. Оно не могло вселиться в Беверли Марш, не могло покинуть Дерри на целых три года так, чтобы этого никто не заметил… чтобы город не оказался лежащим в руинах.

Но потом, когда троица стала заканчивать выступление, внимание шефа снова привлек высокий парень. Его прощальный поклон, полный хищной грации, изящные движения длинных рук, рюши рукавов клоунского костюма и белые перчатки — все это показалось Ричарду настолько знакомым, что он подумал: «Господи Иисусе, я видел его раньше». И разум подсказал ему, что это тот юноша, которого вчера вечером ударил ныне покойный Лось Стэдлер — юноша, которого Беверли Марш назвала своим кузеном.

_Но я точно помню: Роуз Марш говорила, что бездетна, когда собиралась удочерить племянницу._

И сердце подсказало Ричарду — вот то, что он ищет. Перед ним не человек, а Пеннивайз, Танцующий клоун.

_Оно._

Эта догадка поразила шефа, словно удар молнии. Бортон замер на месте, его прошиб холодный пот. На мгновение он испытал безумный, животный страх — ему показалось, что парень со сцены посмотрел прямо на него. Сердце Ричарда забилось так громко, что он подумал, будто его стук слышат все окружающие.

Шеф надвинул шляпу на глаза и поспешил скрыться в толпе. «Успокойся, — приказал он себе. — Это всего лишь предположение. Этот парень похож на Пеннивайза, но не более того. Что, если это просто случайность?.. Что, если Роуз Марш постеснялась рассказывать о незаконнорожденном сыне?»

Но факт оставался фактом: неприятности в Дерри начались примерно в то самое время, как объявился доселе никому не известный кузен Беверли Марш.

_Я должен убедиться. Придется последить за ними._

Бортон был не в восторге от этой идеи, но ничего другого не оставалось. Когда толпа разошлась, он немного выждал, а затем незаметно пробрался к желтому трейлеру с другой стороны, замер под приоткрытым окном и прислушался. Изнутри доносился смех и возня, были слышны обрывки разговора. Видимо, Беверли и парни, переодевшись, отдыхали и перекусывали в трейлере. Судя по звону бутылок, еще и пили пиво.

— Я наполовину итальянец, — услышал шеф голос цыгана. — Николай, мой дед, был чистокровным румынским калдерашем с Карпатских гор, но после эмиграции женился на женщине гаджо.

— Извини, Питер, но я ни черта не поняла, что все это значит, — сказала Беверли.

— Только то, что нашему роду вечно суждено скакать по земле на двух лошадях с одной задницей, — ответил цыган.

Беверли и ее кузен засмеялись. Цыган, явно рисуясь, продолжал рассказывать о себе. Потом Бев сказала: «Ребята, вы не можете выйти ненадолго, мне надо наконец снять это ужасное трико!», на что Питер принялся уверять, что она выглядит потрясающе.

— Пойдем покурим! — резко произнес голос, заставивший шефа вздрогнуть.

Послышались шаги (прижавшись ухом к стенке, Бортон ощущал, как трейлер подрагивает им в такт), затем хлопнула входная дверь. Ричард снова вспотел, сообразив, что Оно вышло вон и сейчас находится на улице с другой стороны вагончика всего в нескольких футах от него. Шеф немного переместился в сторону, чтобы слышать разговор парней, но побоялся подойти слишком близко.

_Вдруг Оно уже знает, что я здесь? Вдруг чувствует меня?_

— Перестань подкатывать к моей сестре! — произнес голос Пеннивайза, непривычно лишенный своих вкрадчиво-истеричных ноток.

— У нее есть парень? — спросил цыган.

— Ей всего шестнадцать. А тебе двадцать один, и через несколько дней ты свалишь отсюда вместе с этим ебаным луна-парком.

— Боишься, что твоя кузина уедет со мной?

— Я серьезно. Даже не думай о том, чтобы ее склеить — если хочешь жить!

— Да не кипятись. Убери руки!.. Понял, я понял!.. Но разве лисичка тебе не сестричка?..

— Чего?

— Или у вас инцест?

Судя по звукам, Пеннивайз снова набросился на Питера — послышался мат и возня, затем снова хлопнула дверь и голос девушки спросил:

— Совсем с катушек слетели?

— Мы просто прикалываемся, — прохрипел Питер.

— Боб, немедленно убери руки с его шеи!.. Немедленно, я сказала! Питер, прости, мой кузен иногда ведет себя как идиот!

— С кем не бывает, — сказал Питер. — Ты тоже прости, не хотел тебя обидеть. Мы все-таки с тобой немного одной крови, старина.

— Нам пора домой, Бев, — холодно произнес Боб.

— Тогда до завтра, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Питер.

После этого они разошлись, оставив Бортона в недоумении. Шеф подумал, что все-таки ошибся. Вся эта подростковая болтовня и типично юношеские разборки — ну не мог тысячелетний монстр так себя вести!.. Тем не менее, Ричард решил еще немного последить за Беверли Марш и ее кузеном — так, на всякий случай.

Теперь, когда он был почти уверен, что парень — не Пеннивайз, было не страшно. Бортон шел сквозь толпу в нескольких десятках шагов позади парочки. Одетая в джинсовый комбинезон Бев в одной руке держала за ниточку оранжевый воздушный шарик. Боб, весь в черном, слегка сутулился и казался очень худым и нескладным. Ричард изо всех сил напрягал слух, стараясь уловить обрывки их разговора.

— Почему он сказал, что вы с ним одной крови? — спросила девушка.

— Понятия не имею. Какая-то цыганская хрень, — ответил Боб.

— А вдруг он знает…

— Ничего он не знает. Я встречал таких, как он: просто ушлые людишки, которые думают, что им многое дозволено, раз уж они особенные.

— И в чем же его особенность?

— Скоро увидишь. Луна почти полная.

Беверли ответила ему что-то, и оба засмеялись.

По мере того, как они продвигались в сторону Нижней Главной улицы, количество прохожих уменьшалось, и шеф был вынужден отстать. Его не на шутку встревожило то, что Боб несколько раз обернулся, выискивая кого-то взглядом в толпе. Когда Беверли спросила об этом, ее кузен ответил, что чувствует, будто за ними следят.

Выругавшись про себя, Бортон еще сильнее увеличил расстояние и даже позволил себе потерять своих объектов из виду. Впрочем, он знал, куда они направляются, поэтому нагнал их почти у самого дома, где находилась квартира Маршей.

Из-за угла здания шеф наблюдал, как парень и девушка остановились, затем Боб забрал у кузины воздушный шарик и, разжав пальцы, отпустил ленточку. Оранжевый шар плавно взмыл вверх и поднялся в закатное небо. Боб и Беверли даже не посмотрели на него — они глядели друг на друга. А потом кузен наклонился и совсем не по-братски поцеловал кузину в губы.

Девушка не подумала отстраниться. Наоборот, она стала отвечать, а потом, привстав на цыпочки, обвила руками шею парня. Шеф полиции с изумлением глядел на двоюродных сестру и брата, целующихся взасос.

_Ну, значит Беверли Марш действительно шалава._

И едва не подпрыгнул на месте, потому что услышал громкий хлопок и шипение, а в следующий момент его с ног до головы окатило из ближайшего пожарного гидранта, который вдруг принялся извергать потоки мутноватой воды. Бортон был вынужден поспешно ретироваться, потому что парень и девушка повернулись в его сторону.

Скрывшись за углом дома, он не мог видеть их лиц и разобрать, о чем они говорят, но вполне отчетливо расслышал их смех.

На него накатила волна такой удушающей злости, что он стиснул кулаки так, что ногти до крови впились в ладони. Ричард предположил… нет, теперь он уже точно знал, что этот парень — все-таки Пеннивайз, как бы странно он себя ни вел. Сорванный гидрант был тому доказательством. Шеф понял, что означало все остальное: любовь глэмора была так же разрушительна, как его ненависть. Эмоции чудовища постепенно уничтожали город.

_Какое право ты имеешь быть счастлив, после того, как убил Анну?!.. После того, как лишил меня всего?.._

Все эти годы Бортон в глубине души жаждал мести, и только знание того, что смерть глэмора положит конец существованию Дерри, удерживало его от этого. Но теперь он понял, что ему вовсе не обязательно убивать Пеннивайза, чтобы причинить ему боль. Клоун тоже когда-то пощадил его, позволил уйти. Теперь Ричард сможет отплатить ему той же монетой.

_Влюбленные так беззащитны._


	11. Чудовища

— Теперь нам нужен индеец, — заявил Ричи. — Тогда у нас будет полный комплект.

— Может, китаец? — спросил Эдди. — Или японец?.. Потомок самураев!

— Индеец круче. Раньше здесь было полно чероки и команчей…

— В штате Мэн жили абенаки, малеситы и пенобскоты, — равнодушно заметил Боб.

— Блин, да ты прямо ходячая энциклопедия! — хохотнул Тозиер. — Не суть. Итак, индеец… Ладно, один индеец и один азиат. Тогда у нас будет по-настоящему интернациональный «клуб неудачников».

— Может, еще русский?..

— Они же коммунисты и наши враги!

— Ричи, ты что, телек не смотришь?.. Они уже давно не коммунисты.

— У нас уже есть Питер, цыган — значит, почти что русский.

— Я — наполовину румын, если уж быть точным, — ответил Питер. — И вообще, мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но я не могу стать членом вашего клуба — я уеду через пару дней.

Но Ричи едва обратил на это внимание.

— Да у нас уже и так половина разъехалась кто куда, — ответил он. — И мы не задержимся, правда, Эдс?.. Так что, Питер, будешь почетным членом клуба пока ты здесь.

— Ну, спасибо, — вздохнул Руманчек.

Весь этот разговор происходил на берегу затопленного карьера, куда «неудачники» пришли купаться — то самое место, где они отлично проводили время три года назад. В этот раз ребята не сразу полезли в воду: припарковав машину Майка на обочине дороги, они пешком направились к камням, где, не спеша, расстелили полотенца, достали радио и корзину с закусками, затем разделись. Теперь они были слишком взрослые, чтобы плавать в нижнем белье, так что под слоями одежды у каждого обнаружились более-менее модные плавки, а у Беверли — полосатый купальник. Затем в дело пошел солнцезащитный крем — разумеется, его захватил Эдди.

— Намазать тебе спину? — предложил Роберт, когда тюбик с кремом, переходивший из рук в руки, наконец оказался у Беверли.

Недолго думая, девушка согласилась: она была рыжеволосой и светлокожей, и уже не раз убеждалась на собственном опыте, что солнце могло нанести ей значительный вред.

Однако, как оказалось, Боб жаждал вовсе не помочь Бев защититься от ожогов, а как следует ее полапать. Нанося крем, он умудрился несколько раз запустить руки девушке под купальник. Не то, чтобы это было ей неприятно, но они были на виду у всех, под пристальными взглядами «неудачников» — Беверли не хотелось, чтобы друзья прознали о ее отношениях с «кузеном» и начали отпускать шутки по этому поводу (не говоря уже о том, что начнется, если им станет известно, что Боб — это Оно).

— Ну как? — спросил Грей с улыбкой змея-искусителя. — Я достаточно хорошо тебя намазал?

— Просто отлично, — Беверли выхватила тюбик у него из рук. — А теперь ложись, я намажу тебя. Ты такой бледный!..

«Долг платежом красен!» — прошептала она ему на ухо.

И принялась ласкать его под видом нанесения крема. Роберт томно потягивался и едва ли не мурлыкал под ее руками. Бев заметила, как под плавками напрягся его член, но она и сама страдала от своей же мести, возбуждаясь все сильнее.

— То, что вы сейчас делаете — это практически порно, — раздался за спиной голос Тозиера.

— Бип-бип, Ричи! — зардевшись, пробормотала Беверли.

— И ничего не «бип-бип»! Я правду говорю.

— Пойду искупаюсь, — заявил Роберт.

— Иди, приятель. Тебе нужно, — кивнул Тозиер.

— Я тоже пойду окунусь, — сказала девушка.

— Лучше подождать, пока крем впитается, — возразил Эдди. — А то никакого толку.

— Ты что, не видишь — им нужно охладиться! — произнес Ричи, приобняв Каспбрака сзади за плечи.

Беверли пробежала мимо друзей, не в силах поднять глаза. Зажмурившись, девушка уже была готова сигануть в воду с обрыва, как делала это много раз, но вдруг кто-то схватил ее за руку.

Бев открыла глаза: это был Боб.

— Подожди. Давай вместе!

— Тут высоко. Плавать-то умеешь? — спросила она.

— Я умею все!

Она никогда не забудет тот момент, когда они с разбега прыгнули в воду, держась за руки. Это был ветер на ее лице, это было упоение, и на миг ей показалось, что они летят, что они никогда не коснутся поверхности озера. Но затем их тела одновременно вошли в воду и погрузились почти до самого дна.

Под водой Беверли открыла глаза и увидела Роберта в его истинном обличье, в виде Оно. Гигантский паук плыл к ней, сложив лапы и ритмично отталкиваясь ими в толще воды — так обычно плывут кальмары. Вокруг плавали рыбы и звезды — целые скопления звезд и туманностей. Все подводное царство озарял призрачный свет

_Мертвых огней_

Тут Грей подхватил ее и потянул вверх. Они вынырнули, отплевываясь, и Беверли, еще до того, как успела протереть глаза и снова взглянуть на Боба, поняла, что он снова человек. Скорее всего, он и не превращался — все увиденное ей просто показалось.

— Похоже, ты ударилась о воду, — пояснил Роберт.

— Я видела тебя там, внизу, — ответила Бев. — Настоящего тебя. И мне было не страшно.

— Тебе никогда не страшно, — засмеялся Боб. — Что самое удивительное — меня это устраивает!..

Тут сверху раздался голос Тозиера:

— Эй, чуваки, мы идем к вам!.. Юхууу!..

Роберт снова схватил Беверли, и они едва успели увернуться от Ричи и Эдди, которые тоже прыгнули в воду, держась за руки. Затем их окатил брызгами Майк, а Питер нырнул головой вперед и вошел в воду почти бесшумно, как профессиональный пловец.

Все тут же принялись дурачиться, толкать друг друга и плескаться. Очень скоро Беверли оттеснили от Роберта, и она потеряла его из виду. Девушка отбивалась от Ричи, пытавшегося окунуть ее лицом в воду, когда услышала крик.

Кричал Боб, находившийся на мелководье.

Впрочем, когда все взгляды устремились на него, он замолк, устыдившись, и стал, прихрамывая, продвигаться к берегу.

— Что случилось? — спросила Бев.

— Там черепаха. Она меня укусила!

— До крови?

— Нет, — он вышел на берег и взобрался на один из валунов, откуда продолжал с тревогой глядеть на воду.

— Здесь водятся черепахи, — ответил Майк. — Но они безобидные.

Боб насупился и ничего не ответил.

— Да брось! — воскликнул Ричи. — Ты что, боишься черепах?..

Грей упрямо молчал.

— Если так, это самая странная фобия, о которой я слышал, — Тозиер снял забрызганные водой очки, чтобы протереть их, но протереть было нечем. Пожав плечами, Ричи надел очки обратно и снова пустился вплавь, чтобы присоединиться к Майку и Питеру, плававших в самом глубоком месте под скалами.

***

Оно действительно боялось черепах и любило подсолнухи. У каждого есть свои маленькие слабости — даже у пришельца извне.

На третий день фестиваля Боб отправился к своему дому на Нейболт-стрит, чтобы собрать букет для Беверли — разумеется, подсолнухов. Они вырастали лишь когда он бодрствовал, то есть, примерно раз в двадцать семь лет. Ему не нужно было прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы получить любимые цветы. Это делалось на уровне подсознания, точно так же, как большинство вещей, которые он проделывал в Дерри. Он управлял землей, воздухом, водой и живыми тварями. Мог бы считать себя кем-то вроде местного божества, мог бы собой гордиться… но слишком хорошо помнил, что его Родитель, уже будучи больным и полумертвым от голода, легко поддерживал стабильную форму планетарной орбиты — иначе газовый гигант, на котором они обитали, очень скоро приблизился бы к одному из трех солнц и упал в его раскаленную бездну.

Такое искусство было недоступно Оно. Родитель не успел передать ему знания, необходимые для таких масштабных манипуляций с временем и пространством. То есть, Пожиратель пытался, но его детеныш был слишком юн, чтобы их усвоить — это было примерно то же самое, что заставлять учить квантовую физику шестилетнего ребенка.

Собирая подсолнухи, Роберт погрузился в мечты о том, что он мог делать, какие бы вещи совершил, если бы умел столько же, сколько его Родитель. В его воображении вдруг нарисовалась картинка: он летит на космическом корабле вместе с Беверли.

Возможно ли построить звездолет заново? Такой, как был у него, но побольше и с удобствами, необходимыми для людей.

Но куда бы они на нем полетели?..

— Цыганский пидор!

Боб вздрогнул и обернулся. Голос, принадлежащий Питеру Гордону, вернул его в реальность.

— Стой, кому говорю!.. Ты, грязный цыганский кусок дерьма! — продолжал орать Гордон.

А в следующий момент кусты у забора затрещали, и сквозь их стал продираться Питер — другой Питер, Руманчек. Потный и взлохмаченный, покрытый свежими царапинами, он миновал дыру в заборе как раз в том самом месте, где когда-то пытался спастись от Пеннивайза Эдди Каспбрак. Но Питер, в отличие от Эдди, бежал в обратную сторону — к дому.

Заметив Боба, стоявшего с охапкой цветов возле крыльца, Руманчек едва сбавил скорость.

— Прячься! — выдохнул он, взбежав по ступенькам.

— Сколько их? — спросил Грей.

— Двое, — перехватив взгляд Боба, цыган понял, о чем он думает, и отрицательно замотал головой. — Драться я с ними не буду! В прошлом году загремел под арест за то, что дал сдачи. Копам было наплевать, что местные напали первыми.

— Тогда иди в дом, — ответил Роберт, глядя, как Гордон и его приятель пытаются протиснуться в ту же дыру, что Питер. — Я разберусь.

— Как на ярмарке разобрался?..

Руманчек замер, взявшись за ручку двери. Его лицо выражало муки выбора: остаться с Бобом и дать отпор, или спрятаться в заброшенном доме с дурной славой, куда местные не посмеют соваться, и избежать взбучки.

— Иди уже! — прошипел Грей.

Дверь вдруг сама распахнулась, и дом втянул Питера в себя, всосал его внутрь. Роберт не без удовлетворения прислушался к испуганным воплям цыгана, несколько раз ударившегося о мебель в гостиной.

Но их тут же заглушила ругань Гордона и Фэддона, наконец-то одолевших кусты и остатки сетчатого забора.

— Вот пизда! Этот членосос успел залезть в дом! — воскликнул Фэддон.

— Пойдем за ним.

— Но…

— Что «но»?.. Это всего лишь дом.

И тут они увидели Боба, все еще державшего букет подсолнухов.

— Смотри-ка, — осклабился Фэддон. — Подружка цыгана тоже здесь. Да еще с цветами!

Но в его голосе Роберт расслышал не только издевку, но и скрытое облегчение: брат Марсии Фэддон был рад, что они встретили Боба, новый потенциальный объект травли — глядишь, Питер забудет про цыгана, и им не придется искать его в этом жутком заброшенном доме.

В свою очередь, Гордон ничего не сказал. Его взгляд вспыхнул жгучей ненавистью, и Питер, сделав несколько шагов навстречу Грею, резко взмахнул рукой и наотмашь ударил по букету.

Цветы полетели во все стороны.

Боб сделал шаг назад, но Питер схватил его за ворот футболки и довольно ощутимо встряхнул — ненависть придавала ему силы.

— Ты убил Лося, гондон!.. — прошипел он, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Боба (как и в прошлый раз, для этого Гордону пришлось встать на цыпочки). — Не знаю, как, но знаю, что это ты! Ты заставил его!.. Я все слышал, что он говорил тогда, в камере!

— И тебя тоже убью, — спокойно ответил Роберт. — Если сейчас же не отвалишь.

Он улыбнулся так, как обычно улыбался Пеннивайз. Гордон отшатнулся, но не выпустил Грея.

— Оставь его, Пит! — взмолился изрядно струхнувший Фэддон (три года назад он, как и многие подростки Дерри, был одним из объектов охоты и едва не попал в когти глэмора — клоунская улыбка воскресила в его памяти некоторые очень неприятные воспоминания). — Видно же, что он псих!

— Да мне насрать, — ответил Гордон, но все же убрал руки. — Я тебя не боюсь, слышь ты, колдун косоглазый!.. Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь еще, и мой отец натравит на тебя всех копов округи! Тогда тебе повезет, если тебя отправят в Шоушенк, а не вздернут на первом попавшемся суку!

— Ты и сам не очень-то ладишь с копами, — напомнил Роберт, продолжая улыбаться.

— Заткнись, уебок!.. Еще слово, и я сделаю из тебя отбивную!

У Питера явно чесались кулаки, но Фэддон продолжал уговаривать его отступиться, и в конце концов Гордон сдался.

— Пошли отсюда, — процедил он, смачно сплюнув Бобу под ноги. — Из этого дома жутко воняет. А может, не из дома вовсе. Счастливо оставаться, говноед! Передавай привет цыганскому ублюдку и своей сестре-шалаве!.. Кстати, она классно сосет!

И Гордон удалился — не спеша и посмеиваясь, не ведая, насколько он близок к смерти.

***

— Зря ты так, — сказал Руманчек.

— Ну спасибо, — буркнул Боб, затянувшись сигаретой. — Надо было позволить этим мудакам тебя избить.

Они курили, сидя на ступеньках крыльца дома номер двадцать девять. В кармане цыгана нашлась изрядно помятая пачка сигарет, которыми он угостил Роберта.

— Надо было просто съебать от них и спрятаться в доме, — возразил Питер. — Или хотя бы не выебываться.

— Я выебывался?..

— Вообще-то, да. Я слышал, что он тебе говорил. Про то, что ты убил какого-то парня. Я понял, о ком речь. Если ты и правда это устроил, то очень и очень зря.

— Будешь взывать к моей совести? — усмехнулся Боб.

— При чем тут совесть?.. Люди не такие идиоты, какими кажутся. Если ты будешь демонстрировать свои способности направо и налево, рано или поздно тебя вычислят и прижмут. И тогда уж долго не проживешь.

— Спасибо за совет, — Роберт снова ухмыльнулся. — Но я прожил на этом свете гораздо дольше твоего.

Питер удивленно уставился на него и даже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо возраста он спросил о том, бывал ли Боб где-нибудь помимо Дерри.

И Грей, к собственному удивлению, ответил более-менее честно:

— Я путешествовал, когда был еще ребенком. Но все-таки большую часть жизни я провел здесь.

— Не представляю, как можно годами сидеть на одном месте. Одни и те же лица, один и тот же вид из окна… Моя мама всегда говорила, что это дает косность мышления.

— Где сейчас твоя мама? — спросил Боб непонятно зачем.

— В тюрьме. Но не в этом суть. Еще год и освободится — тогда я закончу со «Смоукис» и снова буду колесить со своими… а ты?

— Что я?

— Никогда не думал о том, чтобы навсегда свалить из этой дыры?

Роберт не сразу понял, что цыган говорит о Дерри.

***

Мэр Донахью выглядел крайне рассерженным.

— Я правильно тебя понял?.. Ты хочешь, чтобы члены Городского совета организовали похищение шестнадцатилетней девочки?

Бортон понял, к чему клонит Чак, но отступать было уже поздно.

— Беверли Марш. Она нужна нам, чтобы оказать давление на глэмора.

— Давление?.. То есть, ты хочешь взять ее в заложники?

— Не вижу другого выхода.

Мэр в сердцах хлопнул рукой по столу.

— Ричард, ты спятил!.. Ты хоть представляешь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны?.. Семеро богатых извращенцев удерживали силой хорошенькую девочку-подростка. Именно это Марш и расскажет, когда освободится.

— Вообще-то не предполагается, что она кому-нибудь что-нибудь расскажет.

Чарльз Донахью взглянул в глаза своему старому другу и ужаснулся.

— Дик, ты что!.. Ты хочешь…

— Черт возьми, Чаки! — не выдержав, заорал Бортон. — Да она вовсе не невинный ребенок! Три года назад она убила родного отца, а теперь сосется с монстром. У этой девушки нет будущего. Она будет ходить по рукам разных подонков, пока не решит, что с нее хватит — тогда она всадит нож под ребра очередному бойфренду, получит пожизненное и сгниет в тюрьме. Я видел слишком много таких, как Беверли, и могу предсказать ее судьбу точнее, чем любая гадалка.

— Но лишать ее жизни, какой бы она не была…

— Разуй глаза, Чак! Что, по-твоему, мы делали раньше, все эти годы?.. Мы позволяли монстру убивать детей. Чтобы другие дети могли жить и процветать. Чтобы с городом ничего не случилось. Благородные цели, но руки-то у нас уже давно в крови! Мы — чудовища, почти такие же, как Оно!.. Или ты считаешь свою совесть чистой?

Мэр Дерри опустил глаза и долго сидел молча, нервно сцепив пальцы. Но потом снова поднял взгляд на шефа полиции.

— Можно спросить тебя кое-что?.. Все это из-за Анны?

Бортон невольно вздрогнул.

— Что?.. При чем здесь Анна?

— Ты жаждешь отомстить. Всегда этого хотел, верно?.. Но дело даже не в этом. Беда в том, что ты все еще любишь ее.

— Да, люблю, — признал Ричард. — Ты тоже когда-то ее любил!

— Дик, это было три десятка лет назад. Анна умерла через несколько дней после того, как ей минуло тринадцать. А ты был младше ее на год.

Шеф невесело усмехнулся.

— Теперь понятно! Ты намекаешь на то, что мне давно пора ее забыть. Ее и так уже все забыли. Родители перестали думать о ней вскоре после того, как она исчезла, а ты…

— У Неллов осталось еще четверо детей, и сейчас у них около десятка внуков. А у меня есть жена, которую я люблю, с которой я вместе уже больше пятнадцати лет. И только ты, Ричард, решил прожить всю свою жизнь воспоминаниями о мертвой девочке.

— Только благодаря этой «мертвой девочке» мы с тобой сейчас живы! — воскликнул Бортон, вскочив со стула. — Анна пожертвовала собой, чтобы нас спасти — ты и это забыл? Неблагодарный сукин сын!..

— Сядь! — рявкнул мэр. В его голосе прорезалась сталь. — Сядь и успокойся, черт тебя дери! Чтобы ты знал, я каждый день вспоминаю об Анне и молюсь за упокой ее души. Но ее уже не вернуть с того света! Сейчас речь идет о другой девочке — пока еще вполне живой.

— Мне нет дела до Беверли Марш, — признал Ричард, подняв опрокинутый стул и снова опустившись на него.

— Вот именно. Тридцать лет назад Пеннивайзу не было дела до Анны. Теперь ты думаешь, что ситуация прямо противоположна, и это позволит тебе отомстить. Но что, если ты ошибаешься? Что, если Беверли — просто развлечение, игрушка? Может быть, даже очередная жертва. Мы возьмем ее в заложники, и клоун лишь посмеется над нами. Кроме того, у девочки есть тетя, которая будет ее искать. Я знаю Роуз Марш — это не та женщина, которая так просто отступится. Если она заподозрит, что мы причастны к исчезновению ее племянницы…

— С бабой как-нибудь справимся.

— Дослушай до конца! С другой стороны, теперь нам точно известно, что, согласно документам, у Роуз Марш нет никакого сына. Скорее всего, она даже не подозревает о существовании парня по имени Роберт Грей. Никто за пределами Дерри ничего о нем не знает. Официально его не существует. И это _он_ наша цель. Он, а не девочка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приволок тебе Пеннивайза? — не поверил Ричард.

Мэр устало потер виски.

— Чего я хочу, так это чтобы дело обошлось без похищения несовершеннолетней. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы предотвратить гибель еще одного ребенка — хотя бы одного!..

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, — вздохнул Бортон. — Я тоже не маньяк и не убийца. Я не трону Беверли Марш, но с удовольствием надеру задницу мерзкого ублюдка. И когда мне выпадет шанс как следует намять ему бока, даже ты меня не остановишь!

— Будет тебе твоя месть, — кивнул мэр. — Если ты так ее жаждешь. Но не торопись и пока ничего не предпринимай. Сегодня вечером мы обсудим это с остальными членами совета. Если они согласятся, придется как следует подготовиться. Нужно будет вытрясти из Карсона всю самую полезную информацию про монстра из Дерри — раз уж мы собираемся поймать чудовище и держать его в заточении.

***

Питер Руманчек должен был покинуть город вместе с колонной машин, увозивших разобранные аттракционы. Тем не менее, хотя желтый трейлер был прицеплен к старенькому «форду» и готов отправиться в путь, утром двадцать второго июля он все еще оставался в Дерри, переместившись из Бэсси-парка на пустырь неподалеку от печально известного дома номер двадцать девять на Нейболт-стрит.

К тому времени Беверли уже была известна причина, побудившая цыгана задержаться в ненавистном ему городке. Девушка узнала обо всем минувшей ночью — ночью полнолуния.

Но накануне вечером, после большого праздничного фейерверка, ознаменовавшего завершение «Дней Канала», Бев попрощалась с Руманчеком, уверенная, что тот покидает Дерри вместе с остальными работниками «Смоукис грейтер шоус». Питер казался нервным и немного рассеянным, да и выглядел уставшим. Беверли подумала, что он действительно устал. В тот день они тоже выступали на сцене, как и в предыдущие дни, то есть, практически всю неделю. Бев уже успела устать от этого и была даже рада, что фестиваль наконец-то закончился, хотя менеджер луна-парка щедро заплатил им за работу, как обещал. Единственное, что огорчало девушку — скорая разлука с Питером, к которому она успела привязаться.

Беверли расстроило также и то, что Боб, который, несмотря ни на что, стал Руманчеку кем-то вроде друга, расстался с цыганом безо всякого сожаления. Мысли Грея витали где-то далеко. Когда они с Беверли наконец-то оказались дома, Роберт объявил, что сегодня они будут спать на улице, под звездным небом.

Выяснилось, что Боб подготовил все заранее: он одолжил у Тозиеров два спальных мешка и положил в старый рюкзак отца Беверли шерстяной плед, покрывало и термос с чаем.

— И что же, мы ляжем прямо на лужайке под окнами? — спросила девушка.

Такая перспектива ее не прельщала.

— Мы пойдем на Пустошь. Найдем поляну, откуда можно будет любоваться звездами. Заночуем в лесу.

— А это не опасно? — забеспокоилась Бев.

Замерзнуть она не боялась: лето выдалось жарким, ночи были теплые, даже душные.

Губы Роберта тронула хитрая улыбка.

— Разумеется! Главная опасность будет у тебя под боком.

— Ну конечно, — со вздохом пробормотала Беверли. — Как я могла забыть!

И вот, спустя полчаса они уже были на Пустоши. Разбили маленький лагерь на поляне, покрытой мягкой травой и со всех сторон окруженной густым кустарником. Девушка и не подозревала, что это место существует, а вот Боб очень быстро отыскал его — скорее всего, он бывал здесь раньше, но Бев не стала об этом спрашивать. В сгущающихся сумерках они расстелили покрывало, раскатали спальные мешки и уселись на них. Выпив чаю, Роберт заново наполнил крышку от термоса, служившую стаканом, и протянул ее Беверли, но вдруг замер и прислушался. Последовав его примеру, Бев различила хруст веток под чьими-то ногами, тихие, осторожные шаги.

— Боб, кто это? — с беспокойством спросила она.

— Сейчас увидишь.

Шаги приближались, и вскоре некто уже вовсю ломился сквозь кусты. Роберт сохранял невозмутимость, и Беверли догадалась, что ему известно имя нарушившего их покой — видимо, бояться нечего, но девушка все равно невольно продвинулись поближе к Бобу, подавив желание спрятаться за его спиной. Грей притянул ее к себе и обнял за плечи.

Именно в этот момент из зарослей появился Питер Руманчек.

Небритый, с распущенными волосами и в расстегнутой белой рубашке, цыган был немного похож на Иисуса. Увидев Боба и Беверли, он поглядел как бы сквозь них, потом остановился и втянул носом воздух.

— Это и правда вы, — пробормотал Питер, снова сфокусировав взгляд на парочке. — Чи-ерт, а я думал, никто не знает про эту полянку. Придется искать новое место.

— Чи-ерт, — передразнил его Роберт. — Оставайся. Мы не против.

— Ты тоже будешь сегодня?..

— О, нет. Я пока временно не превращаюсь. Можно, мы просто посмотрим на тебя?

— Я вам что, цирк? — возмутился Руманчек. — И почему это ты не превращаешься?

— Парни, вы о чем?.. — не выдержала Беверли. — Питер, я опять ничего не понимаю. Почему ты соврал о том, что уехал?

— Так твоя сестра ничего не знает? — снова возмутился Питер, повернувшись к Бобу.

— Она знает, что я оборотень, — спокойно ответил Грей. — Только не такой оборотень, как ты: мы с тобой вовсе не одной крови. Хотя, конечно, если сравнивать с людьми, твой вид немного ближе к моему.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Питер тоже пришелец? — изумилась Бев.

— Он землянин. Но только не хомо сапиенс, а… лупус сапиенс что ли. Пожалуй, так его можно назвать. Его виду всего несколько сотен лет. Это свежая мутация. Оборотни этого мира — это те, кто способен управлять своим телом на уровне элементарных частиц. Хотя, управлять — это громко сказано. Пока что потребность превращаться управляет ими. Вот как сейчас: взойдет луна, и наш бедный Питер скинет свою бренную оболочку и будет бегать по лесам диким зверем.

Беверли была поражена.

— Он превратится в волка?!

Роберт кивнул. Но девушка все равно не поверила до конца: это казалось слишком невероятным.

Между тем Руманчек, прыгая на одной ноге, принялся вытаскивать обувь, а затем снимать одежду.

— Все равно уже нет времени, чтобы куда-то идти. Ладно, смотрите!.. Хотя бы покараулите мою одежду, пока я не вернусь.

Оставшись в одних трусах, он смущенно покосился на Бев.

— Тебе лучше отвернуться.

— Не беспокойся, она уже видела член! — выдал Роберт, за что тут же заработал затрещину от Беверли.

— Ты отвратителен! — воскликнула девушка, но Боб лишь гадко ухмыльнулся и потер ушибленные ухо.

Меж тем Питер снял с себя последнее и выпрямился, отбросив стеснение, словно в одночасье позабыв о зрителях. Его тело было коричневым с густыми островками черных волос. Пенис не обрезан. На правой стороне его ребер была вытатуирована буква, маленькая «г», которую Бев и ее друзья уже имели возможность лицезреть во время купания в карьере, но никто не решился спросить, что она означает.

— Что значит эта «г»? — спросил Роберт.

— «Гуляй, гондон», — ответил Питер.

— Скорее всего это «гаджо», изгой, — заметил Грей. — Не зря же ты не в таборе.

— Если знаешь, чего спрашиваешь?

Боб не ответил, но цыган и не ждал ответа. Взгляд юноши устремился на небо, на остатки солнца, закатывающегося за горизонт. Когда последние лучи померкли и ночь (летняя, поэтому не слишком-то темная) вступила в свои права, Питер двинулся вперед, по периметру поляны. Цыган был наг, и длинные густые волосы падали ему на плечи. Он двигался с грацией и авторитетом, не меньшим, чем выражала земля под его ногами. Воздух был практически беременный ожидаемой магией и угрозой. Почувствовав это, Беверли спросила Роберта, в безопасности ли они тут.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил ее Боб. — Он сохранит разум и после превращения.

— И не будет охотиться на людей?

— Как любой нормальный волк, я стараюсь держаться от них подальше, — ответил ей Руманчек.

Грей вдруг щелкнул пальцами и тихо ругнулся.

— Что? — спросила Бев.

— Забыл принести фрисби.

С тяжестью шамана Питер поднял средний палец. Он снова взглянул на небо, на полную луну, пока еще ярко-оранжевую от отражавшихся от нее лучей закатного солнца, и опустился на колени, голова наклонена и волосы спадают на лицо. Он ждал.

Беверли неосознанно сжала руку Роберта.

По плечам Питера вдруг пробежал спазм. Его ладони сжались, и пальцы врылись в дерн. Хватка Бев стала крепче. Питер закричал так, как нечто, о существовании чего на земле девушка даже не догадывалась. Затем он упал на бок, его лицо исказилось, словно его вытягивали тысячи невидимых крючков и мускулы задрожали под кожей, как змеи в безумной пляске. Цыган вцепился в пульсирующую плоть на своем животе, оставив мясистые раны, с пробивающейся через них влажной щетиной, схватился за кожу и решительно разорвал, плоть сошла, словно костюм для подводного плавания, обнажая кроваво-матовый жилет меха.

Бев зажала ладонью нос, как только зловоние падали заполнило воздух.

Близкая к панике, она оглянулась на Роберта и увидела, как тот жадно наблюдает за тем, что раньше было известно, как Питер: нижняя часть этого существа била лапами, освобождаясь от человеческого одеяния. Мокрый хвост прорвался и распрямился. Существо выло все чаще и жалобнее, пока пасть прорывалась через его губы, раскрываясь и закрываясь, его старое лицо было натянуто вокруг, как устаревшая маска. Оно перевернулось на четвереньки и яростно отряхнулось, разбрызгивая кровь, превращая ее в туман и лишая себя остатков людской кожи в буйной тряске.

Теперь перед ними в сумерках стоял волк. Беверли пошатнулась к Бобу и едва не упала на него, хотя они и так сидели на земле, на расстеленных спальных мешках. Девушка чувствовала себя словно космонавт, потерявший центр гравитации. Она была не готова к тому, что сегодня ей открылись две важнейшие истины жизни: что человек может стать волком и, что если у тебя есть привилегия наблюдать подобную трансформацию, то это самая правильная и естественная вещь, которую ты когда-либо увидишь.

_Дерри полон чудовищ,_ — подумала Бев лениво, отстраненно, почти в трансе. — _Мир полон чудовищ, но меня это не пугает, потому что я чувствую с ними какое-то родство. Что-то влечет ко мне этих странных парней — не зря же я второй раз за две недели вижу такое ужасное в своей красоте превращение._

Волк был огромным животным, высоким, гладким и царственным, как королева луна. Сверкнувший желтыми глазами новорожденного, он поднял губы, обнажив белые клыки, и вытянул передние лапы. Его мех шевелился в воздухе.

Сделав несколько шагов в сторону людей, волк отчужденно обнюхал край расстеленного на траве покрывала, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на остатки плоти, из коей он был рожден, и погрузиться носом в ее кучу, с характерным хлюпающим звуком.

— Можно мне… погладить его? — спросила Беверли, немного придя в себя.

— Не когда он ест, — ответил Роберт.

А затем негромко и ласково позвал волка по имени:

— Питер!

Волк закончил ужин и оглянулся, нос комично был выкрашен красным. Невозможно было сказать, было или нет узнавание людей в этих старых глазах. Что, однако, было, это уверенное отсутствие типичного для собак проявления привязанности или интереса. Это было дикое существо, космическое и непостижимое, как все по-настоящему дикие существа, и, ведая всем миром запахов, он развернулся, манерно пошел к деревьям и с шорохом исчез.

***

— Мы сможем ее увидеть? Звезду, которая была твоим Солнцем.

— У меня было три солнца, и все они далеко. Где-то за туманностью Андромеды… Намного, намного дальше. Но даже если бы мы увидели их свет, это не означало бы, что они все еще существуют. Вселенная так велика, что иная звезда может погаснуть, пока свет от нее идет до наблюдателя.

— Думаешь, они уже погасли? — спросила Бев, взяв руку Роберта и переплетясь с ним пальцами.

Парень и девушка лежали на покрывале, глядя на усеянное звездами небо. Хотя Беверли чувствовала, что до сих пор не до конца оправилась от увиденного, она не испытывала страха или беспокойства — только легкую грусть, причина которой была неведома ей самой.

Роберт пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Звезды может и нет. А вот планета наверняка погибла, — и он объяснил, почему.

— Значит, твой дом мог существовать лишь пока твой отец…

— Родитель, — поправил ее Боб.

— Пока он был в силах влиять на орбиту, — девушка замолчала, задумавшись.

Роберт вдруг повернулся к ней и коснулся свободной рукой ее щеки.

— Тебе грустно от этого. Почему?.. Для людей лучше, что Пожирателей не осталось.

— Я знаю. Но все равно… грустно, когда что-то кончается.

— Знаешь, почему мы вымерли? — произнес Грей после продолжительного молчания. — Я думаю, мы просто стали не нужны этой Вселенной. Раньше, после взрыва, энергии было так много, что ее было некуда девать. Тогда появились мы — хищные сгустки материи, поглощавшие другую материю. Но когда Вселенная остыла, мы стали для нее обузой. Мы изменились, обрели форму — но это не помогло.

Беверли протянула руку и тоже коснулась его лица. Набежавшее облако скрыло луну, и черты Боба вмиг стали неразличимы во мраке, но девушка успела заметить, что глаза его влажно блестят.

Бев захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь, утешить его. Но все, что ей приходило в голову:

_Почему бы тебе не остаться человеком? Остаться таким навсегда?_

_Остаться со мной!_

Она не осмелилась произнести это вслух. Вместо этого она приподнялась на локте и легонько поцеловала Боба в щеку, почувствовав влагу и солоноватый привкус слез. Роберт повернул голову, и его губы встретились с губами девушки.

Объятия — лучшее средство от грусти и холода. Беверли знает это и чувствует, что Грей тоже это понимает. Не сговариваясь, они придвигаются еще ближе друг к другу, их ноги переплетаются, а руки заползают под одежду. Луна пока что не спешит показываться из-за облаков, и Роберт с Беверли действуют на ощупь, почти в полной темноте. Это им не мешает, и вскоре оба оказываются раздетыми.

Боб укладывает девушку на спину и гладит руками ее нервно сжатые колени — до тех пор, пока Беверли не разводит их в стороны, уступив безмолвной просьбе. В свою очередь, протянув руку, Бев находит эрегированный член Боба и хмурится, вспомнив, какой он большой и как было больно в прошлый раз.

— Я буду осторожен, обещаю, — произносит Грей сакральную фразу, с помощью которой юноши успокаивали девушек во все времена и в любом уголке земного шара.

И он склоняется над Бев и снова целует ее в губы, затем покрывает поцелуями шею и грудь, опускаясь все ниже, проводит кончиком языка по подрагивающему обнаженному животу. Очень скоро рот Боба снова оказывается там, где его присутствие вызывает у девушки наибольший стыд, но Грей явно находит в этом наслаждение: без намека на брезгливость и стеснение он широкими мазками вызывает ее штучку, запускает язык внутрь, при этом едва не мурча от удовольствия, словно кот над миской молока. В какой-то момент Бев действительно слышит урчание и, положив руку на затылок Боба, чувствует, как все его тело мягко вибрирует, будто внутри него работает маленький мотор. И от этого так хорошо, так приятно, что, едва осознав, что это свойство Роберта явно нечеловеческой природы, она тут же забывает об этом. Сейчас не место и не время для беспокойства: здесь любовь, желание и темнота.

Когда Грей наконец отрывается от нее, приподнимает голову, Бев не хочет его отпускать. Она обвивает его руками и ногами, тянет на себя, побуждая лечь сверху, почти упасть.

Член Боба оказывается именно там, где нужно, чтобы они могли соединиться, и Беверли смело берет его в ладонь и направляет внутрь себя. Резко двинув бедрами, парень толкается вперед слишком быстро, и приходит боль.

Бев втягивает воздух, закусив нижнюю губу, и Роберт испуганно замирает.

— Беверли? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Все в порядке?

— Помедленнее, — говорит она.

Он послушно замедляет движения, и боль уходит. Через некоторое время Боб снова ускоряется, но неприятных ощущений это не вызывает.

Он двигается все быстрее, потом останавливается, замирает, издает звук — стон восхищения. Его мысли опять начинают просачиваться в сознание Беверли, поэтому она знает, что для него все происходящее означает что-то экстраординарное, особенное, что-то вроде… полета. Она ощущает силу: ощущает быстро нарастающее в ней чувство триумфа. Она чувствует их близость. Роберт прижимается лицом к ее шее, стонет, и от его жаркого дыхания обнаженная кожа покрывается мурашками. Беверли чувствует первую волну жара, который пробегает по ее телу — внезапно ее переполняет жгучее наслаждение, которое слишком уж ярко и остро дает о себе знать. Оно сравнимо со взрывчаткой, что-то такое, что может взорваться и разнести тебя в клочья.

— Да. Научи меня летать! — говорит она со спокойствием, которого не чувствует. — Научи, Боб.

Она думает о его лице, его дорогом, милом жаждущем лице, которое не вызывает у нее страха — одно лишь желание, глубокое, страстное желание, и вновь она ощущает силу, что-то вроде полета, словно смотрит сверху вниз и видит птиц на коньках городских крыш, на телевизионной антенне, которая установлена на баре «Источник Уоллиса», видит улицы, разбегающиеся, как на карте, ох, желание, точно, это что-то, именно любовь и желание научили тебя летать.

— Да! — неожиданно кричит она, и он больше не может сдерживаться.

Она опять чувствует боль и, на мгновение, ощущение, что ее раздавят. Потом он приподнимается на руках, и она снова может дышать.

У него большой, это да — и боль возвращается, и она гораздо глубже, чем когда он входил в нее первый раз. Ей приходится опять прикусить нижнюю губу и думать о полете, пока жжение не уходит. Но оно уходит, и она уже может протянуть руку и одним пальцем коснуться его губ, и Боб стонет.

Она снова ощущает жар. Появляется ощущение покачивания, восхитительной, нарастающей по спирали сладости, которая заставляет ее мотать головой из стороны в сторону, беззвучное мурлыканье прорывается меж сжатых губ, это полет, ох, любовь, ох, желание, ох, это что-то такое, чего невозможно не признавать, соединяющее, передающееся, образующее неразрывный круг: соединять, передавать… летать.

— Ох, да, — шепчет она, чувствуя, как пот выступает на лице, чувствуя их связь, что-то твердое в положенном месте, что-то, как вечность, восьмерка, покачивающаяся на боку. — Я так люблю тебя, дорогой.

И она чувствует, как что-то начинает происходить, и об этом что-то не имеют ни малейшего понятия девочки, которые шепчутся и хихикают о сексе в туалете для девочек, и многие девушки постарше, вроде Греты Кин и Салли Мюллер, которые уже спали с парнями один раз или два, а возможно, даже некоторые их матери, прожившие в браке не один десяток лет. Многие, очень многие даже не подозревают о таком… таком завершении, и ее удерживает от криков только одно: Роберт услышит и подумает, что делает ей больно. Она подносит руку ко рту и сильно ее кусает. Теперь она лучше понимает пронзительный смех Греты Кин, и Салли Мюллер, и гогот Генри Бауэрса и всех прочих. И даже неудачники: разве они, все семеро, не провели большую часть того длинного, самого жуткого лета их жизней, смеясь, как безумные? Они смеялись, а иногда смеются и сейчас, поскольку все, что страшно и неведомо, при этом и забавно, и ты смеешься, как иной раз малыши смеются и плачут одновременно, когда появляется клоун из заезжего цирка, зная, что он должен быть смешным… но он так же и незнакомец, полный неведомой вечной силы.

— Да! Да! Да! — И вновь голову заполняют образы полета, она летит, поднимается все выше, он вскрикивает, и она чувствует, как дрожат его руки, и она выгибается вверх и вжимается в него, чувствуя его спазм, его прикосновение, их полнейшее слияние в темноте. Они вместе вырываются в животворный свет, такой яркий, что ей кажется, будто его можно сравнить со взрывом сверхновой.

Потом все заканчивается, и они лежат в объятьях друг друга, озаренные снова появившейся на небе луной. Беверли рада, что снова может видеть Боба, а не только ощущать — его красоту, его совершенство.

Какое-то время они отдыхают, лениво поглаживая друг друга, время, достаточное для того, чтобы пот на коже высох, а силы восстановились. Затем Роберт, снова заключив Беверли в объятия, переворачивается и укладывает ее на себя. Приподнявшись, девушка оказывается сидящей на нем верхом. Ей удобно в таком положении: бедра Боба узкие и жилистые — словно специально созданные для этого. Он похож на длинноногого породистого жеребца. Его член опять тверд, и Бев понимает, что они могут заняться сексом в этой позе, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Она думает, что знает, как: так много раз она видела это в бесчисленных фильмах (вовсе даже не порно — почти в каждом приключенческом боевике есть сцена, где мужчина и женщина совокупляются в позе «наездница»), но это оказывается не так-то просто. Член сразу же выскальзывает из нее, когда она пытается подпрыгивать вверх-вниз, как делают в кино. В конце концов Беверли понимает, что надо не прыгать, а елозить вперед-назад, лишь чуть-чуть приподнимаясь. Роберт помогает ей, двигая бедрами навстречу. Постепенно они находят нужный ритм, и все получается.

В конце она удивлена неожиданным подъемом и успевает подумать: «Ох! Это произойдет снова, я не знаю, выдержу ли…»

Но мысли эти сметает абсолютной сладостью действа, и она едва слышит его шепот: «Я люблю тебя, Бев, я люблю тебя, я всегда буду любить тебя», — он повторяет и повторяет эти слова. На миг она прижимает его к себе, и они замирают, его щека касается ее щеки.

Когда он выходит из нее, Беверли ощущает сладкую истому и облегчение от того, что все закончилось. Внизу пустота, и, хотя она радуется, что ее тело вновь принадлежит только ей, пустота вызывает странную тоску, причина которой долго остается ей неведома. Уже засыпая, Бев вдруг испытывает прозрение — предчувствие, что это было самое лучшее, что могло произойти, что ни с одним мужчиной ей не будет так же хорошо, как с Бобом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я этого не планировала, но у меня получается своеобразный эксперимент - написать книгу из кусков разных книг разных авторов.  
Все-таки поставлю кроссвовер с "Хемлок Гроув" - Питер Руманчек задержится в Дерри еще на одну главу.  
Музыка: Агата Кристи - Кто украл мою звезду


	12. Партнер

Ближе к рассвету сон Беверли стал беспокойным. В спальном мешке оказалось слишком жарко. Почувствовав, что вспотела, девушка в полудреме расстегнула молнию и снова уснула, но вскоре ее разбудил утренний холод и стук собственных зубов. Бев опять застегнулась и подвинулась поближе к Роберту — даже сквозь все слои ткани она ощущала идущее от него тепло. Боб был горячий, словно печка. Он что-то бормотал и мотал головой во сне, но Бев не обратила на это внимания. К тому же, Грей успокоился, когда девушка, выпростав руку из мешка, ласково коснулась его щеки.

Они оба снова провалились в глубокий сон, но Беверли продолжали терзать видения — нет, не кошмары, просто неясные, наползающие друг на друга картины. Более-менее внятный сон приснился ей уже утром, около восьми. И это на самом деле был настоящий кошмар, хотя в нем отсутствовали какие бы то ни было монстры.

Во сне Бев пыталась объясниться с друзьями, узнавшими всю правду про Боба. Почему-то это были только те, кто уже уехал из Дерри: Билл Денбро, Стэнли Урис и Бен Хэнском.

_К-к-как ты могла?.. Он уб-бил моего младшего братишку!_

_Как ты могла?.. Он пожирал меня живьем! Посмотри — на моем лице остались следы от его зубов!_

_Волосы твои — жаркие угли зимой,_ — шептал Бен, и слезы текли по его пухлым щекам. — _Ты ведь все еще хранишь ту открытку, Беверли?.. Лучше бы тебе ее выбросить, потому что ты сожгла мое сердце в Мертвых огнях! Как ты могла?.._

— Ты прав, Бен, — всхлипнула девушка. — Я предала вас, я не заслуживаю… Я выброшу твою открытку.

Тут за спиной послышалось рычание. Обернувшись, Бев увидела Питера — огромного черного волка с горящими злобой глазами. Волк прыгнул на нее и повалил на землю.

Острые зубы вцепились в ногу девушки.

— Нет, Питер! — в панике закричал Боб.

Беверли вздрогнула и проснулась. Она неуклюже попыталась сесть, беспомощно забившись в наглухо застегнутом спальном мешке. Роберт и Питер были рядом не только во сне, но и наяву: Грей пытался отогнать волка, который, поскуливая, тянул за край спального мешка Бев, крепко ухватив его зубами.

— Отстань уже!.. Что на тебя нашло? — разозлившись, Боб запустил в Питера кроссовкой.

Волк разжал зубы и выпустил мешок, а Роберт помог Беверли расстегнуть молнию и выбраться из него.

— Тупая псина!

Питер протестующе зарычал, но Грей отмахнулся от него.

— Он тебя не поранил? — спросил Боб девушку.

— Нет. Кажется, нет. Он только прокусил мешок…

Волк вдруг громко и тоскливо взвыл, подняв морду к небу, а затем принялся беспокойно крутиться на месте. В конце концов он нехотя подошел к Бобу и требовательно ткнул в него носом.

— Чего тебе?

Волк поднял правую переднюю лапу и царапнул Роберта по голому бедру, оставив кровоточащие полоски. Грей зашипел от боли, но, когда взгляд желтых глаз зверя пересекся с его, мигом забыл обо всем.

— Блядь!.. Беверли, нам надо валить отсюда! Одевайся!

— Что случилось?

— Башня! — Роберт поспешно натянул на себя джинсы и сунул ноги в кеды, не тратя времени на то, чтобы завязать шнурки. — Живее!.. Насрать на вещи, брось их!.. Чего ты уставилась?.. Нас сейчас смоет!

И он схватил девушку за руку и потянул прочь. Волк помчался впереди. Тут же стало ясно: ничто на двух ногах не в силах угнаться за ним. Прыгнув через кусты, Питер с непревзойденным изяществом пронесся над ними. Его шерсть колыхалась, как ветерок над полем и, если бы его лапы никогда больше не соприкоснулись бы с землей, Беверли совсем бы не удивилась.

Но она по-прежнему не понимала причины их бегства. Ноги пронзила острая боль, когда они покинули поляну и оказались в подлеске — сосновые иглы и шишки безжалостно впивались в голые ступни Бев. Девушка так и не успела надеть ни шорты, ни башмаки, но Боб не позволил ей за ними вернуться. Вместо этого он подхватил ее на руки и понесся вперед, на ходу перепрыгивая через кочки и поваленные стволы деревьев — внезапно выяснилось, что в скорости передвижения по лесу Роберт Грей почти не уступает волку.

Беверли долго не могла понять, в какую сторону они движутся. Они провели ночь в Пустоши и сейчас бежали по ней. А Пустошь, как ее называли в Дерри, была всего лишь неухоженным участком земли шириной в полторы и длиной в три мили. С одной стороны его ограничивала верхняя часть Канзас-стрит, с другой — Олд-Кейп, жилой район для малоимущих.

Река Кендускиг протекала посреди Пустоши. Город рос с северо-востока от нее и по обе стороны, но близкое соседство с Дерри в самой Пустоши выдавали только муниципальная станция по перекачке сточных вод и свалка. С высоты птичьего полета Пустошь выглядела большим зеленым кинжалом, нацеленным в центр города.

Справа от Олд-Кейп, нацелившись в небо белым широким пальцем, высилась Водонапорная башня Дерри.

Когда до слуха Беверли донесся шум бегущей воды, девушка вдруг вспомнила сон, приснившийся ей около двух недель назад, сон про джунгли и упавший в них звездолет Оно.

_Мы бежим вдоль берега реки… как тогда, во сне. Но в тот раз я шла в обратную сторону._

Где-то без десяти восемь запыхавшийся Боб миновал Пустошь и почти добрался до Мемориального парка, граничащего с холмом, на котором высилась Водонапорная башня.

Пробегая рядом с ней, Грей вдруг сбавил скорость, а потом и вовсе застыл на месте, вскинув голову и выпучив глаза. Он продолжал держать Беверли, крепко прижимая ее к себе, и девушка, до этого мечтавшая, чтобы ее опустили на землю, вдруг почувствовала приступ слабости и головокружение, поэтому еще сильнее обхватила руками шею Боба вместо того, чтобы попытаться освободиться. Однако, у Бев хватило сил взглянуть наверх, и она увидела, как Водонапорная башня наклонилась в их сторону, совсем как та башня в Пизе, красующаяся на всех этих коробках с макаронами, выставленных рядами на полках продуктового отдела «Костелло».

«Вау!» — прошептал Боб, и его глаза раскрылись еще шире, будто изнутри их подпирали маленькие пружинки. И тут же послышался скрежет. Наклон Водонапорной башни все увеличивался и увеличивался. Роберт стоял как зачарованный, не выпуская Беверли из рук и не двигаясь с места — а башня кренилась прямо на него, все больше и больше заслоняя собой небо. Бев тоже застыла, разинув рот и задрав голову, словно ей передался ступор Боба.

Белые плитки отваливались со стены Водонапорной башни, обращенной к центру города… нет, не совсем отваливались… скорее отскакивали. Заметная трещина появилась примерно в двадцати футах над каменным основанием башни. Из трещины ударила вода, окатив парня и девушку, и эта ледяная струя (она, да еще громкий, жалобный вой Питера) наконец-то привела Боба в чувство.

С отчаянным криком Грей рванулся вперед и снова побежал, огибая падающее сооружение. В Водонапорной башне что-то заскрежетало, и Беверли, взглянув поверх плеча Боба, увидела, как она движется, будто стрелка огромных часов, от двенадцати к часу или двум. Из башни донеслись резкие звенящие звуки, будто одна за другой лопались струны самой большой в мире гитары. То рвались тросы, установленные внутри цилиндра, которые должным образом компенсировали напряжение, создаваемое давлением воды. Водонапорная башня начала клониться быстрее и быстрее, доски и балки ломались, щепки летели в воздух.

— ЕБАНЫЙ НАСРАТЬ! — прокричал Роберт, но его голос растворился в грохоте падения Водонапорной башни и реве одного с тремя четвертями миллионов галлонов, без малого восьми тысяч тонн воды, выливающихся из боковой трещины. Вода выплеснулась серой приливной волной, и, конечно, будь Роберт и Беверли с той стороны Водонапорной башни, куда покатила эта волна, они бы тут же отправились в мир иной. Но Бог в тот день благоволил влюбленным. Обессилев от быстрого бега, Боб упал на траву в таком месте, откуда было можно все видеть, но на него и на девушку больше не попало ни капли вылившейся из башни воды. Волна понеслась по Мемориальному парку, как нож бульдозера, срезав солнечные часы, рядом с которыми частенько стоял мальчик по имени Стэнли Урис, наблюдая за птицами в отцовский бинокль. Не устояла и каменная купальня для птиц. Какое-то мгновение Беверли видела, как она переворачивалась, купальня на постаменте, постамент на купальне, а потом все исчезло. Клены и березы, которые отгораживали Мемориальный парк от Канзас-стрит, посшибало, как кегли в боулинге. Падая, деревья порвали все провода. Волна перехлестнула через улицу, начала расширятся, все больше напоминая воду, а не нож бульдозера, который срезал солнечные часы, купальню для птиц и деревья… К счастью, ей не хватило энергии, чтобы сорвать с фундаментов десяток домов, которые стояли на другой стороне Канзас-стрит — их просто затопило.

Затем раздались несколько сопровождаемых хрустом ударов, словно великан спускался по лестнице в сапогах с насыпанными в них крекерами. Это Водонапорная башня скатывалась с холма, гигантский белый цилиндр, выплескивающий из себя остатки воды, а концы толстых тросов, удерживавших ее на месте, метались из стороны в сторону и щелкали, как металлические хлысты, прорывали канавы в земле. И на глазах Боба и Беверли, которые сидели на траве, прижавшись друг к другу, Водонапорная башня, уже в горизонтальном положении, длиной более ста двадцати футов, взлетела в воздух. На мгновение застыла — сюрреалистический образ, какие, наверное, приходят в голову одетым в смирительные рубашки обитателям комнат с мягкими стенами, — с помятой наружной стенкой, разбитыми стеклами, болтающимися оконными створками, мигалкой (все еще продолжающей мигать) на крыше, призванной предупреждать о препятствии низко летящие самолеты, а потом упала на улицу с рвущим барабанные перепонки грохотом. На Канзас-стрит хватало воды, вылившейся из Водонапорной башни, и теперь вся она текла в сторону Пустоши. «Мы сейчас могли быть там», — подумала Беверли, и внезапно колени у нее подогнулись. Она неуклюже плюхнулась на пятую точку, ее пальцы бессознательно зарылись в траву.

Бев глядела на разбитый каменный фундамент, где всю ее жизнь стояла Водонапорная башня. Смотрела и не верила глазам.

— Ни хуя себе! — пробормотал Боб, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. К тому времени вдали уже вовсю раздавались крики и вой сирен машин службы спасения. — Вот пиздец, не думал, что рванет именно здесь!..

К горлу Беверли подступил ком, и вскоре наружу прорвались первые рыдания.

— Это я!.. Это все я! — запричитала девушка.

Роберт попытался выяснить, в чем дело, но Бев душили слезы, и довольно долго она не могла вымолвить ни слова.

— Эй, да ладно, — Грей опустился на колени и приобнял ее. — Мне никогда особо не нравилась эта башня. Отстроят заново, всего-то делов. Никто не погиб, я это чувствую. Посидим без воды пару деньков… Электричества, наверно, тоже не будет. Но ничего страшного.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — наконец смогла выдавить Беверли. — Это я… Я сделала так, чтобы она обрушилась. Но я хотела всего лишь выбросить открытку с башней, а не саму башню!

Давясь слезами, она рассказала про свой сон. Роберт было нахмурился, но тут же повеселел.

— Вот оно что… Хотя, на самом деле ничего удивительного.

— Как это?

— У нас так бывает. У Пожирателей. Обмен энергии между партнерами. Обычно то, куда ее направить, решает доминирующий партнер — в данном случае это ты.

Беверли совсем растерялась и не знала, что ответить.

— Хорошо, что все прояснилось, — продолжал Боб. — Теперь я знаю, что надо делать.

— И что же? — машинально спросила Бев, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд от останков башни, вокруг которых уже успела собраться толпа изумленных жителей Дерри, которых пытались оттеснить прочь полицейские и пожарные.

Грей огляделся: ему явно не понравилось это столпотворение.

— Попозже. Нам надо домой, высохнуть и переодеться. Пошли! — и он снова подхватил девушку на руки и решительно направился вниз с холма в сторону Канзас-стрит.

— Я могу идти сама! — запротестовала Бев.

— Ты поранишь ноги, — ответил Боб, и только тут Беверли осознала, что она все еще босая, да и одета лишь в насквозь промокшую, прилипшую к телу белую футболку и голубые трусики.

Когда они проходили мимо горожан, девушка спряталась от стыда, от их осуждающих взглядов, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Роберта — и тут же поняла, что не стала выглядеть при этом более целомудренно, поскольку Грей был без рубашки.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил один из полицейских, подойдя к Бобу. — Девушка не пострадала?.. Господи Иисусе! Это что, волк?!..

Беверли вздрогнула и обернулась: в паре десятков футов от них черный волк стоял на склоне холма рядом с обрубком фундамента Водонапорной башни.

— Это мой пес, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Роберт и громко свистнул. — Питер, малыш, ко мне!

Секунду поколебавшись, волк ринулся к ним широкими прыжками. Рука полицейского невольно легла на кобуру пистолета. Подбежав к Бобу, Питер замер возле него, потерся боком о мокрые джинсы Грея, и тот собственнически положил руку на затылок зверя и почесал его за ухом.

— Здоровенная псина! — произнес коп.

— Помесь хаски и волка, — пояснил Роберт. — Но не волнуйтесь, он не укусит.

— Парень, твой питомец не должен гулять без ошейника, иначе его _действительно_ примут за волка и пристрелят, — строго сказал полицейский. — Ты понял?

— Хорошо, офицер… Простите, офицер.

Коп задал еще несколько вопросов. Роберт сказал ему, что они с сестрой гуляли с собакой в парке, когда обрушилась Водонапорная башня. В конце концов полицейский отпустил их восвояси, и Беверли мысленно поблагодарила небеса за то, что ему не пришло в голову спросить, почему они гуляли по парку в полуобнаженном виде.

***

По прошествии часа Беверли сидела на кухне, одетая в тетин банный халат, и пила кофе. Роберт жадно поедал бутерброд, то же самое делал и Питер — с той лишь разницей, что он проглотил ветчину и булку, оставив нетронутым салат и помидоры.

— Надолго он останется таким? — спросила Беверли, кивком головы указав на волка, который улегся на полу, положив морду на передние лапы.

— От двух до четырех дней, — ответил Боб. — затем начнется новый лунный цикл. Оборотень должен превращаться раз месяц — каждое полнолуние.

— Бедняга!..

— Почему же? Думаю, он счастливее многих людей в Дерри. Свободнее…

Уловив едва обозначенный намек на зависть в голосе Боба, девушка подняла на него взгляд.

— И тебя?

Вместо ответа Роберт улыбнулся, но его улыбка показалась Беверли фальшивой. Палец Грея медленно скользил по краю чашки, круг за кругом, очерчивая его снова и снова.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что знаю, как справиться с нашей маленькой проблемой?

Бев нахмурилась, недоумевая, но тут же вспомнила, о чем речь.

— Честно говоря, проблему разрушения города трудно назвать маленькой!.. И что ты предлагаешь?

— То, что моя раса обычно делает в таких случаях. Ритуал Чудь.

— В чем состоит этот ритуал?

— Нам с тобой снова нужно будет заняться сексом.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и отставила в сторону недопитую чашку с кофе.

— Боб!.. Я., — слова подбирались с трудом. — Мне нелегко это признать, но ты действительно мне очень нравишься. Несмотря на… несмотря ни на что. Но из-за тебя мне пришлось так много врать последние две недели, так что давай будем честны хотя бы друг с другом. Тебе не нужно выдумывать всякую ерунду, чтобы развести меня на секс. Если я сделаю это снова — только потому, что сама этого хочу.

Грей обиженно надул губы.

— Ни на что я не пытаюсь тебя развести! Нам действительно нужен ритуал, и во время него нам придется совокупляться — и делать это, как Пожиратели миров!

— В костюмах пауков что ли? — недовольно пробурчала Беверли. — И учти, никаких извращений я над собой творить не позволю!

— Тебе нечего бояться, — усмехнулся Роберт. — Это ты будешь делать со мной разные вещи, а не я.

— Какие такие вещи?

— Нам еще предстоит придумать. Так вышло, что ты доминирующий партнер, и ты должна это показать. Видишь ли, все то, что происходит в городе — это последствия неконтролируемых всплесков энергии, которая вырабатывается при нашем взаимодействии с тобой. Мы должны взять это под контроль. _Ты_ должна взять это под контроль — одному мне не справиться. Если честно, от меня теперь мало что зависит.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Я почти ничего не поняла. Что конкретно ты предлагаешь делать?

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Грей. — Объясню просто и понятно: нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнула.

Беверли в недоумении уставилась на него, а затем выпалила, не на шутку рассердившись:  
— Я девчонка, дурень!..

— А я — Оно, — спокойно ответил Роберт. — При этом Боб Грей мужчина. И тут возникает конфликт: моя мужская сущность хочет овладевать тобой, а моя истинная — чтобы доминирующий партнер проявлял инициативу… Милая Беви, не смотри на меня так! Ты напрасно думаешь, будто я хочу, чтобы ты превратилась в мужчину или в паука. Ты нравишься мне именно такой, какая ты есть. Никакого другого партнера мне не нужно.

От этих слов на душе у Беверли потеплело, а Боб продолжал:

— Ритуал Чудь не слишком подходит для людей, но мы можем изменить его так, чтобы ты справилась с ролью доминирующего партнера.

— Боб, — тихо спросила Бев, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей госпожой? Как в садо-мазо?.. Это ты имеешь в виду?

— А что это такое?

— Ты не знаешь?..

_Как он может этого не знать?.. Даже я это знаю!_

Но в серо-зеленых глазах было лишь недоумение, и Беверли почувствовала, как щупальца его сознания уже пытаются коснуться ее разума — верный признак того, что Боб действительно понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

Роберт выглядел таким молодым и неопытным — глядя на его лицо можно было предположить, что этот парень никогда не занимался сексом или даже ни с кем не целовался. Еще никогда эта особенность внешности Боба Грея не смущала Беверли так сильно.

_Ах ты, невинное чудовище!.._

— Что ж, смотри, — вздохнула Бев и закрыла глаза.

Она выложила ему все — и тот порножурнал, который ее подруга Фрэнсис стащила из-под матраса у старшего брата и принесла показать девчонкам, и фильм, где девушка привязала парня к кровати и капала ему на живот свечным воском (Беверли тогда поймала себя на мысли, что хочет быть этой девушкой).

Едва она успела поделиться своими скромными познаниями, как в ее разум хлынул поток образов, связанных с ритуалом Чудь. Они сменяли друг друга так быстро, что девушка успела понять лишь малую долю, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы начать жалеть подчиняющегося партнера. Тот Пожиратель, который командовал в паре, сваливал на него все неудачи (в том числе свои собственные) и жестоко наказывал за них. Хотя ритуал Чудь проводился для того, чтобы помочь доминанту направить энергию в нужное русло, если он с этим не справлялся, но во время церемонии страдал прежде всего сабмиссив.

— Я не буду этого делать, — сказала Бев, когда пришла в себя после увиденного. — связывать тебя паутиной и откусывать конечности?.. Нет уж, увольте!

— Конечности у нас отрастают заново, — ответил Боб. — Но тебе и не придется делать ничего такого. Нам нужен аналог ритуала, подходящий для человеческого тела… И кажется, я его уже нашел.

***

Следующие три дня они прожили вместе с волком. Днем Питер находился преимущественно в квартире, каждую ночь уходя в лес. После захода солнца зверь садился у черного входа и молча ждал до тех пор, пока Беверли не отопрет ему дверь. Тогда волк ловко спускался по металлической лестнице, спрыгивал на траву и тут же исчезал в ближайших кустах, а потом не показывался до рассвета.

Утром Беверли будил скрежет когтей по стеклу — Питер просился обратно. Сонная девушка вставала с кровати и шла в гостиную, за окном которой маячил знакомый остроухий силуэт. Привстав на задние лапы, волк заглядывал в окно. Когда его пропускали внутрь, Питер обычно направлялся на кухню, где для него стояла миска с водой. Напившись, он тут же ложился спать. Есть он просил уже ближе к полудню или вечером — тогда Беверли доставала из холодильника купленное у Хэнлонов мясо. С появлением волка в доме баранины стало уходить так много, что девушка не раз порадовалась тому, что дед Майка продавал ее гораздо дешевле, чем остальным горожанам, а то и вовсе отдавал за бесплатно.

В целом, оборотень доставлял им не так уж много хлопот. Бев чувствовала, что Питер старается, чтобы так оно и было. Девушка то и дело ловила себя на мысли, что ей нравится его звериное обличье едва ли не больше, чем человеческое. Это было нечто вроде большого и грозного, но очень смышленого (а временами, под настроение, даже и ласкового) пса. Кроме того, волк-оборотень оказался очень самостоятельным и чистоплотным — шерсти и запаха от него почти не было, в отличие от тетиных котов. Кто бы не захотел иметь такого питомца?..

Впрочем, хотя она заботилась о волке больше, чем Роберт, хозяином тот считал именно Грея. Или, по крайней мере, признавал его авторитет. Боб довольно бесцеремонно гладил и тискал волка, чесал ему за ушами и живот — Питер иногда ворчал, но позволял ему это делать. Грей даже ухитрился надеть на оборотня купленный в зоомагазине ошейник: «Это для твоей же безопасности, дурачина!»

Со смешанными чувствами Беверли ждала обратного превращения Питера. Это могло произойти в любой момент, именно поэтому Бев скрыла звериное обличье Питера от «Клуба неудачников», хотя иногда думала, что ребятам было бы лучше узнать, что среди них оказался оборотень — лучше не только для них и для Питера, но и для Боба Грея, который также являлся Пеннивайзом и Оно, и который, как она предчувствовала, должен будет рано или поздно сорвать свою маску.

Но пока что девушку больше беспокоил Руманчек. Роберт сказал ей, что обратная трансформация не будет такой ужасной. «Это даже красиво», — сказал он ей, но Бев не очень-то поверила.

К тому моменту, когда к Питеру вернулся человеческий облик, Боб и Беверли сумели благополучно провести ритуал Чудь. Это было первое их соитие, которое никак не отразилось на городе. Но сам секс вышел крайне необычным — по крайней мере, для новичков, коими они оба являлись.

Им пришлось готовиться к той ночи, обсуждать, планировать, преодолевая стеснение. Покупать свечи, которые Беверли предстояло зажечь и выставить на полу спальни таким образом, чтобы кровать оказалась внутри магического круга, и презервативы, которые не имели никакого сакрального значения, зато имели другое, практическое — девушке хотелось хотя бы один раз сделать все как надо, полностью безопасно. И конечно же, белье: Бев впервые в жизни надела черный кружевной комплект, тот самый, который она тайком от всех купила для первого раза с Биллом Денбро, и который до сих пор не пригодился. Она чувствовала себя шлюхой, когда его надевала: собиралась совратить одного девственника (Билл как-то признался ей в письме, что Бев была единственной девушкой, которую он целовал), а вместо этого отдалась другому — тоже девственнику, но не человеку.

Бюстгальтер без поролона и косточек, похожий на верх от бикини — просто два полупрозрачных треугольника на лямках — оказался удобным, но почти ничего не закрывал. Черные стринги сразу же безжалостно впились в промежность, и Беверли подавила желание их одернуть.

_Все так, как должно быть._

Она чувствовала себя такой порочной, но из зеркала на нее глядела девочка-подросток с большими испуганными глазами. Вместо того, чтобы превратить Беверли в госпожу, черное белье еще больше подчеркнуло ее молодость и хрупкость. Не понравившись самой себе, девушка поспешно набросила на плечи теткин халат и сразу почувствовала себя лучше.

_Будь что будет!_

Боб ждал ее в спальне, опустившись на колени возле круга пылающих свечей. Грей тоже казался очень юным и немного нескладным, но у него был взгляд дикого зверя — зверя прирученного, но все же опасного. И этот взгляд вспыхнул огнем ярче, чем любая из свечей, когда Беверли распахнула свой халат.

Взяв Роберта за руку, Бев ввела его в круг. Она забралась на кровать первой, а затем велела парню раздеться. Боб стянул с себя майку и отшвырнул ее прочь, снял джинсы и трусы. Беверли только сейчас заметила, что он загорел: его бедра были белыми от плавок. Девушка беззастенчиво рассматривала его, обнаженным стоявшего у кровати. Боб молча пялился на нее в ответ, и его член твердел все сильнее.

— Иди сюда. Ложись.

Роберт подчинился — он должен был ей подчиняться, в этом и была суть ритуала. Беверли была не против. Ей это нравилось, вся эта сладостно-запретная неправильность их отношений. У них с самого начала было все не так, не как у других. Не так, как надо. Парень, похожий на девушку, и девушка, похожая на мальчишку, которая командует парнем…

Но Бев достаточно долго наблюдала за типичными отношениями мужчины и женщины на примере собственных родителей, чтобы понять, что «как надо» ей не подходит. Мать боялась отца, но все равно периодически ему изменяла, а тот избивал неверную жену. Все закончилось, когда Беверли было восемь: после очередной ссоры с мужем Эльфрида Марш решила, что с нее хватит, и уехала из Дерри с дальнобойщиком, которого за пару дней до этого подцепила в баре. С тех пор Беви ничего о ней не слышала. Мать не звонила ей, не присылала писем и посылок, даже на день рождения. Беверли не знала, жива она или мертва — и со временем это перестало иметь значение.

Девушка нахмурилась, отгоняя воспоминания о родителях. Сейчас было не время о них думать, сейчас была только она и Боб, раскинувшийся перед ней на кровати, предлагая всего себя — тело и душу, и

_Мертвые огни._

Беверли взяла одну его руку и прижала ее к металлической решетке кровати, рядом со второй. Девушка вытянула пояс из халата, в который до сих пор была одета, и крепко связала им запястья Роберта, прикрутив к изголовью. Грей шумно вздохнул, когда она закончила и наконец-то сбросила с плеч махровый халат, дав парню как следует разглядеть свое черное кружевное белье и все то, чего оно практически не закрывало.

— Ты прекрасна! — прошептал Боб.

Он принялся говорить ей комплименты, но Беверли прижала палец к его губам, заставив замолчать.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, — ответил Роберт. — Для тебя я готов на все.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — продолжала девушка. — Ты — мой.

— Я весь твой.

Ей захотелось добавить: «Ты — мой малыш, мой мальчик», и Беверли невольно снова подумала об отце.

_Ты все еще моя малышка?.._

Как ни странно, в этот раз воспоминания не заставили ее содрогнуться. Вместо страха и отвращения Бев испытала какой-то злобный восторг: она в кровати отца и сама в его роли. Она собирается трахнуть Оно там, где отец планировал трахнуть ее — разве можно выдумать более совершенную месть?..

_Но зачем мстить человеку, который и так уже мертв?_

Беверли достала шелковый платок из кармана халата и завязала им Бобу глаза — тот издал стон разочарования.

— Так нужно, — пояснила девушка. — Будешь хорошим мальчиком, и я позволю тебе смотреть на меня. А сейчас — молчи, что бы ни случилось.

Роберт кивнул и нервно облизал губы. Его запястья дрогнули, пробуя узел на прочность, но затем все тело Боба расслабились, обмякло на кровати.

Несколько секунд Бев просто молча смотрела на него. Он был полностью открыт и беззащитен перед ней — обнаженный, связанный и смирившийся со своей участью.

И очень красивый.

Склонившись, девушка поцеловала Роберта в губы, потом в шею, прямо в подрагивающий кадык, покрыла поцелуями ключицы, а затем беззастенчиво принялась за соски. Она точно не знала почему, но они ей очень нравились — эти маленькие чувствительные горошины на его широкой безволосой груди. Когда они с Бобом стояли друг напротив друга в полный рост, соски парня находились как раз на уровне глаз Бев. Иногда они, затвердев, выпирали сквозь ткань футболки, и тогда Беверли окатывало жаром, и она уже не могла думать ни о чем, кроме всяких непристойностей. Точно так же и губы Роберта: когда они краснели и распухали от поцелуев, Девушка вспоминала поговорку о том, что губы мужчины точно такого же цвета, как головка его члена — и это было верно, во всяком случае по отношению к Бобу, и разум Бев полностью погружался в водоворот желания. Что правда, то правда: Грею не нужно было ее уговаривать. Большую часть времени Беверли сама не могла дождаться, когда они снова займутся сексом.

Тем не менее, пальцы девушки дрожали, когда она взяла с прикроватного столика горящую свечу и подняла ее над Бобом. Бев уже стала наклонять это потенциальное орудие пытки, чтобы расплавленный воск перелился через край, но в последний момент спохватилась и подняла свечу еще выше.

_Так воск успеет хотя бы немного остыть, пока падает вниз._

Да что же это такое, неужели она боится сделать ему больно?.. Знакомство Беверли и Пеннивайза началось с того, что она вонзила железный штырь ему в глаз. И порезала ножом Роберта Грея при первой встрече. А теперь боится обжечь его!

Бев все-таки решилась и капнула воском на обнаженное тело Боба. Парень вздрогнул и выгнулся дугой, изо всех сил сдерживая стон. Сидевшая у него на бедрах Беверли потеряла равновесие и едва не упала. Покачнувшись, девушка снова пролила воск — теперь уже случайно. Несколько крупных капель попали на живот Грея, и Бев завороженно наблюдала, как дорожки из воска текут по его коже, становясь из прозрачных молочно-белыми, как одна капля затекает в пупок и застывает там, а другая застревает в волосках внизу живота.

Роберт извивался в своих путах и часто дышал через рот.

— Ты в порядке? — опомнившись, спросила Беверли.

— Это было неожиданно… И горячо, — пробормотал Боб. — Можешь продолжать.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Ты не можешь видеть, где я держу свечу, — сказала Беверли после непродолжительного молчания. — И не знаешь, куда упадет следующая капля. А упасть она может куда угодно!

Она увидела, как у Боба втянулся живот и поджались яйца.

— Не угадал, — произнесла девушка, невольно улыбнувшись. И безжалостно капнула прямо на левый сосок.

Роберт зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его тело снова приподнялось над кроватью, но Бев положила ладонь на его грудь и заставила лечь обратно.

— Что я тебе говорила?.. Ты должен молчать. Молчи и терпи.

И он действительно терпел, пока она лила воск на его второй сосок — для симметрии. В награду за его послушание девушка развязала ему глаза, и Роберт хрипло, сдавленно произнес:

— Бев, поторопись!.. Я уже скоро.

Поняв, что он имеет в виду, Беверли взяла рукой его твердый, пульсирующий член и размазала большим пальцем смазку по головке.

— Да, ты и правда уже скоро, — промурлыкала девушка. — Но еще не время. Не кончай, пока я не разрешу.

Боб снова застонал.

— Потерпи, — Беверли снова принялась рыться в карманах тетиного халата, который так и лежал на кровати рядом с ними, выудила презерватив и надорвала фольгу, затем осторожно вытащила из пакетика скользкое изделие и — _вроде бы правильно_ — раскатала его на возбужденном члене Боба, порадовавшись тому, что не прогуливала школьные уроки по половому воспитанию.

Беверли медленно опустилась на член, придерживая его одной рукой и второй сдвигая стринги. Трусы очень мешали, но она решила, что не будет их снимать, чтобы не разрушить тщательно созданный образ госпожи, пускай даже он был не слишком убедительным. Когда ей удалось оседлать Роберта, Бев замерла, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия — так хорошо было вновь ощутить эту твердость внутри себя. Парень попытался толкнуться бедрами ей навстречу, но она удержала его.

— Нет. Мне нравится так сидеть.

Боб поглядел на нее большими умоляющими глазами — в них был огонь, но в то же время и страдание — и Беверли наконец проявила милосердие. Закусив губу, она стала покачивать бедрами. Роберт присоединился к ней через минуту, когда понял, что в этот раз его не будут останавливать.

И вот они уже двигались вместе навстречу блаженству. В какой-то момент у Беверли вновь возникло ощущение полета: она летела над городом, над крышами домов и над Каналом, мимо башни церкви Благодати — ветер в лицо, свобода и упоение.

Но в этот раз Бев была не одна. Голая, она сидела на спине огромного крылатого ящера. Он ритмично взмахивал громадными кожистыми крыльями, набирая скорость. Дракон повернул голову на длинной шее, и Беверли смогла увидеть, что его широкая пасть разинута, и в ней среди длинных, острых зубов трепетал красный язык, а желтый глаз величиной с тарелку был наполовину прикрыт непрозрачной оболочкой.

_Оно._

Да, это была одна из его форм, но не только Оно, не только Пеннивайза. Под Беверли было само физическое воплощение разрушительной силы Пожирателя Миров, его Мертвые огни.

Крылатый ящер повернул в сторону Пустоши, полетел вдоль нее, и Бев вдруг поняла, что он направляется к карьеру — уничтожить ненавистных черепах.

_Нет!_

Девушка была категорически против того, чтобы дракон осушил озеро — а именно это он и собирался сделать. Беверли был дорог карьер и все те приятные воспоминания, что были связаны с этим местом.

_Нет, не туда!_

Ящер издал хриплый крик, больше похожий на воронье карканье, чем на рев динозавра. В его открытой пасти затрепетали языки пламени.

_Да, я знаю, что тебе трудно сдерживать это. Но, пожалуйста, потерпи еще немного! Лети к развалинам завода Китчнера!_

После секундного колебания дракон послушался и повернул в противоположную сторону. Очень скоро они миновали пределы города, пронеслись над пастбищами и крышей фермы Хэнлонов. Тень дракона скользила по грунту Пастбищной дороги вдоль старого деревянного забора. На поле слева от дороги Беверли увидела старые развалины и покореженную технику — то, что осталось от Металлургического завода Китчнера, который взорвался на Пасху в 1908-м. По мере того, как ящер снижался, Бев могла разглядеть все больше: груды кирпичей, куски дерева, ржавые железяки, закругленный бок массивного, облицованного плиткой цилиндра, поднимавшегося над высокой травой — это была главная дымовая труба завода, уже много десятков лет лежавшая на боку. И глубокий, зияющий провал на месте взрыва, на дне которого в беспорядке громоздились бетонные монолиты и покореженные машины, наполовину утопшие в черной грязи и затхлых лужах.

_Да, здесь. Сделай это, доведи до конца то, что ты начал восемьдесят с лишним лет назад!_

Расправив крылья, ящер поймал восходящий поток воздуха и на мгновение завис над провалом. Пасть дракона раскрылась максимально широко, шея изогнулась и наклонилась вниз, а тело завибрировало. Из глотки вырвался пронзительный крик, и вместе с ним в провал устремилась струя желто-оранжевого пламени.

***

«Дерри Ньюс», 23 июля 1992 г. (первая полоса):  
ПРИЧИНА ОБРУШЕНИЯ ВОДОНАПОРНОЙ БАШНИ УСТАНАВЛИВАЕТСЯ.

_Наиболее вероятная версия — естественное старение кирпичной кладки основания башни._

«Дерри Ньюс», 24 июля 1992 г. (стр.3)  
УДАР МОЛНИИ ВЫЗВАЛ НЕБОЛЬШОЙ ПОЖАР В РАЗВАЛИНАХ МЕТАЛЛУРГИЧЕСКОГО ЗАВОДА КИТЧНЕРА.

_Приехавшие на место вызова пожарные обнаружили, что очаг возгорания самоликвидировался. _


	13. Клетка

Утром двадцать пятого июля Питер Руманчек проснулся человеком. Он был голым и в незнакомой комнате — но тут же вспомнил, что бывал здесь и раньше — в гостиной у Маршей. Он лежал на диване, и рядом никого не было. Судя по солнечным лучам, пробивавшимся из-за штор, было уже позднее утро. Где-то за окном стрекотали цикады.

Питер поднялся и сел. Он хотел позвать Беверли или Боба, но спохватившись, решил сначала найти какую-нибудь одежду. Долго искать не пришлось: у окна, рядом с торшером на полу лежала картонная коробка, на которой черным маркером крупными буквами было написано «Питер». В ней цыган обнаружил свои вещи — джинсы и майку, рубашку, нижнее белье, обувь с носками и даже любимую кожаную куртку с бахромой, которую он стащил в прошлом году из одного магазинчика в Хемлок Гроув, когда приезжал навещать кузину. Похоже, Роберт принес все это из трейлера. Питер мысленно пообещал себе поблагодарить его за это. Впрочем, в квартире было так душно, что он надел лишь трусы и джинсы, и, шлепнув себя ладонями по голому животу, направился в ванную, чтобы умыться.

Царившая вокруг тишина насторожила его. Вернувшись из ванной, Питер поочередно заглянул в каждую из комнат, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что хозяев нет дома. Раздумывая о том, что будет лучше — тихо улизнуть до их прихода или дождаться — Руманчек оказался на кухне. Его желудок громко заурчал (прошлой ночью волку удалось поживиться лишь парой полевых мышей). Поэтому Питер сразу подошел к холодильнику и открыл дверь. На нижней полке лежало двадцать две унции баранины, в мокрой и красной от крови бумажной обертке. Питер поставил металлическую сковороду на плиту и повернул ручку газа на максимум, вытащил мясо из бумаги. Подождал минуту, пока сковорода достаточно прогреется, прежде чем бросил в нее стейк. Он дал ему лишь несколько секунд обжариться и, схватив руками, перевернул. Затем выключил пламя, убрал сковороду и взял стейк в руки. Его поверхность стала коричневой, но изнутри сочился красный сок. Когда Питер откусил первый кусок, центр его оказался практически пурпурным.

_О, да!.._

Цыган едва успевал жевать и глотать, прежде чем откусить новый кусок, и следующий. Сок стекал вниз по его рукам и подбородку и волосам его торса. Жадно держа мясо обеими руками, и отводя голову назад, чтобы было удобнее рвать его зубами, он заметил, что Беверли стоит у входа.

Его поразил вид девушки. Бев была грязной с головы до ног, настолько, что он не мог понять, какого цвета ее комбинезон или полосы на футболке, а башмаки были почти полностью покрыты толстым слоем грязи. Мокрая челка липла ко лбу, и волосы казались темными вместо рыжих. На чумазых щеках выделялись вертикальные полоски чистой кожи — Питер понял, что это дорожки от слез.

— Я не могу его найти, — едва произнеся это, Беверли снова заплакала.

Питер замер, его лицо блестело, и кроваво-жирные струйки сбегали по его груди. Затем, движимый безымянным стимулом, он бросил стейк на пол, и, шагнув к девушке, крепко обнял ее. От Бев сильно несло канализацией, но Питер знал, что он и сам не больно-то чистый.

— Шеф забрал его. Я… Я понятия не имею, куда его увезли, — плечи девушки содрогались от рыданий.

Сочувственно поглаживая ее по спине, Руманчек, тем не менее, вовсе не был уверен, что хочет узнать, что случилось. Но он спросил об этом, потому что у него не было другого выхода — пожив несколько дней вместе с Беверли и ее братом, приняв их помощь, кров и еду, он сам загнал себя в ловушку.

Пришлось побыть джентльменом: он усадил Бев на диван, принес ей стакан воды из кухни. Выпив воду, девушка тут же принялась рассказывать, и чем больше она говорила, тем сильнее Питера одолевало желание бросить все и уйти, не прощаясь.

_Уехать из этого чертового городишки. Немедленно!.._

Но он не сдвинулся с места.

Беверли винила себя в том, что произошло. У нее всегда были напряженные отношения с горожанами, но после обрушения Водонапорной башни девушке стало казаться, что враждебность жителей Дерри усилилась — скорее всего, это была просто порожденная чувством вины паранойя, но Бев старалась лишний раз не показываться в городе. Именно поэтому она не поехала в «Костелло» сама, а отправила в супермаркет Роберта, вручив ему отцовский велосипед, деньги и список покупок. Она уже делала так раньше, и Боб всегда возвращался вовремя.

Но не в этот раз.

Когда он не вернулся к ужину, Бев отправилась на поиски. Велосипед валялся на обочине в самом начале Нижней Главной улицы — Боб не доехал совсем немного. Продукты высыпались из корзинки, но остались нетронутыми. Жители соседних домов, обычно падкие заграбастать чужое добро, почему-то не посмели к ним прикоснуться.

Беверли принялась стучать в двери и окна, расспрашивать соседей. Но никто ничего не видел, а некоторые даже не открыли. Так ничего и не выяснив, девушка вернулась домой, отвезла велосипед и покупки, затем долго, до позднего вечера ждала Роберта, сидя у телефона. Ближе к ночи Бев оделась потеплее и снова вышла искать кузена. На этот раз она сразу отправилась в дом на Нейболт-стрит, а после — в канализацию.

Цыган слушал, не перебивая. Ему показалось странным, что Беверли не позвонила друзьям, а когда девушка упомянула старый дом и канализационный коллектор, брови Питера удивленно поползли вверх, и он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но сдержался.

_Она знает, кто он такой. Прекрасно знает. Чем бы он не являлся._

За ночь девушка облазила почти всю канализацию Дерри. Пару раз она заплутала и один раз чуть не захлебнулась, когда внезапно нахлынувший поток сточных вод сбил ее с ног и затянул в какую-то узкую трубу… Но по ней вода быстро вынесла Бев наружу, буквально выплюнув ее в неглубокое озерцо, образовавшееся на Пустоши после обрушения Водонапорной башни.

— Тогда я поняла, что это послание от него, — тихо проговорила Беверли. — Знак того, что я напрасно трачу время.

Прежде, чем он успел себя одернуть, рот Питера произнес:

— Как, черт побери, поток нечистот может быть знаком?..

Но потом прикусил язык, вспомнив дом номер двадцать девять на Нейболт-стрит. Тот жуткий старый дом, почти живой… в котором все подчинялось воле Боба.

— Ладно, продолжай.

Беверли поведала ему, что вернулась в город уже на рассвете. Усталая и подавленная, она брела домой, и решила срезать через Бэсси-парк, где ее заприметили Питер Гордон и его дружки, выпивавшие на скамейке.

Питер выругался про себя. Он прекрасно знал, что этот моральный уродец, отпрыск богатых родителей, был способен на что угодно — возможно, даже на изнасилование.

— Они ничего тебе не сделали?

Беверли невесело усмехнулась.

— Думаю, меня спасло вот это, — она коснулась рукой своей замызганной футболки. — Мало какой парень полезет к девушке, которая только что искупалась в дерьме!

Так что Гордону пришлось ограничиться лишь оскорблениями. Как оказалось, от этой неприятной встречи была и польза: Беверли наконец-то узнала, что случилось с Робертом. Накануне почти целый день Гордон, Фэддон и их новый приятель, взятый на замену Лосю и такой же безмозглый, как почивший Стэдлер, выслеживали Грея, чтобы надавать ему по морде. Когда они наконец увидели его, едущего на велосипеде, Питер Гордон повернул ключ зажигания своего «камаро» и собрался жать на газ, чтобы рвануть наперерез велосипедисту, но шеф полиции опередил его.

Ричард Бортон подъехал к Роберту на служебной машине со включенными мигалками. Бобу ничего не оставалось делать, как остановиться, и тогда Бортон по громкоговорителю приказал ему поднять руки вверх, затем лечь на землю, а потом вышел из машины и на глазах у всей улицы заковал Боба Грея в наручники, посадил его в машину и увез в участок. Гордон и команда прямо-таки ликовали.

«Видно, шеф просек, что смерть Лося — это дело рук твоего ебанутого братца!.. Будешь носить ему передачи в Шоушенк до конца жизни. Ой, да не расстраивайся, мы с парнями будем рады тебя утешить — сразу, как только отмоешься!»

Вспылив, Беверли врезала Гордону коленом по яйцам — прием, хорошо отработанный ею еще на Генри Бауэрсе. Питер вышел из строя, но пришлось убегать от его друзей. Они гнались за ней почти до самого полицейского управления.

Влетев в участок, Бев сразу же стала требовать дать ей увидеться с кузеном. Грязная запыхавшаяся девушка, явно не в себе… но ее решительность и напор ошеломили дежурных, поэтому Беверли все-таки провели к камерам предварительного заключения. К сожалению, все они оказались пусты — за последние сутки никого не арестовывали, а шеф Бортон был на больничном. Бев поскандалила еще немного, но больше ничего не добилась. Она была вынуждена уйти, когда ей пригрозили, что арестуют за нарушение порядка, если она не перестанет обвинять полицию Дерри.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что шеф местной полиции похитил твоего брата? — спросил Питер, когда девушка закончила свой рассказ.

_Не спрашивай!.. Ничего не спрашивай! _— вопил его внутренний голос. — _Просто вставай и уходи!_

— Да, — ответила Беверли. — Знаешь, ведь Боб его боялся!

И она вспомнила уже известный Питеру случай на ярмарке (с которого и началась вражда с Гордоном), когда Роберт стушевался при виде шефа.

— Беверли… Ответь мне, только честно: Роберт Грей на самом деле твой брат?

Девушка колебалась лишь мгновение.

— Нет. Мы не родственники. Он вообще… он…

— Не человек?

Бев неохотно кивнула.

— Тогда забудь его, и всю эту историю.

— Но…

— Забудь, как можно скорее, — продолжал настаивать Питер. — Это для твоего же блага. Этот парень — воплощение тьмы.

— Я не могу его бросить! — выпалила Беверли. — Не могу!

Руманчек начал злиться.

— Да пожалуйста! Если тебе так хочется связать свою жизнь с упырем…

— Упырь?.. Это еще кто?

— Что-то вроде вампира. Так Боб не упырь?

— Он глэмор.

Питер попросил ее повторить, не поверив своим ушам.

_Глэмор. Эйлак._

_Нет, быть такого не может!_

Но все говорило об обратном.

— Он сам тебе сказал? — спросил цыган, и собственный голос показался ему охрипшим.

— Сказал и показал. Он умеет читать мысли. И передавать свои.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и потер руками виски, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Я думал, это просто очередная легенда, сказка, которую мне рассказывал дед… Но, если все, что говорил Николай, правда… Лисичка, глэмор — это все равно что сам Дьявол!

— Он не Дьявол! Он — пришелец из космоса, — Беверли принялась долго и путано объяснять, но Руманчек слушал ее вполуха. Может, причиной было его воспитание и образ жизни, а может, что другое, вот только в инопланетян ему было поверить гораздо труднее, чем в Дьявола. В конце концов Питер перебил ее:

— Кем бы он не являлся, он сумеет за себя постоять.

— Ты куда? — встрепенулась девушка, когда он поднялся с дивана и направился к черному входу.

— Мне нужно догнать «Смоукис».

— Уезжаешь?.. Так ты не поможешь мне его найти?

Вот оно, началось. Питер заставил себя обернуться, посмотреть в чудесные голубые глаза Беверли — чистые и ясные на ее чумазом заплаканном лице.

Но в них уже затаилась обида: дескать, как он может так говорить, ведь мы приютили его и кормили, защищали от копов и так далее.

_Но я не просил вас об этом. Цена дружбы с вами — мое человеческое лицо, и я не готов платить такую цену!_

Он молча покачал головой.

— Питер, пожалуйста!..

— Забудь его, — повторил цыган, подняв с пола коробку со своими вещами. — Забудь и уезжай отсюда к чертовой матери. Это наилучший выход.

Он сделал шаг вперед, и еще шаг, и уже хотел взяться за ручку двери, когда девушка вскочила с дивана и метнулась вперед, загораживая ему путь.

— Беверли! — произнес он укоризной. — Не надо. Не усложняй… Я не могу.

— Прошу тебя!.. Умоляю! — голос Беверли задрожал, а в глазах снова появились слезы. — Просто выследи его, вынюхай, найди, где его держат!.. Все остальное я сделаю сама.

— Нет.

Глубокий вздох сорвался с губ девушки — как показалось Питеру, с таким звуком обычно сдувается проколотый воздушный шарик.

В следующий миг Беверли упала перед ним на колени.

***

Роберт долго не оборачивался, уже зная, что увидит: опираясь локтями на открытую дверь своего автомобиля, шеф полиции Бортон направлял на него служебное оружие.

— Руки вверх!

Боб выпустил велосипед — тот ударился об асфальт, его звонок жалобно тренькнул, апельсины и яблоки вывалились из бумажного пакета и покатились по дороге. Связка подсолнухов осталась лежать в опрокинутой корзине. Еще минуту назад полные жизни цветы вмиг поникли и потускнели.

Подняв руки, Грей медленно повернул голову и заглянул в дуло пистолета, наставленного на него.

— На землю, живо!

Шеф держал его на мушке, пока Боб ложился на живот. Когда нагретый солнцем асфальт прикоснулся к его коже, он почти обжег его, и он внезапно понял какой жаркий сегодня день, каким жарким было это лето.

Шеф вышел вперед и грубо завел руки Роберта ему за спину, затем опустил колено между лопаток парня и достал пару наручников.

— Роберт, мать твою, Грей, — прошипел Бортон, — у тебя есть право остаться выебанным, ты ебаный кусок преступного дерьма!

Он начал вставать, перенеся весь вес на колено. Боб ахнул.

— У тебя также есть право выебать самого себя, — продолжал шеф. — Если ты выберешь воспользоваться этим правом, твой зад будет выебан в зале суда.

Роберт сказал ему, что он пожалеет об этом.

— О чем?.. Об этом или… об этом? — шеф опустил кулак на почки Боба, и тот едва сдержался, чтобы не взвыть. Но эта боль была нежеланным отвлечением от боли в запястьях, куда впился металл наручников.

Бортон поставил Грея на ноги и подтолкнул в сторону машины. Роберт заартачился у распахнутой задней двери, но шеф отвесил ему хорошего пинка, и Боб, скрючившись, неуклюже ввалился внутрь, на заднее сиденье. Усмехнувшись, Бортон тут же захлопнул дверь, сел за руль и рванул с места.

Когда Роберту удалось сесть и оглядеться, он тут же понял, что его везут вовсе не в участок. Автомобиль шефа направлялся за город. Боб понятия не имел, куда они едут, но следующие двадцать минут пытался сделать так, чтобы они туда не доехали.

Выглядело это следующим образом: внезапно поднялся сильный ветер и до этого абсолютно ясное небо вдруг заволокло тучами за считанные секунды. Сверкнула первая молния, за ней последовал раскат грома, заставивший Бортона вздрогнуть, а потом пошел дождь — сразу полил как из ведра.

Выругавшись, шеф включил дворники, но, вопреки обыкновению, не сбросил скорость. Впрочем, ему все-таки пришлось жать на тормоза, когда вторая молния ударила в стоявшее на обочине дерево, и бело-синий электрический огонь развалил его основание на множество щепок. Дерево с оглушающим треском упало на дорогу прямо перед капотом автомобиля. От резкого торможения не пристегнутый ремнем безопасности Боб ударился лицом о спинку переднего сиденья, а Бортон, зараза, так и не остановился — шеф съехал с дороги в поле, и ему удалось обогнуть поваленный ствол дерева.

Но Роберт не собирался сдаваться. Едва Бортон вырулил обратно на асфальт, как примерно в ста футах от машины он увидел девочку, стоявшую посреди дороги. Девочка-подросток в белом платье, с длинными светлыми косами — казалось, что ее фигурка светится за пеленой дождя (Боб постарался, чтобы шеф мог разглядеть ее как можно лучше). Чтобы продолжить путь, надо было проехать в дюйме от девочки… или сбить ее.

_Он стукнул кулаком об стол, крича, что призрак вновь пришел…_

_Ты же не переедешь свою первую любовь, верно?_

— Анна! — прошептал Бортон. Его голос и пальцы, сжимавшие руль, задрожали.

Шеф убрал ногу с педали газа, и на какой-то миг Грей подумал, что он остановится. Но Бортон вдруг снова рванул вперед, с отчаянным криком он направил автомобиль прямо на девочку… и проехал сквозь нее, сквозь бесплотный призрак.

Будь Роберт на данный момент Пеннивайзом, конечно же, дело бы этим не ограничилось — он мог организовать шефу стопроцентную иллюзию присутствия Анны Нелл. Бортон услышал бы детский крик, почувствовал, как тело девочки ударилось о капот автомобиля, затем должны были быть потоки крови и стоны умирающей… В обличье Боба Грея сил едва хватило на то, чтобы соорудить хилый мираж.

Но шефа проняло: он заплакал. Через некоторое время (дождь уже прекратился) он остановил машину и некоторое время сидел за рулем, не оборачиваясь к Грею, продолжая глядеть на дорогу.

— Отпусти меня, — предупредил Боб. — Будет только хуже.

Бортон ничего не ответил. По-прежнему не поворачивая головы, он вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони, потом зачем-то принялся рыться в бардачке.

Вытянув шею, Роберт разглядел небольшой шприц с прикрытой колпачком иглой, запакованный в прозрачный полиэтиленовый пакетик. Это не понравилось Бобу, и, когда шеф вышел из машины и открыл заднюю дверь, парень забился в дальний угол салона.

— Вылезай, сучонок! — осклабился Бортон. — Будет только хуже!

Когда Боб не послушался, он обежал вокруг машины и открыл дверь с другой стороны. Грей снова попытался отползти, но шеф, зажав в одной руке шприц, другой рукой схватил его за лодыжку и вытянул наружу. Роберт сопротивлялся, лягался, но его руки по-прежнему были скованы за спиной, и оттого он проиграл шефу — Бортон изловчился и вонзил иглу ему в шею.

— Вот так, — произнес шеф, вдавив поршень в цилиндр до упора. — Надо было сделать это сразу.

Сначала Роберт почувствовал резкую боль в шее, куда ввели лекарство, и почти сразу же картинка перед глазами стала плыть — подействовал наркоз.

Шеф стоял и смотрел на него сверху вниз, торжествуя.

— Сладких снов, ублюдок, — прошептал Бортон, и поднявшаяся ниоткуда черная волна смыла весь мир Боба Грея.

***

Разумеется, Беверли задала этот вопрос — вопрос о том, _чего ни в коем случае нельзя делать._

— Разве ты не можешь снова превратиться в волка и пойти по следу?

Питер вздохнул.

— Если я обернусь против лунного цикла, да еще сразу после окончания полнолуния, мне никогда больше не стать человеком. Более того — это верный способ стать варгульфом.

— Кто это?

— Волк, с которым тебе уж точно не захочется встречаться. Варгульф питается исключительно человечиной. Думаю, вашему городку хватит одного монстра.

— Пожалуй… Но как же мы найдем Роберта? — не унималась Бев.

— Будь моя двоюродная сестра поблизости, я обратился бы к ней, — пробормотал Руманчек. — У Дестини особый дар — «третий глаз» или что-то вроде. Вообще-то у меня тоже есть такой дар. По крайней мере, так утверждает Ди.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты ясновидящий?

— Не веришь?

— Я уже ничему не удивляюсь.

— В общем, я мог бы попытаться… Ничего не обещаю — мой «третий глаз» работает не так хорошо, как у сестры… То есть, работает он далеко не всегда.

— Пожалуйста, попробуй!

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился цыган. — Для этого тебе придется выполнить два условия. Первое: мне нужна какая-нибудь вещь Боба. Даже не вещь, а… Прядь волос, например, или состриженный ноготь. Можно бинт или пластырь со следами крови.

Девушку передернуло.

— Что ты будешь с этим делать?

— Боюсь, мне придется взять это в рот, — признался Питер. — Или даже проглотить.

— Фу!..

— Все лучше, чем превращаться в варгульфа. Так у тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее?

Беверли крепко задумалась, вспоминая.

— Нет, — расстроенно пробормотала она через минуту. — Были бинты, были волосы, когда я его стригла. Но я все выбросила… Постой-ка!

Девушка бросилась на кухню, и Питер последовал за ней. Он с удивлением наблюдал, как Бев открыла шкафчик под раковиной и стала там что-то искать. Через несколько мгновений она вытащила жестяную банку из-под кофе. Бев пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы ее открыть. Внутри нее оказалась баночка поменьше, стеклянная, но тоже с плотно завинченной крышкой. В ней что-то лежало.

— Вот оно, — прошептала Беверли и протянула Питеру банку с таким видом, словно ее содержимое могло взорваться в любой момент.

Цыган осторожно взял ее, поднес к лицу и нахмурился. Затем он решился легонько встряхнуть, ожидая, что лежавший внутри предмет зазвенит — он должен был издать звон, ведь это был небольшой, размером чуть меньше вишни бубенчик, красно-белый и круглый, похожий на леденец. Но бубенчик лишь пару раз звякнул, ударившись о стенки банки — похоже, внутри него ничего не было.

— Совсем забыла про него, — сказала Бев. — Это единственная вещь с его костюма, которая осталась более-менее целой. Все остальное рассыпалось в труху, даже башмаки. Я нашла этот бубенец, когда делала уборку. Хотела выбросить, как все остальное, но подумала, что покажу друзьям как доказательство, что Пеннивайз действительно приходил ко мне… Потом Боб вернулся, и я обо всем забыла.

— Откуда эта штука? — спросил Руманчек, пристально разглядывая бубенец.

Безделушка выглядела очень старой — практически антиквариат.

— Они были на рукавах его костюма — костюма клоуна, — и Беверли поведала невероятную историю о том, как она поцеловала чудовище — злого клоуна Пеннивайза, и он превратился в парня по имени Роберт Грей.

— То есть, — подвел итог цыган. — Боб и есть этот клоун, и он же — неведомое существо с другой планеты, и он же — глэмор или эйлак… Ну у тебя и вкусы!

— Ты будешь смеяться надо мной или все-таки поможешь? — строго спросила Бев, и Питер и впрямь ощутил, что ведет себя как полный придурок.

_Ох уж эти девчонки. Всегда знают, как на тебя надавить._

— Я помогу. Если выполнишь еще одно условие.

— Какое?

— Сходи в душ и переоденься. Не хотел это говорить, но от тебя и впрямь воняет просто невыносимо!

***

Кто-то ударил его по щеке, еще раз и еще. Боб не хотел просыпаться, предчувствуя, что реальность не сулит ему ничего хорошего. Но затем на него вылили ведро холодной воды, и он пришел в себя с криком и дрожью.

Первое, что он услышал — звон цепей. И тут же ощутил их, тяжелые стальные кандалы вокруг своих запястий и лодыжек. Он был прикован за руки и за ноги, распят между стенами большого бетонного цилиндра, который и являлся тем помещением, где он оказался. Вокруг царил полумрак, единственным источником света был электрический фонарь, стоявший на полу у ног шефа Бортона. Он освещал покрытые плесенью стены и людей, стоявших полукругом напротив пленника.

Их было семеро, и Роберт знал их всех. Кроме шефа полиции здесь присутствовал мистер Кин, в аптеке у которого Боб два дня назад купил пачку презервативов, богатые горожане Мюллер и Боуи, Дэвид Гарденер, владелец магазина «Корабль обуви» (почему-то Боб только сейчас понял, какое идиотское у него название), старый библиотекарь Альберт Карсон и, конечно же, сам мэр Дерри — Чак Донахью, который в молодости был очень похож на Билла Денбро.

_Их семеро, и они боятся даже меньше, чем команда Денбро._

_Дело плохо._

— Ну здравствуй, Пеннивайз, Танцующий клоун, — произнес мэр, сделав шаг вперед.

— Не знаю, о чем вы, — ответил Боб, стуча зубами.

— Только не надо прикидываться дурачком! — поморщился Донахью. — Мы прекрасно знаем, кто ты такой на самом деле. Тебя бы здесь не было, если бы мы сомневались.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Роберта, ожидая ответа, но тот предпочел промолчать.

— И ты наверняка знаешь, почему находишься здесь, — продолжал мэр. — Последний месяц в городе происходят вещи, которые не нравятся совету. Очень не нравится. Сначала мы просто наблюдали за этим, но случай с Водонапорной башней заставил нас принять меры. Ты перешел границу дозволенного.

Грей еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

_Границу дозволенного… Во как сказал! Не тебе решать, что мне дозволено, а что нет!_

— С чего вы решили, что это моих рук дело?

— А чьих же еще, ты, ебаный повелитель дерьмостоков? — вмешался Бортон, но мэр сделал ему знак замолчать.

— Вчера я поставил свою подпись на решении о восстановлении Водонапорной башни в первоначальном виде, — сказал Донахью. — Городу это обойдется в несколько миллионов долларов, но члены совета единолично проголосовали «за». Все-таки это одна из главных достопримечательностей Дерри. Естественно, никто из присутствующих не хочет, чтобы несчастье с башней повторилось.

— Если оно повторится, я бы советовал подать в суд на строительную компанию, а не винить во всем бедного Пеннивайза, — ухмыльнулся Боб. — Именно так следует поступать взрослым.

— Мы не просто взрослые, мы те, кто держит тебя за яйца… или что там у тебя вместо них! — снова послышался голос шефа.

— Не верю, что ты позабыл, но позволь напомнить, — холодно произнес мэр. — Ты живешь здесь с начала времен, и тебе все сходило с рук — потому что Дерри процветал. Но в 1908-м, взорвав завод Китчнера, ты перешел черту (совсем как сейчас с башней). Мужчины из семейств Мюллер и Боуи спустились в твой колодец и едва не порубили тебя на куски. Ты сумел с ними договориться, когда пообещал не трогать их детей — до скончания времен. И ты держал слово, потому что с тех пор в их семьях не пострадал ни один ребенок.

— Мою Салли чуть не убило какой-то древней шестеренкой, которую вынесло из унитаза обратным потоком! — воскликнул до этого молчавший Росс Мюллер. — Когда в «Костелло» прорвало трубы, дерьмо и вода летели с такой силой, что вышибали куски штукатурки на потолке!.. Это так ты держишь свое слово?!

— Грета тоже там была, — добавил Норберт Кин. — Ты не должен был трогать этих девочек!

— Они сами напросились, — ответил Грей.

Когда возмущенные отцы стали осыпать его проклятиями, он отвернулся и демонстративно зевнул.

— Мы хотим, чтобы все это прекратилось, — снова заговорил мэр. — Тебя не трогали, позволяли кормиться — теперь ты выполни свою часть договора. Отправляйся в свое подземелье и засыпай на двадцать семь лет. Вечеринка окончена.

— Не так быстро, господин мэр, — снова осклабился Боб. — У меня здесь, наверху, еще есть незаконченные дела.

— Я не дам тебе уничтожить город!

— За город можете не беспокоиться. Разрушений больше не будет.

— Я бы не стал ему верить, Чаки, — произнес Бортон.

— Почему ты принял такой облик? — вдруг раздался хриплый старческий голос, и Боб первый раз за все это время невольно вздрогнул. Альберт Карсон говорил с трудом — он не говорил, а сипел, потому что уже два года сражался с раком горла, который со временем должен был свести его в могилу — но его всегда было слышно. Его всегда слушали. — Почему именно этот?

Старый библиотекарь вышел вперед и направился прямо к Роберту. Он подошел вплотную — слишком близко, чтобы это считалось безопасным, но никто не стал его останавливать. Более того: Карсон поднял руку и коснулся щеки Грея, а когда тот попытался отстраниться, неожиданно крепко схватил его подбородок скрюченными артритом пальцами и развернул его лицо к себе.

— Молод и красив, — прохрипел Карсон, пристально глядя на губы Боба (тот подумал, что, если старик положит на них палец, он его откусит). — Но твое лицо все же лицо Пеннивайза, монстра из Дерри. Это… занятно.

— Я принимаю любой облик, какой захочу, — ответил Грей.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не превратиться прямо сейчас? Смени обличье, и мы тебя отпустим, — Боб не ответил, и глаза библиотекаря блеснули стариковской проницательностью. — Тебе что-то мешает? Ты не можешь?.. Или не хочешь?

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я тебе отвечу, старый пердун? — рассмеялся Роберт. — Не твое собачье дело!

Карсон улыбнулся: выражение добродушия на его лице пугало. Выглядел он, как стервятник, радостно охраняющий только что убитую зверушку в ожидании, когда тушка дойдет до нужной степени разложения, чтобы обед получился наиболее вкусным.

— Что ж, хорошо, — прошептал библиотекарь. Его пальцы снова погладили лицо Грея. — Думаю, ты знаешь, как много для меня значишь. Я собирал рассказы о тебе с самого детства — с самой первой нашей встречи два цикла назад, которая чуть не закончилась моей гибелью. Мне было очень страшно, хотя и любопытно. А сейчас, когда смерть уже давно дышит мне в затылок, страх ушел, остался лишь интерес. Так что для меня твое упрямство — подарок судьбы. Если ты здесь задержишься, у меня будет возможность изучить тебя вживую. _Познать _тебя.

Он наконец-то отступил назад, и мэр снова заговорил:

— В какой-то степени мы все рады, что ты здесь остаешься. Особенно мой друг Ричард, — в свете фонаря Боб разглядел хищную усмешку шефа. — Эту ночь ты проведешь под его присмотром, а мы отправимся по домам. Думаю, утром ты будешь более сговорчив.

С этими словами Донахью подошел к стене, ухватился рукой за одну из железных скоб, торчавших оттуда и образующих подобие лестницы, и стал подниматься наверх. Остальные поспешно последовали за ним, подталкивая и поддерживая друг друга.

Все, кроме шефа Бортона.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, — почти пропел он, обойдя вокруг Боба. — Как давно я ждал этого момента!..

Он поднял фонарь с пола и посветил им вокруг.

— Взгляни на это место. Как думаешь, что это?

— Старый водосборник? — как можно более равнодушно ответил Роберт.

Его конечности уже затекли и начали болеть.

— Заброшенная насосная станция. Одна из тех, что местные дети называют «шахтами морлоков». Я нашел ее, когда мне было шестнадцать. Привел сюда Чаки, и вместе с ним мы откачали воду, подняли наверх и отвезли на свалку старый сломанный насос. Потом я натолкал камней в раструб подводящей трубы и залил его цементом. Я сделал эту станцию герметичной. Знаешь, для чего?.. Чтобы ты не мог ускользнуть. Я построил для тебя клетку.

Шеф указал на что-то за спиной Боба, и тому пришлось обернуться.

Там действительно стояла клетка, сделанная из толстых металлических реек, плотно прикрученных к друг другу болтами и сваренных вместе. Верхняя и две боковые решетки крепились прямо к бетонной стене бывшей насосной станции. Клетка была достаточно большой, чтобы взрослый человек мог стоять в ней в полный рост, а вот лежать внутри нее было невозможно — только сидеть, привалившись спиной к одной из стен.

— Я собирал ее несколько лет. До тех пор, пока не уехал учиться в Бостон, в полицейскую академию, — продолжал шеф. — Чак помогал мне поначалу, потом перестал — сказал, что это бесполезно: такая клетка удержит человека, но не чудовище вроде Пеннивайза. Однако, теперь передо мной человек.

— Я не человек! — огрызнулся Боб.

— Проверим.

Бортон снова оказался прямо перед Робертом. Поставив фонарь на землю, шеф запустил руку в карман. Что-то щелкнуло, и в следующий миг перед носом Боба блеснуло лезвие раскладного ножа.

Мужчина усмехнулся, заметив, что Грей попытался отпрянуть.

— Ишь, зассал!.. А ведь я еще даже и не начал.

Мужчина схватил ворот мокрой футболки Боба, надрезал его ножом и разорвал ткань надвое, потом точно так же распорол рукава и сдернул с пленника лохмотья.

— Вот ты какой, Роберт Грей, — руки Бортона прошлись по его обнаженному торсу, и Боб содрогнулся от отвращения. Шеф трогал его… Нет, не как извращенец. Безо всякого сексуального подтекста. Он рассматривал и ощупывал его, как хозяин изучает только что купленную скотину, какое-то опасное, но все же нужное в хозяйстве животное, вроде сторожевого пса или быка.

— Штаны я с тебя снимать не буду — до тех пор, пока мы не перейдем к десерту. Поскольку ты ебешь ту рыжую девчонку, наверняка твои причиндалы работают как надо… Но гляньте, — Бортон усмехнулся, коснувшись пальцем капель застывшего парафина на животе Грея. — Похоже, это мисс Марш ебет тебя!.. Шлюха знает свое дело.

— Она не шлюха! — выпалил Боб, и Бортон рассмеялся ему в лицо.

Злость придала Грею сил, и его рот растянулся в зловещей клоунской усмешке.

— Она не шлюха, — повторил он голосом Пеннивайза. — Она дала только мне! Я сломал ей целку!.. А тебе, Дики, тебе за твои сорок два года обломилась хоть одна целочка?.. Нет? Ай-ай-ай, вот так непруха!.. Не везет тебе с женщинами! Даже Анна, когда умирала, думала только о Чаки, о том, что не успела с ним перепихнуться! С ним, а не с тобой!..

От этих слов лицо Бортона застыло и превратилось в трагическую маску, а в следующий миг его кулак с размаху врезался в челюсть Боба.

***

Питер подошел к раковине, открыл банку, запустил туда пальцы и выудил бубенец, затем поднес его под воду из крана.

— «Вниз по трубе», — произнес он и, откинув назад голову, проглотил мокрую горошину.

Беверли протянула ему стакан с водой, но цыган отрицательно мотнул головой. Быстрыми шагами он направился в гостиную, где уселся в единственное имевшееся в квартире кресло и жестом подозвал девушку.

На журнальном столике лежал кожаный ремень и пояс от халата, тот самый, который Бев использовала во время ритуала Чудь. Когда цыган подал знак, Беверли обмотала ремнем правую руку Питера и привязала ее к подлокотнику кресла, затем поступила точно так же с левой, использовав пояс.

— Привяжи покрепче, — попросил Руманчек. — Меня может начать качать… Когда я стану им, сразу задавай вопрос — у тебя будет мало времени. Сохраняй спокойствие, что бы ни случилось.

Бев кивнула, полная решимости. Неожиданно Питер втянул в себя воздух, словно при резкой боли в животе.

— Поспеши, — прошептал парень. — Эта штука двигается быстро.

Сразу после этих слов его голова дернулась вперед и путы на запястьях туго натянулись. Питер оскалил зубы, словно превозмогая боль. Его дыхание стало хриплым и неустойчивым, спина выгнулась дугой, конечности напряглись. Он болезненно выдохнул через нос и стал ожесточенно дергаться в разные стороны; кресло качалось и тряслось, подпрыгивая на полу. Затем цыган обмяк, и выдох прокатился по комнате, вырвавшись из его носа. Его распущенные волосы упали вперед, и все, что могла видеть Беверли, были его губы со свисающей с них нитью слюны.

Через мгновение Питер снова зашевелился, и девушка вздрогнула: что-то изменилось. Теперь он двигался как-то иначе, более резко. Не как Питер Руманчек.

— Боб? — тихо позвала она.

Цыган дернулся и поднял голову. Беверли чуть не вскрикнула, увидав ярко-желтые глаза Пеннивайза, глядящие на нее с лица Питера. Но, вспомнив совет цыгана, сумела взять себя в руки.

— Боб, ты цел?.. Где ты?

— Бе-вер-ли, — произнесло по слогам существо, сидящее в теле Руманчека. Голос его был скрипуч, а дыхание тяжелым. — Страх… Твой страх стал моим.

— Роберт, скажи мне, куда он тебя увез? — взмолилась девушка.

— Он зол. Очень зол… Он построил для меня клетку внутри заброшенной насосной станции… Но я лучше просижу в ней следующие двадцать семь лет, чем позволю тебе сюда войти!

— Что это за место?.. Где эта станция? — продолжала допытываться Беверли, проигнорировав заявление Боба.

— Я и сам не знаю. Где-то в Пустоши, — лицо, принадлежащее Питеру, вдруг сказалось от боли. — Ох!.. Здесь сухо, ее не затопило. Но не ходи!.. Он только того и ждет. Пусть Питер превратится в варгульфа и перегрызет ему глотку!.. А ты не ходи!

Внезапно он дернулся и захрипел, кресло слегка покачнулось.

— Больно… Как больно, — прошептал он, повесив голову.

Когда он снова поднял ее и исподлобья посмотрел на Беверли, девушка в ужасе зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Глаза существа кровоточили — кровь стекала по щекам, словно обильные слезы, капала на грудь Питера и на его брюки.

— Скажи… скажи Питеру, — проговорил Роберт, превозмогая боль. — Пусть не боится превращаться. Я вытащу его обратно. Клянусь!..

Сразу после этих слов Питера снова скрутило: он рыгнул раз, затем еще два, его голова опять упала вниз, и покрытый слизью бубенчик выскользнул изо рта и упал на пол.  
Придя в себя, цыган тут же попросил Беверли отвязать его.

— Твои глаза… Они в порядке?.. Ты видишь? — спросила девушка.

— Да. А что?

Освободившейся рукой он тут же коснулся своей щеки и выругался, взглянув на окрасившееся красным пальцы. Когда Беверли отвязала его левую руку, Питер вскочил и опрометью бросился в ванную.

Вернулся он оттуда уже чистый, без следов крови. Его глаза выглядели совершенно здоровыми, но сам Питер был бледен и хмур.

— Надеюсь, ты узнала все, что хотела узнать. Потому что теперь я долго не решусь повторить этот фокус. Скорее всего, до конца жизни!

Цыган поспешно натянул майку и рубашку, потом потянулся за курткой, лежавшей на диване, но внезапно обернулся и спросил:

— Он велел тебе не ходить туда, верно?

— Да. Ты тоже его слышал?

— Со мной он поговорил отдельно — в моей голове, — Руманчек зябко повел плечами. — Это… Теперь я готов поверить, что он из космоса. Возможно, даже из другой Вселенной. Но его можно назвать и Дьяволом. Это будет абсолютная правда.

— Он сказал, чтобы ты…

— Нет! — перебил ее Питер. — Даже не думай! Вернуть варгульфу человеческий облик можно лишь отрезав ему голову — никак иначе!.. Я не собираюсь умирать ради Боба!.. Так что я уезжаю из Дерри — прямо сейчас. Возьму тебя с собой, если хочешь. Но я не потащусь в Пустошь спасать ебаного инопланетянина!

— Ладно, — подумав, ответила Беверли. — Уезжай.

— А ты?

— Я пойду за ним.

Руманчек всплеснул руками.

— Лисичка, ну нельзя же быть такой глупой! Он сам сказал, чтобы ты туда не совалась!

— Именно поэтому я пойду, — возразила Бев. — Он любит меня, теперь я это знаю.

— Даже если так, — вздохнул Питер. — Тебе нельзя забывать, кто он такой. Особенно, если он сам позабыл.

***

— Доброе утро, дерьменыш! Как спалось?.. Ах да — никак! В этой клетке невозможно спать! — шеф радостно усмехнулся. — Вставай, к тебе гости.

С этими словами он отпер дверь и выволок Боба наружу. Грей попытался сопротивляться, но в своем нынешнем состоянии был мало на что способен, жестоко избитый и просидевший всю ночь в тесной клетке. Казалось, в его теле не было ни одной мышцы, ни одной косточки, которая бы не болела. Он даже почувствовал минутное облегчение, когда Бортон снова подвесил его на цепях — по крайней мере, он наконец-то смог выпрямить спину. Но эта поза тоже не была удобной, и Боб знал, что скоро придет новая боль, в конечностях и суставах, которую он позабудет оттого, что шеф снова им займется. Роберт не сомневался, что его снова будут пытать. Он боялся этого, он ненавидел боль — но пока еще гордость была сильнее. Сделать то, что от него требуют, превратиться в Пеннивайза означало положить конец страданиям (и, может быть, даже отомстить своему мучителю), но это означало также и сдаться, признать себя собственностью Дерри и, что еще хуже, собственностью Городского совета. Люди будут знать, что его можно принудить, заставить, и будут делать это снова и снова. Он выберется из клетки, но навсегда потеряет свободу.

В этот раз пришли двое, мэр и библиотекарь. Они были недолго: едва взглянув на Роберта, Донахью понял, что тот не дошел до кондиции — иными словами, еще не сломлен. Поэтому Чак, считавший себя убежденным противником насилия, поспешил уйти, чтобы не видеть, что его лучший друг делает с пленником. Мэр увел с собой и Карсона, который был совсем не прочь остаться: посмотреть, а то и поучаствовать — Грей слишком хорошо знал о вкусах главного библиотекаря, поэтому едва сдержал вздох облегчения, когда Донахью закрыл за стариком крышку люка.

— Как он на тебя смотрел! — произнес Бортон. — Как на кусок мяса!.. Давно не видел старого стервятника таким бодрым. Видимо, его засохший стручок вдруг снова зашевелился. Как думаешь, хватит Карсону сил тебя оттрахать?.. Я думаю, хватит. Поиметь свой страх — разве не лучшее завершение жизни?

Боб пожелал им отсосать друг другу, на что Бортон лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Меня не интересуют парни, но я с удовольствием погляжу, как старикан выебет тебя, пока маленькая мисс Марш будет ублажать меня, стоя на коленях. Девчонке пора узнать, что настоящий мужик намного лучше, чем бесполое чудовище!

— Я не вижу в этой комнате «настоящего мужика», — ответил Боб и тут же пожалел об этом.

С его стороны было крайне неблагоразумно оскорблять своего палача. Но, с другой стороны, если кто-то собрался над тобой всласть поизмываться, его вряд ли что остановит.

Пока шеф полиции резал его ножом и тушил об него сигареты (именно этим он занимался все то бесконечно долгое для Роберта утро), Грей то и дело вспоминал Эдди Коркорэна — двенадцатилетнего мальчика, одного из детей, убитых летом восемьдесят девятого.

Отчим Эдди и его младшего брата Дорси, мистер Маклин, обращался с детьми ненамного лучше, чем шеф Бортон сейчас обращался с Бобом. Братья постоянно ходили в синяках, ожогах и шрамах. В любом другом городе это давно привлекло бы внимание социальных служб — но только не в Дерри. Даже когда отчим в припадке гнева до смерти забил молотком четырехлетнего Дорси, он не попал за решетку — по крайней мере, не сразу. Врачи Городской больницы Дерри, где ребенок умер, не приходя в сознание, указали причиной смерти мальчика «несчастный случай», хотя ежу было понятно, что многочисленные травмы Дорси не могли быть вызваны падением с лестницы.

Впрочем, полиция Маклина все-таки допросила. Но Ричард Бортон обошелся с ним мягко — намного мягче, чем, когда он допрашивал тринадцатилетнюю девочку, случайно убившую пристававшего к ней отца. Маклина отпустили, потому что (он сам это понимал, и шеф полиции знал это тоже) дети Дерри — это разменная монета, пушечное мясо, волчья сыть. Одним больше, одним меньше. Так оно и оказалось: через несколько месяцев после гибели Дорси Пеннивайз добрался до его старшего брата.

И теперь Роберт Грей вдруг вспомнил Эдди и подумал о том, что ему следует быть благодарным этому мальчику. Коркорэн в целом был не слишком умен, но он смог придумать достаточно эффективную методику избавления от боли, что-то вроде самогипноза. Последний раз Эдди применил ее, когда Оно начало его пожирать.

_Я и боль — мы отдельно._

Эдди Коркорэн был мертв — мертвее не бывает. Его недоеденный труп уже три года гнил в канализации и почти превратился в скелет. Эдди уже не мог ничего хотеть, не мог попросить о чем-либо, но Боб решил, что, когда выберется отсюда — если выберется — исполнит его последнюю волю.

Навестит его отчима, которого все-таки посадили в Шоушенкскую тюрьму, когда пропал его второй пасынок, навестит его в камере (или в квартире, потому что этим летом он прочел в газете, что Маклина собираются освободить досрочно) … и передаст привет от Эдди и Дорси.

***

«Вы покидаете Дерри» — гласила надпись на щите.

_И хорошо, что покидаю. Просто отлично._

Потому что, как успел понять Питер Руманчек, этот город надо было не просто покинуть, а съебать отсюда к чертовой матери и больше никогда не возвращаться. Никогда. Ни под каким предлогом. А еще лучше — совсем сюда не приезжать. Ведь еще давным-давно Дестини предупреждала: «В этом городе тебя ждет беда».

_Проклятое место!.._

Питер должен был радоваться. Он сидел за рулем своего автомобиля, к которому был прицеплен желтый трейлер — все его имущество. До следующего полнолуния было еще далеко, и его жизнь снова ему полностью принадлежала.

Жизнь была прекрасна.

Так почему же, миновав щит, он постепенно сбрасывал скорость, прижимаясь все ближе к обочине, а потом и вовсе ударил по тормозам и резко остановился?..

Боб, этот чертов засранец. Парень, который не парень, а неизвестно что. Единственный гаджо за всю его, Питера, жизнь, который мог бы назваться его другом.

Который, не раздумывая, пришел ему на помощь и надеялся, что цыган ответит тем же.

Беверли. Красивая и отчаянная. Влюбленная в другого. Девушка, которую Питер отправил в Пустошь, дав лишь старую рогатку, которую использовали во время представлений, да несколько металлических шариков от подшипников.

Девушка, которую он отправил на верную и, скорее всего, мучительную смерть.

— БЛЯДЬ, НУ Я ЖЕ НЕ СВОЛОЧЬ!.. — в отчаянии завопил Руманчек, хлопнув рукой по приборной панели.

А потом, продолжая грязно ругаться, он завел машину и стал разворачивать ее обратно, в сторону города.


	14. Хранитель

Отец Билла Денбро работал в департаменте водоснабжения Дерри. Он мог многое рассказать об особенностях строения местной канализации — и кое-что действительно рассказал сыну, что помогло «неудачникам» обнаружить и победить Оно.

Раньше на месте Дерри было болото. Отцы-основатели умудрились расположить центр города в самой худшей его части. Та часть канала, что была проложена под Центральной и Главной улицами и выходила на поверхность в Бэсси-парк, на самом деле являлась дренажной канавой, по которой, так уж вышло, протекал Кендускиг. Большую часть года дренажные тоннели были практически пусты, но каждую весну играли важную роль для отвода излишков воды или при наводнениях благодаря насосам.

Дренажные насосы — находящиеся в Пустоши бетонные цилиндры, каждый из которых выступал из земли примерно на три фута — на самом деле являлись грязевыми насосами. Они были установлены в цилиндрах на глубине порядка десяти футов и прокачивали нечистоты и стоки. Со своей работой они справлялись очень даже неплохо — если только не шел сильный дождь. Тогда объем стоков возрастал многократно.

Хотя самотечные дренажи и коллекторы сточных вод с насосами должны были функционировать независимо, на самом деле они то и дело пересекались. Если вода поднималась достаточно высоко, она начинала заполнять дренажи и коллекторы, заливала насосы, вызывая в них короткое замыкание. Механизмы эти были старыми, и городу было давно пора купить новые насосы, но Городской совет всегда ссылался на бедность, когда этот вопрос включали в повестку заседания бюджетного комитета.

Что касалось коллекторов, их строили с десяток разных городских советов начиная с 1885 года. Во время Депрессии Управление общественных работ построило добавочные дренажную и канализационную системы, тогда на общественные работы выделяли много денег. Но парня, который руководил этими проектами, убили на Второй мировой, а пять лет спустя департамент водоснабжения обнаружил, что чертежи дренажной системы по большей части пропали. Примерно девять фунтов чертежей бесследно исчезли между 1937 и 1950 годами. Поэтому никто точно не знал, куда и почему ведут все эти тоннели и трубы.

Когда они работали, никому не было до этого дела. Когда не работали, троим или четверым бедолагам из департамента водоснабжения приходилось выяснять, какой насос залило или в каком тоннеле образовалась пробка. Когда они спускались вниз, то обязательно брали с собой ленч, рацию и запасные источники света. В дренажной системе Дерри можно было легко заблудиться.

К счастью, в этот раз Беверли не нужно было идти глубоко под землю. Ее интересовали лишь насосные станции. Но для того, чтобы быстро найти ту, где держали Боба, ей была нужна карта канализационной системы города.

Девушка знала, где может ее достать: три года назад она глядела на нее, сидя в гараже Билла Денбро. Где теперь эта карта?.. Билл должен был вернуть ее отцу. Возможно, он так и сделал. Но вполне вероятно и то, что он оставил карту себе и хранил ее вместе с книгами, фотографиями и старыми газетными вырезками, которые собирал Бен Хэнском, увлеченный историей Дерри.

Еще в самом начале лета Ричи рассказал, что Бен, уезжая, оставил свои сокровища Биллу, а тот, когда подошел его черед покидать город, попытался всучить все это Тозиеру. Но Ричи не пожелал хранить у себя дома столь живо напоминающий о клоуне материал, поэтому коробка перекочевала к Майку Хэнлону.

Возможно, где-то внутри нее была и карта. Беверли ничего не оставалось, как оседлать велосипед и поехать на ферму Хэнлонов. На самом деле она не ехала — неслась, что есть силы крутя педали. Драгоценное время уходило, девушка чувствовала это почти физически. Как и боль Роберта, которая все нарастала.

_Он убивает его, убивает, убивает…_

Потная и взъерошенная, Беверли позвонила в дверь дома Хэнлонов. Бев повезло: открыл Майк, который как раз пришел с овчарни домой на обед.

— Беверли? — удивился парень, отворив дверь. — Ты выглядишь… Так, как будто что-то случилось.

— Майк, кто там? — послышался с кухни старческий голос.

— Беверли Марш, дедушка!.. Проходи, Бев.

Когда Хэнлон впустил ее в дом, она нашла в себе силы заглянуть на кухню и поздороваться со старым хозяином фермы. Тот спросил, не нужно ли ей еще мяса. Беверли вежливо отказалась.

— Мы можем подняться наверх? — шепнула она Майку, и парень отчего-то смутился, но Бев не обратила на это внимания.

До сегодняшнего дня она еще ни разу не была в его комнате. При иных обстоятельствах Беверли заинтересовалась бы множеством книг, стоявших на полках, или картонной моделью космического корабля, привязанной за веревочку к карнизу, или постерами на стенах… Но девушка могла думать лишь о Бобе и не замечала ничего вокруг.

— Мне нужна коробка, которую дал тебе Ричи. Там была карта?..

Майк не сразу сообразил, о чем речь.

— Коробка с материалами по истории Дерри?..

— Она самая. Надеюсь, она все еще у тебя?

— Конечно, — открыв стенной шкаф, Майк опустился на корточки и стал перебирать обувные коробки. Вдруг он замер и обернулся, пристально посмотрел на девушку. — Но зачем она тебе?.. Что-то стряслось?

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что он имеет в виду.

_Пеннивайз вернулся?_

— Майк, у меня очень мало времени, — ответила Беверли, стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Вот она, — Хэнлон поднял с пола ничем не примечательную картонную коробку, но не отдал ее девушке, а крепко прижал к груди. — Бев, если с тобой приключилось что-то странное, ты должна об этом рассказать. Всем нам. Ты же понимаешь.

— Это не касается «Клуба неудачников», — ответила она, хотя вовсе не была в этом уверена.

— Тогда расскажи только мне. Возможно, я смогу помочь.

— Просто дай мне чертову карту! — не выдержав, воскликнула Беверли. — Карту канализационной системы Дерри. Вот все, что мне нужно!

Изловчившись, она выхватила коробку из рук опешившего парня, сорвала крышку и вытряхнула все содержимое на ковер. И почти сразу же увидела карту среди пожелтевших газет и черно-белых фотографий — большой кусок плотной бумаги, сложенный на манер туристического буклета. Беверли развернула его, чтобы еще раз убедиться: точно, карта. Подземные ходы Дерри, действующие и заброшенные… И сетчатыми кружками были отмечены насосные станции!

Снова сложив свою находку, Бев собралась было дать деру, но Майк схватил ее за руку.

— Бев, я не отпущу тебя, пока все мне не расскажешь!

Девушка попыталась вырваться, но он держал крепко.

— Не надо, Майк!.. Не вынуждай…

— Делать что?.. Ударишь меня? Наставишь на меня пистолет?

— У меня нет пистолета!

— И хорошо, что нет. Потому что ты ведешь себя как ненормальная!

Он все еще не отпускал ее, и Беверли взмолилась:

— Пожалуйста, Майк, поверь мне! Это для твоего же блага — ничего не знать, не ввязываться в это…

— Я уже ввязался!.. Скажи, это Оно?.. Оно вернулось?

— Нет!.. То есть, да… Я просто хочу спасти Боба!

— Пеннивайз схватил твоего брата? — изумился Майк.

— Не Пеннивайз. Шеф Бортон. Он арестовал Роберта и держит его внутри одной из насосных станций. В какой-то клетке… Теперь ты все знаешь. Доволен?

— Но зачем шефу полиции похищать твоего кузена? — спросил Майк, по-прежнему держа Бев за руку. — Что Боб ему сделал?

Беверли устало закрыла глаза, предчувствуя неизбежное.

— Потому что… Скорее всего, шеф думает, что Боб — это Оно.

Хэнлон замер, вытаращив глаза и разинув рот. Воображение девушки тут же нарисовало, как в голове Майка с бешеной скоростью вертятся шестеренки.

Видимо, крутились они и вправду очень хорошо, потому что прошло всего секунд десять, как парень шепотом произнес:

— Беверли, а Боб и правда Оно?..

— Ну, допустим, правда, — недовольно буркнула девушка. — Но это не значит, что его надо мучить и запирать в клетку!

— Я и раньше замечал, что Боб похож на Пеннивайза, — произнес Майк, наконец-то перестав сжимать запястье Бев. — Но не стал ничего говорить. Подумал, мне просто показалось, и ты обидишься, если я это скажу… Но как… Почему он с тобой? С нами?.. Давно?

— Уже почти месяц — вздохнула Беверли. — Если кратко — он пришел ко мне домой, напал на меня. Я случайно превратила его в человека. Я по… Я понятия не имею, что теперь с этим делать… Но точно знаю, что пойду за ним на Пустошь. Если я не вернусь…

— Я пойду с тобой, — решил Майк. — Мы должны все делать вместе, как три года назад. Позвоним Ричи и Эдди…

— Нет! — возразила Бев. — Я пойду одна.

— Но почему?

— Я иду спасать его, понимаешь?.. Спасти, а не убить! Пока он Боб Грей, я не позволю причинить ему вред! Никому!.. В том числе «неудачникам»!

Майк тяжело вздохнул и задумался.

— Значит, это правда, — пробормотал он после непродолжительного молчания. — Слышал, девчонкам нравятся плохие парни. Не думал, что _настолько_ плохие.

— Думай, что хочешь, а я пошла, — разозлившись, ответила Беверли.

Она спрятала карту в рюкзак, перекинула его через плечо и уже успела сбежать вниз по лестнице, когда Хэнлон снова ее окрикнул.

— Я пойду с тобой! Только я. Не спорь: я знаю, тебе нужна помощь.

***

Беверли стояла у забора и ждала, пока Майк не подогнал машину. Сначала она не хотела, чтобы он брал пикап — вглубь Пустоши на нем было не проехать. На что Хэнлон ответил, что они оставят машину как можно ближе к насосным станциям и пойдут к ним пешком. «Когда мы найдем Боба, нам понадобится на чем-то его увезти. Если его ранили, скорее всего, он не сможет идти пешком, и он не настолько мал, чтобы усадить его в корзинку велосипеда, как мы сделали с Эдди три года назад. Машина — вот что нам нужно».

— Дед разрешил тебе пойти со мной? — спросила Бев, забравшись в кабину.

— Думаю, у нас с ним будет серьезный разговор, когда вернемся, — невесело усмехнулся Майк.

Когда они подъехали к границе Пустоши, Беверли поняла, что Хэнлон взял с фермы не только машину. Было жарко, но парень надел толстую джинсовую куртку и застегнул ее на все пуговицы. Сидя за рулем, Майк обильно потел, но сдался и снял куртку лишь после того, как они припарковали пикап и вошли в заросли. Поверх футболки Хэнлона Бев тут же увидела знакомую кожаную перевязь, на которой висел пистолет для забоя скота и патронташ с болтами.

«Он решится использовать это против шефа полиции? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, он припас это для Боба», — подумала Беверли, но ничего не сказала.

_Я больше не могу доверять своим друзьям. Но у меня все равно нет выбора!_

Стараясь не думать о пистолете Майка, девушка достала компас и карту с отмеченными на ней насосными станциями. Большая часть их оказалась расположена там, куда вытекла вода из рухнувшей Водонапорной башни. Они дошли до этого места — неглубокое заболоченное озерцо, из-под поверхности которого тут и там торчали кочки, покрытые травой и кустарником, и верхушки двух бетонных цилиндров (один совсем рядом, второй — ярдах в сорока), из которых выливались потоки мутной воды.

Беверли решила пойти по периметру покрытого водой участка, осматривая все попадавшиеся на пути не затопленные насосные станции, и Хэнлон с ней согласился. Они пошли вперед, быстро, насколько это было возможно, но почти крадучись, стараясь соблюдать тишину. Кусты так и норовили ударить по лицу. Шедший впереди Майк отталкивал ветки в стороны, шипы цеплялись за одежду и кололи. Под ногами чавкала грязь, от земли поднималось зловоние.

Вскоре дорогу им преградили густые заросли, отдаленно напоминающие бамбук. В глубине зарослей поблескивала стоячая вода — идти туда не хотелось. Поэтому Бев и Майк обогнули «бамбуковую» рощу и неожиданно попали в настоящий лес.

Деревья, в основном хвойные, росли везде, очень близко друг к другу, боролись за местечко под солнцем, зато подлеска практически не было, так что они могли идти быстрее.

— Станция должна быть где-то здесь, — шепотом произнес Майк, заглянув в карту через плечо девушки.

Бев внезапно остановилась.

— Тише!.. Слушай.

Вслед за звоном многочисленных комаров, вьющихся в воздухе, они различили низкое жужжание, едва слышное, источник которого находился где-то впереди. Переглянувшись, они пошли вперед, а затем повернули налево и полезли сквозь низкие лавровые кусты. За ними обнаружился бетонный цилиндр диаметром примерно в четыре фута, выступающий из земли фута на три. Цилиндр накрывала железная вентиляционная решетка. Беверли прочитала выбитую на решетке надпись: «Департамент утилизации стоков Дерри». Этот звук, скорее гудение, чем жужжание, доносился откуда-то из глубины.

Бев прижалась глазом к одному из отверстий в вентиляционной решетке, но ничего не смогла разглядеть. Слышалось гудение, где-то текла вода, но это все, что она могла сказать о происходящем внизу. Она потянула носом: снизу пахнуло сыростью и дерьмом. Девушка поморщилась и отпрянула. Канализационный тоннель, ничего больше. Скорее всего, канализационный и дренажный в одном флаконе — в Дерри, постоянно живущем под страхом наводнения, таких хватало.

Достав из рюкзака фонарик, Беверли решилась посветить вниз.

— Там никого нет. Пойдем искать следующий.

Прежде, чем уйти, Майк поднял с земли камень и положил его на крышку цилиндра.

— Чтобы знать, что мы здесь уже были, — пояснил он.

Таким образом они обнаружили и осмотрели еще две насосные станции, а у третьей едва не столкнулись нос к носу с Ричардом Бортоном.

Из-под земли не раздавалось никаких звуков, поэтому Беверли думала, что до шахты еще далеко — как ей казалось, не меньше полусотни футов, но внезапно перед ними показалась верхушка бетонного цилиндра, всего лишь в десяти ярдах от них.

И прямо на его крышке, спиной к ним, сидел шеф полиции Дерри. Он был одет в гражданское — грязные джинсы и майку-алкоголичку, сильно намокшую от пота в районе спины и под мышками. Шеф держал в руке бутерброд, а рядом с ним на решетке стояла коробка для ленча и початая бутылка пива. Несмотря на кобуру с пистолетом, висящую на поясе, Бортон выглядел вполне безобидно и даже немного комично, с аппетитом уплетая свой обед посреди Пустоши.

Увидев все это, Беверли замерла на месте. Она не собиралась кричать или привлекать внимание, но Майк зажал ей рот рукой и заставил пригнуться, а потом и вовсе лечь на землю. И это было очень кстати, потому что шеф внезапно обернулся и посмотрел прямо в их сторону. Между ним и подростками находилась стена из кустарника, но Бортон наверняка бы заметил среди листвы рыжую шевелюру Беверли, если бы девушка стояла, выпрямившись в полный рост.

Положив свой бутерброд, шеф замер и прислушался, а потом привстал, оглядевшись кругом. Он быстро отступил от цилиндра, его правая рука легла на кобуру пистолета.  
Бев неподвижно лежала на животе, оцепенев от страха. Майк замер рядом в той же позе, на его лбу выступил пот. Девушке казалось, что они дышат слишком громко, что Бортон непременно их обнаружит. Беверли подумала о рогатке на дне рюкзака, о том, что не успеет ее достать…

Неожиданно прямо над их головами раздалось чириканье и хлопанье крыльев — из кустов выпорхнула какая-то птаха. Серое перышко упало на руку Беверли. Девушка вздрогнула и зажмурилась, когда шеф вскинул руку с пистолетом.

К счастью, он не выстрелил — Бортон почти сразу же опустил оружие и убрал его обратно в кобуру, видимо, решив, что источником шума в кустарнике являлись потревоженные птицы. Вернувшись к цилиндру, шеф снова принялся за бутерброд, затем, не спеша, допил пиво и закурил сигарету.

Все это время Майк и Беверли были вынуждены неподвижно лежать на земле. Они не шевелились из страха быть обнаруженными, но, когда Бортон щелкнул зажигалкой, Бев ухитрилась осторожно снять свой рюкзак и достать оттуда рогатку и один из шариков. Она вложила снаряд в пяту рогатки, натянула резинку и прицелилась…

И едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности, потому что Хэнлон снова схватил ее за руку.

Возмущенная, девушка повернулась к нему.

«Спятила? Он же коп!» — произнес Майк одними губами, и только тут Бев поняла, что целится в голову.

«Этой штукой можно проломить череп», — вспомнила она слова Питера, которые он сказал ей, когда давал шарики.

_Могу ли я убить полицейского?.. Да. Я уже убила отца. Теоретически, я могу убить кого угодно._

Тем не менее, Беверли опустила рогатку.

Майк продолжал сердито глядеть на нее, а Бортон продолжал курить. Бев пребывала в замешательстве.

_Что делать?_

Она прислушалась к себе. К ней тут же пришло осознание того, что Боб рядом — под землей, в этом цилиндре. Это была не просто догадка, а абсолютная уверенность. Роберт там, он жив, и ему плохо — вот, что она чувствовала.

Беверли подумала о том, что еще никогда не ощущала Боба так ярко, так четко, кроме, разве что, той ночи, когда он лишил ее невинности. В тот раз их сознания едва не слились в единое целое, а сейчас они были раздельно, хотя связь была очень прочна. Бев не могла сказать, что чувствует то же, что и Боб, иначе она сейчас корчилась бы на земле от боли.

Она также не слышала мыслей Грея. Но девушка знала, что ее партнеру причинен ущерб, что он боится. Она и сама боялась, но этот страх пришел извне, от Роберта. При всей мешанине внутри ее головы Беверли легко могла отличить свои чувства от чужих. Волной поднимавшаяся ярость, направленная на шефа полиции, желание его смерти — все это определенно было ее собственным.

_Я уничтожу его!.. Как он посмел!_

Меж тем ее враг выбросил мусор в кусты и взялся руками за крышку цилиндра. Кряхтя, он сдвинул ее достаточно, чтобы можно было пролезть внутрь. Бортон перелез через бетонный край и стал спускаться. Когда шеф погрузился в цилиндр по грудь, он вытащил окурок изо рта и затушил его о прутья решетки. Затем грудь и голова мужчины исчезли, а крышка медленно поползла на свое прежнее место.

— Мы не можем пойти туда, — шепотом произнес Майк. — Надо дождаться, пока шеф уйдет. Тогда мы спустимся и заберем Боба… Бев, ты слышишь, что я говорю?

Девушка ничего не ответила. Она неподвижно глядела прямо перед собой, сжимавшие рогатку пальцы побелели от напряжения. Пальцы другой руки, в которой она держала шарик, зарылись в мягкую почву Пустоши.

_Партнер!.. Он забрал моего партнера. Как он посмел! Я разорву его на куски!_

— Бев, ты в порядке?..

Вываляв шарик от подшипника в земле, Беверли смачно харкнула и дала слюне растечься по снаряду, медленно поворачивая его.

— Да что с тобой творится? — испуганно спросил Хэнлон.

Не обращая на него внимания, девушка села и принялась тщательно вытирать шарик краем своей рубашки.

— Беверли?.. — снова позвал Майк, поднявшись с земли.

И едва не попятился, когда девушка наконец-то взглянула ему в глаза.

— Я иду туда. Сейчас. Если не хочешь идти — просто подожди меня здесь.

***

Когда Бортон снова коснулся его лица, проведя пальцем по разбитым, окровавленным губам, Грей попытался укусить его, но промазал — зубы лишь бесполезно щелкнули, поймав воздух.

— Плохой мальчик! Нельзя кусать руку, которая тебя кормит! — пожурил его шеф. — Я ведь кормил тебя все эти годы. Позволял кормиться, разве не так?..

Когда Роберт отвернулся, Бортон схватил его за волосы и заставил снова смотреть на себя. Тихо звякнули цепи.

— Ты превратил мою жизнь в ад. Все эти годы, с тех пор, как Анна… Зато теперь я смогу отплатить тебе тем же. Я не стану убивать тебя, о нет!.. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил долго — так долго, как только сможешь. Как живут твари вроде тебя. Но чтобы каждый твой шаг, каждый вздох отзывался болью на воспоминания о ней! И вот, что ты запомнишь: я выебу рыжую девчонку во все щели, а потом порежу ее на куски и заставлю тебя их сожрать. И ты сожрешь ее, я уверен, ты это сделаешь!

Грей харкнул кровью ему в лицо, но Бортон стер плевок и усмехнулся, поглядев на свою руку. Взяв лицо Боба в ладони, он провел большими пальцами по его щекам — от уголков рта до бровей, нарисовав кровью красную улыбку клоуна.

— Улыбка и слезы одновременно. Твой боевой раскрас всегда напоминал мне морду гепарда. Подстрели я такого котика, положил бы его шкуру на пол у камина в гостиной… а может, мне стоит снять шкуру с тебя?.. Вдруг это поможет вытащить из тебя Пеннивайза? Ведь под этой смазливой мордашкой скрывается твоя истинная сущность.

Бортон снова сгреб в кулак густые темные волосы Роберта, так, что тот не мог шевельнуть головой, даже когда шеф показал ему нож и сделал несколько коротких надрезов на лбу парня, а потом, отбросив лезвие, схватился за края ногтями и потянул, пытаясь содрать кожу.

Боб закричал и забился в оковах. Цепи громко стучали по каменному полу.

_Я и боль — мы отдельно. Отдельно. Отдельно, отдельно…_

_Отдельноооооо…_

Но это уже не работало. Боль Роберта была очень даже с ним, здесь и сейчас.

_Мое лицо! Он обдирает мне лицо!.._

А потом он увидел Беверли. Вернее, сначала он почувствовал ее, за несколько секунд до того, как увидел. Боль тут же ушла на второй план, уступив место страху за партнершу. Боб нарочно стал кричать еще громче и корчиться сильнее — чтобы Бортон не услышал звуков за своей спиной, и ему не пришло в голову обернуться.

Девушка появилась так же, как все прочие гости станции — из отверстия в потолке. Бев сумела протиснуться в щель, оставленную шефом полиции в качестве источника света и кислорода (воздух внизу уже до такой степени насытился запахом пота и крови, что им было почти невозможно дышать). Сначала показались поношенные солдатские ботинки, потом ноги Беверли — грязные, с ободранными коленками, ее коротенькие шорты и край клетчатой рубашки. Девушка стала бесшумно спускаться по скобам. В зубах у нее был зажат какой-то предмет — Боб не сразу опознал рогатку.

Но вот Беверли ступила на пол, шагнула в круг света. Роберт увидел, как она подняла рогатку, натянула резину и изящным жестом отпустила ее. Мельком заметил жидкий блеск металлического шарика, когда снаряд полетел, как ему показалось, прямо ему в голову.

Бортон отпрянул в последний момент, почуяв неладное. Вздох облегчения Боба, чье лицо наконец-то оставили в покое, заглушил короткий крик шефа. Шарик звякнул, отскочив от прутьев клетки. Грей увидел, как Бортон поднес ладонь к глазам и обнаружил в своей ладони аккуратную ровную дыру.

— Господи Иисусе! — потрясенно пробормотал шеф. — Ты подстрелила меня! Из рогатки!.. Из ебаной рогатки!

Из раны хлынула кровь, черная, как вар, в полумраке подземелья. Она залила запястье Бортона и струйкой потекла с его локтя на пол. Шеф сделал несколько неуклюжих шагов, затем, споткнувшись, упал на колени и попытался зажать рану здоровой ладонью.

Роберт снова перевел взгляд на разъяренное лицо девушки и испытал настоящий восторг.

Нет, эйфорию.

Он не хотел, чтобы Беверли приходила, но когда она пришла… Она пришла за ним. Его партнерша, защитница, дева-воин в сверкающих латах, Жанна Д’Арк, рыжая ведьма. Отважная принцесса, полюбившая чудовище.

_Она прекрасна_.

Еще никогда Беверли не казалась ему такой ощеломляюще красивой. Он видел и чувствовал свет, исходящий от нее, чудодейственную живительную силу.

_Каково это, когда тебя любят так сильно, что готовы рискнуть жизнью, готовы пойти вопреки всему…_

_Теперь я знаю._

_Пришла за мной!.._

Он ощутил прилив сил, почувствовал, как раны начинают затягиваться, перестают болеть.

Два из трех сломанных ребер срослись сразу же, мгновенно.

— Ключ от кандалов у него в кармане! — заорал Роберт. — В кармане брюк. Быстрее!

Бев решительно направилась к Бортону. Боб заметил, что девушке хватило предусмотрительности снова зарядить рогатку — второй шарик блестел между рогульками, лежа на туго натянутой резинке.

— Дай мне ключ! Живо! — потребовала девушка.

— Я убью тебя, мерзкая тварь! — прохрипел шеф полиции Дерри, прижимая к груди простреленную руку. В это время его вторая рука шарила по полу, пытаясь дотянуться до оброненного ранее ножа. — Вы оба сгниете…

— У него нож! — крикнул Боб.

Сделав шаг вперед, Беверли наступила ботинком на пальцы шефа, едва успевшие прикоснуться к лезвию. Зарычав, Бортон изо всех сил дернул рукой, пытаясь высвободить прижатые к полу пальцы, но Бев перенесла почти весь свой вес на правую ногу, и Бортон снова завопил от боли.

— Сука!..

— Доставай ключи, кусок дерьма! Доставай, иначе я загоню этот шарик тебе в голову!

— Убери ботинок, и достану!

— У тебя есть другая рука.

— Ты охуела?.. В ней дырка!

— Ты можешь двигать пальцами, я видела!

В конце концов Бортон сдался. Матерясь и стеная от боли, он полез в карман простреленной рукой и неловко выудил оттуда связку с ключами.

— Давай их сюда.

Когда шеф протянул ей ключи, его пальцы дрожали, но, едва девушка хотела взять связку, Бортон попытался выхватить у нее рогатку. Беверли врезала ему ботинком в солнечное сплетение. Шеф повалился на пол и замер, скрючившись в позе эмбриона.

Наклонившись, Беверли быстро подобрала нож и связку с ключами и тут же отпрянула назад.

— Скорее, Бев! — взмолился Роберт, наблюдая за тем, как девушка нервно перебирает ключи в поисках нужного. — Вот этот, маленький!.. Думаю, это он.

Ключ действительно подошел, и Беверли удалось снять кандалы сначала со щиколоток, затем с запястий Боба. Едва верхние браслеты разомкнулись, как Грей упал на колени — ноги отказались его держать.

Бев склонилась над ним, заглянула в лицо. Роберт только сейчас заметил, что по щекам девушки текут обильные слезы.

— Ты сможешь идти? — тихо спросила она.

— Смогу, если надо, — ответил он и поднялся, стиснув зубы, превозмогая боль.

Беверли подставила ему плечо. С ее помощью Боб кое-как доковылял до лестницы. Он хотел, чтобы Беверли поднялась первой, но та отказалась.

— Ты ранен, поэтому пойдешь первым. Я снова вырублю шефа, если он очнется.

Роберт взглянул ей в глаза: она не шутила. Беверли была готова на все, чтобы его защитить. Она действительно считала себя его партнершей — и он должен был признать, что девушка отлично справляется.

***

Бев поднималась по скобам, вывернув шею: ей не хотелось упускать шефа из виду, даже на секунду. Бортон начал приходить в себя, когда Роберт высунул голову из люка. Шеф застонал и зашевелился на полу подземелья, и Беверли напряглась, крепче сжимая в руке шарик от подшипника, готовая швырнуть его в Бортона — рогатку она держала в зубах, но не смогла бы ею воспользоваться, не упав с лестницы. Однако, на этот раз шеф полиции не выдал ничего, кроме стонов. Оказалось, что опасность подстерегала их наверху, а не внутри станции.

Грей вдруг замер, уже наполовину выбравшись из цилиндра. До слуха Бев донесся голос — чужой мужской голос, не Майка. Позабыв о Бортоне, девушка спрятала шарик в карман и рванула наверх, так быстро, как только могла. Поднявшись на две скобы выше Роберта, она выглянула из люка и поняла, в чем дело.

Майк Хэнлон, весь грязный, вывалянный в земле и траве, стоял на коленях в нескольких ярдах от насосной станции. Руки парня были связаны за спиной, нос разбит, а рот заклеен скотчем — бедняга едва мог дышать.

За спиной Майка стоял мужчина. Бев знала его: отец Салли Мюллер и один из членов Городского совета Дерри. Одну руку он держал на плече подростка, другой прижимал дуло пистолета к его виску. Оружие было настоящим — Беверли поняла это с первого взгляда — «глок» или что-то вроде. Собственный пистолет Хэнлона, пистолет для забоя скота, находился в руках другого члена городского совета. Беверли вспомнила, что его фамилия этого тучного мужчины — Боуи, и фасад его дома на Западном Бродвее считается самым красивым в городе. Увидав Бев и Роберта, Боуи поспешно засунул пистолет Майка за пояс своих парусиновых брюк и вскинул дробовик, нацелив его на парня и девушку.

— На землю, немедленно!.. Оба! — рявкнул Боуи.

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Беверли перевела непонимающий взгляд на Роберта.

_Городской совет. Заодно с шефом полиции?.. Да что здесь вообще происходит?_

Боб лишь нахмурился и промолчал, облизнув языком запекшиеся губы.

— Руки за голову и на землю! Шевелитесь, собачьи говна! — продолжал надрываться Боуи.

Тут раздался вкрадчивый голос Мюллера:

— Брось рогатку, девочка, иначе я пущу пулю в висок этому черному парнишке! Мой отец и дед всю жизнь состояли в «Легионе белой благопристойности» — для меня убить ниггера все равно что муху прихлопнуть!

Беверли снова оглянулась на Боба, безмолвно спрашивая, что делать. Но Грей выглядел таким же растерянным, как и она. С неохотой он поднял руки, давая знать, что сдается, и девушка была вынуждена последовать его примеру.

— Где Бортон? — спросил Мюллер. — Что вы с ним сделали?

Беверли открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но сказать ничего не успела. Она не могла знать, что буквально через пару минут всякие слова станут излишни.

Кусты неожиданно затрещали, и из зарослей появился Питер Руманчек — бледный, с растрепанными волосами и нечитаемым выражением на лице. Боуи дернулся, переведя на него оружие, но по приказу Мюллера снова наставил дробовик на Боба.

— Следи за клоуном, а я разберусь с этим, — пробормотал Мюллер, махнув пистолетом в сторону Питера. — Кто бы он ни был.

Цыган был безоружен, видимо, поэтому отец Салли воспринял его просто как досадную помеху, лишнего свидетеля.

— Эй, парень, — начал было Мюллер, но тут Руманчек бросился вперед. — А ну, стоять!..

Вопль Питера и звук выстрела слились воедино — Беверли потом так и не вспомнит, что прозвучало раньше. Монстр внутри цыгана, куда больше и злее его самого, вырвался наружу сквозь лопнувшую, как от взрыва, плоть, словно детонировала огромная бомба эффективного насилия. Превращение было мгновенным и бесповоротным. Теперь животное. Теперь убийца. Волк был размером с голодающую лошадь. На его белом меху висели окровавленные куски одежды, кожи и плоти. Убийца до кончиков волос.

_Варгульф._

Зверь пролетел над головой Майка Хэнлона, толкнул передними лапами в грудь Мюллера и повалил мужчину на землю. Прозвучало еще три выстрела: Мюллер продолжал лихорадочно жать на курок, когда оборотень вонзил свои искривленные клыки в его горло и вырвал трахею.

Все было кончено за считанные секунды. Когда очнувшийся от ступора Боуи сообразил использовать дробовик, отец Салли Мюллер был уже мертв, а несколько кусков его плоти успели попасть в желудок варгульфа. Раздался выстрел, и белый волк с визгом отпрянул в сторону, но тут же присел на тонкие спичечные ноги, затем распрямил их и бросился, чтобы убить. Искаженное ужасом лицо Боуи исчезло внутри широко разинутой пасти, излившись потоками брызнувшей в стороны крови. Через мгновение зверь уже рвал и кромсал второе тело.

Варгульф не обращал внимания на Беверли и Роберта — ровно до тех пор, пока девушка не пошевелилась. Но она не могла оставаться на месте, наблюдая, как связанный Майк извивается на земле, пытаясь отползти от волка, с хрустом вгрызающегося в череп Боуи.

Игнорируя знаки, которые подавал ей Роберт, Бев тихонько подкралась поближе к Хэнлону, наклонилась и, подхватив парня под мышки, стала оттаскивать назад. Затем достала из кармана нож шефа полиции и быстро разрезала путы на руках и ногах Майка.

Когда выдвижное лезвие щелкнуло, волк вздрогнул и обернулся, прервав свою трапезу.

Желтые глаза убийцы уставились прямо на Бев и Майка. Длинный язык высунулся наружу и прошелся вокруг пасти, слизывая кровь. Затем волк двинулся к «неудачникам», медленно и неторопливо, словно понимая, что добыча не сможет от него убежать. Беверли откуда-то знала, что стоит им пуститься наутек, волк сразу же набросится на них.

Вскочив на ноги, Хэнлон заслонил собой девушку.

— Дай сюда нож! — первым делом произнес Майк после того, как сорвал скотч со своего рта.

— Это же Питер! — возразила девушка.

— Я видел! — Хэнлон был близок к панике. — Если он оборотень — почему не превращается обратно?..

— Потому что не может, — произнес голос Роберта. — Отойдите назад, но не вздумайте убегать.

Грей сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал между варгульфом и подростками.

— Питер, — ласково прошептал он, наклонившись к зверю и заглядывая прямо в его глаза. — Питер, не делай этого!

Волк зарычал, прижав уши. Его пасть раскрылась, обнажив белые зубы и черные десны. Он продолжал медленно двигаться к Бобу, шаг за шагом.

Роберт оставался на месте.

— Пора возвращаться, — прошептал Грей, не отводя взгляд от горящих ненавистью глаз волка.

Варгульф бросился на него.

Рот Беверли открылся, готовый издать громкий вскрик, который так и не прозвучал.

Вместо этого раздался испуганный визг волка, когда Боб руками схватил его за челюсти и потянул их в стороны, не давая сомкнуться. Варгульф дико забился, пытаясь вырваться, пытаясь сбить Роберта с ног — но тот стоял как исполин. Нечеловеческая сила против нечеловеческой. Белый волк отчаянно трясся и мотался из стороны в сторону. Тощий, вставший на задние лапы, он казался едва ли не выше такого же тощего Роберта и, возможно, даже тяжелее. Но Боб не выказывал страха, только намерение, намерение сдерживать его, даже за пределами разумного, сдерживать до конца. Намерение, которое сломает лишь смерть.

Визг перешел в жалобный вопль, когда Роберт потянул челюсти волка в разные стороны и порвал его пасть.

Бев зажала себе рот рукой. Ей хотелось зажмуриться, но в то же время она не могла заставить себя не смотреть.

_Он убивает его!_

Боб продолжал тянуть, плоть продолжала трещать и рваться. На передней части туловища волка белая шерсть стала мокрой и красной от крови. Варгульф уже не кричал — сознательно он больше не издавал никаких звуков. Он все меньше и меньше напоминал живого зверя, на глазах превращаясь в разорванный надвое труп.

И тут Роберт, наконец-то отпустив челюсть волка, протянул руку, сунул ее глубоко в пасть, в глотку, в кровавое месиво — и Беверли все-таки закричала, но не от испуга, а от изумления, потому что из недр тела поверженного чудовища потянулась мужская рука и крепко схватила предложенную ладонь. Еще один рывок, и Роберт упал на землю, потянув за собой полностью сформированного человека из разорванной куколки кожи и плоти, которая еще минуту назад была варгульфом.

Питер Руманчек, весь покрытый слизью и кровью, словно только что родившийся ребенок, повалился на Боба, а затем соскользнул на землю.

Они лежали рядом на траве, тяжело дыша: голый окровавленный цыган и обнаженный по пояс и не менее окровавленный Роберт Грей. Когда Беверли подбежала и склонилась над ними, оба юноши уже открыли глаза. Питер неуклюже попытался сесть, а Грей вдруг сдавленно захихикал. Его грудь ходила ходуном. Бев забеспокоилась, уж не сошел ли он с ума, но то был смех облегчения.

— Я же обещал, что верну его! — произнес Боб, все еще смеясь и вытирая ладонью подступившие слезы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хранитель - это Майк Хэнлон. Хранитель секретов "Клуба неудачников", а теперь и секрета Беверли и Роберта.  
Сцена с рогаткой взята из еще одного романа Стивена Кинга, "Худеющий".   
И я все больше влюбляюсь в роман Брайана МакГриви, работая с этим текстом. Жаль, что единственный перевод "Хемлока" на русский любительский и такой корявый.


	15. Взрослые

Майка рвало минут десять, выворачивало наизнанку так, что, когда наконец-то отпустило, его лицо из коричневого стало серым. Нетвердым шагом Хэнлон направился было к мертвому телу, но Роберт окликнул его.

— Не вздумай их трогать!

— Но мы не можем оставить их так лежать! Кто-нибудь найдет, и тогда…

— И подумает, что их загрыз дикий зверь. Что отчасти правда. Люди будут искать волка или медведя. Пусть ищут — его уже здесь нет.

— Не будет почти месяц, — поправил его Питер.

— Вот именно. Так что не беспокойся о трупах, нам нет нужды их прятать. Главное, не оставь на них свои отпечатки.

— Я вижу, у тебя в этом деле большой опыт, — пробормотал Майк, недобро глянув на Роберта.

Тот осклабился в ответ, обнаружив отсутствие передних зубов после пережитых побоев. Но после улыбки лицо Боба сразу же перекосилось от боли, и нанесенные Бортоном порезы снова стали кровоточить. Беверли бросилась к нему, на ходу доставая платок, чтобы перевязать им раны.

— Огромнейший опыт, — согласился Грей, когда девушке удалось временно остановить кровотечение.

Хэнлон вдруг схватил оброненный Мюллером пистолет и наставил его на Роберта.

— Майк, не надо! — взмолилась Бев.

— Может, лучше закончить все здесь и сейчас, — пробормотал тот. Его рука сильно дрожала, и парень перехватил пистолет обеими руками. — То, что мы начали три года назад…

— Ну так закончи! — ответил Боб. — Давай, стреляй, если кишка не тонка!

Бев попыталась закрыть его собой, но Грей решительно отодвинул девушку себе за спину — казалось, будто это он защищает ее от Хэнлона.

— Только не навреди Беверли, — произнес Роберт, крепко прижимая ее к себе.

— Ну ты и засранец! — прошептала Бев, разгадав его намерения: Майк и правда не мог выстрелить, не задев ее.

— Никто не будет ни в кого стрелять! — произнесла она как можно громче. — Майк, брось пистолет!.. Давайте…

— Сзади! — вдруг истошно завопил Хэнлон.

Беверли обернулась и увидела шефа Бортона, медленно выползающего из люка. В окровавленной руке он держал пистолет — свой собственный, который Бев совсем недавно видела висящим в кобуре у него под мышкой. И про который девушка так безответственно забыла, когда выбиралась из цилиндра вместе с Бобом.

_Нет!.._

В следующий момент из Беверли вышибло дух от удара о землю — Боб толкнул ее и сам навалился сверху. Одновременно с этим прозвучал выстрел.

Целых два выстрела.

— Майк! — закричала она, каким-то шестым чувством поняв, что одна из пуль была выпущена Хэнлоном.

— Лежи, не двигайся! — прошипел Роберт, вставая.

Он подскочил к шефу, схватил выпавший из его рук полицейский револьвер и наставил его на Бортона.

— С-сука!.. Черножопый ублюдок! Я вас всех пересажаю! — орал тот, ощупывая левой рукой окровавленное ухо, с которого пуля сорвала мочку.

— Молодец, Майк! — похвалил Роберт. — Ты меткий стрелок. Жаль, что не в темечко.

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — пробормотал Хэнлон, опустив пистолет.

— Никто не ранен? — спросила Беверли.

— Похоже, никто, кроме местного шерифа, — ответил ей Питер. — Но я бы не советовал вам его добивать.

— Как раз-таки добить его было бы безопаснее, — возразил Грей, по-прежнему держа шефа на мушке. — Но я не стану. Я отпущу тебя, Дик Бортон, как отпустил тридцать лет назад.

— Иди нахуй!..

— Сам иди! — усмехнулся Боб. И добавил уже тише:

— Когда я предложил сделку, ты согласился на нее. Вы с Донахью ушли, оставив мне Анну. Могли бы умереть все вместе… или даже отбиться — как «неудачники». Но ты не захотел сражаться.

— Мне было двенадцать, ты, ебаный садист! — завыл Бортон. — Мне было двенадцать, и я был напуган!..

Грей пожал плечами.

— Беверли и ее друзьям было по тринадцать лет. Вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать осознанный выбор. Ты его сделал — так что живи с ним. Так долго, как только сможешь.

***

Уходя, они забрали с собой пистолет для забоя скота и, после недолгих споров, также пистолет Мюллера и патроны от всего огнестрельного оружия. По совету Питера Майк и Беверли разыскали все расстрелянные гильзы от «глока», остатки скотча и прочие улики, которые могли указывать на то, что с членами Городского совета произошел вовсе не несчастный случай на охоте — хотя Бев могла поклясться, что Бортон и так сделает все, чтобы расследование зашло в тупик. В этом полиции Дерри не было равных.

_Но я — я все равно становлюсь преступницей. Ради Боба._

Правда, ей некогда было об этом размышлять. Они поспешили прочь с Пустоши. Майк отвез их на машине в укромное место, указанное Питером. Это оказалась заброшенная стоянка для грузовиков за чертой города, где был припаркован старый, видавший виды «форд», к которому был прицеплен такой же видавший виды трейлер — жилье Руманчека.

— Милый домик! Я уж думал, больше его не увижу, — растрогался Питер, переступив порог.

— У тебя есть аптечка? — спросила Беверли.

— А сигареты? — спросил Боб.

— Погодите, сперва оденусь, — обтершись влажным полотенцем, цыган натянул штаны, затем достал пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Сначала аптечка! — напомнила девушка.

— Сначала покурим, — возразил Роберт, и Питер согласно закивал головой.

— Вам бы только курить! — рассердилась девушка. — Можно и мне сигаретку?..

Они выкурили каждый по одной штуке — даже Хэнлон, который всегда был равнодушен к куреву, затем выпили пива и колы, нашедшихся в маленьком холодильнике Питера. Роберт рассказал о заговоре членов Городского совета Дерри, о том, что избранным взрослым уже давно известно о существовании Пеннивайза. Таким образом Майк и Беверли узнали о том, что «неудачники» вовсе не были первыми, кто решился на схватку с монстром. Но они стали теми единственными, которые почти смогли одолеть чудовище, и — самое главное — не стали заключать с ним никаких сделок.

Ребят и без того все еще потряхивало после пережитого, а история Городского совета и вовсе вогнала их в ступор.

— Дерри еще хуже, чем мы думали, — пробормотал Майк, и Бев была с ним полностью согласна.

Беверли чувствовала, что она все никак не может прийти в себя. Когда ее чуть отпустило, девушка собралась заняться ранами Боба, но тут выяснилось, что походная аптечка Руманчека никуда не годится: пара бинтов, несколько пластырей и початая упаковка аспирина — таблеток десять, не больше. Когда Роберт их обнаружил, он сразу схватил пять штук и отправил себе в рот. Беверли не успела его остановить.

— Слишком много!

— Мне больно, а это лекарство от боли, разве нет?

— Я знаю. Но твои раны могут снова начать кровоточить — аспирин разжижает кровь. Тетя работает медсестрой, она мне про это рассказывала. Тебе нужно другое лекарство.  
По мере того, как она осматривала Роберта, девушка хмурилась все больше. Грею было нужно не только обезболивающее и бинты, ему нужна была помощь травматолога. Переломы, ушибы, выбитые зубы и эти жуткие глубокие порезы на лбу и висках — края ран разошлись в стороны, и Бев понимала, что их надо зашить.

_Смогу ли я это сделать?_

Она попросила Майка отвезти ее в аптеку, а Питера — остаться с Бобом. Уговорить Руманчека стоило больших трудов: наделавший нехороших дел оборотень рвался уехать из города. Он предложил им сделать это немедленно, сразу: «Свалим прямо сейчас. Я отвезу вас к какому-нибудь частному доктору, как только мы окажемся за пределами штата». Идея показалась заманчивой, но, во-первых, у Роберта и Беверли не было денег, во-вторых, Грей признался, что его отъезд может стать роковым для Дерри.

— Под городом больше пустот, чем твердой почвы. Старые канализационные тоннели, пещеры, подземная река… Я держу этот город так же, как мой Родитель держал мою родную планету на стабильной орбите. Это не трудно, даже в моем теперешнем обличье — но, если я уеду, центр Дерри очень скоро провалится под землю.

Майк Хэнлон вздрогнул от этих слов. Когда они с Беверли собрались уходить, парень неожиданно обернулся в дверях и задал вопрос Бобу, неподвижно лежавшему на раскладной кровати Питера:

— Если ты умрешь, город тоже провалится?

— Да, — устало ответил Грей. Раздетый и наспех обмотанный бинтами, сквозь которые тут и там проступила кровь, он походил на жертву войны или теракта. — Скорее всего.

— Значит, если бы мы тебя убили три года назад…

— На месте Дерри был бы гигантский кратер.

***

Бев велела Майку притормозить возле «Аптечного магазина Кина на Центральной».  
Он так и назывался: «Аптечный магазин Кина на Центральной», хотя местные жители обычно говорили просто «Аптека Кина» или «У Кина». Эта была самая крупная и хорошо оснащенная аптека в Дерри. Кроме лекарств, чем только здесь не торговали — от средств интимной гигиены до газировки и журналов с комиксами. Владения Норберта Кина практически являлись небольшим супермаркетом, вторым по величине после «Костелло», но качество и разнообразие аптечного товара во многих случаях заметно превосходило предлагаемый в универмаге.

По этой причине Беверли заходила сюда довольно часто, пренебрегая риском наткнуться на своего злейшего врага — второго по опасности после Генри Бауэрса. Грета Кин была единственной дочерью Норберта Кина, местной принцессой. С тринадцати лет она работала в аптеке, помогала отцу, хотя Бев ни разу не видела ее ни за каким другим делом, кроме чтения журналов.

— Ты что, пойдешь туда? — испуганно спросил Майк. — К Кину? Он же один из…

— Именно поэтому, — ответила девушка. — Жди меня в машине.

— Ну уж нет. Я не пущу тебя одну. Если верить Бобу, члены Городского совета давно мечтают тебя сцапать, — с этими словами Хэнлон сунул заряженный «глок» за пояс джинсов и прикрыл рукоятку пистолета краем футболки.

Беверли с благодарностью посмотрела на него и мысленно пообещала себе сделать все возможное, чтобы Майку не пришлось доставать оружие.

На стеклянной двери аптеки вот уже несколько месяцев висело объявление, на которое Беверли раньше не обращала особого внимания, несмотря на то, что его появление могло быть спровоцировано ее давним проступком.

На листе вощеной бумаги было написано осуждающими черными буквами, такими большими, что даже Ричи Тозиер мог прочитать без очков: «МЕЛКОЕ ВОРОВСТВО — это НЕ ХОХМА, и это НЕ ПРИКОЛ, и это НЕ ЗАБАВА! МЕЛКОЕ ВОРОВСТВО — это ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЕ, И МЫ ПОДАДИМ В СУД».

Беверли толкнула дверь и вошла.

День выдался жарким, но в торговом зале «Аптечного магазина на Центральной» ровно гудел кондиционер и царила прохлада, в воздухе стоял запах изготовляемых на месте порошков и готовых лекарств.

Как всегда, модно одетая Грета сидела у кассового аппарата и читала журнал о кино «Силвер скрин».

— Вам чего? — с отвращением спросила она, когда Беверли подошла к прилавку вплотную.

— Твой отец здесь?

— Здесь. Но занят, — взгляд Греты снова опустился на страницу журнала. — Бери, что надо, плати и выметайся. Давай, живее!..

— Позови его.

— Вот еще.

— Позови, — повторила девушка. — Немедленно!

Грета заложила страницу, которую читала, фольгой от жвачки и поднялась со стула, шагнула за прилавок навстречу Беверли и остановилась прямо перед ней, уперев руки в бока.

— Совсем обнаглела, тупая шлюха! Я тебе что, девочка на побегушках?.. Убирайся отсюда, иначе…

Звук пощечины прозвучал, словно выстрел. Испуганно пискнув, Грета схватилась за лицо, а Беверли задумчиво глянула на свою ладонь, которая только что соприкоснулась со щекой аптечной принцессы.

— Позови отца! — повторила Бев.

— Ты!.. Как ты посмела? — завопила Грета. — Да я тебя… Я тебя урою! Скажу парням, они все дерьмо из тебя повыбивают! Из тебя и твоих друзей-педиков!..

К счастью, в этот момент дверь за стойкой отворилась и появился тот, кого Бев на самом деле хотела увидеть. Норберт Кин в белом халате фармацевта. Линзы его очков блестели в ярком свете потолочных флуоресцентных ламп. На лице мужчины все еще можно было разглядеть несколько почти заживших порезов — память о том вечере в «Источнике Уоллиса», когда взорвались все емкости с алкоголем, которые только могли взорваться.

— Грета?.. Беверли? Что здесь происходит?

— Папа! Она… она… — задыхаясь от слез, начала объяснять Грета, но Бев перебила ее:

— Я по поручению мистера Грея.

Услышав эти слова, Кин изменился в лице.

— Ему кое-что-нужно, — многозначительно продолжала Беверли, сверля аптекаря недобрым взглядом.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти домой, милая? — обратился Кин к дочери, когда немного пришел в себя. — Сегодня я закрою аптеку пораньше.

— Что? — удивилась Грета. — Но, пап! Представляешь, что сделала эта…

Но отец лишь отмахнулся от нее.

— Иди домой, Грета. Я справлюсь… Немедленно! — рявкнул он на дочь, когда та не послушалась. — Беги домой, и чтоб духу твоего здесь не было!

Когда Грета в слезах удалилась, Норберт Кин вздохнул с облегчением и вытер выступивший на лбу пот бумажной салфеткой, а затем ею же протер очки.

— Я полагаю, — пробормотал он едва слышно. — Он выбрался на свободу?..

— Да, — ответила Беверли.

— И что же… что же хочет мистер Грей?

— Ему хочется оторвать головы всем членам Городского совета и сложить их кучкой.

— О! — Кин снова покрылся испариной.

— Его можно понять, — продолжала девушка. — После всего, что с ним сделали.

Глаза мистера Кина блеснули сухим блеском, как солнце, отражающееся от кусочков слюды в пустыне. Страх в них уже испарился, отступил на второй план, дав место надежде. Аптекарь выглядел по-прежнему обеспокоенным, но в то же время готовым действовать.  
Бев поняла, что ей не придется ничего объяснять.

— Ему нужны лекарства?

Девушка молча кивнула, почувствовав одновременно облегчение и тревогу — тревогу из-за того, что слишком уж быстро Кин догадался, чем может быть полезен. Догадался, и, судя по выражению его лица, уже думал о том, как извлечь из этого выгоду. Беверли не хотелось, чтобы аптекарь думал, что, получив лекарства и бинты, они с Бобом станут ему обязаны.

— Пеннивайзу — не нужны, — громко сказала Бев, с удовлетворением отметив, как мистер Кин вздрогнул при звуке имени клоуна. — Они нужны Роберту Грею. Думаю, мы все заинтересованы в том, чтобы он как можно дольше оставался человеком!

— Конечно, конечно, — забормотал аптекарь.

Он тут же пригласил Беверли и Майка в свой кабинет, где девушка составила список необходимых покупок. Норберт засуетился, собирая пакет.

— К счастью, у меня есть материал для наложения швов — заказываю для практики доктора Хейла. Могу дать вам четыре упаковки.

— Шесть, — потребовала Бев. — Еще антибиотики и обезболивающее. Что-нибудь посильнее аспирина.

— Антибиотики — только по рецепту! — воспротивился Кин. — Если ко мне нагрянут ревизоры…

Беверли попыталась уговорить его, но он не сдавался. Тогда девушка выдернула пистолет из-за пояса Майка и наставила его на аптекаря. Тот задрожал, подняв руки.

— Поосторожнее, мисс Марш! Это уже похоже на ограбление!

Беверли лишь пожала плечами и сняла пистолет с предохранителя. Лицо Кина пошло пятнами.

— Ладно, попрошу доктора Хейла выписать рецепт на мое имя, — пробормотал он, заикаясь. — Только давайте без насилия!..

Беверли и сама была не против того, чтобы решить дело миром. Но она не опустила пистолет до тех пор, пока аптекарь не отдал ей пакет с лекарствами.

Когда Бев и Майк выходили из кабинета, Норберт попытался улыбнуться.

— Что случилось с той милой девочкой, которая говорила, что я похож на Кларка Кента? — пробормотал он, подталкивая к переносице свои очки в золотой оправе.

_Ты никогда не был похож на Кларка Кента, похотливый козел!_

Вслух же Беверли сказала:

— Она недавно выяснила, что ей больше нравится Джокер.

***

После визита в «Аптечный магазин на Центральной» Беверли, как бы ей не хотелось поскорее вернуться к Бобу, была вынуждена ненадолго заехать домой. Причина была банальна: некстати начавшиеся месячные (хотя на самом деле это была хорошая новость, означавшая, что Бев не забеременела от Оно). Девушке требовалось помыться, переодеться и воспользоваться прокладкой, упаковку которых она раздобыла у Кина вместе со всеми прочими вещами.

В этот раз Майк пожелал остаться в машине, полагая, что в собственной квартире Бев определенно будет в безопасности. Но как бы не так — когда девушка взбежала вверх по лестнице и хотела зайти внутрь с черного входа, оказалось, что дверь открыта.  
Недолго думая, Беверли снова вытащила пистолет. Кто бы ни был внутри, он посмел встать между ней и так отчаянно необходимой ей ванной комнатой, и девушка не собиралась сдаваться. Через окно было невозможно ничего рассмотреть: все шторы были задвинуты, жалюзи опущены.

Она толкнула дверь, переступила порог… Услышала шум, но не успела ничего предпринять — оказалась в чьих-то объятиях.

— Беви!.. Слава богу, ты вернулась! — запричитала тетя Роуз. — Ты цела?.. С тобой все в порядке?

Девушка едва успела спрятать «глок» за пояс шортов, чтобы тетя не увидела и не испугалась. Хотя Роуз и так выглядела крайне взволнованной и уставшей. Отстранившись, она взяла лицо Беверли в ладони и внимательно вгляделась в него.

— Ты не ранена?

Беверли удивил этот вопрос.

— Нет. Тетя, когда ты приехала?

— Пару часов назад.

— Почему ты не позвонила?

— Потому что я сам ей позвонил и велел срочно приехать, — ответил мужской голос из-за спины Роуз.

Беверли подскочила на месте. Выхватив пистолет, она направила его на Чарльза Донахью, сидевшего в кресле в углу — на том самом месте, где три года назад сидел отец, вознамерившийся не выпускать Беверли из дома. Девушка не заметила мэра, потому что в гостиной царил полумрак. К тому же, он был последним человеком, кого она ожидала здесь увидеть.

Побледневшая Роуз всплеснула руками.

— Беви, откуда это у тебя?.. Убери немедленно! Это же Чак Донахью, мэр Дерри!

— Поэтому я и держу его на мушке, — ответила Бев. — Я слишком хорошо знаю, на что способен этот человек!

— Я пришел с миром, — возразил Донахью.

— Да неужели?

— Поверь мне, девочка. Успокойся. Опусти ты, наконец, эту штуку!.. Ладно, если тебе так хочется… Но не вздумай случайно нажать на курок, — мэр поднял руки. — Смотри, я безоружен. И я пришел один.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Если я правильно понял, у нас с тобой общие интересы. Ты радеешь о безопасности мистера Грея?.. Так вот, я тоже.

— Да ни хуя подобного! — перебила его Беверли. — Ты стоял и смотрел, как Бортон над ним издевается!..

— Кстати, он жив? Я имею в виду шефа.

— Жив.

— Слава богу!

Девушка задумалась, стоит ли говорить мэру о том, что погибли двое других членов Городского совета.

_Рано или поздно он все равно узнает._

— А Боб? Как он? — вдруг спросил Донахью.

— Как может себя чувствовать человек, которого сутки пытали? — со злостью выплюнула Беверли.

— Ему нужна помощь?.. Врач, лекарства?

— Я уже их достала.

Донахью посмотрел на нее с уважением, а затем медленно поднялся с кресла.

— Роуз, хочу попросить тебя о помощи, — произнес он, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Беверли, все еще сжимавшую пистолет. — Знаю, сегодня утром по телефону я сказал, чтобы ты приехала и забрала племянницу, но, боюсь, вам придется здесь задержаться.

— Вначале я хочу понять, что здесь, черт возьми, происходит, — ответила женщина. — И хочу услышать это от Беви, а уже потом от тебя!

Теперь уже Беверли посмотрела на тетушку с уважением: Роуз была единственной из всех взрослых, кто всегда, в любой ситуации, был готов ее выслушать и воспринимал сказанное всерьез. И Бев решила, что тетя заслуживает знать правду.

— Пока что у нас нет времени, — возразил мэр. — Пусть Беверли расскажет тебе по дороге.

— По дороге?

— Езжайте к Бобу, сделайте для него все необходимое. А я разыщу Бортона, пока он еще чего-нибудь не натворил. С этого дня мы будем стараться избегать насилия. Боб Грей и Дерри нужны друг другу. Надеюсь, Беверли, ты в курсе.

— Вполне, — ответила девушка, наконец-то опустив оружие.

— Вот и хорошо. Попробуем решить дело миром. В конце концов, именно это мы делали не одну сотню лет.

Мэр направился к выходу. Он явно не сомневался, что Роберт и Беверли согласятся сотрудничать — даже после того, как члены Городского совета едва их не убили. Да и как они могли не согласится?.. Весь этот мир, все его законы были написаны взрослыми и для взрослых. Пробовать выжить в одиночку, ни на кого не оглядываясь и не прося помощи, можно было разве что где-нибудь в глухом лесу. Но это при условии, что ты силен и здоров — на что сейчас не приходилось рассчитывать.

Беверли задумалась. Вступить в борьбу со страшным чудовищем из канализации и победить было чертовски трудно, но тем не менее возможно. Но как бороться со взрослыми, которые олицетворяют власть, закон и порядок?.. Которые должны защищать детей, но делают совсем противоположное? Которые постоянно изворачиваются и лгут?.. То есть, чуть ли не случайно, думая совсем о другом, Беверли открыла одну из великих истин детства: настоящие монстры — взрослые.

_И я уже на полпути, чтобы стать одной из них._

Когда мэр уже вышел в коридор и направился к двери, Беверли окликнула его:

— Подождите!.. Бортон ранен, но это еще не все. К сожалению. На Пустоши, возле насосной станции, где он держал Боба… Там Мюллер и Боуи. Они оба мертвы.

***

Когда Чак Донахью наконец-то уехал, Беверли наведалась в ванную. Сделав все дела, она вышла оттуда и увидела тетю, сидящую за кухонным столом, понурив голову.

— О чем я только думала, — сокрушалась Роуз. — Оставить тебя одну, да еще так надолго!

— Прости, — выдавила Беверли. — Я не хотела…

Но тетя отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тебе всего шестнадцать. Это я должна просить прощения. Плохой из меня опекун.

_Ты не смогла бы уберечь меня от этого,_ — подумала Бев.

Серый полосатый кот вылез из переноски и, постукивая загипсованной лапой, заковылял к тете Роуз. Подойдя к хозяйке, он требовательно мяукнул.

— Ладно, — вздохнула женщина, ласково погладив кота между ушей. — Нам пора. Поехали знакомиться с твоим бойфрендом.

***

Когда Роберт увидел Роуз Марш, его поразило, насколько Беверли похожа на нее. Тетю и племянницу вполне можно было принять за мать и дочь. И сразу становилось понятно, почему Элвин стал домогаться Бев, когда та достигла определенного возраста — она напоминала ему сестру.

Пеннивайз помнил Роуз еще девочкой, правда, весьма смутно. Ее характер и ее страхи, ровно, как и черты ее лица, в его воспоминаниях со временем потускнели и слились со множеством других детей. Он знал и взрослую Роуз, образ которой получил из головы Беверли, и которым воспользовался в своих целях. Теперь он впервые увидел ее воочию: Роуз Марш пришла в трейлер Руманчека и принялась лечить Боба, обрабатывать и штопать его раны.

Женщина была сердита, но ее злость быстро улеглась. Роуз не смогла бы долго сердиться на парня, который лежит, истекая кровью, и выглядит так, будто его пропустили через мусородробилку.

— Значит, ты всем представлялся моим сыном? — спросила она, когда накладывала ему швы.

— Да, мамочка, — пробормотал Роберт, морщась от боли.

Роуз покачала головой.

— Ох, надавала бы я тебе по шее!.. И за Беверли, и за все остальное. Да только шеф полиции справился с этим гораздо лучше меня.

Боба несколько обескуражило то, что Роуз совсем не испытывала страха. Похоже, она так до конца и не поверила в историю, которую рассказал ей мэр Дерри (и подлинность которой была подтверждена словами самой Беверли): в то, что Боб Грей является Пеннивайзом, а тот — тем самым «Монстром из шкафа», которого она боялась, будучи ребенком.

— Вы подумали о том, что теперь делать? — спросила Роуз, когда закончила перевязку.

Майк пожал плечами, а Питер заявил, что просто собирается валить из города как можно скорее.

— Нам всем было бы лучше уехать, — согласилась женщина. — Но пока мы здесь, придется держаться вместе. Роберт, я приглашаю тебя пожить у нас, пока не поправишься… Хотя ты и так уже там живешь, верно?.. Но теперь будешь спать на диване, и чтобы без фокусов!

— Да, мэм! — Боб шутливо отдал ей честь.

— Будешь слушаться меня так, будто я и вправду твоя мать, — строго сказала Роуз. — А с Беви веди себя как с сестрой, особенно на людях!

Бев поймала взгляд Роберта и тяжело вздохнула.

«Я тоже от этого не в восторге, но куда денешься?» — говорили ее глаза.

Тем же вечером они привезли Роберта обратно в квартиру на Нижней Главной улице. Питер и Майк помогли Бобу подняться на третий этаж, довели его до гостиной, а затем отправились по домам. К тому моменту уже стало ясно, что им не следует опасаться мести шефа полиции — по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. Чак Донахью позвонил на настольный телефон Маршей и рассказал, что отвез раненого Бортона в больницу, а после вернулся на Пустошь, плотно закрыл крышку люка насосной станции и, еще раз убедившись, что на поляне не осталось следов пребывания Боба и «неудачников», сообщил полиции о двух трупах, которые якобы только что обнаружил. Все закончилось тем, что Мюллера и Боуи увезли в морг, Бортон был оставлен в больнице (спустя еще несколько дней Роберт узнал, что шеф подхватил сепсис через рану в ладони), а остальным членам Городского совета было строго-настрого запрещено приближаться к Роберту Грею. Донахью подключил свои связи и организовал все наилучшим образом. Бобу оставалось только лежать и поправляться — тем более, что Беверли и ее тетя хорошо о нем заботились.

Но человеческое тело, подчиняющееся всем законам природы, восстанавливалось крайне медленно. Несчастный старый кот тети Роуз, сбитый машиной за пару недель до этого, и тот чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем Боб Грей. Хамфри Богарт, или Боги — так его обычно называли — забирался ему на грудь и мурлыкал, а Роберт дремал, накачанный под завязку сильными обезболивающими и антибиотиками. Ему снился дом, потерянный миллионы лет назад, его планета и город Пожирателей. Он лежал там, такой же раненый и страдающий, и его доминирующий партнер

_партнерша_

согревал его своим светом, заботился о нем, покрывая его раны тончайшей, нежнейшей паутиной.

Открывая глаза, Боб видел Беверли, сидящую рядом. Она протягивала ему стакан с водой и таблетку, или тарелку супа, или меняла ему повязки. Иногда девушка просто сидела рядом, и по ее щекам текли слезы. Не замечая этого, она улыбалась Бобу, когда он глядел на нее, и он силился улыбнуться в ответ, стараясь не показывать зияющую на месте двух передних зубов пустоту. Он втайне переживал из-за этого — из-за своего уродства, отсутствующих зубов и отекшего, покрытого гематомами лица. Грей уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его считают красивым.

_А вдруг она меня разлюбит?_

На третий день после освобождения из клетки Роберт лежал на диване, погруженный в эти невеселые мысли, когда девушка подошла к нему, полная решимости.

— Помнишь завод Китчнера? — спросила она безо всяких предисловий. — Как мы подожгли его развалины, когда…

Тут она запнулась, а ее щеки покрылись румянцем.

— Ну, ты понял, — закончила Беверли.

Боб вопросительно посмотрел на нее, но так и не дождался ответа. Грей приподнялся на локтях, собираясь встать.

— Лежи, не надо! Я только хочу спросить, эта энергия, которая вырабатывается… Ее много?.. Ее можно направить на что-нибудь, кроме разрушения?

— Например? — спросил Боб, не спеша укладываться обратно.

— Например, на то, чтобы помочь тебе поправиться.

Роберт откинулся обратно на подушку и крепко задумался. Идея показалась ему очень заманчивой, однако…

— Если что-то пойдет не так, меня разорвет на куски. Тебя разорвет на куски. Возможно, весь дом разорвет на куски. К тому же, сейчас мы просто не сможем осуществить ритуал. Я едва могу двигаться, а у тебя еще не закончились месячные.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — сердито пробурчала Беверли.

Боб закатил глаза.

— Коробки с твоими тампонами и прокладками стоят в ванной на самом видном месте.

— Ой, — смутилась Бев.

Роберт ответил, что его это не напрягает и подумал, что на этом разговор будет окончен, но девушка осталась стоять на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я тут придумала кое-что, — она вдруг смутилась еще сильнее, к лицу снова прилила краска. — Насчет ритуала. Если мы займемся… Если ты займешься… Да блин!.. Короче, если ты будешь лежать вот так как сейчас, а я тебе отсосу, у нас ведь получится?..

Выпалив последнюю фразу скороговоркой, Бев судорожно вдохнула и зажмурилась, словно ожидая от него вспышки гнева.

_Вот глупышка!_

— Только не говори, что я сексуальная маньячка, — почти жалобно закончила она, поняв, что Боб не думает злиться.

— Ты сексуальная маньячка! — тут же заявил Роберт.

— Я серьезно, — обиделась Беверли, увидев его улыбку. — Хочу помочь. Ты не можешь есть столько «новрила». На твои переломы так и не наложили гипс, и один из швов у тебя на лице гноится, несмотря на антибиотики… Тетя говорит, ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Кстати, когда она вернется из магазина? — перебил ее Грей. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Думаю, есть полчаса… Постой, так ты не против?

— Конечно. Какой парень откажется, если девушка предлагает минет?..

— Ты ужасен, — пробормотала Беверли, опускаясь на колени рядом с диваном. — Ты действительно ужасен. Если ты будешь так же ехидно комментировать, когда я начну, я откушу тебе кое-что.

— Тогда это будет идеально проведенный ритуал Чудь, — ответил Боб. — Все-все, молчу!..

Он постарался улечься поудобнее. Беверли для верности одарила его еще одним строгим взглядом, а затем положила руки ему на талию. Пальцы девушки забрались под футболку, задрали ее наверх, до самых подмышек, оголив покрытый синяками живот Боба. Опустив голову, Бев потерлась о него щекой, покрыла нежными, легкими поцелуями, едва касаясь губами кожи. Грей приподнял бедра, когда девушка принялась стягивать с него спортивные штаны, в которых он ходил дома. Беверли не стала снимать их до конца, приспустив до колен. Последние пару дней Боб не утруждал себя тем, чтобы надевать трусы, поэтому его возбужденный член сразу оказался перед лицом девушки.

— Судя по всему, тебе не так уж и плохо! — произнесла Бев, обхватив член рукой и слегка сдавливая его.

— Кто-то говорил насчет ехидных комментариев… — начал было Роберт, но тут Беверли начала двигать руку вверх и вниз, и его дыхание сбилось, а слова застряли в горле.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, предоставив девушке поступать с ним так, как она пожелает. Черт, ситуация невероятно заводила!.. Он лежал навзничь, и не до конца снятая одежда сковывала движения. Подняв руки вверх, Боб взялся ими за подлокотник дивана, пытаясь представить себя связанным.

— Да, вот так, — услышал он голос Беверли. — Не открывай глаза, пока я не скажу.

Он вздрогнул, почувствовав сначала дыхание девушки, а потом и прикосновение губ к члену. Бев лизнула его на пробу и начала осторожно сосать, проводя языком по головке.

Грей чуть подался бедрами вперед, и Беверли стала сосать сильнее.

Это было восхитительно. Великолепно. Ему хотелось распахнуть глаза и смотреть на нее, как она это делает. Хотелось начать двигать бедрами самому. Хотелось, чтобы она заглотила член глубже, до самого основания, но… Сможет ли она?.. Он не желал причинять ей вред. Люди такие хрупкие…

— Ты вкусный, — с удивлением произнесла Беверли, на мгновение отстранившись. — Будто соленая карамель.

— Можно мне посмотреть на тебя? — спросил Боб, изнемогая от страсти.

— Да. Только молчи.

Когда он открыл глаза, Бев снова принялась за дело. Рыжие кудри упали ей на лоб, и Бобу отчаянно захотелось откинуть их, зарыться в них пальцами. Глаза девушки были прикрыты веками, ресницы трепетали. Опустив голову еще ниже, Беверли вобрала его член глубже, и Боб застонал.

Не сдержавшись, он толкнулся ей навстречу и впервые почувствовал, как головка члена коснулась задней стенки гортани. Беверли не подавилась, но на мгновение предупреждающе сжала зубы, и Боб понял намек. Он сдал назад, а Бев прижала руками его бедра, удерживая на месте.

А потом просто принялась трахать его ртом. Она двигалась на нем вверх-вниз, сосала все сильнее, заглатывала глубже, пока член снова не начал толкаться ей в горло. Похоже, у Бев не было глоточного рефлекса — по крайней мере, Боб не заметил, чтобы она испытывала дискомфорт. Когда Грей понял, что все в порядке, что процесс не причинит ей вреда, ни морального, ни физического, он отпустил себя и стал наслаждаться по-настоящему.

Правда, очень скоро он почувствовал приближение разрядки — и одновременно с этим замерцали Огни, всколыхнулись и поднялись волной миллиарды нейтрино. Боб снова глухо застонал и вскрикнул от удивления и восторга: он уже почти забыл, каково это, когда частицы твоего существа имеют почти абсолютную подвижность. Он снова мог усилием воли менять внешность, плавить свою плоть, будто воск… Наверно, он мог бы принять истинный облик, если бы захотел.

Но тут Роберт вспомнил о партнерше.

— Бев, я сейчас кончу тебе в рот, — прохрипел он, задыхаясь. — Если ты этого не хочешь, остановись!

Она действительно остановилась. Член, блестящий от слюны и предсемени, выскользнул из ее рта. Губы девушки тоже выглядели влажными и припухшими.

— Поправляйся! — выдохнула Беверли, а затем вновь наклонилась и, обхватив губами член, одним плавным движением втянула его в рот до самого основания.

Роберт снова закричал, его руки вцепились в волосы девушки. Замерев, он почувствовал, как вышло его семя, и как Беверли поспешно сглотнула. Одновременно с этим обжигающими волнами по телу Боба прошли изменения. Свет Мертвых огней озарил комнату и затопил все вокруг, а где-то в глубинах космоса пауки прижались друг к другу и сплелись лапами, и этими существами были Роберт и Бев.

Когда он очнулся, Беверли сидела напротив него, довольная и торжествующая. Боб поспешно натянул штаны и улыбнулся, чувствуя себя слегка пьяным после пережитого оргазма — он все еще не мог отдышаться. И тут же увидел, как округлились ее глаза.

— Твои зубы!.. У тебя выросли новые зубы, — сообщила ему Бев.

Сунув палец в рот, Грей на всякий случай пощупал резцы, проверил их форму.

— Не треугольные, значит, все в порядке.

Тихо засмеявшись, Беверли упала на него, обняла руками и ногами. Боб привычно напрягся, но ничто в его теле не отозвалось болью на придавившую его к дивану тяжесть.

***

Когда Роуз Марш вернулась домой из магазина, она обнаружила своих подопечных (всех троих, включая кота Боги) крепко спящими на диване в объятиях друг друга. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новрил - вымышленное лекарство, сильный анальгетик, многократно упоминавшийся в романе Стивена Кинга "Мизери"


	16. Дары

Вопреки собственным заявлениям, Питер Руманчек оставался в Дерри до тех пор, пока Роберт полностью не поправился. Цыган навещал Боба каждый день. Когда Руманчек увидел, что все раны Грея чудесным образом пропали, он сделал рукой «козу», жест, отвращающий зло, а потом снова сказал, что уезжает.

Несмотря на это, прощание Роберта с Питером вышло до безобразия сентиментальным. Вечером накануне отъезда Боб и Беверли заявились в гости к цыгану и принесли испеченный тетей Роуз мясной пирог. Тут же втроем они съели его, а затем выпили несколько бутылок пива и выкурили пару косяков.

— Ты веришь в параллельные миры и тому подобную хрень? — заплетающимся языком спрашивал Руманчек. — Моя кузина верит. А я не верил до тех пор, пока не встретил тебя. Когда я собрался уезжать из Дерри, вдруг подумал, что все это уже было. Что я когда-то кинул тебя. Может, в прошлой жизни или в другом мире. И я не смог, просто не смог уехать… Вот так.

— Я знал нескольких оборотней, — ответил Боб. — Но ни с кем не сошелся так близко.

_Ты смог стать мне другом._

Питер будто услышал его мысли. Он ничего не ответил, но протянул руку и погладил Роберта по шее и затылку, взъерошив ему волосы. Боб закрыл глаза и сильнее прижался головой к спинке откидной кровати и к руке цыгана.

— Твоя жизнь будет долгой и полной приключений, — пообещал он Питеру, мурча от удовольствия.

Тот недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Ну, приключения-то я на свою жопу находить умею, — согласился он. — Но вряд ли доживу до старости.

— Поверь мне, ты умрешь почтенным старцем. Возможно, к тому времени ты станешь цыганским бароном.

— Он всем такое обещает, — фыркнула Беверли. — Долгую жизнь и богатство.

— «Живи долго и процветай»? Боб, ты часом не вулканец, как мистер Спок? — усмехнулся Питер.

Грей был в курсе, кто такой мистер Спок, потому что сериал «Звездный путь» смотрели многие дети Дерри.

— Я круче вулканца, — надменно произнес Роберт. — То, что я обещаю, всегда сбывается.

— Даже себе? — спросил Руманчек.

— Особенно себе, — ответил Боб, не потрудившись понять, зачем Питер это спрашивает.

***

Питер уехал на рассвете. Роберт и Беверли с удовольствием остались бы у него до утра, но тетя Роуз категорично заявила, что Бев должна быть дома к одиннадцати. Поэтому троице пришлось проститься вечером. Как уже упоминалось, все вышло очень эмоционально, с объятиями, поцелуями (не совсем дружескими — похоже, та часть Боба, которая была женского пола, по уши втрескалась в Питера, но Беверли, к счастью, не ревновала… или сделала вид, что не ревнует) и клятвами вечно помнить друг друга.

Между тем, прекрасно понимая, что Питер Руманчек мало чем отличается от всех, кто покидает город, и постепенно забудет его, Боб стал предаваться мечтам о продолжении этой дружбы.

Роберт уже успел нарисовать в своем воображении собственный «Энтерпрайз» и поселить туда в качестве команды весь «Клуб неудачников» и, конечно же, Питера. Кресло капитана было торжественно передано Беверли Марш, а пост корабельного врача — ее тете.

И Боб действительно мог это сделать: построить корабль, который доставит их в любой уголок Вселенной, найти еще одну пригодную для жизни планету… Возможно, он со временем научится сдвигать орбиты космических тел и создаст множество миров, подходящих для людей, создаст целую галактическую империю, и все для нее одной — для своей партнерши… Но Беверли не проживет и тысячную долю времени, необходимого для достижения этих целей. Он мог прикоснуться к девушке и продлить ее жизнь на двести лет, триста, может пятьсот — но этого все равно было бы мало.

_Как грустно, что люди так мало живут. Каждая жизнь — короткая брошюра, написанная идиотом._

_А я еще больший идиот, потому что полюбил одну из них!.._

***

Когда тебе шестнадцать, желание строить планы на будущее уже давно превратилось в насущную необходимость. К этому возрасту знаешь, чем будешь заниматься после окончания школы — оно ведь не за горами!.. Знаешь не только то, пойдешь в колледж или нет, но даже в какие учебные заведения подашь заявку. Учишься водить машину и самостоятельно зарабатывать деньги. Планы составлены, и ты уверенно движешься к их выполнению…

Пока в дело не вмешается какой-нибудь случай.

— У вас с Бобом все серьезно? — спросила тетя однажды вечером, когда Грея не было дома (Роуз отослала его в город по какому-то пустячному делу).

Беверли насторожилась, и это не прошло незамеченным.

— Не то, чтобы я не знала ответ на этот вопрос, — вздохнула тетя. — Просто еще раз хочу это услышать из твоих уст. Чтобы понять, что я ни в чем не ошиблась.

— Я люблю его, — ответила девушка. — А он любит меня. Мы читаем мысли друг друга, так что я могу сказать точно.

— Ох, Беви! — Роуз ненадолго замолчала, задумавшись. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что Роберт — не тот парень, который тебе нужен?

— Вообще-то, он не совсем парень…

— Я именно об этом. Он даже не человек. Наверно, я так и не смогу заставить себя поверить в то, что он демон, — тетя Беверли была убежденной атеисткой. — Но после его чудесного выздоровления я верю в то, что он… Допустим, действительно с другой планеты.

— Это так. Считай, что я встречаюсь с иностранцем, — беспечно заявила Беверли.

— Какие у вас планы на будущее? — спросила тетя.

— Что?

— Если все так серьезно, как ты говоришь, что вы планируете делать? Ты должна вернуться в Портленд к началу учебного года. Надеюсь, Боб понимает, что тебе надо продолжить учебу?.. Чем он собирается заниматься, когда придет осень?

— Мы это еще не обсуждали, — смутившись, пробормотала девушка.

— Тогда обсудите. Поговори с ним об этом. Как можно мягче, учитывая, что он такое… И не смотри на меня так, Беви: я вовсе не пытаюсь вас разлучить. Роберт Грей — милый парень, он мне нравится. Скажу больше: я бы хотела иметь такого сына. Даже если бы он и вправду был твоим кузеном, я была бы не против ваших отношений. Но, к сожалению, это не так. Как долго он сможет быть человеком?.. Я не хочу, чтобы он превратился в монстра и утащил тебя в канализацию. Думаю, ты и сама этого не хочешь.

Бев задумалась и погрустнела.

— Он не сможет уехать из Дерри, — помолчав, ответила она и рассказала тете все услышанное от Грея.

— Понятно, — нахмурилась Роуз. — Вот чего боится Городской совет. Значит, город провалится под землю, а не просто придет в упадок.

— Этого не будет! — с жаром возразила Беверли. — Я не допущу. Бобу не понадобится никуда уезжать, потому что я остаюсь.

Роуз в изумлении уставилась на племянницу.

— Но Беви… А как же…

— Ты можешь вернуться в Портленд и лишь изредка навещать меня. Я справлюсь, ты же знаешь. Осенью пойду в свою старую школу.

— Бев, ты не сможешь здесь жить! Ты же терпеть не можешь этот город! Это место, этих людей, все. И они тоже…

Девушка наклонилась и взяла руки Роуз в свои.

— Это так, тетя. Но Дерри — это Оно, а Оно — это Дерри. Если я полюбила Боба Грея, смогу полюбить и город… Я должна. Ради него.

Роуз порывисто обняла Беверли.

— Девочка моя, ты уже совсем взрослая!.. Прошу тебя, подумай хорошенько. Я понимаю, ты влюблена и готова на все. Но у тебя впереди вся жизнь, и ты должна прожить ее полноценно. Не стоит приносить себя в жертву — даже возлюбленному.

***

Вскоре Роберт прознал об этом разговоре. Беверли ничего не рассказывала, но в последнее время способность читать мысли была у Боба на высоте. Кое-что ему удалось незаметно подслушать из головы Бев, но больше всего намерения Роуз выдали ее собственные мысли. Поначалу Боб разозлился: как эта старая стерва посмела совать свой нос в его отношения с партнершей? Но, к счастью, Грей очень быстро опомнился. Роуз имела право — она опекала Беверли и пыталась ее защитить. Да и его собственный Родитель, будь он жив, наверняка не одобрил бы отношений с человеком.

_Ты с ума сошел, спариваться с едой?_

Впервые Боб по-настоящему порадовался, что все его сородичи мертвы.

Но что он мог предложить девушке? Долгую жизнь, космический корабль, Вселенную — все это лишь мечты, чересчур смелые проекты, которые еще неизвестно, когда осуществятся. Куча мусора в канализационном коллекторе и, возможно, сотня паучат в его утробе — вот все, чем он владеет. Он весь заточен под то, чтобы пугать людей, а не делать их счастливыми. Возможно, лучше всего было бы уйти, оставить Беверли в покое — но Оно не привыкло отказываться от того, что уже заполучило. И потом, разве девушка с ним не счастлива?

Но она любит не всего тебя, а только Роберта Грея! — зашептал внутренний голос.

— Так что ты собираешься делать? — звук голоса Роуз Марш вывел Боба из раздумий.

Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее, только сейчас осознав происходящее. Они были на кухне: стоя над раковиной, Роуз потрошила форель, которую принес Ричи Тозиер, ездивший с отцом рыбачить на озеро Касл. Боб весьма неумело чистил картошку (как раз сейчас он стачивал хорошую крупную картофелину до размеров мяча для гольфа), а кот развалился на полу возле его ног. Беверли ушла играть с ребятами в баскетбол.

— Со своей жизнью, — уточнила женщина, не дождавшись ответа. — И с жизнью Беви, раз уж на то пошло. Ты в курсе, что она собирается остаться в Дерри?.. Сказала, что деньги для колледжа ей больше не нужны, так как она туда не пойдет.

— Я поговорю с ней, — сказал Роберт. — Не нужно оставаться. Мы можем вместе уехать в Портленд или куда захотим.

— А как же Дерри?

— Да хуй с ним.

— Не матерись!..

— Пардон. Дерри стал для меня обузой. Клетка, ненамного лучше той, которую смастерил шеф.

Роуз покачала головой.

— Но люди, которые здесь живут… Что с ними будет?

_Опять же, хуй с ними. Друзей Беверли я вытащу, а остальные пусть выбираются как хотят._

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — произнес он вслух. — Вполне реально сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал.

Мисс Марш ничего не ответила.

— Роуз, — сказал Боб, отложив в сторону нож и картошку. — Ты же сама ненавидишь этот город. Что тебя так расстраивает?

— Дело не в городе. Беверли всего шестнадцать, но в ее жизни уже было достаточно дерьма (извини, что выражаюсь). Ей нужно продолжить учебу, чтобы выбраться из него навсегда. Не хочу, чтобы она разрушила свое будущее, связавшись не с тем мужчиной.

Грей рассмеялся.

— Так вот чего ты теперь боишься, малютка Роуз! — произнес он голосом Пеннивайза. — Страхи взрослых такие сложные… и вместе с тем нелепые.

— Нелепые? — Роуз обернулась к нему, уперев руки в бока. — Мистер, мои опасения за племянницу вполне оправданы!.. Ты уже растлил ее, и чудо, что она пока не забеременела! А теперь ты собираешься поехать в Портленд и сесть нам на шею!

— Никому я не собираюсь сесть на шею! — воскликнул Боб, разозлившись. — У меня уже есть работа, сейчас покажу.

Он вытер руки полотенцем и сбегал в комнату Беверли. Там, в ящике письменного стола между страниц старой книжки со сказками (как раз там, где рассказывалась история принца, превращенного в лягушку) лежали две визитки.

Боб вытащил их и принес на кухню. Роуз надела очки и принялась внимательно их рассматривать, а Роберт поведал о своей встрече на ярмарке с фотографом по фамилии Китон.

— Еще неизвестно, примут ли тебя, — сказала Роуз, но потом, окинув Грея внимательным взглядом, изменила мнение. — Пожалуй, ты и правда похож на фотомодель. Но все равно: путь к успеху может оказаться долгим и весьма нелегким.

Боб пожал плечами.

— Я много чего умею. Буду браться за любую работу. Пусть Беверли учится, если того пожелает. Как только я смогу ее содержать, мы станем жить отдельно.

— Похоже, ты серьезно настроен!.. Что ж, хорошо. Но как насчет твоей… природы?.. Ты должен оставаться человеком, чтобы жить среди людей и по их законам. Только человек способен сделать мою девочку счастливой.

— Я буду человеком, пока со мной Беверли, — торжественно пообещал Боб. — Она — то, что помогает мне удерживать форму. Мой партнер, а также мой новый Дерри. Я пойду за ней, куда бы она не направилась, и буду человеком до тех пор, пока Бев не решит со мной расстаться.

***

Чарльз Донахью навестил Бортона в больнице вскоре после того, как шефа перевели в обычную палату из отделения интенсивной терапии. Впервые за много дней Дик мог вставать с кровати и самостоятельно передвигаться. Все еще ослабленный, на лекарствах, тем не менее, он с каждым днем чувствовал себя все лучше. Неспешно, понемногу, его силы возвращались.

А вместе с ними возвращалось желание отомстить.

Бортон потерял четыре пальца на левой руке после того, как началась гангрена. Все, что ему оставили — обрубок ладони с плохо функционирующим большим пальцем. При этом врачи говорили, что ему повезло.

— От шарика из подшипника меньше шансов на инфекцию, чем от свинцового заряда, — рассказывал шеф мэру. — Если только шарик не окунули в какую-нибудь гадость. Сталь плохо держит яд, но эта девка как-то умудрилась…

— Ты был в канализации, Дик, — напомнил Донахью. — Зараза могла попасть в рану откуда угодно. Не думаю, что Беверли Марш хватило сообразительности тебя отравить. Кроме того, доктора сказали, что это обычный стафилококк.

— Надеюсь, ты посадил клоуна и рыжую сучку за решетку?..

— На каком основании? — мэр начинал злиться.

— На каком основании?! Они угрохали Мюллера и Боуи, и едва не свели в могилу меня! Этого недостаточно? — Донахью не ответил, и шеф зарычал от досады. — Только не говори, что ты замял это дело!

— Поверь мне, так будет лучше всего. В Дерри спокойно уже три недели.

— Сученыш вернулся в подземелье? — спросил Бортон.

— Он живет у Маршей. Все еще в человеческом обличье.

— И в городе ничего не происходит?.. Никаких сверхъестественных явлений, загадочных смертей?

— Совсем ничего. Надеюсь, это надолго. Он обещал… Было что-то, связанное с его жизненным циклом и сменой формы, что так сказывалось на городе. Но теперь — все. Боб Грей и Беверли Марш решили эту проблему.

— При чем здесь девка?

— Ты был прав, — вздохнул мэр. — Она много для него значит. Не забава и не еда. Похоже, мисс Марш приручила нашего глэмора.

— Каким образом? Катаясь у него на члене?.. Впрочем, все равно, — Бортон осклабился. — Теперь у меня будет шанс…

— Опять ты за свое! — с досадой произнес мэр. — Ричард, ты не прав. Ты все еще инстинктивно относишься к нему как к человеку, а теперь даже больше, чем когда-либо. Ненавидишь его и мечтаешь отомстить.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не мечтаешь об этом! Анна…

— Анну убил хищник! Животное, которое не ведает о добре и зле. То же самое, если бы ее задрал гризли… Или если бы ей на голову упал камень.

— Я бы застрелил гризли и растер камень в пыль. Но Пеннивайз — не гризли и не камень! Он — сам Дьявол, воплощение зла!

— А если так, имеет ли смысл мстить Дьяволу? — меланхолично заметил Донахью.

— Хватит сбивать меня с толку своей философией! — проворчал Бортон.

— Это не философия, а здравый смысл! Что бы ты ни сделал, ты не вернешь Анну с того света. Ситуация патовая. Убьешь глэмора — погубишь весь город, разозлишь его — погибнешь сам. А Беверли… Возможно, в ее лице мы обрели идеальный механизм контроля над Пеннивайзом. Представь себе: больше никаких убийств, никаких детских смертей. Он будет жить человеком, как любой другой горожанин. Если все, что для этого нужно — отдать ему рыжую девчонку, то я согласен. Будь она моей дочерью, я бы сопротивлялся до последнего. Но Беверли не моя дочь, к тому же, она сама не против.

— И что потом? Сделаешь ее своей преемницей, когда она повзрослеет?

— Поживем — увидим. Почему бы нет? Девочка вроде бы неглупая.

— Ну хорошо. А ты не подумал о том, что раз Пеннивайзу нужна баба, чтобы трахаться, он способен заделать ей детей?

— Детей? — моргнув, переспросил Донахью.

— Вдруг Марш начнет рожать монстров?.. Одного за другим. Что ты тогда будешь делать?

Мэр помрачнел и задумался — к сожалению, ненадолго.

— Когда она забеременеет (в чем я, кстати, сомневаюсь) — тогда и посмотрим, — ответил он совершенно спокойно, а затем улыбнулся. — Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления… На худой конец, пристрою детенышей глэмора в соседние городки, как котят пристраивают в хорошие руки.

Не оценив шутку, Бортон объявил приятеля сумасшедшим.

— Я-то как раз пытаюсь действовать согласно велениям рассудка, — возразил мэр. — Я давал клятву заботиться о благе Дерри и его жителей. И потом, я слишком сильно люблю этот город… хотя это и вправду всего лишь чертова дыра.

Голос Чарльза дрогнул. Бортон попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Донахью отвернулся. Шеф пожал плечами.

_Да, ты действительно любишь Дерри. С тех пор, как ты приехал сюда, ты отчаянно пытался стать своим, пытался всем понравиться. Это непросто — в Мэне чужаки остаются чужаками до гробовой доски. Но тебе удалось невозможное. На все сто процентов._

_А для меня Дерри стал лишь могилой Анны. Ничем больше._

_Зато теперь я понял, почему не уехал отсюда, почему стал полицейским. Я всегда хотел отомстить. И я смогу это сделать! Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы победить чудовище._

_Даже если для этого придется стать им самому._

***

Август неотвратимо близился к концу. От лета осталось каких-нибудь десять дней, когда Ричи Тозиер узнал, что этой осенью пойдет в другую школу. В другом городе. В другом штате.

В Калифорнии.

Его отец и раньше ездил туда в командировки, особенно часто за последний год, но Ричи понятия не имел, что Уэнтворт собирается перевезти в Калифорнию не только свой бизнес, но и семью. Мать знала об этом, но ничего не говорила: родители боялись, что Ричи устроит истерику, ведь ему предстояло расстаться с Эдди.

Тозиер совершил каминг-аут прошлым летом — как выяснилось, на свою беду. В Дерри это вообще было не лучшей затеей. Девять из десяти отцов в городе наорали бы на своего сына, если бы тот заявил о своей гомосексуальности, шестеро из этих девяти пустили бы в ход кулаки или ремень, и как минимум двое выгнали бы отпрыска из дома, предварительно отметелив. Уэнтворт был не такой. Тозиеру действительно повезло с родителями, но он ошибочно принял спокойствие отца за принятие. Все это время, пока Ричи наслаждался обществом Эдди, его родители строили планы о том, как их разлучить. Уэнтворт и Мэгги считали влюбленность сына в другого мальчика чем-то вроде подростковой дури, нелепой выходки с целью шокировать и привлечь внимание. Они думали, что новая жизнь в другом штате отвлечет Ричи и быстро заставит забыть обо всем, что произошло в Дерри (в этом они были правы, даже не подозревая, насколько). Супруги не теряли надежды на то, что их сын вскоре после переезда станет ходить на свидания с кем положено — с девочками.

Поначалу Уэнтворт замахнулся на Санту-Барбару, но тамошние цены на недвижимость оказались ему не по зубам, и он нашел подходящий дом в соседнем городке с названием Карпинтерия. Когда Ричи наконец-то все узнал, он называл это место не иначе как «блядская Карпинтерия». Конечно же, он устроил родителям скандал, истерику, да не одну. Затем он перепробовал еще множество различных способов заставить их передумать, которые даже могли бы подействовать, узнай Ричи о коварном плане отца чуть раньше — но сейчас, в августе, все было решено.

Перебесившись, Тозиер осознал, что переезд неизбежен. Эдди тоже это понял, только сразу. С тех пор и до самого последнего дня вместе их отношения стали еще крепче, но имели оттенок печальной обреченности. Теперь, зная, что конец счастью так близок, Ричи и Эдди старались проводить как можно больше времени вместе. Из-за этого они сильно отдалились от остальных «неудачников». Но друзья все понимали и не смели им мешать.  
Беверли и Роберт тоже почти все время проводили вдвоем, наедине. Хэнлон их сторонился, точно так же, как Ричи и Эдди, но совершенно по другой причине. Бев несколько раз виделась с Майком после битвы на Пустоши и, перебросившись с ним парой фраз, поняла, что секрет, который он вынужден хранить, угнетает парня. Хотя Беверли не просила Майка хранить молчание, но они оба понимали, что лучше всего будет поступить именно так. Рассказать друзьям о возвращении Оно означало бы испортить им конец лета, к тому же, Боб собирался уехать из Дерри и начать новую жизнь, навсегда положив конец похождениям Пеннивайза.

«Клуб Неудачников» окончательно распался, но Беверли почти не жалела об этом. Теперь она понимала, что неведомая сила свела их вместе именно для борьбы с чудовищем. Нет Оно — нет и «Клуба». И дай-то бог, чтобы они никогда не собрались снова!.. Девушка испытывала смутное беспокойство, время от времени вспоминая о своем видении в Мертвых огнях, три года назад.

_Через двадцать семь лет… я стану взрослой. Мы вернемся, чтобы убить Оно._

_Но этого не будет, верно?.. Я видела это еще до поцелуя, до превращения. Будущее изменилось!.._

Теперь вместо Оно был Роберт, и она собиралась заботиться о нем, потому что «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». Она собиралась провести с ним всю свою жизнь, выйти за него замуж, если он позовет, родить ему детей, если получится.

Она собиралась подарить ему всю себя, и это не было ей в тягость, ведь она его любила.

***

Август выдался почти таким же жарким, как и предыдущий месяц, первые кратковременные дожди начались уже ближе к сентябрю. Боб и Беверли часто ходили на карьер (Грей почти полностью смог побороть свой страх перед черепахами). Роберт стал плавать еще лучше и загорел сильнее — в один прекрасный день Бев с удивлением отметила, что его кожа гораздо смуглее ее собственной.

Боб все больше и больше становился похож на обычного парня. Порой Беверли забывала, что ее возлюбленный не человек. Она знала, что в Портленде забудет об этом окончательно. Это немного пугало ее: что будет тогда?.. Рассеются ли чары, или же, наоборот, забвение закрепит превращение? Даже сам Роберт не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

_Но — стоит попытаться._

_Если все получится, мы будем счастливы долгие, долгие годы, _— думала Беверли, сидя на багажнике велосипеда и крепко обнимая Боба за талию. Грей крутил педали, напевая себе под нос детскую песенку:

Крошка паучок гулял по водостоку,  
Дождик пошел и смыло паучка.  
Солнышко вышло стало пригревать,  
И по водостоку взобрался он опять.

Подъехав к дому номер двадцать девять на Нейболт-стрит, Боб остановился, и девушка спрыгнула с багажника. В проволочной корзинке велосипеда лежал рюкзак со всем необходимым: плед, полуторалитровая бутылка питьевой воды, два яблока, смена нижнего белья, бактерицидные влажные салфетки и упаковка презервативов. Ничего не поделаешь: с возвращением тети Роуз заниматься сексом в квартире стало невозможно, а потом уехал и Питер со своим трейлером, отобрав у возлюбленных последнее пристанище. В отличие от большинства парней его возраста, у Роберта не было машины, на заднем сиденье которой можно было бы совокупиться…

Зато у него был дом.

Правда, он никак не походил на любовное гнездышко.

Бобу стоило немалых трудов уговорить Беверли сюда отправиться. Девушка не хотела подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, занимаясь сексом на заплесневелом матрасе с торчащими пружинами, не хотела, чтобы крысы кусали ее за пятки. Грею пришлось не только пообещать, что ничего этого не будет, но и предварительно провести в доме небольшую уборку. Расчистив от хлама одну из спален на втором этаже, он привел девушку туда.

Медленно поднимаясь наверх по скрипучей лестнице, каждая вторая ступень которой провалилась или была готова провалиться, глядя на покрытые плесенью обои и густое кружево паутины, Беверли вдруг почувствовала, что опять вторгается на запретную территорию, совершает святотатство. Подобное чувство было у нее и три года назад, когда она вбежала в дом с арматурой в руках — но тогда не было времени размышлять, оттого ей казалось, что сейчас ощущение сильнее, несмотря на то, что она была желанной гостьей: Боб вел ее за руку, время от времени оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что с девушкой все в порядке, одаряя ее улыбкой.

В спальне не было ничего, кроме матраса — большого, совершенно целого и даже относительно чистого. Боб достал из рюкзака плед и накинул на него, за секунду соорудив ложе любви. Они тут же повалились на него, обнимаясь и хихикая. Еще полностью одетые, принялись целоваться. Беверли запустила руки Роберту под футболку, остановилась на поясе… а потом ее ладони опустились ниже, исследуя каменную толщину его члена.  
Боб позволил ей опрокинуть себя на матрас, и лежал на спине, лишь чуть приподнимая то плечи, то бедра, когда она стаскивала с него одежду. Потом он сел и точно так же помог Беверли избавиться от платья. Трусики она сняла сама.

В это раз они обошлись без долгих прелюдий. Роберт снова улегся на спину, а девушка опустилась на его член и принялась двигаться. Они начали не спеша. Роберт подстраивался, Бев направляла.

Она почувствовала приближение оргазма. Устремилась к нему, потянулась, ни на миг не сомневаясь, что он придет. Ее тело внезапно завибрировало и, казалось, подскочило вверх. Она осознавала, что дело идет не к простому оргазму; грядет взрыв атомной бомбы. Она немного испугалась… но тело вновь подхватило заданный ритм. Она почувствовала, как Боб застыл, как все его тело стало таким же твердым, как та часть, что находилась в ней, и в тот самый момент она кончила — начала кончать; ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение агонией выплеснулось из всех вдруг открывшихся шлюзов, и Беверли укусила Боба в плечо, чтобы приглушить свои крики.

Грей выдохнул что-то нечленораздельное, подался назад и вышел из нее (это действо принесло с собой мимолетное, необъяснимое ощущение потери и пустоты), затем подхватил Бев на руки. Опустив девушку на матрас, он подмял ее под себя и снова с силой вошел в нее. Вскрикнув, Беверли тут же испытала второй оргазм — как тогда, на Пустоши, только сейчас все случилось гораздо быстрее. Роберт последовал за ней: через минуту он уже вовсю несся вниз с этого пика наслаждения, на который они оба так упорно взбирались. Бев едва успела предотвратить обычно следовавшую за этой бешеной ездой лавину — в самый последний момент девушка напомнила партнеру о развалинах завода Китчнера, и Боб послал энергию туда, в очередной раз устроив там пожар.

После они лежали вдвоем, Беверли сверху, положив голову Роберту на грудь. Она слышала биение его сердца, а еще как бурчит у него в животе. Внутри ее разума чужие мысли свободно перетекали в ее собственные — как неумолкающий нежный шепот «я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, я так тебя люблю». Она думала то же самое, а потом, когда Боб поднялся и сладко потянулся, обнаженным выпрямившись в полный рост, Бев пришло в голову, что он похож на высокое дерево, и она готова забраться на него, как кошка, и повиснуть на нем, и не слезать до конца дней.

— Мне нужно отлить, — сказал Боб. — Схожу во двор и сразу вернусь. Я еще с тобой не закончил!

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась Беверли.

Он шагнул к двери так, как был, в чем мать родила. Окликнув его, Бев швырнула ему джинсы.

— Штаны надень, бесстыдник!

Он послушался. Натянув джинсы и послав ей воздушный поцелуй, парень скрылся в дверном проеме.

Беверли осталась одна. Поднявшись, она надела трусики и свое белое платье, потому что лежать голой в заброшенном доме было неуютно. Затем девушка достала из рюкзака яблоко и съела его. Боб все не возвращался. Бев подошла к окну, полюбовалась на заросшую огромными подсолнухами лужайку. Роберта нигде не было видно. Ей захотелось окликнуть его, но в последний момент она передумала и решила спуститься вниз. Сделав шаг к двери, Беверли услышала скрип ступенек. Девушка осталась на месте, думая, что Боб наконец-то вернулся.

Но вместо него в дверях показался шеф полиции Дерри.

***

В это время Роберт курил, подпирая спиной противоположную стену дома. Он бы не задержался, если бы не обнаружил в карманах джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. По иронии судьбы, он думал о том, какой же он счастливчик, а еще размышлял об их совместном с Беверли будущем, не ведая о том, что это будущее вот-вот накроется медным тазом.

По сути, он опоздал совсем чуть-чуть. Смочив слюной подушечки пальцев, Боб потушил ими окурок и зашвырнул его в траву — именно в этот момент раздался крик Беверли.  
Грей бросился обратно в дом и рванул наверх, уже понимая, что опоздал. Сделай он это хотя бы на полминуты раньше, он бы перехватил Бортона на лестнице.

И все могло закончится по-другому.

Вбежав в спальню, он увидел Беверли и шефа полиции. Бортон стоял за спиной Бев, прижав ее к себе и сдавив ей шею предплечьем левой руки. В правой руке Ричард держал пистолет, дуло которого упиралось в висок девушки.

Бортон улыбнулся, завидев Грея, и тот сразу почувствовал запах насосной станции, вспомнил прикосновение оков и прутьев самодельной клетки.

_Боль._

Выглядел шеф ужасно: бледный, осунувшийся, с запавшими глазами, в которых плескалось безумие. Вместо кисти левой руки была культя, перевязанная бинтами, из-под которых одиноко торчал большой палец. После поражения на Пустоши Бортон сильно похудел и превратился в тень прежнего себя, но, судя по всему, не собирался отказываться от задуманного.

Беверли, как всегда, была прекрасна — даже сейчас, бледная и дрожащая от страха. Ее белое платье с красными пуговками на груди показалось Бобу похожим на наряд невесты. Тетя Роуз привезла его в подарок из Портленда. Оно было слишком нарядным для дома на Нейболт-стрит; неизвестно, почему Бев его надела. Когда они ехали на велосипеде, она сжимала длинную юбку между коленей, чтобы ее край не попал между спиц. Поднималась по лестнице, девушка была вынуждена приподнимать подол…

Внезапно он вспомнил: Анна Нелл тоже была в белом платье в день своей смерти.

— В этом доме все началось, — торжественно произнес шеф. — И здесь же закончится.

— Пожалуйста, — Роберт не сразу узнал свой собственный голос, доносившийся словно издалека. — Не причиняй ей вреда!

Бортон снова заулыбался и крепче сжал шею Беверли.

— Когда-то я так же умолял тебя оставить в покое Анну. Но ты не послушал!..

_Нет. Это Анна умоляла оставить ее и уйти… и вас не пришлось долго уговаривать._

_Я должен был убить тебя тогда, на Пустоши. Я должен…_

— Теперь у тебя есть твоя собственная Анна, — продолжал Ричард. — И я заберу ее.

Его палец дернулся, собираясь нажать на курок.

— Нет!.. Забери меня! — крикнул Боб, и шеф, к счастью, остановился. — Забери меня, посади в клетку, пытай, делай, что захочешь! Я… я согласен. Это мой выбор.

— Не надо! — прошептала девушка.

— Заткнись, сука! — прошипел ей Бортон. — Из-за тебя я потерял пальцы… Нет, ты мне не нужен. Мне нужна она!

_Думай, Роберт, думай! Как его отвлечь?.._

— Ты убьешь меня, вырезав мне сердце! Так я умру — в любом облике. Навсегда. Это правда!.. Отпусти Беверли, и я дам себя убить.

— Правда?.. Проверим.

Шеф вдруг разжал захват и отпустил девушку. Бев тут же бросилась к Бобу, не ведая, что…

_Подвох._

Бортон выстрелил ей в спину.

Роберт был быстрее пули. Он сам не понял, как ему это удалось — нарушить законы формы, в которой он находился. Через какую-то долю секунды он оказался между шефом и Беверли. Боб успел обнять девушку, закрыть ее собой. Последовавший за этим удар в спину сбил его с ног, повалил их обоих на пол.

Дальнейшее он помнил уже смутно. Грей хотел встать, но внезапно тело перестало его слушаться. Рот наполнился вкусом еды — человеческой крови, но он не мог сглотнуть. Бев зашевелилась, выползла из-под него и села, а затем осторожно перевернула его на бок. Он удивился собственной беспомощности и одновременно с этим обомлел от ужаса, увидав кровь на ее белом платье. Девушка закричала, как ему показалось, от боли, и принялась рвать подол платья на лоскуты. Она зачем-то прижала этот ворох тряпья к спине Боба — только тогда его пронзила боль, и он обо всем догадался.

Он посмотрел вверх, на Беверли, и увидел, что она плачет.

— Ты цела? — прохрипел он.

— Лежи, — пробормотала она сквозь слезы. — Я позову помощь.

Тут Бобу показалось, что в комнате стало темнее: над ним навис Бортон, заслоняя ему свет.

— Ты все-таки сделал это, — пробормотал шеф. Он выглядел удивленным.

Внезапно его лицо вновь перекосилось яростью, он топнул ногой и заорал:

— С какого хуя ты готов умереть ради нее?.. Чего ты так к ней привязался?!.. Ты же монстр, жрущий людей!

_Я не умру от пули, я же Оно,_ — успел подумать Роберт, прежде чем провалиться во тьму.

***

Боб набрал воздуха, выдохнул и снова хрипло вдохнул. По его губам потекла кровавая пена. После этого он уже не дышал — сердце остановилось.

— Нет! — пробормотала девушка. — НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ!..

В отчаянии она всплеснула руками, лихорадочно размышляя о том, что может сделать — но сделать ничего не могла. Скорее всего, Роберту не смогли бы помочь ни врачи скорой помощи, ни хирурги.

Тогда Бев просто легла рядом с возлюбленным, обняла его как можно крепче и жадно припала губами к его неподвижным окровавленным губам, еще теплым.

_Я должна верить! _— твердила она себе. — _В прошлый раз получилось, и в этот получится._

Она так надеялась, что Боб ответит. Она была бы рада, даже если бы он укусил ее — но Роберт по-прежнему лежал неподвижно.

Она продолжала целовать его, и делала бы это еще и еще, бог знает сколько времени — наверно, пока он не начал бы остывать, но Бортон схватил Бев за волосы и оторвал от тела Грея.

— Сумасшедшая сучка! Так это все из-за тебя!.. Ничего, сейчас ты с ним воссоединишься.

Швырнув Беверли на пол, он снова наставил на нее пистолет.

— Когда я покончу с тобой, вырежу ему сердце, — осклабившись, произнес Ричард. — Хочу, чтобы ты знала.

Бев совершенно равнодушно смотрела на него. В тот момент она думала, что умереть сейчас — не такая уж плохая идея. Никто другой не существовал для нее, даже она сама. Она существовала только в связи с Бобом, а теперь эта связь оборвалась.

Девушка в последний раз взглянула на Роберта, все так же лежащего бездыханным за спиной шефа…

И увидела плывущие в воздухе капли. Кровь Боба, отрицая закон гравитации, медленно поднималась верх. Даже та, что успела почти высохнуть на губах Беверли и на ее платье, воспаряла вверх крошечными рубиновыми шариками.

_Волшебная кровь._

Бев вздрогнула, когда на ее глазах тело исчезло. Не растаяло в воздухе, как призрак в кино; просто исчезло из этого мира. Девушка услышала звук: будто пробка вылетела из бутылки шампанского. Звук воздуха, рванувшегося заполнять объем, ранее заполненный телом парня.

Шеф тоже это слышал и резко обернулся, выставив перед собой пистолет — напрасно, противник все равно напал на него сзади. Точнее, сверху.

Потолок с треском проломился, и сквозь образовавшуюся дыру в комнату ворвалась длинная паучья лапа. Сверху она была серебристо-белого цвета и покрыта редкими жесткими волосками, напоминающими щетину кабана. Нижняя часть лапы была голой и красноватого оттенка. Затем потолок пробила еще одна такая же конечность и еще, пока все восемь ног гигантского паука не оказались в комнате. Беверли поняла, что они с шефом находятся под его брюхом, и тут кошмарный Паук пробил своим телом потолок, окончательно его разрушив. Бев закрыла голову руками и едва успела отбежать к стене, забиться в угол, когда сверху посыпались обломки досок и куски штукатурки.

Когда обвал прекратился, девушка осмелилась открыть глаза и снова взглянуть на происходящее. Ричард Бортон, с ног до головы обсыпанный щепками и пылью, застыл посреди комнаты, все еще сжимая в руках пистолет и запрокинув голову. Паук медленно приближался к нему.

Беверли прикусила собственный кулак, чтобы не закричать от ужаса. Она узнала это существо. В своих снах она даже успела побывать в его шкуре. Но одно дело — сны и видения, а другое — наблюдать это чудовище наяву, чувствовать, как колышется ветер от его смрадного дыхания, слышать его запах. Воистину это было нечто, прибывшее на Землю из-за пределов времени и пространства, Паук, не укладывающийся в лихорадочные представления об обитателях самых мрачных глубин ада.

Рост Оно составлял футов пятнадцать, цветом Оно не отличалось от костюма Пеннивайза. Каждая из лап толщиной не уступала бедру культуриста. Желто-оранжевые глаза сверкали злобой, вылезая из глазниц, заполненных сочащейся из них серебристой жидкостью. Зазубренные жвала открывались и закрывались, роняя клочья пены.

Застывшая от ужаса, балансируя на грани безумия, Бев с олимпийским спокойствием отметила, что пена эта живая; она ударялась о доски пола и начинала уползать в щели между ними, как простейшие организмы.

Существо визжало и мяукало, и Беверли нисколько не сомневалась в том, что каждый звук, издаваемый Пауком, слышится дважды, сначала в голове, а через доли секунды — ушами. Девушка и раньше читала мысли Оно, но сейчас они раздавались как будто из громкоговорителя.

Тень Оно, напоминающая яйцо, скользила по обшарпанной стене комнаты. Тело Паука покрывали жесткие волосы, такие же, как на лапах, и Бев видела жало, достаточно длинное, чтобы насадить на него человека. С жала капала прозрачная жидкость, и она была тоже живая; как и слюна, яд уползал в щели между досками. Под жалом гротескно выпирало брюхо, почти что волочилось по полу, когда Оно двинулось на Бортона.

Паук навис над ним, похоронив его в своей тени, лапы Оно принялись молотить воздух. Шеф нажал на курок, но выстрела не последовало: пистолет дал осечку. Возможно, это было дело рук Оно… Потому что в следующий момент Паук наклонился и, разинув пасть и разведя широко в стороны жвала, отхватил Бортону голову и тут же проглотил ее.

Из обрубка шеи хлынула кровь. Пару секунд тело шефа стояло неподвижно, затем мешком осело на пол, продолжая извергать потоки крови. Паук издал торжествующий рев, подхватил передними лапами тело, пронзив его ими насквозь, и вышвырнул в окно вместе с осколками стекла.

Затем Оно повернулось к Беверли.

Девушка попыталась отползти, но уперлась спиной в стену. Оно склонилось к ней, Бев услышала нетерпеливое мяуканье, взглянула в вечные, злые глаза… и на мгновение увидела форму, скрытую за образом паука; увидела уже знакомые ей огни, увидела тварь, состоящую из света и только из него, оранжевого света, мертвого света, который насмехался над жизнью.

Свет звал ее за собой, затягивал в слюнявый зубастый тоннель… опять, снова.

_Закрой глаза, а то исчезнешь, _— приказал Паук.

Беверли послушалась, не раздумывая — к этому моменту она почти потеряла способность размышлять.

— Теперь можешь смотреть, — сказал голос Боба.

Девушка чуть не расплакалась от счастья. Впрочем, когда она открыла глаза, то увидела перед собой не Роберта, а сидящего на корточках Пеннивайза. Клоун выглядел точно так же, как в тот день, когда она впервые встретила его… но теперь Беверли видела все в ином свете. Теперь она замечала, насколько красивы черты лица под толстым слоем красно-белого грима; как грациозна его фигура и изящны пальцы в белых атласных перчатках. Перед ней был хищник, но красивый и юный, молодое существо, способное испытывать все доступные человеку чувства. Под этим костюмом и гримом, где-то глубоко внутри все еще существовал парень по имени Бобби Грей, с которым они собираются уехать в Портленд… собирались.

Пеннивайз смотрел на нее, как ей показалось, с опаской.

— Беверли, — неуверенно произнес он, но она не дала договорить — бросилась ему на шею и стиснула в объятиях, зарылась лицом в пышный атласный воротник.

Сначала он попытался отпрянуть, но потом неловко обнял ее в ответ.

— Я так рада, что ты жив!

— Беверли, — повторил клоун. — У нас мало времени. Я должен уйти в спячку.

— Что? — Бев отодвинулась и с тревогой посмотрела на него, все еще не в силах поверить, цепляясь за соломинку. — Но так нельзя!.. Ты обещал, что мы уедем отсюда вместе… мы…

Ее голос предательски задрожал.

Руки в перчатках нежно взяли ее лицо в ладони — жест, который был не свойственен Роберту Грею.

— Я очень устал. Слишком долго был в одной форме…

— Хочешь, я тебя поцелую? — не сдавалась Беверли. — Это поможет?

Пеннивайз покачал головой.

— Не думаю — такое удается обычно один раз в жизни.

Девушка все же подалась вперед и легонько коснулась губами его губ. Клоун быстро отстранился.

— Лучше не надо. Ты хорошо пахнешь, и я могу… попытаться тебя съесть.

— Но я не боюсь!..

— Я знаю. Ты никогда больше не будешь бояться настолько, чтобы показаться мне съедобной. Но я очень голоден.

— Что же теперь делать? — помолчав, спросила Беверли.

Она вдруг почувствовала себя смертельно усталой, наверно, почти так же, как Пеннивайз. Во рту появился привкус пепла.

_Все кончено. Мы живы, но это конец._

— Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Он поднялся и протянул ей руку. Бев без лишних вопросов приняла ее. Держась за руки, они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж, а затем вышли из дома. Когда они оказались во дворе, окруженные стрекотом цикад и огромными подсолнухами, под лучами еще по-летнему жаркого послеполуденного солнца, Беверли осознала, как, должно быть, странно они выглядят. Парень с огромной головой в серебристо-белом клоунском костюме с красными помпонами и девушка в рваном платье тех же цветов. Оба рыжие, оба перепачканные в крови.

_Бонни и Клайд?.. Сид и Нэнси?.._

Пеннивайз рассмеялся, прочитав ее мысли, затем подхватил велосипед, который они накануне оставили у забора, и взвалил себе на плечи.

— Я снова приму свой истинный облик.

— Но…

— Все будет в порядке, если не будешь смотреть мне в глаза. Отвернись!

Бев поспешно последовала его совету. Она вовсе не была уверена, что хочет снова это увидеть — что выдержит еще раз.

Раздался знакомый хлопок, и насыщенный густым звериным запахом ветер ударил ей в лицо. Приоткрыв один глаз, Беверли увидела Паука: тот возвышался над ней почти на десяток футов, ничуть не менее устрашающий при ярком свете дня. Когда Оно вдруг плюхнулось на живот, согнув лапы в суставах, Бев увидела, что на его спине лежит велосипед, и Паук придерживает его, используя одну пару конечностей.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя оседлала? — не поверила Беверли, услыхав мысли Оно.

_Ты уже делала это, и не раз,_ — в голове раздался смешок, отдавшийся эхом, словно звон большого колокола на церковной башне.

Эти слова не только смутили, но и рассмешили Бев. Она неловко вскарабкалась на головогрудь Паука (на ощупь словно ковер с толстым ворсом) и устроилась рядом с велосипедом.

Когда Паук выпрямил лапы и двинулся прочь, девушка крепко вцепилась в раму велосипеда, чтобы не упасть — Оно определенно не было ездовым животным, на его спине качало, словно на небольшой лодке во время шторма.

Но когда они миновали Нейболт-стрит, Беверли уже попривыкла, устроилась поудобнее и смогла думать не только о том, как не свалиться вниз.

_Ты везешь меня домой?_

_Да._

_Нас же увидят!.. Я могу дойти сама._

_И что? Пусть смотрят. Они ничего мне не сделают._

_А если…_

_Не беспокойся. Они знают, кто хозяин этого городка. К тому же, все, что они увидят, быстро забудется. Или они сделают вид, что забыли. Пусть смотрят. Сегодня я пройду по Дерри, не таясь, вместе со своей Партнершей._

_Не могу поверить — тебе хочется покрасоваться?_

_«Понты дороже жизни», так говорят?_

В голове девушки снова раздался смех. Беверли положила ладонь на загривок Оно, ласково потрепала его жесткую шерсть, и Паук довольно замурлыкал. Внезапно Бев поняла, что все еще любит это существо, несмотря на то, как оно выглядит. И будет любить всегда.

***

Вопреки ее опасениям, появление Оно не вызвало панику на городских улицах. Завидев Паука, жители Дерри впадали в ступор. Лишь немногие пытались убежать, и в основном это были дети. Машины и прохожие останавливались, люди по несколько секунд глядели на ужасное существо, неторопливо бредущее, перебирая ногами, затем отворачивались и продолжали свой путь, либо продолжали заниматься своими делами.

Вскоре Беверли поняла, что Оно вводило их в нечто вроде транса.

_Ты права, детка,_ — весело отозвался Паук у нее в голове.

Когда он приблизился к пластмассовой статуе Пола Баньяна, стоявшего на краю лужайки перед Городским центром и с улыбкой взиравшего сверху вниз на автомобили и пешеходов Внешней Канальной улицы, голова статуи проплыла мимо примерно на одном уровне с головой Паука и девушкой, сидящей на его спине. За спиной статуи находилась мэрия — именно к ней и направилось Оно.

Беверли забеспокоилась.

_Не волнуйся, мне всего лишь нужно перекинуться парой слов с Чаком Донахью._

_Ты собираешься его убить?_

_Я же сказал: «перекинуться парой слов», а не «откусить голову»!_

Когда они подошли к зданию, мэр уже их ждал — как потом выяснилось, в этот день Городской совет заседал на втором этаже, и все члены высыпали наружу, увидев из окон, как самый страшный из секретов Дерри белым днем разгуливает по центру города.

Судя по выражению лица Донахью, он подумал, что настал конец света.

_Твой друг мертв, _— сказал ему Паук, и это слышали все остальные. — _Тело лежит у Колодезного дома, но голову не ищите. Это последняя жертва за этот цикл. Я ухожу в спячку. Девушка на моей спине — Беверли Марш. Если кто-нибудь из вас, хуесосов, или же ваших тупых детей, не то что тронет ее — скажет ей хотя бы одно обидное слово, я увижу это во сне. И приду…_

На этих словах Паук продемонстрировал Городскому совету свою зубастую пасть, жвала и жало. Дэйв Гарденер и Норберт Кин попятились и уперлись спинами в стену мэрии, старый Альберт Карсон схватился за сердце. Донахью остался стоять на месте. Оно накрыло его своей тенью, наклонившись к нему.

Последовавшие за этим слова привели Беверли в изумление:

_Роуз Марш продает квартиру на Нижней Главной улице. В ваших интересах, чтобы к сентябрю нашелся покупатель._

После этого Паук резко развернулся и двинулся прочь.

***

Он донес ее до дома и остановился у металлической лестницы. Оказавшись на уровне третьего — своего — этажа, Беверли осторожно перебралась на площадку возле двери. Паук снял со своей спины велосипед и поставил его возле стены дома — туда, куда обычно Бев его и ставила. Затем Оно с тем же характерным хлопающим звуком снова превратилось в Пеннивайза. Клоун стоял внизу на лужайке возле дома, Беверли глядела на него вниз с лестницы.

Когда он повернулся к ней спиной, она поняла, что это конец: он уходит.

_Стой!_

— Стой!.. Не надо!

Пеннивайз обернулся. Согнув ноги в коленях, он подпрыгнул, взмыл в воздух и приземлился на перила лестницы в районе второго этажа. Оттолкнувшись от них, он прыгнул еще раз и оказался рядом с Беверли.

— Не уходи! — взмолилась девушка. — Я хочу быть с тобой… Я…

— Мы не сможем быть вместе, — ответил он. — Ты же понимаешь.

— Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь!..

И это было правдой. Ее до чертиков напугал Паук, но, пообщавшись с ним, она поняла, что его разум — это разум Роберта Грея.

— Дело не в этом. Я буду спать почти четверть века. Даже если ты останешься, тебе будет уже сорок, когда я проснусь.

— Сорок?.. Я стану старой, и ты меня разлюбишь!

Клоун снова взял ее лицо в ладони.

— В сорок лет ты будешь так же прекрасна, как сейчас, поверь мне. И мы обязательно увидимся. Я отдохну, а ты вернешься в город. Вы же давали клятву…

Бев вспомнила о клятве, и внутри нее все похолодело.

— Но мы поклялись, что убьем тебя!.. Нет-нет, я никогда этого не сделаю!.. Я люблю тебя!

— Я знаю. Поэтому тебе лучше уехать. Для меня эти двадцать четыре года пролетят, словно миг. Для тебя тоже — если уедешь из Дерри. Ты забудешь обо мне и начнешь новую жизнь…

— Но я не хочу тебя забывать! — по лицу девушки потекли слезы.

— Ты вспомнишь, когда придет время. Мы снова будем вместе, обещаю.

Он улыбнулся, обнажив частокол острых, похожих на акульи, зубов. Беверли в замешательстве наблюдала, как Пеннивайз засунул себе в рот большой и указательный пальцы, ухватил ими один из зубов и принялся шатать, затем дернул и вытащил зуб прежде, чем Бев успела остановить это безумие.

Вытерев окровавленный зуб тканью перчатки, клоун протянул его девушке, вложил в ее ладонь и сжал ее кулак своими руками.

— Часть меня всегда будет с тобой. Точно так же, как у меня есть часть тебя.

— Как это?

— Волосы, которые ты срезала три года назад и выбросила в водосток. Я их храню.

— Фу!..

Пеннивайз хрипло рассмеялся, и Бев улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

***

Последняя неделя августа была для Беверли короткой и одновременно мучительно длинной. Она потеряла Роберта, и ее сердце оказалось разбитым второй раз за это лето. Ей казалось сомнительным, что после такого выживают.

На следующий день после того, как Оно ушло в спячку, девушка слегла с температурой.

Тетя Роуз вызвала доктора, а затем сходила в аптеку Кина, где едва смогла уговорить напуганного хозяина взять деньги за лекарства. У Беверли диагностировали грипп, с которым она провалялась в постели почти две недели, пропустив первые дни учебы в школе Портленда. Пока она болела, квартира была продана, хотя Бев не помнила, чтобы кто-либо приходил ее смотреть, и было еще более странно, что новый владелец не назвал никаких сроков, когда они должны съехать. Позже, когда они покинули Дерри, Роуз проговорилась о том, что покупателем фактически являлся сам город — точнее, Городской совет. Неизвестно, скинулись его члены на покупку из своих собственных средств, или же взяли деньги из бюджета. Роуз это было неинтересно, да и Беверли тоже. Ясно было одно — это случилось благодаря Пеннивайзу.

Оно позаботилось о том, чтобы у Бев были деньги на колледж.

Тетя тоже сделала Беверли подарок: с разрешения девушки она отнесла зуб глэмора к ювелиру, где его вставили в золотую оправу, вроде того, как вставляют медвежьи и волчьи клыки. Этот зуб на долгие годы стал любимым украшением Беверли: сначала она носила его на кожаном шнурке, а позже — на золотой цепочке.

Она перестала надевать его только когда вышла замуж за Тома Рогана — странный амулет до ужаса раздражал ее супруга и стал причиной не одной семейной ссоры. В конце концов, опасаясь гнева Тома и того, что он выбросит дорогую ее сердцу вещицу (хотя к тому времени Беверли окончательно забыла, откуда она у нее), Бев сдалась и убрала зуб в шкатулку.

Но в ту ночь, в ночь, когда ей позвонил Майк Хэнлон и в ночь, когда она ушла от мужа, Беверли достала кулон и снова надела его на шею.


End file.
